


Love Is A Rebellious Bird (Traduction françaises)

by acupoflouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chef d'orchestre!Harry, Harcèlement, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Friction, Liam et Zayn ne sont pas trop trop présents, M/M, Niall est le meilleur, Orchestre Symphonique de Londres, Premier violon!Louis, Univers alternatif, genre beaucoup ;)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 91,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupoflouis/pseuds/acupoflouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un univers alternatif où les garçons font quand même de la musique. Louis est le premier violon de l'Orchestre Symphonique de Londres, Harry est le nouveau et charmant chef d'orchestre invité, ancien prodige du violoncelle qui « a rendu Mozart à nouveau cool » d'après le magazine Esquire. Louis le déteste immédiatement, ce qui explique définitivement pourquoi il l'a traqué sur Internet, tard le soir, dans la pénombre de sa chambre.</p><p>Ne fredonnez pas le Boléro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Is A Rebellious Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162438) by [100percentsassy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsassy/pseuds/100percentsassy), [gloria_andrews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_andrews/pseuds/gloria_andrews). 



> Tous les droits de cette histoire reviennent 100percentsassy et gloria_andrews, je n'en fais que la traduction française avec leur autorisation, pour lesquelles je tiens à les remercier. J'espère que cette histoire et mon travail vous plairont. J'espère que cette histoire et mon travail vous plairont. Le lien vers la VO est juste au dessus !  
> (N'ayant pas de beta, toute erreur est mienne et s'il y a des tournures de phrase bizarres, désolé.)
> 
> Et vous pouvez me retrouver sur twitter : [@acupoflouis_](https://twitter.com/acupoflouis_)  
> Hashtag : #LIARBTrad - si genre vous voulez en parler sur twitter.
> 
> La traduction est également disponible sur skyrock : [LoveIsARebelliousBirdfic](http://loveisarebelliousbirdfic.skyrock.com/)  
> Bonne lecture !

_L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre  
Battit de l'aile et s'envola ...  
L'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre  
Tu ne l'attends plus, il est là !  
Tout autour de toi, vite, vite  
Il vient, s'en va, puis il revient...  
Tu crois le tenir, il t'évite  
Tu crois l'éviter, il te tient._

_ _

L'Underground était toujours bondé en hiver, quand la lumière artificielle jaune des rues londoniennes était trop faible pour faire lever le brouillard de neige sur Chilworth Mews et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que frissonner. Votre respiration humide réchauffait votre écharpe et faisait de la buée sur vos lunettes alors que vous descendiez d'un pas lourd les escaliers glissants et sales de Paddington Station, en serrant fermement un étui à violon contre votre torse à six heures du matin. C'était absolument misérable et en quelque sorte beau.  
  
Louis Tomlinson n'arrivait pas à le voir ce matin-là. Ses membres étaient lourds de sommeil et le bout de ses doigts semblaient gelés à cause du froid. Ils le démangèrent quand il descendit dans la chaleur humide de Paddington, les murs carrelés sur lesquels les bruits faisaient écho et l'odeur légère de pisse, une petite note dissonante dans un poème de l'humanité déjà réveillée et se précipitant pour aller travailler dans la City. Il essuya à la hâte la buée sur ses lunettes alors qu'il posait sa carte Oyster sur le lecteur et passait le tourniquet d'un pas trébuchant, soulevant de façon protectrice son violon pour pousser la barre en métal avec sa hanche.  
  
Un petit stand de café était en train de faire du chiffre juste à l'entrée du tunnel menant au quai. Louis sourit chaleureusement au vendeur alors qu'il laissait tomber quatre-vingt-dix pence sur le comptoir, avec un tintement musical satisfaisant, et acceptait une tasse en polystyrène remplie de liquide chaud et noir. Il tourna les talons pour attraper son train.  
  
« Votre monnaie ? » cria le vendeur derrière lui, tenant une pièce brillante de cinq pence entre ses doigts crasseux.  
  
« Jamais, » déclara Louis d'un ton malicieux puis il rassembla l'énergie nécessaire pour faire un clin d'œil au vieil homme alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le quai.  
  
Le Hammersmith & City de six heures quatorze était pile à l'heure. Louis entra furtivement dans un wagon et s'assit avec un de ses bras autour de son violon, le tenant fermement contre son flanc alors qu'il buvait son café et regardait autour de lui ses compagnons de voyage. Il y avait une femme qui semblait fatiguée portait un manteau à la couleur lavande délavée, frottant une tâche sur la joue de son enfant grincheux. Ils étaient discordants, évidemment. Une harmonie calme de tous les jours qui s'enroulait autour de la mélodie régulière du train et exprimait toutes ces petites frustrations, les pas de travers de la marche constante de la vie. _Viens ici, mon amour. Viens ici maintenant._ Il y avait également un homme grand, fronçant ses sourcils alors qu'il feuilletait le Financial Times. Louis ajouta une ligne de basse – _down, down, down_ – en dessous des notes entraînantes et rythmées de la mélodie, un trémolo à chaque fois qu'une page du journal étaient tournées. Une jeune femme, probablement une étudiante, regardait fixement par la fenêtre du train les éclairs d'électricité, rêvant ou contemplant son propre reflet. Elle chantait un déchant hésitant dans la tête de Louis, la seule note d'espoir de ce matin.  
  
_Quelque chose arrive ; quelque chose arrive...  
  
Viens ici, mon amour.  
  
Down, down, down._  
  
Tout était un horrible fouillis. Louis fronça ses sourcils, fixant la lie granuleuse de sa tasse et faisant craquer le bord en polystyrène avec l'ongle de son pouce. Elargissant la fissure, il fit tomber des petits confetti blancs sur son manteau. Certains matins, son petit jeu donnait des résultats. Louis arriverait enthousiaste aux répétitions, le leitmotiv du train lui trottant dans la tête, ses doigts remuant avec l'envie de poser les notes sur une portée.  
  
Cependant, rien n'était assez bon. Surtout ces derniers temps, sous le ciel hivernal oppressant qui avait enveloppé Londres dans un coton sale depuis des mois, étouffant toutes les idées vives dans la tête de Louis, laissant rien d'autre que le vent vide hurler à travers les rues froides. Des cordes grinçantes.  
  
« Je _déteste_ l'avant-garde, » grommela-t-il.  
  
St Luke's se trouvait à quelques minutes de marche de la Station Barbican en remontant Goswell Road, puis en prenant à l'Est sur Old Street pendant une centaine de mètre. Louis passa le portail en fer forgé et fixa l'église en pierre grise apparente pendant un moment, elle avait été rénovée au milieu des années 90 en un espace de répétition pour l'Orchestre Symphonique de Londres. Un corbeau tournait autour du clocher, digne d'un film d'horreur et croassant, comme sortant tout droit d'un livre de Poe. Louis souffla, créant un nuage dans l'air, et il se demanda pourquoi la fin du mois de janvier insistait toujours pour être la partie la plus déprimante de l'année.  
  
Le soleil se levait à peine au moment où il s'installa dans une des salles de pratique dans le sous-sol de l'église, semblable à un labyrinthe, jouant des gammes et exerçant des transitions, échauffant ses doigts. Un petit sentiment de satisfaction – il était le premier arrivé. Louis avait toujours une sorte de fierté sinistre à être le premier membre de l'orchestre à arriver, et le dernier à partir. Le dévouement était ce qu'il avait à offrir. Ça avait été son dévouement et son attention sans faille à la technique qui l'avaient élevé au-dessus des autres jeunes violonistes, lui avaient valu ses bourses et ses distinctions dans son ascension régulière pour décrocher le poste convoité de premier violon de l'Orchestre Symphonique de Londres, à l'âge relativement jeune de trente ans.  
  
_Des paires de doubles croches, une liaison sur la portée. Un faible trille. Une transition staccato._  
  
Rapidement, il se plongea dans la musique. Jouer emmenait toujours Louis dans une autre dimension ; un état de concentration complet, indolore et désincarné qui, quand il était plus jeune, avait été sa meilleure échappatoire – un refuge loin du divorce de ses parents, du processus difficile d'assumer son homosexualité, du stress des auditions et des performances quitte ou double dans la cocotte-minute qu'était le cercle de la musique classique de Londres – et à présent, c'était comme une drogue à laquelle il était devenu dépendant. Il était maître de ses doigts. Maître de la musique, maître de son orchestre. Insensible à tout sauf les notes sur la page.  
  
Eleanor dut toquer trois fois avant que Louis remarque le bruit supplémentaire. Il cligna des yeux, relâchant son coude gauche alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder son visage aux yeux écarquillés à travers la vitre de la porte. C'était comme remonter d'une plongée en mer profonde. Le son de ses doigts frappant de façon insistante résonna dans ses oreilles ; il se sentit étourdi pendant une seconde, instinctivement en colère à cause de cette interruption. Il posa prudemment son Amati dans son étui, ressentant un pincement au cœur ridicule lorsque ses doigts quittèrent l'épicéa poli, brillant même à la lumière fluorescente éblouissante, la couleur d'un beau vieux whisky.  
  
Il ouvrit légèrement la porte. « Oui ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.  
  
Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas l'interrompre quand il s'exerçait. Eleanor, sa partenaire de pupitre et premier violon associé, connaissait cette règle mieux que quiconque. Louis ne put pas s'empêcher de se demander, pendant une toute petite seconde, si c'était une sorte de sabotage – elle était sa concurrente la plus proche depuis des années et elle avait toujours des vues sur son poste. Mais,  
  
« Ils ont enfin engagé un chef d'orchestre invité, » dit-elle, à bout de souffle.  
  
_Oh._  
  
« Il était temps, putain. »  
  
Valery Gergiev, chef d'orchestre permanent de l'OSL de longue date, directeur artistique du Festival des Nuits Blanches annoncé à Saint-Pétersbourg et gagnant d'un Grammy – ainsi que de nombreuses autres récompenses, même si l'image du petit russe peu soigné, dans son smoking immaculé, se tenant inconfortablement à côté d'une Lady Gaga vêtue seulement de coques d'iPhone recyclées _était_ faite pour rester dans les annales – avait choisi en décembre de prendre une pause pour poursuivre d'autres projets. Le directeur général de l'OSL, Nicholas Grimshaw, avait tergiversé sur la nomination d'un chef d'orchestre invité pendant des semaines, et Louis avait commencé à en avoir franchement marre. Il avait essayé de faire comprendre à Grimshaw l'importance de la relation entre le chef d'orchestre et le premier violon, il avait essayé d'expliquer le rapport presque psychique que lui et Valery avaient doucement mais sûrement développé à travers la pratique et le dialogue créatif. Ça avait mené à des performances très solides lors de la dernière saison, et Louis était certain que lancer aussi tard un étranger au hasard dans le mélange causerait seulement des problèmes – plus ils remettaient la décision à plus tard, plus il y aurait de problèmes. « La confiance, Grimmy, » fut ce qu'il avait dit quand il avait coincé dans son bureau le grand homme, avec sa banane dans les cheveux, deux jours auparavant. « Je n'ai pas besoin de l'apprécier. Merde, une amitié ? Je m'en fiche. Mais la _confiance_. Je dois être capable de lui faire confiance. »  
  
Et rien. Pendant trois semaines, l'orchestre avait été dans l'incertitude.  
  
« Alors ? » claqua Louis. « Qui c'est ? » Il essaya de projeter un air de brusquerie non affecté, professionnel et sans insécurité – ça n'avait aucun sens de laisser Eleanor le voir en train de faire un caca nerveux.  
  
Elle secoua sa tête. « J'sais pas. »  
  
Louis soupira, repoussant sa mèche caramel de son front avec un mouvement élégant de son poignet fléchi, alors que sa tête passait en revue les possibilités. « Eh bien, à qui penses-tu ? Rattle ? Barenboim ? »  
  
« J'ai entendu dire que c'est quelqu'un de jeune. »  
  
« Quelqu'un de _jeune_ ? » Louis s'étouffa presque. Pas que cela avait de l'importance, mais... c'était _lui_ le jeune. Le gamin à la mode avec le plus de vues sur Youtube, les groupies ringarde, le buzz dans les médias sociaux. Son cerveau eut du mal à enregistrer cette information, même si elle mettait en marche des engrenages et commençait à produire une nouvelle série de noms. _Leyinthal ? Pas assez expérimenté. Yang ? Son cycle de Mahler était atroce... Seigneur, c'est inacceptable, totalement inacceptable !_  
  
Eleanor lui sourit gentiment, ses yeux plein de poison lorsqu'elle murmura, « Je vais te laisser retourner à ton échauffement. » Elle fit basculer sa cascade de longs cheveux bruns, parfaitement ondulés, par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle marchait le long du couloir, ses talons classiques tapant sur le linoléum. Les notes douces d'un trombone la suivirent, le son creux d'une flûte, des cordes en guise de chant de cigales... L'orchestre se réveillait.  
  
Louis devait découvrir qui était le nouveau chef d'orchestre avant que la situation devienne incontrôlable. Il devait savoir à qui il avait affaire. Il remballa ses partitions, fulminant silencieusement que Grimshaw ne l'ait pas appelé en premier, qu'il ait dû l'apprendre par _Eleanor_ , de toutes les personnes possibles.  
  
Il trouva Niall dans la cage d'escalier, en train de rouler une pelle à l'une des seconds violons.  
  
« Ahem. »  
  
Des bruits humides et plein de bave. Mal coordonné et singulièrement peu attrayant. (On pourrait croire que les musiciens auraient une meilleure oreille pour ce genre de chose.)  
  
« _Ahem_. »  
  
Louis abandonna et tapota Niall sur l'épaule, le fixant avec un regard noir alors qu'il sursautait et se retournait, essuyant sa bouche sur la manche de sa chemise.  
  
« Hé, Tommo ? »  
  
Louis ne lui prêta aucune attention, à la place, il haussa ses sourcils vers le second violon. « Tu ne devrais pas être en train de répéter cette coda, Cynthia ? Avec l'aide que tu m'as demandé pour les acciaccaturas, hier ? » Elle hocha de la tête, semblant avoir bien honte d'elle-même. Une seconde après, elle partit en ajustant sa jupe et Louis se retourna vers Niall.  
  
« Impolie, » dit-il simplement.  
  
« C'est toi qui est impoli, mec. » Niall tendit une main pour pincer le téton de Louis à travers son épais pull en laine, et c'était –  
  
« ... totalement inapproprié, Horan, je jure devant Dieu que je vais... »  
  
Niall se contenta de sourire en coin et de pincer l'autre. Fort.  
  
« Ecoute, je sais qu'ils sont charmants, mais tu dois apprendre à te contrôler. »  
  
Ça fit éclater Niall dans une crise de rire que Louis dut fortement essayer de ne pas trouver mignonne. L'homme était un diablotin, un farfadet irlandais des plus effrontés (et fréquemment des plus ivres), mais il était un joueur de cor d'harmonie de premier ordre, et le meilleur ami de Louis à l'OSL. Louis roula ses yeux au visage grand-ouvert de Niall, ses ongles rongés passant à travers les racines froncées de ses cheveux, à la ridicule surprise, teints en blond alors qu'il continua de rire.  
  
« Crache le morceau, bébé. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Le chef d'orchestre invité. Je sais que tu sais. »  
  
« C'est possible. » Niall remua ses sourcils de façon suggestive.  
  
« Ne flirte pas avec moi, Horan. Qui c'est ? »  
  
« Harry Styles. »  
  
Et, non. Louis pensa qu'il avait peut-être simplement halluciné, parce que ce nom n'était dans aucune de ses listes, il ne se classait même pas parmi les possibilités les plus minces. Harry Styles. Harry _Styles_.  
  
« Tu te trompes. »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Alors quelqu'un t'a menti. »  
  
Niall grogna. « S'il te plaît, Tommo. Je suis un détecteur de mensonge humain. »  
  
« Bien. »  
  
Niall se redressa à ce léger sarcasme remettant en cause son honneur, bombant son torse et enfonçant un doigt dans l'épaule de Louis. « J'ai eu l'info directement de Grimmy en buvant un coup hier soir au White Lion, et il disait la vérité, je peux parier ma vie et tes futurs bébés adoptés là-dessus. »  
  
Louis considéra ces paroles. Il fit les cent pas en partant vers la droite, repoussant sa frange par habitude et dépit, mordillant d'inquiétude sa lèvre inférieure.  
  
« Eh bien, merde. »  
  
Niall le tapa dans le dos, déjà distrait alors qu'il regardait vers le bout du couloir, où Cynthia venait de disparaître dans une salle de pratique vide. « Tu te débrouilleras avec lui, mec. Je connais Harry. »  
  
« Evidemment. Tu connais toute l'Europe, jusqu'à ce morveux de Prince George. »  
  
Niall sourit. « Je pense que vous vous entendrez bien. »  
  
Louis roula ses yeux.  
  
« Pas s'il est toujours... » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
Mais Niall était déjà parti.  
  
*  
  
Grimshaw fit l'annonce officiel pendant la répétition cet après-midi-là. Louis essaya de garder un air calme et impassible, il essaya de laisser des phrases telles que « un jeune talent enthousiasment » et « le prochain Toscanini » lui passer au-dessus de la tête. A l'intérieur, il était déchaîné. Il essaya de déglutir mais sa gorge était étrangement sèche, sa pomme d'Adam coincée comme une boule d'argile. _C'est juste l'air frais de l'hiver_ , se dit-il, ne remarquant pas que son genou droit rebondissait nerveusement.  
  
« Il prendra la relève après notre grande Nuit de l'Amour de la Saint Valentin, » continua Grimshaw. « C'est vraiment formidable. Encore merci à notre sauveuse, Mme Price, d'avoir assuré les répétitions et de conduire cette performance. » Il fit un signe de la tête vers Lucinda Price, le chef d'orchestre assistant de l'Orchestre Philharmonique de Londres, qui avait été appelée au dernier moment quelques semaines auparavant. Elle sourit et fit une révérence aux quelques applaudissements polis.  
  
« M. Styles effectuera trois cycles avec nous, en mars, avril et juin. Il a des idées très... originales. » Louis espérait qu'il était en train d'imaginer l'air légèrement inquiet sur le visage de Grimshaw alors que son regard vacilla vers les premiers violons. « Je suis sûr que nous allons tous trouver son travail assez provocateur. Bien, » conclut-il en tapant dans ses mains. « Reprenez votre répétition, messieurs-dames. »  
  
_Provocateur. Mon Dieu._  
  
« Harry _Styles_ ! » couina Eleanor entre ses dents, attrapant le bras de Louis alors que Grimshaw descendait du podium. « T'arrives à y croire ? »  
  
Louis fit un doux bruit, essayant d'éclaircir sa gorge qui le démangeait. « Pas vraiment. »  
  
« Mais c'est un choix brillant, hein ? »  
  
Louis mordit sa lèvre. Ils étaient supposés être en train de sortir leur partition pour l'ouverture du Lac des Cygnes, faisant partie de la programmation vieille et usée du concert annuel de la Saint-Valentin par l'OSL. Louis pouvait presque la jouer entièrement dans son sommeil. (Il avait essayé de convaincre Grimshaw que Le Lac des Cygnes n'était, de toute façon, pas exactement l'histoire la plus romantique au monde et qu'ils devraient la rafraîchir avec quelque chose de plus obscur et inattendu, comme Lullaby de la suite du ballet Amazons de Kakhidze. Mais il avait seulement reçu un grognement et un « Cesse d'être ridicule, Tomlinson, » pour l'avoir dérangé. Comme d'habitude.)  
  
« Je ne sais pas. »  
  
« Mais t'as entendu parlé de lui, évidemment... » murmura Eleanor alors qu'elle nichait son violon sous son menton. « Un prodige du violoncelle qui veut percer en tant que chef d'orchestre. Il était chez Leno la semaine dernière. »  
  
« Quel genre de chef d'orchestre va chez _Leno_ ? » siffla Louis, battant doucement les premières notes du Lac des Cygnes en dessous du solo d'hautbois songeur.  
  
« Previn a écrit un article brillant sur lui dans le Times. »  
  
« Oh, génial, alors on devrait tous se prosterner devant André... »  
  
« _Louis_. »  
  
« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas été endoctriné par Harry Styles. C'est une foutue _célébrité_ , la sensation pop des chefs d'orchestre qui sait comment charmer les bonnes personnes, il va probablement finir par avoir sa propre émission de télé réalité... »  
  
« Sans oublier de mentionner qu'il est beau comme tout. » Eleanor haussa un élégant sourcil vers lui alors que la musique commençait à s'amplifier.  
  
« Ouais, je suis sûr que ça n'a pas fait de mal à sa carrière, » marmonna sombrement Louis. Eleanor pinça juste ses lèvres et se reconcentra sur leur musique, bougeant son archet avec le sorte de geste théâtrale forcé que Louis avait toujours trouvé incroyablement énervante chez les musiciens. Une technique solide était suffisante pour lui et empêcher les fioritures en trop, merci beaucoup.  
  
Les timbales grondèrent comme de l'orage alors que l'ouverture montait vers son paroxysme familier, la musique touchant toujours une corde sensible chez Louis après toutes ces années. Ça lui faisait penser à la recherche. A l'incertitude et les longues séparations. En vérité, il avait évité autant que possible la presse en rapport avec Styles et, à présent, il se demandait à contrecœur à quoi Harry ressemblait à l'âge adulte. _Je parie qu'il ne s'est pas débarrassé de ses petites rondeurs d'enfant..._  
  
« Terre à Tomlinson. »  
  
Louis se rendit compte avec un sursaut qu'il tenait toujours sa note finale, ayant loupé la coupure de Mme Price. Sa corde de Mi vibrait jusqu'au plafond élevé du Jerwood Hall.  
  
« Euh... Mince, désolé. Léger bug de cerveau. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »  
  
Le reste des violonistes ricanèrent, chuchotant entre eux. Louis fronça ses sourcils. La musique était juste tellement agréable ; il l'avait joué environ un million de fois et il avait seulement été distrait pendant une seconde, alors ce n'était pas très grave. Même pas du tout grave, en fait.  
  
Et, maintenant, tout le monde le regardait. Merveilleux.  
  
« Eh bien, à part ça, vous étiez très bien, » Mme Price lui sourit. « Alors, je suppose que je vais vous pardonner. D'accord, reprenons à partir du 121, s'il vous plaît, juste les altos... »  
  
Louis secoua sa tête, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées et se reconcentrer. Eleanor souriait en coin à côté de lui, tournant quelques pages pour revenir en arrière dans la partition et suivant inconsciemment les altos sur son manche. « T'es jaloux, » chuchota-t-elle.  
  
Louis cligna des yeux dans sa direction. « Tu vas devoir me donner plus d'explication, chérie. »  
  
« De Harry. Parce que toute l'attention va être sur lui, hein ? Il débarque, te vole la vedette, alors que t'es habitué à être l'étoile brillante à qui toutes les vieilles dames ont envie de parler pendant les galas. »  
  
« Bien, et c'est _Harry_ maintenant, hein ? Vous en êtes déjà à vous appeler par vos prénoms ? »  
  
« Pas encore, mais... » Son sourire diabolique était de retour. « Je me demande s'il est déjà sorti avec des collègues. »  
  
Louis ne put pas s'empêcher de renifler, cognant presque son archet contre le pupitre alors qu'il essayait d'étouffer son rire dans la manche de son pull marron. « Oh mon Dieu. Tu vas essayer de draguer Harry Styles ? »  
  
« Peut-être bien. »  
  
_Le même Harry Styles qui a eu cette érection gênante quand j'ai retiré mon haut au Double Bar Campfire et qui a dû sauter dans le lac, faisant semblant que quelqu'un l'avait mis au défi de le faire..._  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Eleanor, ses yeux plissés.  
  
« Rien, » dit Louis, clignant des yeux pour éloigner quelques larmes et déglutissant le reste de son hilarité. « Bonne chance avec ça. »  
  
Il se reconcentra sur la musique, prenant la résolution de prêter attention à la répétition et d'arrêter de se chamailler au sujet de Harry foutu Styles. De toute façon, ils leur restaient quelques semaines avant d'être honorés de sa merveilleuse présence, et Louis était sûr que tout le monde en aurait marre de commérer à propos de leur nouveau chef d'orchestre bien avant ça. Alors. Il était temps de diriger son orchestre pendant les chansons d'amour les plus mièvres et commerciales de la musique classique.  
  
(Sans une seule pensée au sujet du fait que l'OSL était le royaume de Louis, sa _maison_ , et Harry Styles devrait d'abord lui passer sur le corps s'il voulait tout ruiner.)

Harry s'arrêta au coin de la rue et sortit ses gants des poches de son pardessus. C'était une nuit froide, plusieurs degrés en-dessous de zéro, mais il n'y avait pas de vent et il avait apprécié l'air vivifiant sur sa peau alors qu'il marchait, ses joues encore roses de la chaleur du pub. Ses mains commençaient un peu à s'engourdir, cependant, alors il enfila le cuir noir et doux sur ses doigts et sourit alors qu'il les bougeait dans la double en polaire.  
  
« Où est-ce que t'as eu ces choses ? » avait demandé sa sœur quand il avait été lui rendre visite à Manchester ce vendredi. « Ce sont des gants de meurtrier ! »  
  
« Des gants de meurtrier ? » avait-il dit d'un ton amusé.  
  
Gemma avait hoché de la tête puis haussé des épaules. « Ouais. Ils sont horribles. J'peux pas m'empêcher de les imaginer autour du cou d'une pauvre femme. Ou, tu sais, » elle avait fait un mouvement comme si elle poignardait quelqu'un, imitant le crissement de la musique de Psycho, « genre en train de brandir un couteau ou quoi. Très attirant, H. Bon achat. »  
  
Harry avait poussé un soupir de frustration. « Eh bien, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? Hein ? Porter des moufles ? » avait-il demandé, en finissant avec un grincement empathique, comme s'il n'y avait pas un vêtement plus enfantin. Genre, des _moufles_ ? Vraiment !  
  
« Oh, Dieu nous en garde ! »  
  
« Ce sont les gants d'un homme adulte, d'accord ? » avait-il dit, baissant son regard vers elle alors qu'il rejetait ses épaules en arrière et fit tout un spectacle quand il les ajusta, les tirant par-dessus ses poignets.  
  
Elle avait simplement grogné et dit, « Eh bien, ça a du sens ; ce sont les hommes qui commettent le plus de meurtres. »  
  
Harry roula ses yeux au souvenir. Il leva le regard vers le coin du bâtiment sur sa gauche, lisant le nom de la rue. Long Lane. C'était là où il était. A l'angle de Long et Aldersgate. A Londres. Enfin de retour en Angleterre, depuis le mercredi précédent. Harry était content. Ça sentait bon, ici. Et les panneaux de signalisation étaient normaux dans les rues.  
  
Pas que ce coin en particulier lui était vraiment familier pour le moment. Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers le pub qu'il venait de quitter. Le Old Red Cow. Niall l'y avait amené pour dîner et boire quelques bières pour fêter son anniversaire, qui était deux semaines auparavant, et également ce nouveau travail qu'il allait commencer. Demain, en fait. Il était parti tôt en s'excusant, disant à Niall qu'il voulait avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais à la place de tourner vers la station de métro comme il l'avait prévu, il se dirigea vers Aldersgate et s'éloigna de Long, contemplant le Barbican Centre alors qu'il s'en approchait.  
  
Son pouls accéléra au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait et il secoua un peu ses bras en marchant, ayant besoin d'évacuer sa nervosité. C'était là où il allait devoir venir travailler. _Chef d'orchestre invité. L'Orchestre Symphonique de Londres._ Il fit tourner les mots dans sa tête, essayant de bien les enregistrer alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la terrasse avec vue sur le lac. Il enfonça ses mains gantées dans les poches de son manteau alors qu'il marchait, saisissant l'étrange beauté de l'édifice massif et l'eau se trouvant à ses pieds, illuminé dans l'obscurité.  
  
Harry avait déjà été au Barbican, quand il était beaucoup plus jeune, pour de nombreux ateliers, pour voir des concerts et même pour jouer lui-même, une fois. Mais ses souvenirs étaient juste des bribes, éparpillés dans sa tête, et la disposition des rues et des bâtiments dans le quartier – et du centre lui-même – lui semblait toujours étrangère et inconnue.  
  
Il avait rencontré Niall trois ans auparavant, à l'un de ces ateliers. Harry avait été différent à cette époque, essayant toujours de s'habituer au poids de sa notoriété grimpant rapidement en tant que violoncelliste et au sentiment pesant de la célébrité, et ça avait été Niall qui avait été un extraterrestre au premier abord. Niall avait été ce gamin sans complexe et plein de vie qui avait toujours un appareil dentaire et portait des baskets montantes fluorescentes partout. Il était joyeux, décontracté et facilement confiant, si merveilleux au cor d'harmonie. Harry avait légèrement été en admiration devant lui, bouleversé et maladroit. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, la seconde suivante, ils étaient meilleurs amis. Harry n'était même pas sûr de comment c'était arrivé. C'était comme si Harry avait cligné des yeux et, soudainement, Niall l'appelait Banana Boy et essayait de l'essouffler alors qu'ils faisaient la course dans les couloirs du sous-sol de St Luke's, comme s'ils avaient onze ans et non dix-huit. (Ou peut-être, ouais, exactement comme s'ils avaient dix-huit ans, pensa Harry en roulant ses yeux.) Niall n'avait jamais cessé d'être sa personne préférée au monde. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, mais ils restaient toujours en contact par email et Harry savait qu'il était chanceux d'avoir Niall dans son orchestre. Qu'il serait là, avec lui demain.  
  
Il sourit ; son cœur tambourinait toujours dans sa poitrine alors qu'il pensait au lendemain. Il inclina sa tête en arrière pour regarder le ciel au-dessus de la fontaine à sa droite, les étoiles cachées par la pollution lumineuse, et il prit une profonde inspiration. Il serait avec l'orchestre pour les cinq prochains mois. Dans quelque temps, il savait qu'il repenserait à ce soir et se souviendrait ce qu'il avait ressenti, il souviendrait de la façon étrange et décousue dont il avait perçu le paysage avant qu'il ne devienne familier. C'était étrangement réconfortant.  
  
Harry se retourna et se dirigea vers le Barbican, marchant jusqu'aux énormes portes vitrées et regardant à l'intérieur la lueur jaune accueillante. Il serait ouvert pendant encore une heure, mais il n'entra pas à l'intérieur. Il pouvait seulement apercevoir l'entrée de la salle de concert du Barbican de l'autre côté du hall d'entrée voûté. Ils y avaient de grandes bannières suspendues au plafond à divers intervalles, menant jusqu'à la porte, chacune affichant la photo d'un célèbre musicien du OSL au cours des dernières décennies. Cependant, Harry en fixait réellement qu'une seule, celle la plus proche de lui. C'était une photo récente en noir et blanc de Valery Gergiev, prise du côté gauche de la scène. Gergiev était au premier plan, en plein milieu d'un concert, ses cheveux poivre et sel formant comme un halo nuageux autour de sa tête, lui donnant l'air d'un génie de la musique fou. Tempétueux et possédé, comme Harry imaginait que Beethoven avait été à la fin de sa vie. Et juste derrière Valery, légèrement en retrait mais quand même net, se trouvait Louis Tomlinson au violon. Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent pour se concentrer sur lui et le fixa, restant planté sur place. Tomlinson semblait aussi précis que la mise au point de la photo, dans le contrôle absolu et exact de son instrument. Sa présence agile dans la photo était presque plus fortement ressentie que celle de Gergiev.  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas pour Louis, mec, » lui avait dit Niall tout à l'heure, faisant descendre sa soupe de maïs avec une gorgée de bière. « Je connais Lou. Il a que de la gueule, il ne mord pas. Vous allez bien vous entendre. »  
  
« Il ne mord pas, » se répéta Harry en chuchotant, laissant échapper un petit rire. Ses mains étaient moites contre la doublure de ses gants alors qu'il jetait sa tête en arrière, prenant une respiration tremblante et calmante. « Putain, tu n'as plus quinze ans, espèce d'idiot, » marmonna-t-il. Il serra l'arête de son nez et ferma ses yeux, essayant de défaire le soudain nœud dans son ventre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'expérience ou le talent pour avoir eu ce poste. Au fond de son cœur, Harry savait que ça pouvait être absolument génial, qu'il pouvait être génial. Il ouvrit ses yeux et jeta un autre regard persistant au violoniste le surplombant, plus grand que la vie. « Tu peux le faire, » murmura-t-il, s'armant de courage contre le frisson ridicule d'insécurité de son adolescence qui parcourut son corps.  
  
Harry secoua sa tête une dernière fois, puis il souffla un rire frustré, détournant son regard de Tomlinson et forçant son corps à bouger, à se diriger vers la station de métro se trouvant à l'angle de Long et Aldersgate. Il avait un trajet d'environ quarante minutes jusqu'à son appartement à Hampstead. Il devait revenir à sept heures le lendemain matin pour s'installer dans son bureau, visiter les locaux, probablement signer et parapher à l'aveugle des tas de papier. Tout ça avant sa première répétition avec l'orchestre dans l'après-midi.  
  
_Tu peux le faire_ , pensa à nouveau Harry alors qu'il attendait le métro sur le quai, se courbant contre le froid. Tu veux le faire. Il avait dirigé des orchestres dans le monde entier. Il avait tiré des performances incroyables d'institutions avec beaucoup moins de talent que l'OSL. Il portait les gants d'un homme adulte ! Tout se passerait bien. Vraiment bien.  
  
*  
  
Tout se passait parfaitement bien, voire même de façon un peu ennuyante, le lendemain. Harry était enfermé dans son nouveau bureau au Barbican Centre, passant en revue son emploi du temps pour les prochains mois avec un jeune homme habillé de façon irréprochable, nommé Liam Payne. Nick avait rapidement rencontré Harry devant le bâtiment à sept heures du matin puis lui avait fait faire un tour, extrêmement superficiel, du Barbican avant de le tourner vers Liam. Ce dernier avait un poste administratif, mais on lui avait demandé d'agir comme l'assistant personnel de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils engagent quelqu'un d'autre à plein temps. Nick s'était excusé avant de partir précipitamment, apparemment submergé de rendez-vous, mais il avait assuré à Harry qu'il serait là pour le présenter à l'orchestre lors de la répétition à quatorze heures trente.  
  
« Alors, » dit Liam, repoussant sa cravate pour pouvoir voir la tablette sur ses genoux, « vous avez la collecte de fonds pour la Fondation St Luke's le 11 mars. »  
  
Harry acquiesça de façon absente, agitant sa jambe sous le bureau et se demandant pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pu prévoir la journée dans le sens inverse. La répétition en premier et les foutaises administratives après. Sa nervosité par rapport à sa première rencontre avec l'orchestre semblait augmenter à chaque seconde. Harry était habituellement assez spontané, mais il se sentait de plus en plus inquiet de ne pas avoir préparé plus formellement une sorte de discours. _Qu'est-ce que t'avais prévu, tête de nœud ? Simplement te tenir devant eux, faire un signe de la main et dire 'Salut, je m'appelle Harry, nous allons faire de la musique ensemble ?'_ Il se réprimandait tout seul, une légère panique lui retournant l'estomac alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, d'un air absent, la faible averse de neige tomber.  
  
« Hé, Maestro, vous êtes toujours avec moi ? » demanda Liam. Il se déplaça vers Harry en restant dans son siège, agitant une main devant son visage pour qu'il revienne à la réalité.  
  
Les lèvres de Harry tressautèrent alors qu'il luttait contre un sourire. _Maestro_. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis seulement cinq heures et Liam l'avait déjà appelé comme ça quatre fois. Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton lorsqu'il le disait, complètement sérieux et presque obséquieux, que Harry trouvait très amusant et peut-être un peu mignon.  
  
Il éclaircit sa gorge, se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise de bureau alors qu'il regardait Liam. « Tu peux m'appeler Harry, tu sais. C'est – ça me va très bien. »  
  
Liam devint légèrement rouge et ignora le commentaire. « Eh bien, avez-vous accepté la demande de rendez-vous sur Outlook, alors ? Je viens de l'envoyer. »  
  
Harry soupira et se pencha vers son ordinateur, plissant ses yeux vers l'écran puis les ouvrant largement alors qu'il le fixait, bataillant finalement avec le curseur de la souris. Il cliqua sur 'Accepter' à la nouvelle invitation dans sa boîte de réception. « C'est le 11 ? »  
  
« Mmh, Mmh, à vingt heures, » dit Liam. « A la Bailey Hartinger Gallery à Soho. Vous pouvez venir avec quelqu'un, évidemment... » Il se pencha en avant, de façon presque imperceptible, ses yeux parcourant le visage de Harry.  
  
Les lèvres de Harry réprimèrent un autre sourire. Il se tourna et cligna des yeux vers Liam, son expression impassible. « D'accord, » fut tout ce qu'il dit.  
  
« D'accord, » répliqua Liam après un moment, laissant finalement ses yeux se baisser à nouveau vers sa tablette. « Oh, j'ai loupé celui-ci avant, désolé, » dit-il avec une petite grimace. « Vous avez une séance photo. Jeudi prochain, à dix-huit heures. Ne vous en faites pas, ça n'interféra pas avec les répétitions... c'est pour la campagne promotionnelle de la nouvelle saison. »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête.  
  
« Je suis sûr que vous avez plein d'expérience avec ce genre de choses, » dit Liam avec un sourire entendu et narquois.  
  
Harry haussa ses sourcils.  
  
« Les séances photo, » rajouta Liam pour lui rafraichir la mémoire.  
  
« Oh, » dit Harry, laissant échapper un petit rire et hochant de la tête, se sentant un peu gêné. Il baissa sa tête et gratta sa nuque. « Euh, ouais. » La dernière séance de photo qu'il avait fait était pour le magazine Esquire ; ils avaient écrit un portrait sur lui juste avant la sortie de son dernier album. Ils l'avaient pris en photo complètement nu, au bord d'une route poussiéreuse avec juste son violoncelle. Il ressentait un embarras ridicule à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait que ces photos existaient. (Ce n'était certainement pas comme si Niall allait arrêter de lui rappeler de sitôt. « C'est mon écran de verrouillage à vie, désolé mon ami. »)  
  
« Quand est-ce que je pourrais passer aux choses importantes, alors ? » demanda-t-il, brusquement, regardant à nouveau Liam. Il posa ses paumes sur le bureau devant lui, écartant ses doigts sur le bois doux et tapant nerveusement dessus. Tout commençait à ressembler à des préliminaires horriblement exécutés et il était impatient de passer à l'étage suivante, il avait hâte de commencer le vrai travail.  
  
« Les choses importantes ? » demanda Liam, semblant un peu incertain.  
  
« Ouais, est-ce que je peux commencer à mettre en place des rendez-vous avec les premiers solistes de chaque pupitre tout de suite ? » demanda Harry, sa voix devenant stridente. Il fit un geste vague vers le calendrier Outlook sur l'écran devant lui. « Est-ce que je leur envoie simplement un email ? Ou est-ce que tu t'en es aussi occupé ? Est-ce qu'il y a déjà une sorte de planning établi pour ce genre de chose ? » Sa première performance avec l'orchestre se déroulerait dans environ un mois et demi, et son cœur penchait déjà pour un morceau assez ambitieux. Être assis dans son bureau brillant à parler de séances photo et d'évènements caritatifs avec Liam lui donnait l'impression que le temps lui échappait déjà des mains, comme s'il n'en aurait jamais suffisamment.  
  
Liam hocha doucement de la tête. « Ouais, ouais, bien sûr qu'on peut faire ça... » dit-il. Il baissa son regard vers l'endroit où la jambe de Harry bougeait violemment sous le bureau puis il releva ses yeux vers lui, pensif. « Est-ce que vous voulez aller à St Luke's maintenant ? Il y a également un petit bureau pour vous là-bas. On pourrait vous installer dedans avant que tout le monde arrive ; ensuite, je peux vérifier les emplois du temps de chacun pendant la répétition, mettre en place des entretiens individuels avec chaque meneur de pupitre et une réunion de groupe avec eux tous à la fin de la semaine. »  
  
Harry immobilisa son genou, hochant de la tête. « D'accord, » dit-il, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Ouais. Faisons ça. »  
  
« Très bien, Maestro, » dit Liam, souriant alors qu'ils se levaient. Harry sourit en retour, un peu plus sous le charme cette fois.  
  
Ils s'emmitouflèrent dans leurs manteaux et se rendirent dans le hall d'entrée.  
  
« Tomlinson en premier, si possible, » dit Harry alors qu'ils passaient en dessous de la bannière de la veille, se dirigeant vers la sortie donnant sur Silk Street.  
  
Liam fit un petit bruit entre ses dents. « C'est probablement une bonne idée, » marmonna-t-il.  
  
Il lança un regard plein d'excuse à Harry alors qu'il remontait Whitecross Street en direction de la vieille église. « Ils sont en train de faire des rénovations, » dit-il, « depuis le mois de novembre. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel genre de bureau, ils ont trouvé pour vous. » Il sembla nerveusement gêné, comme s'il s'attendait au pire.  
  
En fait, Harry apprécia immédiatement son bureau à St Luke's. Il l'aima plus que celui au Barbican. Beaucoup plus. Dès que lui et Liam ouvrirent la porte, ça sembla juste parfait. Il était défraîchi et exiguë. Il y avait une couche de poussière collante recouvrant la bibliothèque le long du mur gauche et la lumière filtrait à peine à travers la seule fenêtre bizarre et trouble de la pièce. A chaque inspiration, Harry sentait légèrement l'odeur persistante et l'arôme fantôme de la fumée de cigarette et de détergent. Mais ça ressemblait à une salle de pratique et c'était agréable.  
  
Liam ne semblait pas vraiment satisfait. C'était un peu comme si ses pires craintes avaient été réalisées. Il passa un doigt mécontent au-dessus d'un vieux classeur à tiroirs, alors que Harry sortait une pile de partitions de sa sacoche et les laissa tomber lourdement sur le vieux bureau au milieu de la pièce.  
  
« Tout va bien, Liam ? » demanda Harry, amusé par son dégoût.  
  
Liam baissa le regard vers la crasse sur le bout de son doigt et fit une grimace. « Si, c'est le cas pour vous... je suppose, » dit-il sceptiquement, faisant un tour sur lui-même pour voir toute la petite pièce. « Je me demandais juste. Vous savez. Si c'était vraiment le _mieux_ qu'on pouvait faire... » Il haussa ses sourcils à l'horrible tâche de colle industrielle à côté de la bibliothèque, qui laissait apparaître que quelque chose avait été décroché du mur.  
  
Harry rigola et haussa des épaules, ouvrant et fermant les tiroirs du bureau pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Des fournitures de bureau, peut-être ? Des stylos abandonnés ou des trombones ? Des élastiques ? Peut-être un flacon oublié de blanc correcteur ou plusieurs surligneurs inutiles ? Evidemment, une lettre d'amour secrète serait le meilleur scenario, mais Harry avait peu d'espoir. Il s'avéra qu'il y avait seulement quarante pence et trois punaises rouges.  
  
« Est-ce que Gergiev a utilisé ce bureau avant de partir ? » demanda-t-il, douteux. Il leva sur son regard vers Liam. « Non, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Liam laissa échapper un petit rire et se moqua, « Absolument pas. Non, monsieur. » Il secoua sa tête.  
  
« Eh bien, je l'aime bien, » dit Harry, souriant alors qu'il s'installait dans ce qui semblait être une chaise de bureau datant presque d'avant la guerre. Pas un seul élément ergonomique en vue. Elle grinça agréablement sous lui.  
  
Liam ne semblait toujours pas convaincu.  
  
« L'emplacement, l'emplacement, l'emplacement, Liam ! » souligna Harry, se penchant en arrière dans la chaise, testant sa résistance. Malgré tous ses défauts visibles, le bureau était caché dans un petit vestibule donnant directement sur l'arrière de la salle de répétitions, tout seul à côté de toilettes semblant froids et humides. C'était pratique, mais il semblait isolé et reculé, comme un secret, et Harry aimait ça. Il rigola, « Je parie que les gens viennent seulement ici quand ils ont besoin de faire caca. »  
  
Liam eut l'air vraiment dégoûté, à présent.  
  
Harry ricana. « Ah, allez, Liam. L'intimité ! C'est ce que tout le monde apprécie. Être bien installé et faire sa petite affaire ! »  
  
Liam cligna juste des yeux, ses lèvres se tordant en une grimace.  
  
« Détends-toi, mec ! » dit Harry, rigolant toujours. Puis, parce qu'il ne put simplement pas résister, il ajouta, « Tout le monde fait caca. »  
  
Liam fut un peu offensé, pas par la déclaration à propos du caractère naturel des selles, mais à la suggestion qu'il devrait se détendre. Il commença à ajuster son langage corporel, comme on le faisait juste avant d'essayer, sans succès, de convaincre quelqu'un qu'on n'était, en fait, pas coincé. Il détendit un peu trop ses muscles faciles et sa posture. C'était comme s'il était à quelques secondes d'utiliser un genre d'argot « décontracté » avec lequel il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, peut-être même sur le point de dire à Harry qu'il était « guèze » qu'il soit le nouveau Maestro. Harry appréciait de plus en plus Liam.  
  
« Très bien, » dit Liam, une fois que Harry eût cessé de rire à son malaise évident. « Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un et trouver les clés de cet endroit. » Ça avait été un coup de chance qu'il soit déverrouillé en premier lieu. « Ensuite, je vais voir Grimshaw pour m'assurer qu'il est toujours dans les temps. »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête, déglutissant fortement. Sa nervosité revint en force alors que Liam sortait du bureau, plus là pour le distraire de la répétition imminente. Il se redressa et s'étira, passant une main à travers ses cheveux indisciplinés et lissant sa cravate, défroissant sa veste de costume sur ses épaules. Ensuite, il inspira par le nez puis lentement par la bouche, à plusieurs reprises, avec une main sur son abdomen, prenant des respirations profondes et mesurées pour se calmer.  
  
Deux des quatre murs du bureau étaient recouverts de tableaux, des lignes de portées dessinées de façon permanente dessus pour plus de facilité. Harry se dirigea vers celui se trouvant sur sa gauche, remarquant pour la première fois qu'il y avait une clé, un ré majeur, et une indication de la mesure inscrits dans une écriture peu soignée en haut du tableau. Des notes et des mesures suivirent ensuite, en couvrant toute la longueur et la hauteur. La craie avait bavé et s'était effacée, il se demanda depuis combien de temps c'était là, qui l'avait écrit. Il prit une autre profonde respiration et commença à imprégner dans sa tête la musique se trouvant sur le tableau, la fredonnant sans faire attention dans un effort pour se détendre. Ses bras commencèrent à bouger de leur propre gré, sa main droite imposant un tempo andante régulier et la gauche sculptant doucement l'air alors qu'il construisait rapidement un concept dynamique dans sa tête. _Deux, trois..._ Harry se tourna, suivant la musique alors qu'elle faisait des courbes dans toute la pièce, continuant sur le tableau du mur adjacent.  
  
« C'est quoi ce p – » Une voix tranchant vint de sa droite, s'arrêtant brusquement dans un bruit frustré et étranglé. Harry revint à la réalité en sursautant, ses mains toujours en l'air. Il tourna rapidement sa tête afin de voir qui avait parlé.  
  
« Qu'est-ce – qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ici ? » Louis Tomlinson se tenait à la porte avec un regard noir, serrant la poignée dans une main blanche à cause de sa prise ferme. Ses yeux semblaient légèrement fous et presque alarmés avant qu'ils s'assombrissent, se plissant en direction de Harry, ses sourcils se fronçant de dédain.  
  
La tête de Harry se redressa brusquement. Sa respiration resta bloquée dans sa gorge à la vue de Louis, petit et au regard de braise dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une vague espiègle d'indignation traversa le corps de Harry, claquant comme un fouet alors qu'elle remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale et faisait picoter ses extrémités. Ça se mélangea à un pincement au cœur de l'humiliation familière lointaine, chaude dans le bas de son ventre. Harry sentit son visage rougir alors que le sang se précipitait dans ses oreilles.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que _je_ – ? » réussit-il finalement à dire, avec incrédulité et surprise, ses propres sourcils se fronçant. Il secoua sa tête de confusion et quand il se remit à parler, ce fut délibérément et lentement, aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait dans son état de stress. « C'est _mon_ bureau. »  
  
« Ton bur – » Louis se coupa avec un soupir indigné, sa mâchoire saillante, deux doigts délicatement formés appuyés contre sa tempe gauche. Il secoua rapidement sa tête et attrapa le chiffon du tableau noir le plus proche, parcourant rapidement la pièce et effaçant furieusement la musique que Harry venait de parcourir des yeux, grommelant rageusement entre ses dents.  
  
Harry laissa échapper un petit rire, son cœur battant à la chamade. Il croisa ses bras et observa Louis avec incrédulité.  
  
Louis se retourna pour le regarder après avoir accompli sa tâche. Le bleu de ses yeux sembla tout lacérer dans la pièce alors qu'ils se posaient partout, bougeant sur le visage de Harry comme de l'électricité et faisant chauffer ses joues. Louis resta immobile, son torse se levant et baissant de façon visible, serrant et desserrant son poing gauche autour de quelque chose dans sa paume. Il avait remonté les manches de son pull et Harry observa les tendons de son avant-bras bouger sous sa peau. Harry haussa ses sourcils dans une invitation silencieuse pour avoir une sorte d'explication. Il semblait qu'elle ne serait pas imminente.  
  
« D'accord, » dit Harry après plusieurs secondes, frottant son front et laissant échapper un autre petit rire, pas certain de comment procéder. « Euh. » Il balança son poids d'un pied à l'autre et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son front. « Eh bien, je suis Harry Styles, » dit-il doucement, se penchant en avant avec une main tendue. « Je suis, euh. Le – le nouveau chef d'orchestre invité... »  
  
Tomlinson grogna et roula ses yeux. « Je sais qui tu es, » claqua-t-il, ignorant la main de Harry. Ce dernier éclata carrément de rire à ça, finalement poussé dans un véritable amusement par le comportement ridicule de Louis Tomlinson et ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer le petit sentiment de satisfaction qu'il eut en voyant le rougissement que ça fit apparaître sur les joues de Louis.  
  
Harry se pencha en arrière contre son bureau et croisa ses chevilles. « Oh. D'accord, » dit-il, sa main venant gratter sa nuque, rigolant toujours un peu d'incrédulité alors qu'il attendait que Louis fasse le prochain mouvement.  
  
Louis était juste un peu mal à l'aise, à présent, se tenant maladroitement devant Harry. Il était toujours raide, son corps fin tendu comme une corde, mais la fureur folle qui semblait l'avoir propulsé dans le bureau avait disparue. Il sembla très légèrement contrit (mais également irrité de devoir se sentir de cette façon), et il poussa un soupir plutôt exagéré avant d'avancer et de finalement tendre sa main pour que Harry la serre.  
  
« Louis Tomlinson, » dit-il, à contrecœur. « Premier violon. » Harry sentit une petite excitation dans ses os alors que leurs mains glissaient l'une contre l'autre. Louis établit un contact visuel avec lui, mais son regard sembla détaché et distant, comme s'il essayait, en fait, de regarder la bibliothèque poussiéreuse en métal vert se trouvant derrière Harry. Une vague d'ennui remplaça l'amusement de ce dernier quand il s'en rendit compte. Il était étrangement énervé par ça, vraiment, se consumant soudainement par l'envie de faire en sorte que Louis le regarde droit dans les yeux, qu'il fasse attention à sa présence. Il resserra sa prise sur la main de Louis, juste un tout petit peu, assez pour qu'il voie quelque chose scintiller dans ses yeux.  
  
« Je sais qui vous êtes, M. Tomlinson. » Harry garda son ton délibérément malicieux, le laissant lentement sortir de sa bouche, ses yeux se posant directement sur le visage de Louis. « Croyez-moi, je m'en souviens. »  
  
Puis, ils y étaient, les yeux bleus et vifs de Louis s'illuminèrent de surprise puis brûlèrent droit dans ceux de Harry. Le cœur de ce dernier battit encore plus vite quand Louis retira brusquement sa main.  
  
« Je vous verrai lors de la répétition, monsieur, » dit-il sèchement, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il s'arrêta quand il vit la portée que Harry avait posé sur le bureau, son regard parcourant rapidement le titre. Il releva ses yeux vers Harry et haussa ses sourcils, clairement pas impressionné, roulant ses yeux une dernière fois alors qu'il tournait ses talons et sortait de la pièce.  
  
Harry resta stupéfait et avec le souffle coupé au bord de son bureau dans une pièce vide, incapable de ne plus voir le mépris dans le dernier regard de Louis. Il laissa la honte que ça suscita en lui se tortiller dans son estomac et s'emmêler à la rancœur... et quelque chose qui était dangereusement proche du désir.  
  
« Il ne mord pas, » répéta Harry avec un petit rire amer. Ça allait être intéressant.  
  
Il était toujours fébrile à cause de cette rencontre, lorsque Liam passa sa tête par la porte.  
  
« Vous êtes prêt ? » demanda-t-il. « Nick est disposé à vous présenter. »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête, se redressant. Il tapota le côté gauche de sa veste de costume, sentant son bâton à travers le tissu alors qu'il essayait une dernière fois de se calmer. Il alla pour sortir de la pièce après Liam, mais quand il arriva à la porte, il s'arrêta en fronçant ses sourcils. Là, à côté du chiffon sur le bord du tableau, se trouvait les clés du bureau.  
  
« M. Styles ? » l'appela Liam.  
  
Et Harry y alla.  
  
Il se tint à la droite de Grimshaw pendant qu'il le présentait, souriant aux bons moments et sondant l'orchestre des yeux, prenant en compte tout le monde. Harry avait rencontré certains de ces musiciens dans un cadre professionnel ou social au fil des années, mais la majorité lui semblait familière à cause des nombreuses heures qu'il avait passé à regarder des enregistrements de concert et de répétitions, au cours des trois dernières semaines. Maria Santiago-O'Brien, l'élégante premier violoncelliste argentine. Le capricieux et âgé Gerald Courtenay, à l'avant des altos. Niall était blotti contre sa partenaire de pupitre, la formidable Grande Dame des cors d'harmonie, Gladys Howard. Zayn Malik, une silhouette élancée tout en noir, était appuyé contre le mur à l'arrière de l'orchestre, des maillets pour timbales tournoyant lentement dans sa main. Harry ne parvenait pas à regarder tout à sa gauche, vers le pupitre du premier violon. Son regard ne cessait pas de dériver dans l'autre direction à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de la personne, parmi les musiciens, qu'il avait le plus longtemps observé et étudié de près lors de sa préparation. Il pensait pouvoir sentir les yeux de Louis sur lui à travers la salle de répétition, et cette simple idée, d'être la cible de Louis et de son regard insistant probablement hostile, fit hérisser les poils de sa nuque, le fit balancer son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Toute la prestance de Louis était comme le mauvais bout d'un aimant pour Harry ; il pouvait regarder partout sauf l'endroit où il se trouvait, ayant peur de découvrir qu'il avait raison. A la place, il bougea ses yeux vers Janet Ingersoll au hautbois et Nathan Sugiyama au trombone, puis ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers les violoncelles.  
  
« Alors, s'il vous plaît, joignez-vois à moi pour offrir un accueil chaleureux à votre nouveau chef d'orchestre invité, le merveilleux et talentueux M. Harry Styles, » termina en beauté Nick, tendant un bras vers Harry avant d'inviter l'orchestre à applaudir.  
  
Harry ressentit une vague d'excitation alors qu'il s'approchait du podium, ses inquiétudes au sujet de Louis disparaissant. L'énergie nerveuse qui avait grandi en lui pendant toute la journée se transforma en de l'impatience alors qu'il prenait finalement place devant l'orchestre. _Son_ orchestre. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ses mains croisées derrière son dos, souriant radieusement et attendant que les applaudissements se calment.  
  
« Bonjour, » dit-il, souriant largement alors qu'il les regardait. « Merci. Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir. » L'orchestre éclata dans une autre salve d'applaudissements et Harry baissa sa tête, souriant et attendant que le bruit se dissipe à nouveau. Il recommença à parler quand ce fut le cas.  
  
« Je suis venu voir l'Orchestre Symphonique de Londres pour la première fois quand j'avais treize ans, » dit-il, éclaircissant sa gorge. « La Troisième Symphonie de Mahler, lors de la première saison de Gergiev. » Harry fit une pause et fit une imitation des trois battements qui étaient un des aspects les plus connu du style de direction de Gergiev, faisant un signe voulant dire 'O.K.' avec le pouce et l'index de sa main droite et agitant légèrement les trois autres. L'orchestre rigola.  
  
« Je n'oublierai jamais. Jamais. » Une vague d'émotion inattendue déferla dans sa poitrine, donnant l'impression que son cœur était en train grossir dedans. « Voir cette performance a eu un impact énorme sur mon développement en tant que musicien. Elle a vraiment stimulé mon intérêt pour, moi-même, essayer de conduire. » Il fit une nouvelle pause et secoua sa tête, souriant au souvenir. « Ma mère n'arrivait pas à me faire taire à ce sujet. Je crois que j'ai même demandé un poster de Valery pour Noël, » dit-il en riant. « Gergiev, juste à côté d'Arctic Monkeys sur le mur de ma chambre. » Il y eut quelques petits rires et Harry leur sourit à nouveau. « Mais surtout, » continua-t-il, « avant que nous commencions, je voulais m'assurer d'exprimer que je suis pleinement conscient à quel point les chaussures que j'enfile sont énormes et que c'est un grand honneur que ce poste m'ait été donné, même temporairement. Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux par cette opportunité. Alors je vous remercie, encore une fois, de m'accueillir. »  
  
L'orchestre éclata à nouveau dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Cette fois, Harry dut lutter contre l'envie de tourner sa tête tout à gauche, étant soudainement et absolument désespéré de regarder Louis Tomlinson, consumé par le désir de savoir si ses applaudissements étaient aussi indifférents et peu enthousiastes qu'il les imaginait. Si ses yeux bleus étaient froids et septiques. Il tint aussi longtemps qu'il put, mais le besoin de voir était juste trop fort et ses yeux bougèrent presque contre sa volonté.  
  
Harry serra ses dents à ce qu'il vit, une chaleur inondant ses joues. Il y avait un défi dans les yeux de Louis, obstiné et presque moqueur. Harry se tourna à nouveau vers l'orchestre, galvanisé, son cœur battant rapidement. _Attends un peu, Tomlinson_ , pensa-t-il. _Attends voir_. Peu importe ce que Louis Tomlinson avait en réserve pour lui, Harry était prêt cette fois. Plus que prêt, même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre et citation d'ouverture de Habanera (L'amour est un oiseau rebelle) de l'opéra Carmen de Bizet.  
> Louis pratique le Concerto pour violon n°4 de Mozart.  
> Vous pouvez écouter la Lullaby de la suite du ballet Amazons de Kakhidze: [ici](https://open.spotify.com/track/0FbvqvvrYJadau8Driivon)  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

« _Don Juan_. J'arrive foutrement pas à y croire. »

Zayn haussa ses épaules, tenant une tasse de café entre ses mains gantées comme si c'était son propre cœur. Lui et Louis étaient en train de grelotter dans le jardin mort de St Luke's, Zayn pour fumer et Louis afin de râler.

« C'est un morceau difficile. Pas particulièrement pour les timbales, mais... »

« C'est un morceau pour faire plaisir au public, » corrigea Louis, poussant du bout du pied les restes fanés d'une hémérocalle. « Tape-à-l'œil, sans aucune substance. Il l'a choisi pour pouvoir frimer devant le Conseil sur le dos de _notre_ talent. En gros, c'est agaçant. Je suis furieux. »

Zayn haussa ses sourcils, avant de prendre une grosse taffe de sa cigarette se consumant et prit une gorgée de caféine. « Peut-être qu'il l'aime bien. »

« Peut-être que c'est Batman. Ce n'est pas le propos. »

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, jetant de faibles nuances de rouge et de rose sur la mâchoire obstinément serrée de Louis. Zayn secoua simplement sa tête et rit faiblement. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Tomlinson ? »

« Seulement que c'est un attrape-argent affreusement transparent. Un chef d'orchestre sexy montant obtient son opportunité de percer et choisit le morceau le plus difficile qu'il peut trouver pour son premier concert majeur et du moment qu'il ne fait pas un bide, tous ces donateurs idiots – tu sais, Malik, ceux qui se jettent sur tout ce qui est jeune, charmant et en costume, et qui pensent que la chose la plus impressionnante dans le monde est une bande de violonistes bougeant leurs doigts super rapidement – eh bien, ils vont juste ouvrir leur porte-monnaie, » claqua Louis, « comme _ça_. Je peux te garantir qu'il se soucie seulement de l'argent qu'il va ramener. Il sait que c'est tout ce qui compte pour Grimshaw. »

Zayn réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, frottant son pouce sur le bord de sa tasse en céramique. « Peut-être, » admit-il. « Il est assez bon avec la publicité et tout. Très charmant. »

« Valery se souciait de la musique, » souffla Louis, attrapant la cigarette de Zayn et prenant une taffe indignée avant de la jeter. « Valery était un _artiste_. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de ces conneries de collecte de fonds et de campagne promotionnelle. »

« Chéri, toutes ces conneries de collecte de fonds et de campagne promotionnelle sont la raison pour laquelle on a un orchestre en premier lieu. »

Louis roula ses yeux et enfonça son doigt dans l'épaule de Zayn. « Hé. Je jouerais dans un coin de rue si j'avais l'impression que j'aurais plus d'intégrité artistique là-bas qu'ici. »

Zayn haussa sceptiquement ses sourcils, mais il ne dit rien.

« Eh bien, peut-être dans la rue, » admit Louis. « J'irais dans une station de métro, là où il fait plus chaud. »

« Il y aurait une acoustique de merde, cependant. »

Louis haussa ses épaules. « Je pourrais m'en servir. Jouer quelque chose d'ambiance, tu vois ? _Ballade_ de Ysaÿe. Ça sonnerait super bien dans le métro. »

« Eh bien, » soupira Zayn, se poussant du mur en pierre tombant en ruine et marchant lourdement à travers un amas de plantes annuelles mortes, « Je suis content que Styles soit là, personnellement, si ça signifie que je suis moins susceptible d'être accaparé par Mme Chicos-Pinceusedefesses-Smythe de la famille des Lesser-Smythe à un événement caritatif ou autre. »

Louis sourit en coin. Zayn était remarquablement beau, avec le physique d'un mannequin et le genre d'yeux noirs qui semblaient contenir des océans d'expérience philosophique, dangereuse et sexuelle. Il était, comme Louis, un éternel favori des riches veuves âgées (et les filles adultes de celles-ci). Contrairement à Louis, qui appréciait savourer l'attention, il avait juste envie qu'on le laisse tranquille.

« Peu importe. Ça ne change pas le fait que _Don Juan_ est ringard comme tout. »

Zayn prit la peine de faire un doigt d'honneur à Louis alors qu'il avançait sur le sol gelé. Louis compta cette conversation comme un succès. Il se reprit mentalement avant de se tourner pour rentrer dans le bâtiment. Les répétitions étaient terminées pour la journée – elles avaient été courtes ; il n'y avait pas encore grand-chose à répéter, et tout le monde était toujours en train de se faire au changement de chef d'orchestre – mais Louis prévoyait quand même de s'exercer pendant au moins deux bonnes heures avant d'aller au pub avec Niall pour leurs parties hebdomadaires de fléchettes et de jeu de dames. Il avait envie de prendre de l'avance dans _Don Juan_.

C'était le morceau qu'il avait dû jouer lors de son audition pour l'OSL, un classique pour les auditions, vraiment, des doigtés infernaux et un tempo rapide. Sans aucun doute, _Don Juan_ testait la technique. Alors que Louis ramenait son menton contre son torse et descendait, dans un bruit sourd, les escaliers menant au labyrinthe qu'était les salles de pratique dans le sous-sol de l'église, il se souvint de ce jour-là. S'échauffer dans le 'bassin à requins', tous les autres violonistes attaquant le même morceau, chacun plus fort, plus vif et plus exceptionnel que les autres. Ça avait presque été suffisant pour le faire douter. Mais, en fin de compte, Louis avait fermé ses yeux, ayant la certitude c'était lui qui avait investi le _plus_ de temps, le _plus_ d'effort et le _plus_ de concentration. Il avait tout défoncé.

« Je peux à nouveau tout défoncer, » marmonna-t-il, ignorant le fait qu'il parlait à voix-haute dans le couloir vide. Si Styles était en train de le tester, il s'assurerait d'être à la hauteur.

« M. Tomlinson ! » Une voix joyeuse le surprit avec sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle. C'était Liam Pine (ou était-ce Payne ? Puce ?), ce larbin de l'administration qui sem"blait toujours être sur les talons de Grimshaw, habituellement avec un air à moitié désolé.

« Bonjour. »

« Vous avez un rendez-vous avec le Mae – euh, avec Har – » Liam toussa. « M. Styles a demandé votre présence dans son bureau demain à huit heures. Du matin, évidemment. Pour un entretien avec le soliste de votre pupitre. » Il tendit un note semblant très officielle à bout de bras.

« Non, merci, » dit Louis alors qu'il la refusait d'un signe de la main. « Je peux m'en souvenir. » Il glissa à travers la porte et la ferma derrière lui, n'accordant pas un autre regard à Liam.

« C'est également dans votre Outlook ! » entendit-il Liam crier depuis le couloir, l'insonorisation pas assez suffisante pour éviter la paperasse. Louis grinça des dents et se retourna. Il colla un faux sourire sur son visage et fit un signe du pouce, que Liam retourna avec enthousiasme à travers la vitre mince avant de finalement partir.

_Il veut probablement me dire comment gérer mon pupitre pour son programme audacieusement difficile._ Louis grogna. « J'ira en étant prêt... »

Puis, il ouvrit la partition devant lui et ses doigts filèrent à toute allure. Son esprit s'était refermé, en sécurité dans un endroit sans mots, où il y avait seulement des sons.

 

*

 

Il était tard quand Louis sortit de la salle de pratique, la verrouillant derrière lui. Il détestait laisser son violon – c'était presque comme si on lui coupait un membre – mais il ne s'exercerait pas avant le lendemain matin, de toute façon, et il était toujours nerveux lorsqu'il l'avait avec lui dans l'Underground.

« Au revoir, Thunder (ndlt : tonnerre), » chuchota-t-il alors qu'il retirait sa clé de la serrure et testait la poignée. Il le nierait complètement si quelqu'un posait la question, mais Louis nommait tous ses instruments. Ils étaient réellement ses enfants. Ou peut-être ses super-héros. Eh bien, ils étaient ses bébés super-héros, et celui-ci avait été nommé ainsi à cause de son ton de résonance déferlant. Thunder coûtait beaucoup plus que ce que Louis ne pourrait jamais se permettre, mais dans le monde de la musique classique, avec ses riches mécènes et le sens général de la convenance artistique, des très bons instruments semblaient inévitablement se retrouver dans les mains d'excellents musiciens. En fait, Thunder avait été légué à Louis par son ancien professeur et mentor, Leonardo Hall, un des grands violonistes du siècle dernier.

C'était Leonardo qui avait encouragé Louis à commencer à composer. _Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été à la hauteur de ses attentes dans ce domaine_ , pensa Louis d'un air maussade, alors qu'il enfilait son manteau et quittait la cour de l'église, tournant à l'Ouest sur Old Street vers l'un de la légion de pub miteux que Niall préférait fréquenter après le travail. (Il était toujours en train de dérober en douce des pintes de bière, ressemblant à un étudiant fauché avec ses Ray-Ban cassées et ses casquettes sales, et Louis se demandait si l'un de ses amis qu'il avait rencontrés dans un pub savait ce qu'il faisait dans sa vie.)

Louis frissonna à cause du vent, et au souvenir des doigts de Harry dansant alors qu'il se tenait dans _ma pièce pour composer, en train de lire mon travail_. L'image lui revint en tête comme la bile remonta dans sa gorge. Il se demanda combien de temps Harry avait regardé le menuet simple, ce qu'il avait vu dans les notes. « C'était juste un exercice, » grommela Louis pour lui-même. Il n'avait pas voulu que quelqu'un... Louis soupira et repoussa tout ça au fond de sa tête, le visage de Harry, son grand corps appuyé contre le bureau et tout, tout à son sujet. Disparu. Inexistant. Il refusait absolument d'être embarrassé par l'incident.

Louis enleva une légère couche de neige sèche des épaules de son manteau en laine noir, repoussant sa mèche sur le côté alors qu'il vérifiait l'enseigne du pub. Le Farringdon Arms était petit et semblait enfumé, sans aucun doute l'un des « trésors cachés » de Niall. Il y avait un homme sur le perron en train de serrer contre son corps une vieille mandoline, se balançant d'avant en arrière, ivre, et chantant des limericks (ndlt : petits poèmes humoristiques britanniques) grossiers.

« Une fois, j'ai rencontré une femme appelée Annie  
Qui a invité un boucher dans son lit  
Mais en un regard elle a dit  
Alors qu'il enlevait son pantalon  
'Je vais prendre un salami à la place' »

« C'est l'une de mes compositions originales, » bafouilla l'homme, souriant à Louis et faisant un signe avec son menton mal rasé.

« La meilleure chanson que j'ai jamais entendu, » sourit Louis, puis il lui lança une pièce. Il s'arma ensuite de courage, fronçant son nez à l'odeur de la bière et à la fumée de cigarette lorsqu'il passa la lourde porte.

Le pub était sombre et assez plein pour un lundi soir. Louis traversa le bar bondé pour se diriger vers les jeux de fléchette tombant en lambeaux accrochés au mur. Il aperçut une touffe de cheveux décolorés appuyée contre un tabouret, parlant avec animation à une femme imposante et plus âgée. Gladys Howard, la première soliste des cors d'harmonie. Louis sourit simplement et roula ses yeux alors qu'il s'avançait vers eux – Niall était le genre de personne qui inviterait n'importe qui à boire un coup entre amis, même une femme de soixante-dix ans qui sentait constamment le fond de teint en poudre et le parfum Shalimar.

« Hey ! The Tommo ! » Niall avait déjà bien entamé une pinte de bière. « J'étais justement en dire de raconter à Gladys la fois où on a montré nos fesses au Philharmonique de Londres. »

« Mme Howard, » dit Louis en souriant, tendant sa main en guise de salutation. « C'est grand plaisir de vous voir ici ; tout ce que Niall a pu vous dire est un mensonge. »

« Merci, M. Tomlinson, » répondit-elle. Elle posa le bout de ses doigts aux ongles rouges dans la paume de Louis, semblant étonnamment à l'aise dans cet environnement miteux. « Je vous promets de boire suffisamment pour oublier quoi que ce soit de compromettant. » Elle fit sournoisement un clin d'œil à Niall et puis tourna à nouveau son regard vers Louis. « Comment sont ses fesses, alors ? »

« Oh, » dit gravement Niall, se penchant par-dessus le reste de sa pinte. « C'est le paradis. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Louis en haussant des épaules. Il était plutôt fier de son derrière, et de quoi il avait l'air dans un pantalon moulant. Définitivement au-dessus de la moyenne.

« Je dois admettre que je suis tentée de les pincer de temps en temps, » gloussa Gladys.

« Je pourrais vous laisser le faire, » dit Louis, pinçant ses lèvres et creusant pensivement ses joues. « Tout dépend de combien de cocktails vous allez m'acheter. »

« C'est noté. » Gladys laissa un soupçon de méchanceté illuminer ses yeux lourdement ridés alors qu'elle ajoutait, « Vous savez, mon pauvre défunt mari était plat comme une planche. Comme M. Horan. »

Niall grogna dans son verre maculé. « Gladys, espèce d'enflure. »

Louis rigola alors qu'il retirait son manteau et s'asseyait à leur table. Il y avait une autre veste drapée sur le tabouret en face de lui et une bière ambrée pas terminée ; il se demanda qui d'autre Niall avait invité. « On a des équipes égales pour les fléchettes, alors ? »

« Ouais, j'ai oublié de te dire que... »

Harry Styles choisit ce moment-là pour sortir des toilettes, agitant ses mains pour les sécher alors qu'il se dirigeait maladroitement vers leur table.

« Oh, » dit platement Louis.

« M. Tomlinson. » Harry était plus grand que ce dont il en avait l'air au premier abord, dominant Louis dans le pub sombre. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont son jeans skinny moulé ses cuisses, sa chemise ouverte au niveau du col pour révéler le bout d'un tatouage en-dessous de ses clavicules. _Si jeune et si cool_ , pensa Louis avec mépris, _mais ce n'est que de la superficialité, n'est-ce pas, Don Juan ?_

Louis haussa ses sourcils. « C'est mon nom. Bien joué. »

Harry laissa échapper un de ses rires injustifiés alors qu'il posait ses fesses sur le bord du tabouret ; il était déjà éméché, avec seulement la moitié d'une bière. « On a un entretien demain... »

« Ce mec-là, Liam, me l'a dit. »

« C'est planifié et tout. C'est dans votre Outlook. »

Louis soupira. « Apparemment. »

Ils détournèrent tous les deux leurs regards, et Louis partit après quelques instants inconfortables pour aller se prendre un Tom Collins au bar. Il n'avait pas envie de voir les regards tendancieux que Niall et Gladys s'échangeaient probablement – les partenaires de pupitre étaient toujours comme cul et chemise. Le souvenir des yeux de Harry alors qu'il lisait sa composition sur le tableau tâché lui revint à nouveau, juste un flash discordant avant qu'il l'enfouit au fond de sa tête. _Non, non, à ignorer, mauvais ; il n'y a rien._ Il sourit hermétiquement au barman alors qu'il acceptait son verre puis il retourna vers la table.

Harry était au milieu d'une histoire et semblait la raconter aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait. « ... un homme très costaud, assez effrayant, est sorti de derrière le camion et il a dit, » sa voix baissa d'une octave plus basse, « ' _Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les garçons ?_ ' Et on a tous secoué nos têtes, 'oh, rien, monsieur. Rien. » A part Josh, qui a dit, « Je vous rends votre donut si vous arrivez à deviner mon deuxième prénom. »

Louis s'assit, soupirant distinctement. Cette petite anecdote allait clairement nulle part. Harry s'arrêta pendant un moment, bredouillant et déglutissant. « Euh, et le reste d'entre nous avons juste envie de s'enfuir. Mais Josh a dit, « Allez, devinez. Il a quatre syllabes et commence par un G.' »

_Est-ce le charme légendaire de Harry Styles ?_ Louis continua de regarder en face de lui, fortement septique, et il se demanda s'il était en train d'imaginer des choses quand il vit un léger soupçon de rouge apparaître dans le cou de Harry.

« Vous savez ce que l'homme a donné comme réponse ? » demanda Harry.

Gladys et Niall secouèrent leurs têtes et Louis ravala un autre soupir d'ennui.

Le visage stupide de Harry s'étendit avec un énorme sourire. « Glande mammaire ! »

Niall éclata de rire, se penchant par-dessus son verre, son visage d'irlandais rouge à cause de l'alcool et d'hilarité. « Glande mammaire, » répéta-t-il, ricanant. Gladys avait une main sur sa bouche, cachant son sourie par réflexe.

« Alors ? » demanda Louis, ses mots sortant d'un ton sec et de façon un peu précipitée. « C'était quoi son vrai deuxième prénom ? »

« Gamaliel, je crois. Mais ce n'est pas le – »

« Oh, tu pensais que cette histoire avait un point ? »

Le visage de Harry se décomposa et Louis ressentit des remords soudains et inattendus qui lui retournèrent le ventre. Il les ignora, baissa simplement sa tête et prit calmement une gorgée de son cocktail. Pourquoi devrait-il se soucier de l'opinion que Harry Styles avait de lui ? _Il n'arrive pas à raconter une petite histoire idiote à propos d'un chauffeur de poids lourd, d'un donut volé et de l'un de ses amis snob bizarre ; comment va-t-il survivre pendant une semaine à essayer de conduire un orchestre symphonique ? Des histoires, c'est de ce dont la musique est composée. Les meilleures histoires qui existent._

« Lou, » marmonna Niall entre ses dents. « Sois gentil. »

« Quoi ? » répondit-il, doucement.

Harry éclaircit sa gorge, toussant une fois dans son poing. « Est-ce que... On devrait peut-être aller jouer aux fléchettes, non ? »

Ils se levèrent tous, les tabourets raclant par-dessus le rock classique bruyant qui venait tout juste de débuter sur le jukebox. Louis se tint sur le côté pendant que Niall payait le barman pour quatre jeux de fléchettes, buvant la fin de son Tom Collins et observant distraitement Harry bavarder avec Gladys. Le sourire idiot qui était collé à son visage, ses grands yeux verts plein de lumière sous une frange de boucles chocolat et ses lèvres larges et pleines... Eh bien, pensa Louis en haussant ses épaules, c'est peut-être de là que vient la réputation de son charme. Ils étaient vraiment stupides, ses cheveux. Des cheveux bouclés d'une petite fille de cinq ans, pas d'un homme adulte. _Et ses pieds sont sont trop grands_.

Louis se trouva à fixer les bottes abîmées de Harry, ses pieds légèrement tournés en dedans, quand Niall arriva derrière lui et claqua trois fléchettes dans sa main. « T'as les roses, » annonça-t-il, fortement.

« Tu dis ça comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'inférieur à propos de la couleur rose, » répondit impérieusement Louis, posant son verre vide sur la table et bougeant pour jouer son premier tour. « Est-ce parce que c'est une couleur pour fille ? Affreux. Gladys, t'es avec moi ; je ne vais pas me mettre en équipe avec un machiste. »

Harry le regardait un peu étrangement, mais Louis n'y porta pas attention et atteignit le double vingt avec sa première fléchette. Ça ne se transforma pas vraiment en une grande partie de jeu. Louis et Gladys écrasèrent l'autre équipe en l'espace de dix minutes, Harry tâtonnant et touchant aussi souvent le contour qu'il le loupa – bizarrement peu coordonné pour quelqu'un compétant pour donner des coups d'archet précis et avec un doigté nécessaire pour jouer un instrument à cordes. Niall s'amusait beaucoup, il remarqua à peine quand Louis trouva une excuse pour partir après que Harry empala presque le barman avec sa dernière fléchette.

« Dieu merci, c'est fini, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il enveloppait son manteau autour de son torse et sortit dans l'air frais. Le ciel était noir depuis un moment et une légère couche de neige s'était installée sur le trottoir. Louis marcha vivement jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche, essayant de trouver un sens à cette soirée. Il y avait juste quelque chose au sujet de Harry qui le _dérangeait_. La façon dont il semblait glisser à travers la vie sans avoir affaire à beaucoup de critique sur le plan professionnel, puisque tout le monde aimait les prodiges – surtout ceux qui étaient charmants et amenaient de l'argent. La façon dont il se pavanait dans ses jeans moulants, trop cool pour s'habiller de façon professionnelle, « avant-gardiste » et plein de fausse profondeur. La façon dont Louis n'arrivait même pas le détester d'agir comme un baratineur arrogant, parce que malgré les attentes que Louis avait à son sujet, ce n'était pas exactement comment il s'en sortait. Louis n'était pas vraiment sûr _comment_ Harry s'en sortait. A certain moment, il avait réellement semblé incertain. Eh bien, peut-être que Don Juan possède un minimum de connaissance sur lui-même.

Louis loupa presque son arrêt. Il dut se précipiter et pousser à travers le wagon bondé pour accéder aux portes, et il laissa seulement échapper un souffle, qui créa un petit nuage, quand il se tint sur le trottoir. Il marcha en traînant des pieds pendant la courte distance jusqu'à son appartement – qui était plus comme une petite maison, vraiment, sa porte verte prise en sandwich entre deux autres dans la rue étroite – et il la déverrouilla pour entrer à l'intérieur.

L'appartement était froid et sombre, ayant perpétuellement une odeur de renfermé parce que les tâches ingrates comme le ménage ne pouvaient simplement pas se trouver trop haute sur la liste des priorités d'un artiste, et Louis venait seulement ici pour dormir, de toute façon. Dans ses moments les plus irréalistes, il se plaisait à imaginer une famille de fantômes faire leur vie dans son salon inutilisé. Il monta d'un pas lourd les escaliers au tapis usé sans allumer la lumière (inutile de le faire), il atteignit le palier, tâtonna un peu avec une petite poignée en cuivre et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Les draps froissés étaient baignés par la lumière bleue de son écran d'ordinateur – il avait dû oublier de l'éteindre ce matin. Il retira son manteau et s'assit devant le clavier, ouvrant distraitement son navigateur Internet en débattant pour savoir s'il allait ou non donner la satisfaction à Liam Payne de réellement vérifier son Outlook.

A la fin, il ne put pas se résoudre à cliquer. D'ailleurs, il se souviendrait de ce truc avec Styles. L'entretien. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait l'oublier.

Louis soupira fortement, déjà certain de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire – quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas exactement _évité_ de faire ces dernières années, il ne s'était juste jamais autorisé à considérer que c'était une activité possible. Il soupira à nouveau pour faire bonne mesure, le transformant presque en un geignement mélodramatique, même s'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour l'entendre.

« Quelqu'un doit divertir les fantômes, » grommela-t-il. Puis il tapa le nom de Harry Styles dans une barre de recherche et appuya sur Entrée.

Le premier résultat était un lien vers sa page Wikipédia. Louis décida que c'était un bon point de départ, il cliqua sur l'hyperlien et fut immédiatement rempli par le regret quand il vit que la page de Harry était _longue_ , avec plusieurs photos récentes de lui et de vraies sous-parties. En incluant une sur sa Vie Privée. (Louis Tomlinson existait sur Wikipédia seulement comme une « ébauche liée à la musique. »)

Louis survola les informations basiques. « Harry Edward Styles, né le _bla bla bla_ , beaucoup trop récemment, est un violoniste et chef d'orchestre anglais. Parents Anne Cox et quelqu'un Styles, une grande sœur Gemma, s'est rapidement montré prometteur, a étudié le violoncelle dans un conservatoire ennuyeux en Autriche, peu importe, ennuyeux, ennuyeux... » Louis avait vaguement eu connaissance du passage de Harry à l'Orchestre Philharmonique de Berlin en tant qu'artiste vedette – et de tous ses albums solo au grand succès et aux noms horriblement kitch qu'il avait sorti quand il avait dans les environs de vingt ans (« Midnight Memories ? » grogna Louis. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'était une idée du label. Cependant, ça sent bon la sensibilité de Styles. En ce qui me concerne, lui et Josh Groban peuvent monter un club de bouclés mignons et me laisser en dehors de ça, merci beaucoup. ») – alors il sauta directement à la section parlant du travail de Harry en tant que chef d'orchestre. Il y avait des liens vers de nombreuses critiques enthousiastes de son passage à l'Orchestre Pops de Boston, ce qui fit rouler les yeux de Louis. L'Orchestre Symphonique de Chicago, il avait dû le prendre plus sérieusement, malheureusement. Et l'Orchestre Philharmonique de Los Angeles, où il avait passé toute l'année précédente.

« Pas étonnant qu'il soit un tel hippie californien. »

Une boule chaude de frustration commença à se former dans son torse alors qu'il lisait la liste des accomplissements de Harry, parsemé de photos de son sourire avec ses fossettes et ses grandes mains tenant maladroitement un bâton. « Comment ne voient-ils pas à quel point il est _insipide_ ? » grogna Louis. « C'est juste un rien tape-à-l'œil ! »

Louis imagina que les fantômes compatissaient pour lui.

« Eh bien, » continua-t-il, sur le ton de la conversation, « je blâme l'obsession des américains pour l'accent anglais. »

Il fit réellement semblant d'avoir un débat avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait regarder la section Vie Privée. Mais elle était relativement courte, juste une note à propos du soutien de Harry pour les droits LGBT et son travail avec une œuvre de charité britannique appelée Believe in Magic. Pas de détails croustillants sur ses relations.

« Ennuyeusement ennuyeux. Evidemment. »

Louis envisage de fermer son ordinateur et d'aller au lit, mais le deuxième résultat de la recherche, sous Wikipédia, était un article du magazine Esquire, et il n'y avait pas moyen que Louis loupe l'opportunité de s'en moquer. Rien que la première phrase le fit croasser de rire :

_C'était une chaude après-midi de printemps et Harry Styles instragrammait des sushis._

« Oh, continuons, » entonna Louis alors qu'il se plongeait dans la prose ridicule et pleine d'adulation. Rien de tel qu'un article de magazine « le sujet de ce papier est beaucoup plus cool que toi, tu devrais être reconnaissant du privilège de nous payer pour avoir le plaisir de lire à propos de lui » pour une bonne lecture haineuse.

_Imaginez un chef d'orchestre – c'est bon ? Un vieil homme ridé avec des cheveux blancs rebelles et un nœud papillon de travers ? A présent, débarrassez-vous de cette image mentale, parce que Harry Styles fait voler en éclats les stéréotypes populaires sur la musique classique tandis qu'il fait fureur à Los Angeles. David et Victoria Beckham, Charlize Theron, Robbie Williams, et Kelis ont tous, récemment, été vus au premier rang – non pas d'un match des Lakers mais à au dernier concert de la saison printanière de l'Orchestre Philharmonique de Los Angeles, dimanche dernier au Walk Disney Concert Hall._

Louis grogna et grommela en continuant de lire l'article, tout en avalant chaque mot au sujet des vêtements de Harry, ses foulards à mille huit cent dollars et ses amitiés avec différents créateurs de mode. « Foutrement ridicule. C'est une putain de blague, ce mec. » Au moment où il arriva à la dernière phrase ( _Regardons les choses en face – Harry Styles a rendu Mozart à nouveau cool._ ), Louis était affalé dans sa chaise, frappant doucement et théâtralement sa tête contre son bureau.

« S'il vous plaît, tuez-moi. »

Il y avait un autre lien en dessous de l'article : _Harry Styles, photographié par Annie Leibovitz – VOIR LE DIAPORAMA !_ sur lequel Louis cliqua sans trop y réfléchir.

A ce moment-là, il fut confronté à un Harry Styles nu.

« Bordel – » Louis réduit la fenêtre de navigation et prit une profonde respiration tremblante. « Qu'est-ce que... des tatouages... » Des tatouages avaient été mentionnés dans l'article, évidemment, mais Louis avait simplement roulé ses yeux et marmonné, « comme si aucun autre musicien classique n'avait jamais eu de tatouage. » Il en avait fait un des années auparavant, un bel archet de violon à l'arrière de son bras droit. Sans parler de la vaste collection de Zayn.

Mais, d'une certaine manière, l'idée de Harry Styles avec des tatouages n'était pas la même chose que de _voir Harry Styles_ avec des _tatouages_. Il n'était certainement pas le même gamin rondelet de quinze ans durant cet été à Interlochen. Plus maintenant.

Louis ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il agrandit à nouveau la fenêtre et fixa la photo. Harry se trouvait sur ce qui ressemblait au bas-côté d'une route déserte, son torse généreusement maculé de poussière et une expression sérieuse sur son visage. Il tenait son violoncelle devant lui, légèrement incliné sur le côté pour révéler une fine ligne de poils descendant à partir de son nombril. Les yeux de Louis parcoururent le contour du corps de Harry, la forme de ses muscles bien développés. Finie la douce peau blanche et les rondeurs d'enfant. Tout ce qui restait de ce Harry Styles était le mirage de poignée d'amour de chaque côté de ses hanches – Louis pouvait dire qu'elles étaient en quelque sorte une illusion d'optique, mais leur forme semblait familière et étrangement érotique.

Il ferma ses yeux, essayant de bloquer les souvenirs de Harry Styles le suivant le long des chemins de copeaux de bois du camp, Harry Styles lui souriant avec enthousiasme. Harry Styles troublé, gêné et sautant dans le lac, espérant que personne n'avait remarqué son érection accidentelle, même si tout le monde l'avait évidemment vu...

Louis ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux. Il cliqua sur la prochaine photo. Des tatouages jonchaient les bras et la cage thoracique de Harry, un amas aléatoire de dessins noirs et gris.

« Putain. »

Il pouvait sentir qu'il commençait à durcir dans son pantalon alors que la galerie photo continuait de défiler, s'autorisant à se faire plaisir en laissant son regard s'attarder sur les cuisses de Harry, ses tétons foncés, le muscle de son bras droit alors qu'il était penché par-dessus son violoncelle. L'image de Harry penché en avant dans un cas général était quelque chose que Louis avait essayé de ne pas avoir en tête pendant toute la journée. Maintenant que son sexe était en train de durcir, il trouva ça sérieusement difficile de maintenir un certain niveau de contrôle mental. Frustré, Louis ferma brutalement son ordinateur, retirant son pantalon et sa chemise (ignorant la façon dont le léger frottement que ça engendra ne fit qu'envenimer la situation dans son boxer) et il grimpa sous la chaleur de sa couette moelleuse pour aller dormir.

Il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de se masturber depuis un moment, c'était tout. C'était juste une réaction animale normale à la vue d'un homme quasiment nu... _n'importe quel_ homme quasiment nu aurait produit la même réaction chez lui. Le sexe de Louis palpitait, le gland faisant pression sur l'élastique de son boxer. Il résista à l'envie de baisser une main et se branler, toujours à moitié dans le déni. (Combien de va-et-vient ça prendrait en pensant simplement à cette première photo ? Deux ?)

« Putain de Harry Styles, » souffla-t-il, essayant d'ignorer la vague soudaine de chaleur et d'envie déferlant dans son entrejambe. « Non. » Il se tourna sur son flanc, refusant de se toucher.

Les images de l'article de l'Esquire inondèrent sa tête, se mélangeant avec le soudain souvenir vif de Harry à quinze ans, son érection se balançant visiblement dans son maillot de bain. Oh, Louis n'allait _pas_ penser à ça. Il n'allait penser au sexe d'un adolescent ; c'était trop déroutant et horrible, et il allait simplement dormir.

« Dors, » ordonna-t-il à son cerveau à travers ses dents serrées.

Ça prit un certain temps.

 

*

 

Louis se réveilla avant l'aube lorsque son réveil sonna. Il frotta son visage, encore groggy, clignant des yeux vers les fenêtres sombres et essayant de comprendre pourquoi il faisait toujours noir. Puis ça lui revint avec des visions fugaces de rêves confus – il avait ce rendez-vous avec Styles. Evidemment, Louis ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps sur sa pratique, alors ça signifiait qu'il devait aller à St Luke's encore plus tôt que d'habitude. En plus, il y avait des compositions qu'il avait cachées dans ce qui _avait_ été son repaire secret, mais qui était apparemment le nouveau bureau de Harry maintenant. Il ferait mieux de les retirer avant que Styles décide d'aller fouiller dans les tiroirs.

Il s'habilla rapidement, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ses vêtements. _On ne peut pas tous s'offrir des foulards à mille huit cent dollars._ Il finit dans un pantalon en velours qui était légèrement usés, et était également légèrement trop court (Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas acheté de nouveaux habits ? Probablement, depuis que sa mère était venue lui rendre visite.), des chaussettes violettes criardes et un genre de pull par-dessus une chemise à col. Ses lunettes. Louis passa une main désintéressée à travers sa frange, fixant son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il avait peut-être été jeune et sexy récemment, mais il commençait à se rendre compte que ces jours étaient juste derrière lui. A présent, il était seulement un violoniste d'âge mûr espérant un contrat pour un album qui ne viendrait jamais, se fondant dans l'arrière-plan d'un orchestre.

« Garde la tête haute, Tomlinson. T'as toujours ta santé. Et ta sensibilité artistique, qui n'a pas encore été corrompue par la musique pop, les footballeurs désirables, Instagram ou les créateurs de mode. Qui peuvent être les femmes des footballeurs désirables. Ou les sushis. »

Louis quitta sa maison en se sentant supérieur. Il prit son café à la gare et monta dans l'Underground presque vide menant au Barbican. Il faisait un froid glacial ; il enroula son écharpe noire tricotée autour de lui et enfonça son visage dedans pour contrer le vent.

Sa première priorité en entrant dans St Luke's fut d'aller voir Thunder. Il était à l'endroit où Louis l'avait laissé, confortablement installé dans son étui, et il put laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il se sentait toujours un peu tendu quand il n'avait pas son violon avec lui. Louis passa un bloc de colophane ambre sur son archet avec respect. C'était la même colophane qu'il avait utilisée lors de son adolescence – bon Dieu, probablement la même colophane qu'il avait prise à Interlochen – et plus d'une décennie plus tard, il commençait seulement à ne presque plus en avoir.

Certaines personnes pourraient penser que c'était bizarre d'avoir de l'affection pour de la colophane. Pour Louis, c'était la voix de son instrument. Elle enduisait la mèche en crin de cheval de son archet, s'accrochait aux cordes de Thunder et lui permettait de s'exprimer. Et le pain diminuant dans son enveloppe en soie bleu était aussi familier pour lui qu'un vieil ami.

« Juste quelques gammes pour chauffer mes doigts. » Quelques gammes se transformèrent en un peu plus, et rapidement Louis se perdit dans le seul monde où il voulait être, le monde dont il était accro. Il pratiqua les parties les plus difficiles de _Don Juan_ , aplanissant les légers couacs dans son doigté. Le son de Thunder s'élevait dans les airs, étouffé par les murs de la pièce et Louis souriait doucement, inconsciemment. Au moment où il revint à lui, il se rendit compte qu'il lui restait seulement quinze minutes avant son rendez-vous pour se faufiler dans le bureau de Harry et trouver ses brouillons.

« Merde, » grommela-t-il, rangeant précipitamment Thunder dans son étui avant de quitter la salle de pratique et de monter les escaliers deux par deux. Il espérait que Styles ne serait pas là en avance.

Mais Louis put entendre des voix s'élever venant de plus loin. La porte du bureau exigu de Harry était légèrement ouverte. Louis n'avait pas l' _intention_ d'écouter aux portes, mais... eh bien, s'il allait y avoir un différend entre Nicholas Grimshaw, directeur général, et Harry Styles, chef d'orchestre invité, il voulait savoir qui allait l'emporter. Pour le bien de l'orchestre. C'est ce que n'importe quel excellent premier violon ferait, se dit-il.

« Liam a revu l'emploi du temps à ma demande, » disait Grimshaw. « On voulait faire un coup promotionnel massif, te vendre comme le nouveau visage de l'OSL. » Louis roula ses yeux, se cachant dans le petit couloir sombre près de la cage d'escaliers. _J'en étais sûr. Tout se résume toujours à l'argent._

« Je vais être honnête, » répondit Harry, « séance photo, séance photo, apparition à un gala de charité... ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour réellement répéter avec eux. »

« On a des chefs d'orchestre assistants très compétents pour ce genre de choses, » dit Grimshaw. Louis pouvait presque voir le mouvement indifférent de son poignet, et il grogna doucement. Valery n'autoriserait jamais un assistant à conduire toute une répétition. Ils étaient seulement supposés prendre la relève quand le chef d'orchestre principal faisait une répétition individuelle avec l'une des pupitres.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas travailler comme ça, » dit Harry, d'un ton plus gentil que Louis aurait probablement utilisé dans une même situation. D'une certaine manière, ça énerva seulement un peu plus Louis contre lui.

« Et j'ai bien peur que cet emploi du temps ait été finalisé. »

« Finalisez-le à nouveau. » Louis haussa ses sourcils. Peu de personne avait le courage de tenir tête à Grimshaw quand il parlait avec sa voix glaciale ; il n'aurait pas pensé que Harry en serait capable. Un moment passa et il entendit ce même rire injustifié auquel il devait apparemment commencer à s'habituer. « Oh, Nick, allez. Vous ne m'avez pas seulement engagé pour mon joli visage, hein ? »

_Voilà finalement, le charme_ , pensa Louis, ses lèvres pincées en un froncement. _Il sait ce que Grimshaw était en train de faire._

« M. Styles, bien sûr que je respecte votre jugement... »

« Bien, » dit Harry, un peu trop gaiment. « C'est réglé alors. »

« Une autre chose... » Grimshaw éclaircit sa gorge. « Nous – certains membres du conseil d'administration et moi – nous nous demandions si vous étiez réellement attaché au choix de _Don Juan_. Pas que nous n'aimons pas Strauss, mais d'habitude c'est un morceau utilisé pour les auditions. C'est en quelque sorte devenu d'outil dans le milieu, vous comprenez, il est utilisé pour évaluer les compétences techniques. Pas, peut-être... oh comment dire ça ? Il n'a pas vraiment le niveau de sérieux que notre public a l'habitude d'entendre pour l'ouverture d'une saison. »

« Je pensais que vous aviez dit que vous voulez de la fraîcheur ? »

« De la fraîcheur, oui, mais pas complètement peu orthodoxe. »

Harry soupira, posant lourdement quelque chose sur son bureau. Sa voix était douce, et Louis se pencha en avant pour écouter. « Ecoutez, M. Grimshaw. Depuis que j'ai décidé de m'essayer à conduire un orchestre, j'ai envie de faire _Don Juan_. C'est un très beau morceau, mais son âme a été perdue. »

Louis balança son poids d'un pied à l'autre, son cou devenant raide à l'endroit où il était appuyé contre le mur. _Eh bien, d'accord_ , pensa-t-il. _C'était inattendu_. Harry fit une pause et Louis se demanda s'il commençait à regarder au loin, le même air concentré sur son visage que lorsqu'il avait lu la musique de Louis sur le tableau.

« Intéressant, Harry, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir joué à Chicago ou L.A. ? Le public américains – »

« Oh, je ne pouvais pas. _Don Juan_ ne convenait pas à ces orchestres, parce qu'il nécessite un premier violon exceptionnellement fort, indépendant et parfait techniquement. Quelqu'un qui peut réellement mener l'orchestre. »

« Certes, mais – »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté ce poste, Nick. Pour pouvoir enfin donner à _Don Juan_ la deuxième chance que l'œuvre mérite. »

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr que l'OSL convienne réellement pour – »

« Vous avez Tomlinson. »

Louis s'étouffa presque, collant son dos contre le carrelage froid alors qu'il essayait de ne pas respirer trop bruyamment. Harry avait suivi sa carrière ? Il était ici à cause de _lui_ ? (Est-ce possible d'être flatté et totalement furieux en même temps ?)

« Eh bien... » Grimshaw éclaircit sa gorge. « Faites ce que vous pensez être le mieux, M. Styles. C'est vous qui décidez. » Il sortit d'un pas altier du bureau et Louis se tendit, ayant peur de se faire surprendre. Mais Grimshaw tourna à gauche. Quand Louis entendit le bruit de ses pas s'affaiblir dans le couloir, il laissa échapper une respiration qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir retenue. Il regarda sa montre – trois minutes avant son rendez-vous avec Harry.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'une personne puisse faire en trois minutes. Alors Louis défroissa son pull et se présenta devant la porte ouverte, la nouvelle information tournoyant toujours dans sa tête. Harry était penché au-dessus son bureau, remettant en ordre de façon tatillonne un tas de partitions. Louis laissa ses yeux se promener sur ses longues jambes et ses jolies petites fesses alors que certaines photos de l'article de l'Esquire flottaient dans le chaos qu'était ses pensées.

« Tu penses que _Don Juan_ a une âme ? »

Harry toussa et tourna rapidement sa tête. « T'as écouté. »

« J'espionnais. »

« ... C'est mieux ? »

Louis haussa ses épaules et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau grinçante de Harry, jouant de façon absente avec la mousse sortant d'une déchirure dans le vinyle. « Non, » dit-il légèrement, « mais c'est plus précis. » Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait avec cette conversation, mais sa recherche de la veille et toutes ces gammes complexes qu'il venait de pratiquer l'avaient mis dans une humeur téméraire. Il y avait quelque chose tirant dans le bas de son ventre, un désir inexplicable de troubler Harry, de le transformer en le garçon gêné de quinze ans qu'il avait été au camp. De le punir d'oser envahir son espace.

« Louis Précision Tomlinson. »

Louis cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« A cause de ta technique et ce que tu viens de dire, alors... Précision est ton deuxième prénom ? » dit Harry avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » souffla Louis. « S'il te plaît, Styles, épargne-nous ton humour basé sur les deuxièmes prénoms. » Harry laissa éclater un rire de surprise, comme si Louis venait juste de dire quelque chose de drôle plutôt que de méchant.

Puis il s'installa sur le bord de son bureau, les jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles et ses poignets appuyés contre le bois alors qu'il supportait son corps élancé. Il sourit à Louis. « Alors, es-tu secrètement amoureux de moi, ou t'as juste fait une légère traque ? »

Louis roula ses yeux, la frustration brûlant. Il se pencha en avant, ses coudes sur ses genoux, laçant ses mains ensemble et regardant rigoureusement Harry. « Apparemment, t'es celui qui _me_ traque, Styles. Ou est-ce que j'ai mal entendu quelque chose ? »

Harry haussa ses épaules. « J'avais besoin d'un violoniste qui pouvait assurer techniquement. Quelqu'un avec des qualités de meneur. Tu es en haut de la liste. »

« Mmm. » Louis laissa son torse retomber, faisant craquer la chaise alors qu'il passait le bout calleux de son index sur le bord tranchant et irrégulier du vinyle déchiré, la colère brûlant alors qu'il se forçait à oublier à quel point il avait été excité la veille. Maintenant que le moment était passé, le souvenir était humiliant. Comme si l'existence même de Harry se moquait de lui, jusque dans sa vie sexuelle pathétique et non-existante. « Quel est le but de cet entretien, alors ? »

« Eh bien, c'est surtout en quelque sorte pour vous motiver. Je suis sûr que si Grimshaw désapprouve _Don Juan_ , tout le monde a dû râler dans mon dos. »

Louis hocha de la tête. « En effet. » Il n'allait pas le nier.

Harry porta une main à son menton, frottant sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce alors qu'il continuait, ayant cet air obnubilé sur son visage tandis qu'il fixait un point au-dessus de la tête de Louis. « Je veux juste l'occasion de m'expliquer pleinement à l'orchestre. » Il parlait lentement, comme si ses mots étaient enfouis profondément. « J'ai l'impression que j'ai cette idée en tête depuis toujours, comme un secret, totalement privée. Elle s'est tellement développé dedans que j'arrive facilement à me la décrire. » Louis baissa son regard et vit qu'il avait rentré ses pieds vers l'intérieur, vulnérabilité. « Et maintenant que j'ai enfin l'opportunité d'en parler à d'autres personnes, de la concrétiser dans le vrai monde, j'oublie qu'une partie de cette idée est très _personnelle_... » Il tourna ses yeux vers Louis, ses sourcils froncés. « C'est juste angoissant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Les yeux de Louis glissèrent vers le dernier tiroir du bureau, où il avait rangé les brouillons de ses compositions. Il déglutit, conscient de la soudaine sécheresse dans sa gorge. « Nope. J'ai bien peur que ce que tu dis soit du charabia, Styles. »

Harry hocha pensivement de la tête. « D'accord. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te donner des conseils sur... » Il fit un mouvement ridicule pour imiter un violoniste jouant, sa posture et la position de son poignet drôlement mauvaises.

« Non. Tu n'en as pas besoin. » Louis se leva et sortit de la pièce, seulement légèrement plus sur les nerfs que lorsqu'il était entré.

 

*

 

Zayn écoutait, inclinant son menton vers le haut pour souffler la fumée chaude vers les corbeaux tournant en rond au-dessus d'eux.

« Alors, c'est en quelque sorte de ma faute si on doit jouer _Don Juan_. Je te jure, Harry Styles est genre mon propre cauchemar personnel prenant vie. »

« Tu devrais être flatté, mec. »

Louis grogna doucement, tapant du pied le sol du jardin gelé et frissonnant. Plus qu'une menace, la soudaineté de Harry dans tous les domaines rendait Louis de plus en plus en colère. « J'ai l'impression qu'il m' _utilise_ , putain. Genre, je suis cet automate avec une bonne technique qu'il peut utiliser pour réaliser son rêve de créativité stupide. Et bien sûr qu'il devait intervenir et ajouter son _talent artistique avant-gardiste_ dedans pour faire en sorte que je sois assez bon. »

Zayn le regarda, le scepticisme visible partout sur son visage. « T'es sûr que tu ne te projette pas ? Ça ressemble à J – ça ne semble pas fondé. »

« Oh, c'est simplement ce qu'il a dit à Grimshaw. Et quand il m'a parlé, il a rendu ça clair que c'est ma _technique_ et sa putain de... _vision personnelle_... Donne-moi ça. » Louis tira la cigarette de la bouche de Zayn et prit une grosse taffe, sentant la nicotine infiltrer son sang et calmer ses nerfs. « C'est un putain de connard. »

Zayn haussa ses épaules. « Si tu le dis. »

 

Niall passa dans le bureau de Harry au Barbican avant la répétition vendredi. Harry avait passé la matinée à bosser sur _Don Juan_ , souhaitant être à St Luke's à la place. Ce bureau était plein de surfaces en bois sans défauts et semblant coûteux et des grandes baies vitrées. C'était beaucoup plus difficile pour Harry de regarder confortablement l'espace tout en réfléchissant à un problème, alors qu'il pouvait voir toutes les personnes qui passaient sur la mezzanine du deuxième étage. Il était en train de grommeler pour lui-même sur le manque d'intimité et de prendre des notes pour la famille des vents, ses épaules tendues, quand il leva son regard et vit Niall appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Ses bras croisés contre son torse et ses pieds liés au niveau des chevilles, il souriait en coin et attendait avec une fausse nonchalance que Harry remarque sa présence.

Harry se redressa dans sa chaise, rigolant et secouant sa tête, content de la distraction. Content que c'était Niall.

« Quoi ? » demanda ce dernier, ne souriant plus de façon narquoise.

Harry renifla. « Rien, » dit-il, « parfois ça me frappe juste à quel point t'es une personne vraiment ridicule. »

Niall laissa tomber son menton contre son torse, rigolant silencieusement avec Harry, dans un acquiescement tacite.

« Laisse-moi deviner, » dit Harry, frottant ses mains sur son visage alors qu'il continuait de rire, « si ça m'avait pris un peu plus longtemps pour te voir, t'aurais toqué à l'encadrement et genre dit ' _You-hoooou_ , 'y a quelqu'un ?' hein ? »

Niall éclata de rire et se poussa de la chambranle, entrant complètement dans le bureau. Ses yeux biglaient d'amusement.

« Faux, » annonça-t-il joyeusement. Il s'installa dans l'une des chaises en face de Harry avec un doux soupir et se mit à l'aise dans une position avachie. « J'avais opté pour 'Terre à Harry', en fait. » Il défroissa l'avant de son pull et haussa ses épaules, assez fier de lui. « C'est un classique. »

Harry plissa ses yeux et fit une grimace comme s'il était en train d'y réfléchir. « 'You-hou, Terre à Harry' aurait été encore mieux. »

« Tu peux garder tes you-hou pour toi, merci, » dit Niall avec un air à moitié dégoûté.

Harry fut incapable de s'empêcher de glousser. « Oh, je peux, hein ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Niall hua, les yeux écarquillés. « Et c'est moi qui suis ridicule ? » se moqua-t-il. Il tourna sa tête d'un côté à l'autre d'incrédulité, presque comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un pour le soutenir. Il était clairement ravi que Harry entre dans son jeu.

« Hééé, ce n'est pas ma faute ! » dit Harry. « Ça sonnait comme un euphémisme. »

« T'as la mentalité d'un gamin de cinq and, tu le sais ? »

« Comment c'est d'avoir un gamin de cinq ans comme patron ? »

« Merveilleux. J'adore complètement, » dit Niall, ne ratant pas le coche. « Je veux des biscuits en forme d'animaux, s'il te plaît, patron. Où est ta cachette, alors ? » Il se pencha en avant et tendit son cou, regardant la rangée d'armoire sous la grande fenêtre se trouvant derrière Harry.

Ce dernier prit un air désolé. « J'viens de les finir, désolé. Matinée stressante. Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre pour toi, cependant ? »

Niall se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise, rigolant. Il soupira de contentement et répondit sérieusement. « Nan. J'voulais juste voir comment t'allais, c'est tout. » Il tapota ses doigts sur les accoudoirs en métal, haussant ses épaules et ses yeux chaleureux. « Tu sais, comme le meilleur ami au monde que je suis. Je voulais te demander comment se passaient les choses jusqu'à présent et tout, m'assurer que t'es bien installé. »

« Tout va bien, » dit Harry avec un petit sourire. Il se recula à nouveau dans sa chaise, soupirant et regardant vers le plafond pendant un moment. Tout semblait aller un peu mieux maintenant, rien qu'en interagissant avec Niall. Harry l'aimait beaucoup. « Tout se passe bien... Tout va bien. Ouais. Tout va bien. »

« Grimmy a été casse-couille ? »

Harry laissa sortir un éclat de rire reconnaissant. « Rien que je ne peux pas gérer. » Il passa une main à travers ses cheveux puis se redressa, regardant Niall dans les yeux, espérant que les siens n'aient pas l'air trop vulnérables. « Comment tu trouves que ça se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

Niall sourit. « Eh bien, t'as certainement Gladys de ton côté, alors ça ne peut pas aller trop mal, hein ? »

Harry ricana. Il avait eu son entretien avec Gladys Howard la veille. Ils avaient passé la majorité de leur temps ensemble à parler de Niall et de comment il l'avait emmené dîner une fois toutes les deux semaines pendant la majeure partie de l'année. Parfois dans un restaurant français chic, parfois à un vendeur de hot dog dans la rue, toujours un nouvel endroit, toujours délicieux. Harry savait que le rendez-vous s'était bien passé, surtout en comparaison avec les autres. Un en particulier, peut-être. »

« Cette femme t'adore, c'est évident, » dit Harry.

Niall hocha de la tête, un signe fier de confirmation. « Et je l'adore également, » répondit-il, bougeant dans sa chaise pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Il n'arrivait jamais à rester immobile.

« Est-ce qu'ils détestent l'œuvre de Strauss, Niall ? » demanda timidement Harry après une courte pause, grimaçant légèrement en visualisant le visage de Tomlinson lors de leur entretien cette semaine. Ses pommettes tranchantes, l'intensité de ses yeux sous ses sourcils froncés. La façon désinvolte dont il avait prononcé _Don Juan_ , comme s'il l'utilisait comme une sorte d'arme – comme une attaque personnelle déguisés et étrange contre Harry, ou comme une blague avec lui-même. Harry réprima un frisson et mordilla la peau autour de l'ongle de son pouce, son rythme cardiaque accélérant légèrement. « A quel point ils la détestent ? »

Niall balaya l'inquiétude de Harry avec un geste de la main. « Oh, je ne sais pas. Il y a eu quelques plaintes, peut-être. Rien d'extraordinaire. Comme d'habitude. » Il haussa des épaules. « Tu sais, t'es nouveau. Alors. »

Harry hocha de la tête, prenant une respiration tremblante et l'expirant doucement. Il savait, que trop bien. Il avait été le nouveau beaucoup de fois. Nouveau et jeune, une combinaison particulièrement puissante. Il avait été sous-estimé par des orchestres pendant presque toute sa carrière en tant que chef d'orchestre. Parfois, certains musiciens avaient été purement et simplement dédaigneux. Harry avait un souvenir particulièrement vif, lors d'un passage en tant qu'invité à Cologne, d'un second violon incroyablement prétentieux qui l'avait ouvertement informé qu'il n'avait simplement pas assez d'expérience pour être un bon chef d'orchestre, pas à son âge ; ce n'était simplement pas possible, pas encore. _Bon Dieu, les violonistes_ , pensa sombrement Harry, toujours de tels rabat-joie. _Les blagues existent pour une raison..._

« Hé, » dit Niall, le faisant revenir à la réalité et lui lançant un regard sévère. « C'est juste une question de temps. Tu le sais. Tu finiras par gagner leur confiance. Vraiment. Tu finis toujours par l'avoir. »

Il était vrai que, jusqu'à présent, Harry avait presque universellement réussi à prouver qu'il était un chef d'orchestre plus que compétant. Il avait toujours finalement été capable d'obtenir le respect de l'orchestre, peu importe à quel point les choses avaient commencé de façon chancelante. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ce n'en soit pas de même avec l'OSL.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est cette fois, Niall, » dit doucement Harry, emmenant une main à son front et fermant ses yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il se sentait aussi inquiet à propos de certaines choses avant de commencer à en parler. « Ça me semble un peu différent. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une minute, Niall le laissant réfléchir.

« Presque comme si j'en voulais trop ? » dit Harry, d'une façon incertaine, ouvrant ses yeux pour jauger la réponse de son ami, ne savant toujours pas lui-même si c'était la bonne réponse.

« Ah, Haz, » dit Niall avec sympathie. Il regarda directement Harry, ses sourcils froncés avec inquiétude. « Allons boire un coup ce soir, hein ? »

Harry jeta sa tête en arrière et rigola, acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête, alors que son affection pour Niall inondait à nouveau tout son corps. Niall sourit, heureux de pouvoir l'aider, et il se lança dans la description des pubs dans le coin qu'il considérait comme un choix admissible. Il avait un système de notations compliqué qui incluait une référence croisée entre ceux avec de bonnes bières, ceux avec des tables fréquemment disponibles et ceux avec un jukebox acceptable. C'étaient les trois gros facteurs, dans l'ordre décroissant d'importance, qu'un individu devait prendre en compte lors de l'évaluation d'un établissement dans la perspective de boire, d'après Niall Horan. Il se considérait comme un véritable expert sur le sujet. (« J'ai fait mes dix milles heures, Harold. Les prodiges se façonnent, ils ne naissent pas, et je suis un prodige des foutus pubs, alors écoute-moi bien. »)

Harry avait été attentif à ce que Niall disait, il appréciait toujours entendre les gens parler des choses par lesquelles ils étaient grandement intéressés, quand un mouvement rapide attira son regard à l'extérieur du bureau. Louis Tomlinson et Eleanor Calder étaient de l'autre côté de la mezzanine, de l'autre côté de l'espace ouvert étroit de l'atrium, marchant vers l'extrémité nord de l'étage. Ils marchaient rapidement – ou plutôt, Tomlinson marchait rapidement, ses jambes puissantes le propulsant en avant avec une efficacité pleine de grâce. Calder arrivait à peine à suivre. Ils étaient probablement en train d'aller à une réunion concernant leur pupitre, à en juger par le gros dossier sous le bras droit de Tomlinson et les étuis à violon qu'ils portaient tous les deux. Juste au moment où Harry était sur le point de reporter toute son attention sur Niall, Eleanor Calder tourna sa tête et jeta un coup d'œil à son bureau. Il semblait qu'elle regardait droit vers lui, mais Harry n'était pas certain qu'elle puisse réellement le distinguer à cette distance, avec la paroi en verre de son bureau entre eux. Cependant, ce fut confirmé qu'elle le pouvait lorsque (à son grand amusement et surprise) elle sourit ouvertement et fit un signe de la main, d'une façon immanquablement charmeuse, agitant ses doigts vers lui et allant même plus loin en repoussant ses beaux cheveux foncés par-dessus une de ses épaules. Le regard de Harry dévia vers Tomlinson, juste à temps pour le voir rouler lourdement des yeux à l'échange, pas du tout impressionné, comme d'habite, puis il redoubla le rythme de son allure. Sa partenaire de pupitre fut forcée de faire plusieurs grands pas pour le rattraper, ses mocassins parés de bijoux brillant à la lumière passant en continu à travers les fenêtres à l'avant du Barbican.

« Putain de Tommo, » dit Niall avec un grognement. Il s'était tourné pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, suivant le regard de Harry quand il avait arrêté de l'écouter, et il fut apparemment assez amusé par ce qu'il avait vu. « Toujours sur une foutue mission. »

Harry rit jaune. « Il en a certainement une pour moi. »

« Je pense quand même que vous vous entendrez bien, » déclara Niall. Il grimaça puis continua avec précaution, appuyant bien sur le dernier mot, « Un jour... »

« Il pense que je suis nul, » dit Harry, jouant avec ses lèvres, la vérité de sa déclaration se solidifiant dans son cerveau lorsqu'il la dit à haute-voix. « Il pense que _Don Juan_ est nul et que moi aussi. »

« Tu n'es pas nul, et si Louis pensa ça, alors c'est un idiot. » La voix de Niall était basse, sa déception concernant la situation clairement évidente. Il tapotait durement ses doigts contre les accoudoirs, à présent, agité.

« C'est rien que je n'ai jamais connu avant, » dit Harry, doucement et de façon peu convaincue. C'était vrai. Ou du moins, ça aurait dû l'être. Ça aurait dû être vrai, mais ça ne l'était pas, pas tout à fait. Louis semblait différent, d'une certaine manière. Il le blessait toujours si profondément, si rapidement, et Harry n'était pas prêt à réfléchir à pourquoi c'était le cas. Il n'était pas encore prêt.

« Je vais lui parler, » dit fermement Niall, gigotant toujours de frustration dans sa chaise.

« Non ! » s'exclama Harry, plus fortement qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il rougit furieusement. Il dut secouer sa tête et prendre une profonde respiration avant de continuer, essayant de se reprendre. « S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, Nialler. J'apprécie le fait que tu veuilles m'aider, mais je peux m'en occuper moi-même. Vraiment. »

Il se sentit étrangement exposé en laissant voir à Niall à quel point Louis le préoccupait. Il était gêné, en fait. Il roula ses yeux pour lui-même, voulant régler ça, reprendre en quelque sorte le contrôle. Il était habituellement tellement à l'aise en étant vulnérable devant Niall et il ne savait pas pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas cette fois. Bon Dieu, tout au sujet de Louis Tomlinson le mettait de mauvaise humeur, le faisait se sentir étrangement mal dans sa peau. C'était ridicule. Il était ridicule, il devait mettre fin à tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Tomlinson lui embrouiller les idées ; Harry pouvait très bien le gérer.

« Je dramatise trop ; ne m'écoute pas. C'est ce nouveau boulot, le stress, et tout. C'est bon. Je vais bien. Tout va bien avec Louis Tomlinson. C'est le meilleur, le plus câlin et le plus facile-à-vivre violoniste au monde. Tout est merveilleux et génial. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Niall le regarda sceptiquement de l'autre côté du bureau, ses sourcils haussés. « Si tu le dis, Styles. »

Harry hocha de la tête. « Oui. »

« On va quand même boire un coup, d'accord ? » dit Niall, toujours inquiet et ayant probablement l'intention de reprendre la conversation au pub.

« Ouep, » acquiesça Harry, « aller boire un coup serait bien. » A ce moment-là, Harry ne souciait pas de ce que Niall pensait qu'il allait réussir à lui soudoyer plus tard. Il ne souciait pas du fait qu'il céderait probablement et déballerait ses insécurités pathétiques. Il avait juste hâte de la sensation et du poids d'un verre froid dans sa main, de la beauté indéniable au ton ambré d'une excellente bière, du bourdonnement agréable, de la brume plaisante et de la sensation de ventre plein. Harry avait vraiment, _vraiment_ besoin de boire un coup, c'était certain. Ça avait été une longue semaine.

 

 

Louis balança son poids d'un côté à l'autre dans sa chaise, faisant attention à ne pas trop faire basculer son violon, là où il était posé sur son genou gauche. Il étira son cou puis doucement ses épaules, les faisant rouler en des cercles lâches, essayant de soulager un peu la tension dans ses muscles alors qu'il attendait que Styles poursuive la répétition. On était mardi en fin d'après-midi, et ils avaient travaillé sur _Don Juan_ pendant plusieurs heures déjà. Actuellement, ils étaient en plein milieu d'un des passages les plus compliqués. C'était déjà parfait techniquement et ça commençait à sonner émotionnellement mature aux oreilles de Louis, mais Styles ne semblait pas vraiment satisfait. Il avait coupé l'orchestre trois minutes auparavant avec un simple mouvement rapide de son bâton et il avait fixé le fond du Jerwood Hall depuis lors, tirant de temps en temps sur sa lèvre inférieure, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

Louis roula ses yeux, retenant à peine un soupir d'exaspération. Il jeta un regard à Eleanor, vérifiant si elle partageait son irritation et son désir de simplement en finir. Eleanor était désireuse, très bien – son regard entièrement focalisé sur Harry Styles, semblant presque retenir sa respiration à ce qu'il pourrait dire ensuite. Louis roula à nouveau ses yeux. Cette fois, il ne contint pas du tout son soupir, soufflant assez hargneusement alors qu'il bougeait sur sa chaise. Il baissa son regard vers l'aiguille des secondes de sa montre alors qu'elle avançait doucement, chaque mouvement semblant plus lent que le précédent.

Quand Styles parla finalement, ce ne fut pas ce à quoi Louis s'était attendu.

« Je suis gay. »

Sa voix était un peu rauque de désuétude, mais elle sonna quand même forte et ferme. Une trace de douceur, un rire un peu étouffé irradia en réponse à travers le fer à cheval formé par l'orchestre, s'élevant et se taisant avant d'atteindre le pupitre des percussions. L'attention de Louis était définitivement sur Harry à présent, sa tête se relevant brusquement de son propre chef, ses yeux se plissant immédiatement vers le visage du chef d'orchestre.

Styles sourit à la réaction de l'orchestre. Il leva une main et dit, « Je sais. Je sais. Ce n'est probablement pas une surprise pour la plupart d'entre vous. » Il laissa échapper ce que Louis pouvait seulement décrire comme une faible combinaison entre un gloussement et un ricanement, secouant légèrement sa tête. « Je n'essaie pas de le cacher. » Il ajusta ensuite sa posture, se tenant bien droit avec ses bras croisés dans son dos et Louis déglutit, se penchant en avant dans sa chaise.

« Il y eut un temps où je le faisais, cependant, » dit Styles, éclaircissant sa gorge en toussant dans son poing puis remettant son bras derrière son dos, ses yeux doux. « Un temps où j'essayais de le cacher. » Il inclina sa tête en arrière puis en avant, une ou deux fois. « Ce qui est compréhensible, je pense, étant donné la façon dont les choses étaient, et dont elles peuvent toujours l'être... J'étais un adolescent et, vous savez, c'est assez difficile comme ça. » Il roula ses yeux. « Je n'avais aucun sens de la mode et une grosse touffe de poil en guise de coiffure, un gros visage rond. » Il sourit et fit un cercle autour de sa tête avec ses mains. « Dans toutes les photos de ma mère datant de cette période, je ressemble à une sorte de Saint-Bernard trop empressé. » Styles rigola doucement avec l'orchestre, mais Louis vit quelque chose scintiller dans ses yeux alors qu'il attendait que les rires se taisent, presque comme de la tendresse.

« Mais ce n'était pas seulement des difficultés à quoi je faisais face, » continua Styles. Il secoua sa tête et prit une profonde respiration. « J'avais un secret. Un qui semblait tellement énorme et tellement... tellement gênant, faute d'un meilleur mot. Un secret que je voulais sans cesse qu'il disparaisse. Mais il ne le faisait pas ; il ne disparaissait pas. Même si je faisais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer à l'époque. Genre, si je faisais semblant que je ne savais pas qu'il était là, si je ne le reconnaissais pas entièrement, alors je n'aurais jamais à l'accepter. Je pourrais simplement continuer à vivre de cette façon. Je veux dire, pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre aurait à le savoir, si je ne le savais pas moi-même ? »

Louis resserra sa prise autour du manche de son violon alors que Harry parlait, sa paume glissante et en sueur sur l'érable poli. Il ferma ses yeux contre une vague soudaine de souvenirs de sa propre adolescence. Des nuits blanches passaient le regard dans le vide, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, marchandant avec une entité inconnue pour la délivrance de cette injustice semblant épouvantable qui s'était imposée à lui. L'inquiétude écrasante venant avec. La peur et la solitude. Il frissonna puis il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux quand Harry continua à parler.

« J'étais aux Etats-Unis quand j'ai eu seize ans, » dit Harry, « dans une école privée du Massachusetts pour les jeunes musiciens. » Il gloussa, « Je suis sûr que vous pouvez imaginer. C'était plein de petits merdeux très talentueux et hyper compétitifs. » Un éclat de rire pour approuver parcourut l'orchestre et Harry sourit, attendant à nouveau qu'il se dissipe avant de continuer. « Et j'étais définitivement l'un d'entre eux, » dit-il, une main sur son torse alors qu'il faisait référence à lui-même, « définitivement l'un des petits merdeux.

« Cependant, j'avais une amie pendant que j'étais là-bas. Rhea D'Angelo. » Il fit une pause, levant son regard vers le plafond pendant un moment. « Elle s'appelait Rhea D'Angelo. Elle jouait du violoncelle avec moi et elle n'était pas une petite merdeuse. C'était une personne adorable. » Harry secoua sa tête et déglutit avec un sourire tendu et ressemblant plus à une grimace, presque comme s'il se préparait à quelque chose. Louis se pencha un peu plus en avant, se décalant sur le bord de sa chaise. « On n'en parlait jamais, » dit Harry, « mais Rhea connaissait mon secret. C'était un accord tacite entre nous. Elle savait, et ça me donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité – elle me donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité. »

Harry soupira. « Rhea avait deux ans de plus que moi, cependant, et les autres garçons de mon âge étaient intimidés par elle. » Il laissa échapper un petit rire jaune. « Parce qu'on était des petits merdeux et qu'elle venait d'une partie plus dure de Boston et portait beaucoup de noir, » il roula ses yeux, faisant un peu bouger sa mâchoire, « et elle avait de vrais seins. Alors. Ils avaient peur. Et, évidemment, ça ressortait dans la façon dont ils parlaient d'elle. Qui était horrible ; je suis sûr que vous pouvez l'imaginer. Et parce que j'étais un peureux et un lâche, et que j'avais envie de m'intégrer, je n'ai jamais pris sa défense. En plus de n'avoir jamais nié quand ils suggéraient qu'on couchait ensemble – dans, je vous l'assure, des termes beaucoup, beaucoup plus graphiques que ça – je ne l'ai jamais défendu. Je le regrette bien assez. C'était déjà assez grave. Mais ensuite... »

Harry s'arrêta et prit une autre profonde respiration. Louis pouvait voir que sa main gauche tremblait légèrement. Il l'avait laissé tomber de son torse et elle tremblait en agrippant le pupitre devant lui. « Mais ensuite, Rhea et moi avons été ensemble à Boston, pendant un weekend au printemps. Maria Kliegel jouait avec l'Orchestre Philharmonique et on avait tous les deux envie d'y aller, comme Rhea avait dix-huit ans, on avait pu rester dans un hôtel. Et c'était – ça avait été un _super_ weekend. La musique était fantastique, Rhea m'avait fait visiter Boston et je m'étais senti... je m'étais senti sophistiqué, en quelque sorte. Comme si j'étais réellement presque un adulte pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie... Et ensuite, on est rentré à l'école. »

Harry prit une respiration tremblante avant de continuer, sa voix tendue. « Et ces garçons étaient simplement persistant. Ils étaient après moi pour savoir exactement que j'avais fait avec Rhea D'Angelo dans cette chambre d'hôtel. 'Comment c'était Boston, Styles ?' de façon très suggestive. 'Comment était D'Angelo ?' 'Tu l'as baisé, hein ?' 'T'es obligé de l'avoir fait.' Et je n'arrêtais pas de dire, 'Non, non. On est juste amis. Il ne s'est rien passé,' mais ils n'y ont pas cru et ils ont continué. Jusqu'à ce que ça devienne finalement 'Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as foutrement pas fait, Styles ?' et 'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?' C'était... ça me touchait de beaucoup trop près. Je pouvais les sentir en train de se rapprocher de moi. De moi et de mon secret. »

La respiration de Louis se coupa dans sa gorge, un petit pic d'adrénaline familier traversant son corps, plusieurs de ses propres souvenirs similaires passèrent dans sa tête. Des souvenirs de quand il avait eu l'impression d'essayer de semer quelque chose qu'il n'arriverait jamais à fuir.

« Je savais au fond de moi que c'était juste une histoire de quelques secondes avant qu'ils posent la question, » dit Harry. « Je pouvais la sentir arriver. 'T'es _gay_ ou quoi ?' 'Ouais, est-ce que c'est ça, Styles ? T'es gay ? C'est ça, alors ?' Et je sais que ça semble inévitable, la direction que prend cette histoire. Que j'avais dû céder, que j'avais fini par simplement mentir et dire que j'avais couché elle pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Et je l'ai presque fait. Presque. Ça aurait été mieux, peut-être, que ce que j'ai réellement dit. Parce que juste avant, juste au moment où j'avais été poussé à bout et sur le point de céder, j'ai été frappé par ce terrible éclair de créativité. Et j'ai dit, avec autant de dédain acerbe possible, 'Pourquoi je voudrais coucher avec Rhea D'Angelo, de toute façon ? On a l'impression qu'elle sort tout droit de la fumée d'une cigarette.' » Harry laissa échapper un son étranglé et ressemblant à un sanglot, un son confus de dégoût de soi-même. « Et j'ai reçu des rires en réponses, » dit-il, tristement. « Un grand éclat de rire admiratif à cause ce truc horrible et cruel que je venais de dire au sujet de la personne qui, à cette époque, était réellement – réellement ma meilleure amie. »

La voix de Harry craqua légèrement sur les deux derniers mots, et il prit une autre respiration instable, fermant momentanément ses yeux et levant une fois de plus une main vers l'orchestre. « Je ne peux même pas décrire la honte que j'ai ressenti, rien qu'en ayant dit ça. Mais ensuite, je me suis rendu compte, avec une sorte d'effroi au ralenti, que Rhea m'avait entendu. Qu'elle se tenait à côté des distributeurs de boissons à quelques mètres derrière nous et qu'elle avait entendu tout ce que j'avais dit. »

Il fit une pause, posant ses paumes contre ses yeux pendant quelques secondes. L'orchestre était complètement silencieux ; Louis arrivait à peine à respirer.

« Ce n'est pas exagéré de dire que, à ce moment-là, c'était le pire moment de ma vie. C'est toujours l'un d'entre eux, » soupira finalement Harry, ses sourcils froncés, alors qu'il touchait son sternum du bout des doigts. « Je n'ai jamais pu pleinement arranger mon amitié avec Rhea. Je me suis excusé, et puisqu'elle était une meilleure personne que moi, elle a accepté mes excuses... mais je ne la blâme pas de m'avoir jamais refait complètement confiance. Pendant des années, je n'arrivais à repenser à ce souvenir. J'étais tellement déçu par moi-même, dévasté. Même maintenant, c'est peut-être la troisième fois que j'en parle depuis que c'est arrivé.

« La raison pour laquelle j'en ai parlé, la raison pour laquelle j'en _parle_ maintenant, c'est parce que je pense que la plupart des gens ont vécu ce genre de moment, » il fit un geste vers les musiciens devant lui, « et que la plupart des gens ont ce genre de souvenir. Le souvenir d'un moment où vous n'avez pas respecté quelqu'un, que vous l'avez humilié et, en même temps, vous avez eu l'impression de vous dévalorisé également. Comme si vous aviez l'impression de trahir vos morals et, aussi dramatique que ça en a l'air, que c'était irréparable. Une cause perdue odieuse. »

Louis bougea sur sa chaise, en se reconnaissant dans les propos de Harry de la culpabilité envoya une vague chaude de honte à travers son corps. Il se souvint de certains moments à Interlochen, quand il avait seize ou dix-sept ans, des moments où il avait mené à la baguette les autres enfants, les ridiculisant devant tous les autres à cause de leur technique moins bonne. Il grimaça intérieurement quand des images spécifiques traversèrent son esprit. (De grands yeux verts humides, prudents et vulnérables alors qu'ils clignaient en le regardant. Des boucles douces et brunes par-dessus un front moite, et des épaules voûtées en avant, des rondeurs d'enfant. Le _Boléro_.) Louis déglutit fortement aux souvenirs, son cœur loupant un battement. Les moniteurs plus âgés l'avaient surnommé Napoléon derrière son dos, « Le Petit Napoléon des Violons. » Ça avait été humiliant quand il l'avait découvert, encore plus parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était justement utilisé, et qu'il le méritait probablement.

Harry tapa avec deux doigts sur la partition devant lui. « Maintenant, c'est exactement – _exactement_ le genre de sentiment intense que Don Juan ressent pendant cette partie de l'œuvre. Il est dévasté par ses propres actions, par la façon dont il a traité ces femmes, et il n'a presque plus d'espoir, comme s'il ne pouvait pas réparer ses erreurs et qu'il était indigne. Voilà ce que je veux que vous jouez. C'est la force et la puissance de cette émotion que je veux que vous apportez à ce passage lorsque que nous le jouons. »

Harry contempla l'orchestre après avoir fini de parler, ses yeux bougeant doucement sur chacun d'entre eux, essayant de voir si ses mots avaient été parfaitement assimilés. Louis était stupéfait. Il cligna rapidement ses yeux, son cœur battant toujours à la chamade. Il ressentait une déconnexion, une sensation de noyade alors que son cerveau luttait pour concilier le Harry Styles devant lui avec toutes les idées qu'il avait eues sur lui dans sa tête.

« Harry est gay ? » siffla Eleanor dans un chuchotement.

« Quoi ? » demanda Louis, après un moment, se tournant pour la regarder, ses sourcils froncés de confusion.

« Harry est _gay_ ? » répéta-t-elle, clairement surprise et irrité par lui de ne pas avoir divulgué cette information.

Louis grogna avec incrédulité. « C'est tout ce que t'as retenu de toute cette histoire ? » demanda-t-il, son corps se secouant avec un rire silencieux et dubitatif.

Eleanor haussa ses épaules.

Louis était en train de glousser légèrement lorsqu'il se retourna vers le podium du chef d'orchestre pour attendre les prochaines instructions. Il releva doucement sa tête, rigolant toujours, et il prit une brusque respiration quand il rencontra le regard de Harry. Son cœur tomba dans son ventre alors que le visage de Harry se décomposait en réaction à l'amusement de Louis, son indifférence apparente. Louis eut envie de se justifier immédiatement, eut envie de s'expliquer. Mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut de rester assis avec sa bouche bée et sa main droite se levant un peu dans une tentative ratée de contester. Harry avait déjà fait disparaître son froncement et s'était retourné vers l'orchestre, annonçant une mesure et levant ses bras, prêt à reprendre la répétition.

_Putain_ , pensa Louis, alors qu'il suivait le bâton de Harry, débutant la première note avec un mouvement tout en douceur de son archet. _Putain_. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #LIARBTrad
> 
> Joshua Bell, violoniste et chef d'orchestre américain, [a joué dans le métro](https://www.washingtonpost.com/lifestyle/magazine/pearls-before-breakfast-can-one-of-the-nations-great-musicians-cut-through-the-fog-of-a-dc-rush-hour-lets-find-out/2014/09/23/8a6d46da-4331-11e4-b47c-f5889e061e5f_story.html) une fois.  
> Voici [Ballade](https://youtu.be/iEl6Nxon_Kc) (l'œuvre que Louis a dit qu'il jouerait dans le métro)  
> Le vrai deuxième prénom de Josh Groban est Winslow, pas Gamaliel (ou Meriwether dans la VO)  
> On ne manque pas réellement de respect à Don Juan dans le milieu de la musique classique, enfin les auteurs originaux ne pensent pas, mais elles ont pris une liberté artistique !  
> Elles s’excusent également auprès des violonistes. Le violon est un instrument noble.


	3. Chapter 3

La répétition ne dura pas beaucoup plus longtemps cette après-midi-là. Ils jouèrent le désespoir de Don Juan deux fois de plus avant que Styles les libère. Il s'était penché vers l'orchestre en une légère révérence après leur premier essai. « Beaucoup mieux, » avait-il dit, gravement. Puis il leur avait souri, ses yeux brillant, alors qu'il levait ses bras pour recommencer. « Pas de pression ou quoi. » Et le rire qui suivit allégea l'atmosphère lourde dans la salle. Leur seconde répétition s'était mieux passé que la première.  
  
Louis pouvait la sentir autour de lui, cette sorte de remontée merveilleusement contrôlée d'une puissance émotionnelle qui renforçait tout, résonnant dans l'unique note tenue qui avait pour but de transmettre l'étendue dévastatrice de la désolation de Don. Il l'entendit soulever la musique, mais il s'en sentait destitué, isolé par sa distraction. Tout ce dont à quoi il pouvait penser était la mauvaise interprétation que Harry avait eu de son amusement, la façon dont la déception momentanée avait traversé son visage puis avait doucement laissé place à de la résignation, comme s'il n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à mieux venant de la part de Louis. Comme si rire de cette façon était quelque chose en harmonie avec le caractère de Louis ! Les doigts de celui-ci continuèrent de bouger rapidement et avec précision sur le manche de son violon, son jeu aussi parfait que d'habitude, mais c'était machinale. Louis n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller dans la musique. Il n'arrivait pas à s'engager totalement, pas avec ce ridicule malentendu suspendu au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait besoin de s'expliquer.  
  
_Apparemment, il a l'impression que je suis un genre de psychopathe sans cœur_ , pensa Louis alors qu'il rangeait Thunder après la répétition, détendant son archet avec deux mouvements rapides du poignet et tirant sur la fermeture de la protection de l'étui peut-être un peu trop fort que nécessaire. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur Harry, qui se tenait toujours à côté de son podium et était entouré par une petite foule de personnes qui étaient rassemblées pour poser des questions. _Stupide Eleanor_ , rouspéta Louis, déterminé à attendre que tout le monde parte pour éclaircir les choses avec Harry, le plus tôt possible. _Comment quelqu'un qui fait partie du monde artistique depuis aussi longtemps peut-il encore avoir un gaydar aussi foutrement nul ?_ Il fit semblant de mettre de l'ordre dans son dossier à partition alors que la foule autour de Harry se réduisait. Une fois qu'il ne resta plus que Gerald Courtenay (qui devait très probablement casser les oreilles de Harry à propos du fait que les altos étaient, encore une fois, méprisés d'une façon horriblement blessante) Louis décida de commencer à avancer, attrapant son étui et faisant plusieurs petits pas dans leur direction.  
  
Il fit presque un bond d'un mètre de haut et il poussa définitivement un cri dépourvu de dignité quand il sentit quelqu'un tirer brusquement sur sa manche.  
  
« Excuse-moi. » L'assistant de Styles ( _Liam Price ? Liam Payne ?_ ) se trouvait derrière lui avec un air penaud. Il leva une main comme s'il pensait que Louis pourrait l'attaquer. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »  
  
« Ça t'aurait tué d'appeler mon prénom une ou deux fois avant de m'accoster ? » demanda Louis, irrité que son plan d'action soit interrompu.  
  
Le visage de Liam, peu importe quel était son nom de famille, se fronça d'agacement. « Je t'ai appelé au moins six fois, d'accord Tomlinson ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »  
  
« Oh, » dit faiblement Louis, regardant par-dessus son épaule vers là où Gerald Courtenay avait commencé à gesticuler de façon plutôt animée à quelques centimètres de Harry. Louis fut surpris ; Harry semblait plus amusé qu'il n'avait l'air effrayé. « Désolé... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il se retourna vers Payne, clignant des yeux.  
  
« Eh bien, je sais à quel point t'es réticent à regarder ton Outlook... »  
  
Louis hocha de la tête, regardant à nouveau par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il n'écoutait plus Liam. Il jura entre ses dents. Harry Styles avait enroulé un bras autour des épaules de Courtenay et il le guidait vers la porte sur le côté de la salle, tous les deux rigolant de bon cœur.  
  
« Merde, » chuchota Louis. Il leva un doigt devant Liam alors qu'il les suivait du regard. « Je – je reviens tout de suite. »  
  
« Ça ne prendra qu'une seconde, Tommo ! C'est à propos de demain ! » cria Liam après lui. « Regarde ton Outlook, s'il te plaît... » fut la dernière chose que Louis entendit alors qu'il ouvrait lourdement la porte donnant sur l'entrée Ouest.  
  
Elle était déserte, évidemment.  
  
« Putain. » Il fit un tour sur lui-même, cherchant des indices pour savoir dans quelle direction ils étaient partis. Il n'y en avait pas.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, il était affalé dans un siège du métro, serrant Thunder contre son torse et bouillonnant, mal à l'aise et pas content. Il avait été voir dans le bureau de Styles à St Luke's puis il avait parcouru tout le chemin jusqu'au Barbican pour vérifier également là-bas – il n'y avait eu absolument aucun signe de lui à ces deux endroits. Louis tourna sa tête vers l'avant du wagon, fixant par la fenêtre alors qu'il essayait de regarder plus loin que son reflet et de distinguer les murs du tunnel.  
  
Demain. Il en parlerait à Styles demain. Il devait juste attendre ; il avait seulement à le faire pendant une nuit.  
  
_Pourquoi t'en fais une aussi grosse affaire ?_ se demanda-t-il, fixant ses propres pupilles alors que le train franchissait une partie particulièrement sombre du métro. Le nœud d'anxiété dans son estomac se resserra en réponse et une horde d'images qu'il avait tenté d'oublier envahirent sa tête. Tellement de regards déçus. Louis ferma les yeux, rapidement, fermement. C'est toujours mieux de ne pas se poser directement des questions, surtout quand vous connaissez la réponse mais ne voulez pas l'admettre.  
  
_Putain_. Il serra Thunder un peu plus contre lui, comme un ours en peluche à la forme bizarre. J _e n'ai rien à me reprocher, vraiment_. Ses yeux se rouvrirent et il grimaça à la lumière forte et peu flatteuse du wagon de métro. _Oui, bon boulot, Louis, comme d'habitude. Mens-toi toute la nuit, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux. Rien à te reprocher du tout._ Un sentiment désagréablement familier de dégoût de l'inonda, s'installant et faisant comme chez lui – le genre où il espérait avoir un cerveau totalement différent venant d'une personne totalement différente, une qui avait des souvenirs totalement différents parce qu'elle aurait fait des choix de vie totalement différents et meilleurs. _Putain_. Peut-être que c'était seulement une nuit, mais ça allait probablement avoir l'impression d'être trois semaines.  
  
Il avait raison, évidemment. Lorsqu'il fut une heure du matin, Louis avait toujours le même cerveau, malheureusement, et il ne le laissait pas s'endormir. Tous les horribles souvenirs à l'intérieur le maintenaient éveillé. Eh bien, c'était une combinaison entre les souvenirs, l'air sec et chaud dans sa chambre, à présent, terrible et son pouls, à laquelle il ne semblait pas pouvoir échapper malgré le nombre de fois où il s'était tourné dans son lit. Quelle que soit la façon il positionnait sa tête sur son oreiller, il y avait un battement dans ses oreilles : lub-dub, boum-boum, boum-boum. _Harry Styles, Harry Styles, Harry Styles._  
  
Le visage de Harry Styles à la répétition, son air déçu. Blessé – c'est le mot. Harry avait été blessé par lui cette après-midi. Louis le savait. Et couché dans son lit avec son visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, la nuisance qu'était ses battements de cœur dans les oreilles, il ne pouvait toujours pas arrêter d'y penser. Même si ça n'avait pas été son intention, c'était quand même horrible. Ça n'avait certainement pas aidé Harry à arrêter de se sentir mal, et ça n'empêchait définitivement pas Louis de se souvenir de toutes les fois où ça avait été son intention. Parce qu'il y avait eu plein. Des souvenirs horribles à l'intérieur de son cerveau de toutes les fois où il avait intentionnellement blessé Harry Styles. Il avait reconnu ce regard cette après-midi parce qu'il en avait déjà été la cause avant, délibérément. Il l'avait causé sur une version plus douce et plus ronde de son visage. Harry avait été un garçon si adorable à cette époque, si gentil. Le bas ventre de Louis se serra à cette pensée, un frisson illégal le parcourut contre sa volonté. Il le réprima rapidement, avec un grognement misérable. C'était la culpabilité qui le gardait éveillé. C'était principalement ça. C'était _complètement_ ça.  
  
« T'as été à Interlochen pendant trois étés entiers ? » lui avait demandé Eleanor avec une incrédulité horrifiée, ses yeux écarquillés d'effroi, sa tête se secouant doucement de gauche à droite. Ça s'était passé quand ils venaient de devenir partenaire de pupitre, quand ils apprenaient à se connaître. « J'arrive _même_ pas à l'imaginer. J'peux même pas – j'ai connu beaucoup d'environnements compétitifs toxiques dans ma vie, évidemment, mais deux semaines là-bas et je m'arrachais les cheveux par touffes. » Elle avait frissonné. « J'ai toujours une réaction négative aux bracelets de l'amitié, Louis. C'est viscéral ; c'est quelque chose de viscéral. »  
  
Louis sourit dans son oreiller et roula ses yeux aux souvenirs. Eleanor. Elle pouvait dramatiser de façon tellement exagérée, mais au moins elle était assez amusante à ce sujet. Ils avaient ça en commun. (Louis n'avait pas envie de vivre dans ce monde ennuyeux sans hyperbole. Préférerez-vous être ami avec une personne qui geignait parce qu'elle était coincée dans la queue du bureau de poste pendant quarante-cinq minutes ou quarante-cinq mois ? La réponse semblait claire.) Elle exagérait au sujet d'Interlochen, en quelque sorte. Ou elle en ignorait les bons côtés. C'était grisant, d'être le meilleur des meilleurs musiciens de son âge, d'être déjà bon et de devenir de plus en plus meilleur, d'expérimenter l'adrénaline de donner une performance réellement accomplie. Mais la pression, bon Dieu. Ce n'était pas pour tout le monde.  
  
C'était viscéral, cependant. C'était la vérité. Louis semblait seulement pouvoir se souvenir d'Interlochen avec tout son corps, tout à la fois, et presque jamais délibérément. En se trouvant à l'angle d'une rue près de Hyde Park au début du printemps, en sentant l'odeur persistante d'un type très spécifique de boue âcre dans l'air, il remonterait soudainement dans le temps dans une cabane servant de salle de répétition au milieu des bois après une averse (où il avait embrassé Ally McKenna parce qu'il savait qu'il était supposé en avoir envie et il s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort en le faisant). Allumer un cierge magique à la Saint-Sylvestre le ramenait au 4 juillet aux Etats-Unis, le croassement des grenouilles après la tombée de la nuit à côté du lac. Les moustiques et les pieds nus, les chevilles sales. En étant assis dans une chaise de jardin bon marché lors d'une garden-party, il aurait l'impression d'être sur un siège de l'Interlochen Bowl à la place, il se souvenait de la façon dont le maillage en métal laissait toujours une marque à l'arrière de ses cuisses. Les performances au milieu de l'été ; la voix de sa mère faisant écho dans son esprit. « Qui était ce jeune homme au violoncelle ? Il a un son tellement mature... tellement expressif. » Le pire de _tout_ , réellement, fut cette fois où il avait entendu les premières notes du _Boléro_ à un concert de charité dont il n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier le programme. Il avait senti ses paumes devenir instantanément moites alors qu'il bougeait inconfortablement dans son siège, sa poitrine se serrant. Le _Boléro_.

*

Le temps que Louis parcoure tout le chemin jusqu'à Dogwood (ndlt : ce sont des espèces d'arbres appelées cornouiller en français), son polo bleu clair réglementaire du camp était tâché de sueur – le bas de son dos, sous ses aisselles, il y avait même une ligne de long de son plexus cœliaque visible à travers le tissus. Louis n'était quelqu'un qui transpirait beaucoup, en règle générale, mais il avait fait tellement chaud et humide ces derniers jours qu'à chaque fois qu'il sortait d'un bâtiment, c'était comme s'il portait l'air en guise de sweat-shirt humide. C'était plus qu'un peu inconfortable.  
  
Louis savait qu'il ne devrait pas être surpris. La même chose s'était produit l'été précédent ; une chaleur étouffante surplombant le camp pendant presque une semaine et demi à la mi-juillet, avant qu'un énorme orage débarque finalement et casse la chaleur. Il souhaitait juste s'en être souvenu alors qu'il poussait Robbie Hahn de son chemin et jetait son sac de marin à travers la Cabane Dogwood pour clamer le dernier lit du haut disponible lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Il était presque mort, étouffé par la chaleur, dans ce même lit la nuit précédente, il avait eu si chaud et été tellement fatigué que sa jambe gauche n'avait pas cessé de tressauter dans ses draps emmêlés  
  
_La chaleur monte vers le haut_ , espèce de génie, se réprimanda-t-il alors qu'il se traînait péniblement en haut des marches menant au porche de la cabane, sa paume glissant sur la rambarde en pin rugueux.  
  
Pas que les autres personnes dans la cabane n'avaient réellement été en mesure de dormir correctement, dans un lit du bas relativement plus frais (légèrement moins chaud, plutôt) ou dans celui du haut. Nope, pas quand la chaleur semblait empirer l'horrible statut de ronfleur de Robbie au même degré que la température. Robbie avait une déviation de la cloison, alors ce n'était pas vraiment juste de se plaindre mais évidemment, Louis le faisait quand même.  
  
« Je suis presque certain que ça serait considéré comme un homicide justifiable à ce point, » avait-il finalement geignit, un peu après minuit quand les respirations régulières et rendant fou de Robbie semblaient devenir de plus en plus fortes avec chaque expiration consécutive. Tout le monde avait ri dans une sorte de solidarité misérable après ça. Eh bien, tout le monde à part Robbie, qui dormait de toute évidence.  
  
Dogwood. Louis _était_ évidemment coincé dans cette cabane pour son dernier été ici. Celle qui était la plus loin du campus, la plus petite et sans air conditionné. Le seul aspect avantageux que Louis avait réussi à identifier était qu'elle lui donnait l'occasion de faire des blagues sur des érections canines quand il le voulait (ndlt : Dog = chien, wood = érection). « Je retourne à la Red Rocket » étant l'une de ses préférées. (ndlt : red rocket est une expression utilisée pour parler d'une érection canine)  
  
« Ah, Louis. Super ! » dit Marcus alors que Louis laissait la moustiquaire de la cabane claquer derrière lui. « T'as le dernier ! Q-Time, tu te souviens ? »  
  
Louis roula ses yeux. Il avait espéré qu'ils commenceraient sans lui. Genre, dans le meilleur des cas, ils auraient peut-être eu complètement fini au moment où il aurait fait tout le chemin entre la cabane de répétitions, la salle climatisée où était entreposée son violon et Dogwood. De cette façon, il aurait pu se coucher sur son lit de misère, fermer ses yeux et visualiser son solo dans une des compositions de Mendelssohn, jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure du dîner. Les difficultés de Louis pour dormir rendait, encore plus dur que d'habitude, le fait de se détendre au sujet de sa performance du weekend à venir. Ça et le fait que sa mère serait là.  
  
« Vous aurez encore une demi-heure de libre avant le dîner, Tommo, promis, » dit Marcus, lui souriant d'une façon entendue et irritante.  
  
Marcus Dewitt était le moniteur de Dogwood. C'était un joueur de trompette trapu qui venait de quelque part dans le Midwest des Etats-Unis, qui n'était pas Chicago ni Interlochen dans le Michigan, alors comme si Louis allait savoir où exactement. Il était à l'Ecole de Musique de Eastman, ce qui était impressionnant, mais Louis trouvait qu'il était un peu rabat-joie. Il portait des Birkenstocks et racontait que la musique n'était pas une compétition, c'était une collaboration, et il les forçait également à faire des activités pour créer des liens dans la cabane approximativement tous les douze minutes.  
  
Louis roula à nouveau ses yeux, soupirant alors qu'il s'affalait dans le cerclé formé sur le sol par le reste des campeurs pour le Q-time. Il s'assit lourdement à l'un des seuls endroits vides, à côté de Harry Styles. Il se décala maladroitement pour lui laisser plus de place, rougissant et recoiffant timidement ses cheveux (qui avaient été encore plus en désordre que d'habitude à cause de l'humidité) tandis qu'il baissait son menton pour cacher un bouton de la vue de Louis. Ce dernier roula simplement encore plus ses yeux.  
  
« D'accord ! » dit Marcus, s'asseyait également dans le cercle et calant le muscle d'un mollet surdéveloppé sous l'autre. Il tapa dans ses mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre, comme s'il était impatient de commencer.  
  
Le Q-Time de Dogwood était l'activité préférée de Marcus. Ça regroupait à la fois « Question Time » et « Quality Time, » ce que Louis trouvait plutôt à vomir. Tous les soirs, pendant les deux heures de libre avant le dîner, Marcus posait une question à toute la cabane puis ils répondaient chacun à leur tour et écoutaient ce que disait les autres (en espérant déclencher une discussion positive qui mènerait à ce que chacun se fasse confiance et d'autres choses semblant tout autant écœurantes au sujet de sentiments et d'amitié).  
  
Louis détestait ça, naturellement.  
  
Marcus sourit à tout le cercle, ses longs cils blonds formant un tas aux coins. « La question du jour est : Quel morceau que vous n'avez jamais joué voudriez-vous le plus interpréter ? »  
  
Louis grogna intérieurement, n'ayant aucune réponse lui venant facilement. Il se pencha en arrière sur une main, aérant subtilement son polo avec l'autre, le décollant de son ventre. Il détestait avoir des petites marques de sueur le long de plis sur son ventre quand il s'asseyait.  
  
« Je vais commencer, » continua Marcus. « C'est un peu de la triche, puisque je l'ai déjà joué – »  
  
« Oh, alors t'as le droit de tricher, hein ? » demanda Louis, ses sourcils haussés. « Nous aussi ? »  
  
Marcus rigola. « Absolument pas ; vous devez tous vous en tenir strictement à la question posée, pas de déviation ou de marge de manœuvre autorisées. »  
  
Harry gloussa et regarda Louis par-dessous sa frange, ses yeux brillant, pressé de voir comment il allait répondre. Tous les garçons le regardaient à présent. C'était une position familière. S'il y avait une chose que Louis aimait au sujet Dogwood, à part les blagues, c'était le fait qu'il pouvait très souvent être entouré par une cour parce qu'il était le meilleur à tout ce qu'il faisait ; au violon, au football (« soccer » ici, roulement d'yeux), bronzer, porter le polo bleu clair réglementaire du camp – tâché de sueur ou non. Et être drôle. Louis était définitivement le meilleur à ça.  
  
« Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « C'est comme ça, alors ? » Autant Louis pensait que Marcus était un abruti, autant il avait un certain sens de l'humour.  
  
« Oui, exactement, Tommo, » dit Marcus, souriant toujours. « Ça te dérange si je continue ? »  
  
Louis haussa simplement des épaules pour acquiescer, s'éventant avec son haut.  
  
« Ce que j'allais dire, avant d'être si rudement interrompu, » continua Marcus, ses yeux brillant, « c'est que j'ai déjà joué La Bannière Etoilée plusieurs fois, à de nombreux de match de basketball au lycée et tout, mais mon rêve précis serait de l'interpréter avant un match des Packers. De préférence pendant les play-offs, mais je me contenterais de ce que je pourrais avoir. »  
  
Louis sentit Harry bouger à côté de lui, excité. Harry était le bébé de la cabane, âgé de quinze ans, et il était surexcité à propos de tout, y compris suivre Louis partout dans le camp.  
  
« Au Lambeau Field, hein ? » demanda Harry, se penchant subtilement en avant dans le cercle, incapable de contenir son enthousiasme. « C'est là qu'ils jouent ? A Green Bay ? »  
  
Marcus sourit, hochant de la tête. « Ouep. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu t'en souviendrais. »  
  
« Bien sûr, » dit radieusement Harry, tel un fayot.  
  
Louis roula à nouveau ses yeux. Il le faisait toujours beaucoup de fois pendant le Q-Time. Il le faisait toujours beaucoup avec Harry dans le coin.  
  
Il se perdit dans ses pensées alors qu'ils faisaient doucement le tour du cercle, ses doigts bougeant sur un manche invisible alors qu'il jouait le mouvement Allegretto du Mendelssohn dans sa tête. Il avait fait des erreurs pendant toute l'après-midi, même si ça avait été irréprochable pendant les deux semaines précédentes, et la régression le rendait légèrement nauséeux à cause de l'inquiétude.  
  
« Louis... » dit Marcus.  
  
« Hm ? » La tête de Louis se releva brusquement, ses mains s'immobilisant.  
  
« C'est à ton tour. »  
  
« Ah. » Louis plissa son visage, réfléchissant. « Euuh, Carprice No. 24 de Paganini. Je suppose. »  
  
« Une raison particulière ? » l'invita à continuer Marcus, après une longue pause.  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules. « J'sais pas. J'veux dire, c'est le plus difficile. Alors. Je veux être capable de le jouer. »  
  
« Quelque chose d'autre ? D'autres raisons ? »  
  
« Est-ce qu'il y a besoin d'autres raisons ? » claqua Louis, n'ayant pas l'intention de le dire sur un ton aussi sec.  
  
« Nope, » répondit Marcus, les yeux un peu écarquillés alors qu'il appuyait un peu sur le 'P' puis il tourna vers Harry.  
  
« Et toi, petit H ? »  
  
Louis avait l'intention de se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées, de retourner à son Allegretto, mais quelque chose dans la façon dont Harry Styles bougea à côté de lui, mal à l'aise d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde, rendit ça impossible pour lui de le faire.  
  
« Euh, » dit timidement Harry, jouant avec un fil de son short en jeans, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rose. Harry était toujours un peu nerveux avant de donner sa réponse pendant le Q-Time, comme s'il craignait que tout le monde le juge. Ce qu'ils faisaient, s'ils écoutaient réellement. Mais sa nervosité irritait quand même Louis, peu importe si elle était justifiée. C'était juste une autre chose à son sujet qu'il lui faisait rouler des yeux. La plupart des choses au sujet de Harry semblait l'agacer, en fait. Comme, particulièrement la façon dont il rougissait quand il répondait, à chaque fois, tel un chérubin. Louis détestait tellement ça. Ça tordait et serrait quelque chose en lui et il devait faire un gros effort pour étouffer le sentiment, le bannir comme quelque chose de reconnaissable. Ça lui donnait cette envie bizarre d'étouffer également Harry.  
  
« Je suppose... » continua Harry, sa voix lente et sérieuse comme d'habitude. Il repoussa sur le côté ses boucles gonflées à cause de l'humidité, puis sur son front, encore et encore dans un mouvement nerveux.  
  
« Tu supposes... » dit Louis avec un ton de meneur, sa voix au bord de l'arrogance, essayant d'encourager Harry à simplement donner sa réponse. Ça amusa la majorité des autres garçons, mais pas Marcus, qui lui lança un regard noir. Louis roula juste à nouveau ses yeux.  
  
« Euh, je... je pense depuis un certain temps maintenant que j'aimerais bien jouer le _Boléro_ , » lâcha finalement Harry, dans une précipitation presque incompréhensible, « parce que, genre – »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y aura ensuite à ton hypothétique concert, hein ? » demanda Louis, avec un reniflement sarcastique. « Ah que vous dirai-je maman ? »  
  
Harry devint rouge tomate aux paroles de Louis, rougissant encore plus aux rires qui éclatèrent.  
  
« Louis, » dit sèchement Marcus.  
  
« Le _Boléro_ , vraiment ? » se moqua Louis, ses yeux écarquillés, sa tête inclinée vers l'arrière d'incrédulité. « Tu vas défendre ce choix ? »  
  
« Je – je sais... je sais que c'est un peu répétitif... » bégaya Harry, ses doigts tremblant là où ils étaient posés sur ses cuisses pâles, juste au-dessus de ses genoux.  
  
« Oh, juste un peu, » dit Louis avec un hochement de tête condescendant.  
  
Harry se tut, mordant sa lèvre.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce morceau qui donne envie de le jouer, Harry ? » demanda gentiment Marcus, après avoir foudroyé Louis du regard. Il était réellement intéressé par la réponse de Harry, d'une façon dont Louis savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais été par la sienne.  
  
Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur Louis puis il les détourna rapidement avant de continuer, son rougissement revenant à cause de leur contact visuel.  
  
« C'est juste que, » commença-t-il d'une petite voix, « j'ai beaucoup lu au sujet des motifs rythmiques ces derniers temps. Genre. Genre pas seulement dans la musique. Genre, le solfège ou quoi, mais, » il éclaircit sa gorge, « mais genre aussi par rapport aux histoires ? Genre, la façon, euh, la façon dont certains récits se répètent encore et encore. Les mythes ? En quelque sorte, j'sais pas. Et je pensais... genre avec le _Boléro_ , on a les mêmes, euh. Les mêmes accords et les mêmes rythmes, encore et encore, et ça monte en puissance. Alors genre, c'est en quelque sorte comme... en quelque sorte comme ce genre d'histoires. Comme si vous mettez la bonne, euh. Comme si vous mettez la bonne émotion, ou genre différentes émotions, dans chaque répétition, le morceau pourrait être joué de façon à ce que chaque répétition fasse ressentir une toute nouvelle chose, même si en fait c'est la même... »  
  
« C'est une idée assez intéressante, » dit doucement Marcus, après un moment. Il était impressionné. Louis pouvait le voir sur son visage.  
  
« Merci, » dit doucement Harry, jouant encore un peu avec son short, probablement au bord des larmes. Cette idée rendit irrationnellement Louis en colère.  
  
_Quel bébé_ , pensa-t-il, secouant sa tête, davantage irrité par le pincement lointain de culpabilité qu'il ressentit en lui avant de le faire rapidement disparaître. _Le Boléro. Le putain de Boléro_. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas être capable de laisser passer ça.  
  
Et il ne le fit pas. Pas pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent. Louis ne cessait de fredonner la musique, réussissant à faire en sorte que les autres garçons de Dogwood se joignent à lui quand il pouvait. « _Baaa-ba-da-da-da-da-da-dut-da-da-dahhh_... » Derrière Harry dans la queue pour se servir des céréales au petit-déjeuner. Juste avant que ce soit le tour de Harry de tirer dans le ballon au kickball. Doucement, d'un ton moqueur, après que Harry ait joué un solo particulièrement difficile pendant une répétition.  
  
Louis ne semblait pas pouvoir se lasser de la façon dont ça troublait Harry. La façon dont ses joues devenaient rouges à coup sûr, d'un léger rose à un rouge flamboyant, alors que ses grandes mains pâles d'enfant repoussaient sa frange pour masquer son embarras, ses dents tirant sa lèvre inférieure.  
  
Jusqu'à un jour, vers la fin du camp, quand Louis avait été assailli par un feu d'artifice digestif après que son estomac n'ait pas trop apprécié un sloppy joe. Il était coincé dans les toilettes de Dogwood depuis des heures et il priait pour avoir sa dernière récidive afin de pouvoir reprendre ses répétitions. Soudainement, il entendit la porte de la cabane claquer et le bruit de quelqu'un grimpant dans un lit.  
  
« Maman, non... c'est juste que... ils me détestent ici. » C'était Harry au téléphone avec sa mère. Il finit sa phrase avec un chuchotement, sa voix chancelante et étouffée, presque comme s'il ne voulait pas que sa mère l'entende – comme s'il ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute. Puis, après une pause, « Si, ils me détestent ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais comment c'est... »  
  
Louis écouta le reniflement. Ça continua pendant suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il commence à se demander si Harry était toujours au téléphone, ou s'il avait simplement commencé à pleurer dans son oreiller. Louis pouvait à peine entendre le son des doux sanglots de Harry par-dessus le battement de son propre cœur.  
  
« Ouais, d'acc _ooord_ , » finit par dire Harry, fâché et un peu agressif. « Je t'aime aussi, et je sais qu'il reste qu'une semaine, alors je vais rester, mais je veux juste dire que c'est horrible, parfois les adultes forcent les enfants à faire des choses parce qu'elles sont supposées être 'amusantes.' D'accord ? Genre, je ne pense pas que ça ait particulièrement été amusant ; ça a surtout était une torture... Et puis, peut-être que je suis devenu légèrement meilleur au violoncelle, que j'ai parfois l'occasion de manger des chamallows et je suppose que les chansons autour du feu de camp ne sont pas les pires. » Il finit la dernière partie avec un rire larmoyant, et Louis se sentit soudainement au bord des larmes, recroquevillé dans sa cabine de toilettes dégoûtante en pensant à ce pauvre garçon étant capable de rigoler comme ça avec sa mère, même s'il était contrarié. Même si Louis lui avait foutu la honte.  
  
Louis ne taquina plus jamais Harry Styles au sujet du _Boléro_.

*

La sonnerie du réveil de Louis fut source de confusion. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il était trop tôt, c'était trop rapide, il faisait toujours trop noir dehors ; il s'était endormi beaucoup trop récemment pour qu'il sonne déjà. Son corps était trop douloureux. Il était trop fatigué. Son cerveau n'avait simplement pas envie de se réveiller. _Pas déjà, s'il vous plaît_. La sonnerie du réveil était horriblement insistante, cependant, et elle semblait devenir de plus en plus forte. Louis roula sur le dos avec un grognement, admettant finalement sa défaite et cherchant à tâtons son téléphone pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Evidemment, il gâcha sa tentative d'appuyer sur répéter quand il réussit à le trouver, ses doigts encore endormis et inutiles lui désobéissant et arrêtant complètement l'alarme à la place. Il devait se lever immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas se rendormir accidentellement pendant des heures.  
  
_Merde_ , pensa-t-il, toujours étendu sur le dos, flânant simplement encore un peu, ses yeux légèrement clos. Il prit une profonde respiration, puis une autre. L'air chaud et sec de la pièce était dur dans ses narines. Il détestait le matin. _Styles_.  
  
Il balança ses pieds par-dessus le côté du lit et en descendit, trébuchant à l'aveugle vers la salle de bain. Le plus tôt il en aurait fini avec ça, le mieux ce sera.

Harry venait de tourner au coin du Jerwood Hall après la répétition du matin quand il percuta Louis Tomlinson. « Oof, » grogna Harry alors que leurs corps entraient en collision, chaud l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment avant que Louis se dégage et recule, vérifiant de façon méticuleuse l'étui son violon pour voir s'il y avait de dommages.  
  
« Enfin, » souffla-t-il, exaspéré et repoussant sa mèche de devant ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans, t'admirais l'architecture ? »  
  
« Je revoyais encore cette dernière section, » bégaya Harry, reprenant consciemment un autre rythme et observant Louis. « Je la visualisais. »  
  
« Tout seul ? »  
  
« Oui... » Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Tu m' _attendais_ ? »  
  
Louis se balança d'un pied à l'autre et sembla mal à l'aise pendant un instant, avant de faire un hochement de tête. « Oui. Je voulais te dire quelque chose. »  
  
Harry mordit sa lèvre, laissant apparaître un petit sourire plein d'espoir sur son visage. Louis évitait de croiser son regard. « Vas-y alors, Tomlinson. » Il balança une de ses hanches sur le côté, posant une main dessus et attendant.  
  
Louis soupira comme s'il était un lycéen en cours de maths qui était obligé de présenter ses excuses à son professeur pour avoir parlé sans permission. Ses mots furent prononcés rapidement, les uns à la suite des autres. « Je voulais juste que tu saches que je me moquais d'Eleanor hier, pas de ton histoire. D'accord ? Alors au cas où tu pensais que je me moquais de toi. Ce n'était pas le cas. »  
  
Le sourire de Harry devint plus grand, et il ne put pas échapper à la sensation chaleureuse qui bouillonna dans sa poitrine. Il avait légèrement été ennuyé par la réaction de Louis, la veille, si désinvolte alors qu'il venait juste de prendre ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être un risque énorme et de se confier à ses collègues au sujet de quelque de très personnel. Quelque chose que Louis, particulièrement, aurait dû comprendre... (Eh bien, d'accord, peut-être que Harry avait été plus qu'un peu ennuyé. Peut-être que ça avait _légèrement_ été comme un coup de poing au ventre. Peut-être qu'il s'était senti à bout de souffle, et peut-être qu'il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser depuis lors. Appuyant sur l'ecchymose.)  
  
Louis rougit un peu, jouant avec son écharpe. « Donc. Je suis désolé. »  
  
« Excuse acceptée, » sourit Harry, une bonne humeur étrange se répandant à travers son corps. « Cependant, pourquoi tu te moquais d'Eleanor ? »  
  
Louis ricana, relevant enfin son menton pour croiser le regard de Harry. Ses yeux étaient tellement bleus... « Eh bien, tu venais juste de raconter cette histoire incroyablement privée, et genre, tu l'as mis en rapport avec la musique. De façon très efficace, pour être honnête ; je pense que tu nous as donné une toute nouvelle façon de voir _Don Juan_. » Il éclaircit sa gorge et baissa à nouveau ses yeux, comme s'il n'était pas supposé se livrer autant. « Mais tout ce qu'Eleanor a retenu était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire que t'étais gay. »  
  
Harry laissa échapper un fort éclat de rire et claqua une main gantée sur sa bouche. Il contracta sa mâchoire, baissant ses doigts depuis le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il secouait sa tête. « Non. Vraiment ? »  
  
Les épaules de Louis commencèrent à tressauter avec son rire silencieux. « Elle était tellement déçue. »  
  
« Elle croyait que j'étais hétéro ? »  
  
Louis se mit à rire aux éclats alors qu'il hochait vigoureusement de la tête. « Complètement. J'suis presque sûr qu'elle avait prévu de te séduire. »  
  
Harry était presque à bout de souffle, pas certain de ce qui était aussi hilarant, mais sentant la douleur bouillonnante de la guérison dans son ventre. Il était presque sous l'effet de cette interaction inattendue avec Louis, le voir sourie comme il l'avait fait avec Gladys et Niall au pub – avant que Harry ne se montre.  
  
« Est-ce qu'elle croit aussi que t'es hétéro ? »  
  
Louis laissa échapper un vrai rire et ils repartirent tous les deux dans un fou rire, s'appuyant contre le mur, leurs épaules se touchant à peine alors que leurs respirations étaient haletantes. Harry regarda vers Louis. Ils partagèrent un rapide contact visuel, Harry essayant de lire les motifs changeants dans les yeux de Louis, puis le moment fut fini. Louis toussa et se redressa. Il y eut une sorte de pause maladroite. « Eh bien... » dit-il.  
  
« Tu veux qu'on partage un taxi ? »  
  
Louis bafouilla. « Quoi ? »  
  
« Pour la séance photo. » Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la grosse montre qu'il portait à son poignet gauche. « On va finir par être en retard. » Il commença à marcher d'un pas rapide, trop préoccupé par l'heure pour remarquer que Louis devait faire deux fois plus d'effort pour le suivre.  
  
« Quelle séance photo ? »  
  
« Liam ne te l'a pas dit ? Le premier round de promo pour la saison ; on va être sur des affiches et ces courriers qu'ils envoient à ceux qui ont des abonnements saisonniers. Ça a été avancé à aujourd'hui parce qu'on a des répétions par groupe cette après-midi, à la place d'une grande répétition. »  
  
« Des répétions de groupe que certains d'entre nous _doivent diriger_. »  
  
Harry baissa légèrement les yeux puis les tourna vers sa droite, essayant de ne pas recommencer à rire à la moue de Louis, son air têtu. « T'as un costume, hein ? Parce que le mémo disait... »  
  
« _Harold_ , » l'interrompit Louis, sa voix dégoulinant de supériorité, « je suis le _premier violon_ de l' _Orchestre Symphonique de Londres_. J'ai _toujours_ un costume à portée de main. Laisse-moi juste trois minutes. »  
  
« D'accord. »  
  
Ils se séparèrent pour que Harry puisse récupérer la housse à vêtement qu'il avait prudemment rangé dans son bureau ce matin. Il ne s'habillait pas souvent de façon formel – il tolérait à peine de ne pas porter son jeans usé assez longtemps pour diriger les répétitions, mais jusqu'à présent, il avait fait l'effort de se conformer au code vestimentaire de l'OSL – mais Harry appréciait assez son costume. Il y avait un sentiment d'occasion qui venait avec le fait de s'habiller sur son trente-et-un, et Harry avait toujours aimait attendre avec impatience les occasions. Les dîners de Noël, les bals à l'école, les soirées d'ouverture. (Il savait également qu'il était beau en noir.) Il tapota tendrement son costume alors qu'il passait la porte de St Luke's, faisant attention à ne pas laisser traîner le bas de la housse dans la boue de l'allée pavée.  
  
Louis était déjà sur le trottoir devant l'église, en train d'héler un taxi et avec une housse noire similaire à la sienne drapée sur son bras droit. Il était également en train d'envoyer un message et hocha laconiquement de la tête alors que Harry lui tint la portière du taxi pour qu'il puisse grimper à l'intérieur.  
  
Harry était sur le point de se glisser après lui quand une voix cria, « Attendez ! » C'était Liam Payne, se ruant hors du bâtiment avec un tas de papier oscillant serré contre son torse.  
  
« Un moment, s'il vous plaît, » dit Harry au chauffeur. Louis ne sembla pas le remarquer, toujours entièrement absorbé par son téléphone.  
  
« Désolé, » souffla Liam. « Je suis terriblement en retard ; je suis à la fois en charge de nouvel emploi du temps final et aussi en retard pour ça – ah ! Ce n'est pas plaisant. Oops. » Il s'assit lourdement dans le taxi et ferma la portière, poussant accidentellement Harry contre Louis.  
  
« Ne sois pas aussi impertinent, Styles, » marmonna Louis, levant son regard puis le tournant vers Liam. « Oh, Pine, » dit-il. « Content que t'aies pu te joindre à nous. »  
  
« C'est, euh – »  
  
« Transvision Studios, s'il vous plaît, » dit Harry. « Liam, l'adresse ? »  
  
« C'est vrai, oh, » il fouilla dans ses papiers, plissant désespérément des yeux. « 102 Geffrye Street, Shoreditch. C'est bon ? »  
  
Le chauffeur acquiesça et se mit en route. Ils furent silencieux, collés cuisse contre cuisse à l'arrière du taxi, le seul bruit étant le doux bruissement de la pile interminable de papiers de Liam et le tapotement rapide des doigts de Louis sur l'écran de son téléphone. Harry essaya de ne pas secouer sa jambe, son genou dans un drôle d'angle et beaucoup trop conscient d'à quel point il était pressé contre le flanc de Louis.  
  
« Ugh, _non_ , » grommela Louis. « Tu ne peux pas jouer tout ce truc aussi doucement ; ce n'est pas comme ça que la mémoire musculaire fonctionne. Fais cinq mesures à la fois. »  
  
« Tu microgères ton pupitre de loin ? »  
  
« Je suis en charge d'eux, non ? » claqua Louis, ses yeux totalement concentrés et son index bougeant avec une précision expérimentée sur le petit clavier. « Et je briefe juste Eleanor, c'est tout. Je lui donne quelques directions. C'est genre, de la normo... gérance. »  
  
Harry poussa un petit soupir d'acquiescement et détendit ses larges épaules contre le siège rembourré, appréciant avec culpabilité la sensation d'être serré entre deux corps masculins et la douce vibration du taxi. Sa housse et celle de Louis étaient posées sur leurs genoux comme une couverture chaude. Harry ferma ses yeux, sûr à seulement soixante-quinze pourcent qu'il ne s'endormirait pas avant d'arriver.  
  
« Alors de quoi êtes-vous responsable, M. Payne ? » demanda-t-il, pour se distraire. « Vous allez nous dire quelle pose prendre ? Ou êtes-vous notre maquilleur ? »  
  
Liam toussa. « J'assure la liaison, » dit-il. « Grimmy – euh, M. Grimshaw a une vision. Et c'est quelque chose de spécifique. »  
  
« Laisse-moi deviner, » le coupa Louis, verrouillant son téléphone et le glissant dans la poche de son manteau. « Ça va être, Harry se tenant droit, sa baguette à la main, dans une série de portraits avec tous le premier soliste de chaque pupitre et leur instrument. Des costumes et des robes noirs sur un fond blanc immaculé. »  
  
Liam fronça ses sourcils. « Eh bien... oui... »  
  
« J'en étais sûr, » déclara Louis. « Exactement la même chose que les trois dernières années. » Il soupira. « Debout à côté de Valery, sourire, retenir sa respiration. Au moins, Styles ne sent pas le poisson. »  
  
Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent promptement. « Est-ce que tu viens d'insulter Valery Gergiev ? »  
  
Valery Gergiev est un génie, » dit vivement Louis. « Et il a une forte odeur de poisson. »  
  
« On dit que l'huile de poisson est bonne pour le cerveau, » intervint Liam, mettant finalement ses papiers en ordre.  
  
« Ne lui donne pas d'idées bizarres, s'il te plaît, Liam. Personnellement, je déteste les fruits de mer. Souviens-toi, Styles, la corrélation n'implique pas la causalité. »  
  
Harry rigola alors que le taxi s'arrêtait devant ce qui semblaient être plusieurs garde-meubles abandonnés avec des portes de garage industrielles. L'air apporta une odeur de poubelle lorsqu'ils sortirent du véhicule (Liam payant le chauffeur à la hâte) et ils regardèrent les alentours. Il se trouvait que Geffrye Street n'était pas réellement une rue, mais plutôt une ruelle.  
  
« C'est ici ? » Louis plissa son nez. « On n'a pas travaillé avec Portraits Professionnels de Londres l'année dernière ? Ils étaient basés dans la City... »  
  
« Ils ont aussi augmenté leurs prix, » dit Liam, « depuis que l'une des cousines Middleton a commencé à travailler pour eux l'automne dernier. Et l'orchestre avait déjà décidé d'utiliser une partie des fonds supplémentaires... quelque part d'autre... » il toussa nerveusement, et Harry baissa son regard vers le sol, grattant ses bottes sur le trottoir. Il savait que son salaire était considérable. Il savait également que Grimshaw le considérait plus comme un investissement promotionnel qu'un investissement artistique.  
  
« Quelqu'un de la famille Middleton, hein ? » Louis haussa un sourcil. « Qui a été dans les magazines people, je suppose ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à ce pays... »  
  
Il s'éloigna vers la petite plaque où il était écrit TRANSVISION STUDIOS – 3EME ETAGE, son étui à violon niché de façon protectrice sous l'un de ses bras et la housse avec son costume drapé par-dessus l'autre.  
  
« Bien, » Liam fit un geste vers l'avant. « C'est parti pour le show, alors, Maestro ? »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête et se retourna pour suivre Louis dans le bâtiment délabré en brique rouge tombant en ruine. Il pouvait sentir le Regent's Canal à quelques rues d'ici, et il entendait le cri des mouettes au-dessus de sa tête. « Shoreditch est sans aucun doute agréable à cette période de l'année, » dit-il, essayant de faire la conversation à personne en particulier. Louis n'avait pas attendu pour leur tenir la porte. L'intérieur était un couloir mal éclairé qui menait à un ascenseur monte-charge, des tâches humides sur le sol. Liam semblait de plus en plus nerveux.  
  
« Transvision Studios, hein ? » lui demanda Harry, un sourire aux lèvres pour montrer qu'il ne faisait que le taquiner.  
  
« Ils sont très fortement recommandés, » déclara Liam, tordant un de ses poignet avec anxiété. « Soi-disant assez 'hip.' Je crois, à en juger par leur site, qu'ils font beaucoup de projets avant-gardistes. Pour, genre, des magazines féministes et tout. Il y avait pas de mal de personne nu dans leur portfolio. »  
  
Ils venaient juste de rattraper Louis, qui attendait impatiemment à l'entrée du monte-charge.  
  
« Des séances photos tout nu ? » dit-il sur un ton de plaisanterie. « Le petit Harold devrait se sentir parfaitement à l'aise. »  
  
Harry sentit presque son visage rougir avant de saisir ce que Louis venait de dire, puis il y eut un bruit métallique venant de la porte et il fut tiré à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur par Liam. Il y eut un silence maladroit alors qu'ils montaient les trois étages, Harry appuyant le bout de sa botte en daim dans la texture en relief de la plate-forme en acier. Alors Louis avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'article d'Esquire. Intéressant.  
  
Très intéressant.  
  
La porte du monte-charge s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un espace énorme, aménagé en studio et avec de magnifiques moulures au plafond. Plusieurs fenêtres en demi-lune se trouvaient au niveau du sol et montaient jusqu'au niveau de la taille, donnant vue sur les alentours et le canal à proximité. Les murs étaient en briques brutes et au sol se trouvait un parquet vernis. Une petite femme, habillée avec un tailleur-pantalon noir, portant des lunettes noires épaisses et dont les cheveux étaient tirés en arrière dans un chignon sévère, était en train d'ajuster la lumière à l'autre bout du studio, où un grand fond blanc avait été installé. Liam se précipita immédiatement vers elle et se présenta alors que Louis s'éclipsait dans une petite pièce adjacente avec sa housse à vêtement.  
  
Harry fit un signe de la tête aux autres premiers solistes qui étaient déjà là et s'étaient déjà changé dans leurs tenues de soirée. Maria Santiago-O'Brien se tenait dans un coin, une main sur le manche de son violoncelle, portant un élégant châle et parlant aimablement avec Zayn Malik. Nathan Sugiyama et Janet Ingersoll erraient également dans le studio, Janet soufflait dans son anche comme si elle était ici pour jouer à la place de poser. Gladys Howard était magnifique dans une longue robe noire avec des perles. Elle venait juste de finir de se faire maquiller au fond du studio quand Harry la salua.  
  
« Ravi de voir quelqu'un fier de son instrument, » dit-il, regardant vers son cor d'harmonie, qui avait récemment été poli et qui brillait. Il n'avait rien à voir avec celui bosselé et rayé de Niall. Ça n'avait jamais semblé lui importait le montant qu'il devait dépenser pour un nouveau cor – trois semaines après l'avoir acquis, l'instrument serait amoché.  
  
« N'insulte pas M. Horan devant moi, Harry Styles, » dit Gladys en agitant un doigt, repoussant une boucle grise derrière son oreille. « Je ne l'autoriserai pas. »  
  
Harry grogna. « Mais, vous l'insultez tout le temps ! »  
  
« C'est différent, » répliqua-t-elle, retenant un sourire. « Je suis son aînée. Et il insiste sur le fait que les bosses ajoutent de la texture. »  
  
« De la texture. » Harry haussa sceptiquement ses sourcils.  
  
« Chacune sont faites dans le but d'améliorer la qualité du son de l'instrument. »  
  
« C'est une bonne chose que vous êtes tous les deux assis dans le fond, » dit Harry en souriant. Il n'essaya pas de cacher son amusement alors qu'il escortait Gladys pour regarder la photographe installer son matériel. Liam virevoltait partout, pointant les filtres et les modificateurs de lumière en demandant à quoi ils allaient servir.  
  
« M. Styles, » appela-t-il soudainement, « vous n'êtes pas encore habillé ? Vous êtes dans toutes les photos. »  
  
« Le vestiaire est... » Harry était sur le point de dire « occupé » mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire un geste vers la pièce, Louis Tomlinson en sortit et sa voix se tut. Il avait déjà vu Louis dans un costume, dans des vidéos sur Youtube qu'il avait regardé – et re-regardé – au nom de recherche professionnel. Mais ça avait été Louis sur un petit écran, la moitié basse de son corps coupée par la caméra ; c'était Louis en chair et en os, ses lunettes pliées dans sa poche, ajustant sa cravate blanche et se recoiffant dans le miroir à côté de la chaise réservée au maquillage. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme les glaciers, les angles pointus de son visage beaux et légèrement féériques. Il était magnifique.  
  
(Et Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment voir en dessous de la queue de pie de sa veste, mais il _savait_ que Louis avait toujours ces incroyables fesses sur lesquelles il avait passé de longues nuits à fantasmer lors de son adolescence.)  
  
« Allez-y, » Liam le poussa doucement dans la direction du vestiaire. « Votre costume et un peu de maquillage et on sera prêt. »  
  
« Prêt. Ouais. » Harry hocha de la tête et essaya de se concentrer pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il sortit seulement de son état second quand il fut seul dans la petite pièce sombre, nu à l'exception de son sous-vêtement et avec une jambe dans le pantalon de son costume. Il était attiré par Louis Tomlinson. Très, très attiré. Genre, presque putain de désespérément attiré.  
  
_Je suppose que certaines choses ne changeront jamais._  
  
« Bien ! Quand est-ce que je me déshabille ? » demanda Louis à la photographe quand Harry réémergea, parlant fort, sa voix résonnant contre le plafond incurvé. « Parce que j'ai entendu dire que les musiciens classiques nus faisaient fureur aux Etats-Unis. Gladys, tu crois que mon violon sera suffisant pour tout couvrir ? Je ne peux pas le garantir ! »  
  
Harry sentit le rougissement remontait à nouveau le long de son cou, alors que presque toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se mirent à rire et à jeter des coups d'œil vers lui de façon entendue. _Oui_ , pensa-t-il alors qu'un sentiment familier de légère humiliation s'installa en lui, déterrant de vieux souvenirs. _Certaines choses ne changeront vraiment jamais._  
  
« M. Styles, commençons par vous et Mme Howard. »  
  
Harry laissa une maquilleuse appliquer un peu de fond de teint sur son visage, puis il fut conduit jusqu'à devant le fond blanc. Il tint sa baguette avec raideur devant son torse, comme indiqué, Gladys se tenant près de lui, juste derrière son épaule gauche avec son cor d'harmonie.  
  
« Des visages sérieux, s'il vous plaît, » dit Liam. « Votre posture, Harry. »  
  
Harry racla sa gorge et se tint plus droit, laissant les coins de sa bouche se baisser et décontractant ses joues pour avoir une expression neutre. Il pensa au fait de conduire _Don Juan_ lors de la premier au Barbican, invoquant l'intense concentration nécessaire pour diriger un orchestre afin d'aboutir à une performance harmonieuse. La photographe les prit sous différents angles, changeant les objectifs de son appareil à un moment. Le dos de Harry commença à être douloureux quand Liam appela Nathan Sugiyama.  
  
Ils répétèrent les mêmes séries de photos avec chacun des solistes, Gladys jouant un peu le solo paisible pour cor venant de la Symphonie N°5 de Tchaikovsky pour les aider à se détendre. Harry ressentit un soupçon de nostalgie quand Maria Santiago-O'Brien arriva avec son violoncelle – ça lui manquait parfois d'avoir constamment son propre instrument dans les mains et entre les jambes, façonnant des phrases riches avec son archet. Mais en renonçant à l'implication directe, il avait gagné en compétence... Maintenant, il était responsable de l'élaboration d'un programme entier, tous les morceaux qu'un orchestre interpréterait – non, auxquels un orchestre _donnerait vie_.  
  
C'était un travail important et il aimait le faire. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il était né pour faire ce travail.  
  
« M. Malik, s'il vous plaît. »  
  
Harry sourit à Zayn alors qu'il arrivait devant le fond. Ils firent une brève fausse bataille avec sa baguette et l'un des maillets des timbales de Zayn avant que Liam appelle à « un sens des _gravités_ , s'il vous plaît ; l'OSL n'est pas un orchestre de gamin de douze ans. » Harry ne connaissait pas encore très bien Zayn Malik, mais la rencontre qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt dans la semaine avait été l'un de ses plus agréables. Il pouvait dire que Zayn était cool et prêt à prendre sa direction au sérieux, tout en étant complètement dédié à son travail, et ils avaient un peu formé un lien supplémentaire en comparant leurs tatouages. Il était également exceptionnellement beau. (Harry ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de remarquer ce genre de choses.)  
  
« Plus près, s'il vous plaît. Rapprochez-vous. »  
  
Zayn avança dans le dos de Harry, se retrouvant juste derrière son épaule, son maillet contre son torse en écho avec la position de Harry avec sa baguette. La photographe commença à prendre des photos, et du coin de l'œil, Harry remarqua Louis se tenant sur le côté. Il était en train de parler avec Janet Ingersoll (une autre de ces conversations animées et pleines de gentillesse que Louis semblait toujours être en train d'avoir avec les autres) mais, à présent, il observait attentivement Zayn et Harry, un petit froncement sur son visage.  
  
Un frisson parcourut le corps de Harry alors qu'il sentait les yeux de Louis sur lui. Il essaya de l'ignorer, se tenant aussi droit qu'il pouvait, son visage impassible alors que la photographe finissait rapidement la série.  
  
« D'accord, » cria Liam, et il vérifia quelque chose sur un porte-bloc. Harry prit son temps pour s'éloigner de Zayn, curieux de voir si Louis le remarquerait, si son expression changerait. Elle devint plus marquée ; les yeux bleus perçants de Louis vinrent à la rencontre de ceux de Harry pendant une seconde puis son visage devint à nouveau illisible. Il hocha de la tête et dit quelque chose à Janet, n'ayant jamais perdu le fil de sa conversation avec elle. Harry se sentit embarrassé.  
  
« Tomlinson, à toi. »  
  
Et, bien. Ça allait être au tour de Louis d'être collé à son dos. Parce que c'était ce pour quoi ils étaient là. Harry se tint avec raideur alors qu'il attendait que Louis sorte son violon et vienne devant le fond, prenant des goulées d'air peu profondes. Il sentit le plus petit des effleurements provenant d'un vêtement dans le bas de son dos, et la respiration chaude de Louis contre son cou.  
  
« T'en as pas trop marre ? »  
  
Harry lutta pour garder son visage immobile alors que la photographe prenait quelques clichés. « Ça va, » marmonna-t-il à travers ses dents serrées.  
  
« Je suppose que t'es habitué, toi la grande star d'Hollywood. »  
  
« Pas vraiment. »  
  
Louis se tenait juste assez loin de Harry pour qu'ils ne se touchent pas. C'était, en quelque sorte, même encore plus affolant, cette presque-sensation, que lorsqu'ils avaient été collés l'un à l'autre dans le taxi ; Harry était distrait, sa tête n'était plus tout à fait là. Le froncement de la photographe s'approfondit alors qu'elle bougeait autour d'eux, n'obtenant de toute évidence pas la photo qu'elle voudrait. Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
Elle baissa finalement son appareil. « Cette pose ne fonctionne pas, » dit-elle.  
  
« Non, non, » protesta Liam en souriant. « La pose est parfaite ; c'est exactement ce qu'on veut. Je suis sûr que vous avez quelques prises utilisables à présent... »  
  
Mais la photographe l'ignora alors que Harry s'écartait rapidement de Louis, reconnaissant de pouvoir à nouveau respirer normalement.  
  
« Je veux essayer quelque chose comme une sorte de confrontation, » dit-elle, agitant vaguement sa main entre Harry et Louis. « Il y a... de la _qualité_. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que c'est, mais j'ai envie de l'explorer. » Elle claqua ses doigts. « Un fond noir, s'il vous plaît. »  
  
Deux de ses assistants retirèrent rapidement le fond blanc et le remplacèrent par un qui semblait être fait avec une sorte de velours sombre et riche. Liam leva un doigt en signe de protestation, mais il fut repoussé. Il se tint à l'écart et les regarda, impuissant, alors que Gladys passait de Tchaikovsky à L'appel du cor de _Siegfried_ par Wagner.  
  
« Je veux des spots derrière eux, » continua la photographe, « et je veux capturer un peu de ce grain dans l'air. »  
  
Harry n'avait pas remarqué que l'air était granuleux. Il se redressa, balançant nerveusement son poids d'un pied à l'autre, essayant de ne pas regarder Louis. Il avait juste vraiment envie d'en avoir fini. Il avait envie de retourner dans son bureau douillet de St Luke's. La performance impromptue de Gladys lui donnait de nouvelles idées pour les cors d'harmonie dans _Don Juan_ , et il avait besoin de prendre des notes avant d'oublier.  
  
Puis il avait prévu de rentrer chez lui, prendre un bain et se masturber jusqu'à l'inconscience.  
  
« D'accord, » dit la photographe en tapant dans ses mains, sortant Harry de sa rêverie. « Maintenant, je veux que vous vous regardiez. »  
  
Elle guida les épaules de Harry pour qu'il soit de profil, en face de Louis et le regardant dans les yeux. Il tressaillit quand le spot aveuglant s'alluma à sa gauche.  
  
« Vous vous opposez, » dit-elle, alors qu'elle commençait à prendre quelques clichés d'essai, « mais vous n'êtes pas ennemis. Vous vous _défiez_... » Harry déglutit. Une légère sensation de picotement parcourut tout son corps et il se demanda s'il avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise qu'il en avait l'impression. Louis maintenait facilement son regard, un petit sourire en coin sur son visage. « ... mais à la place de vous démolir, vous inspirez l'autre à atteindre de nouveaux sommets. »  
  
« Ça semble cochon, » dit Louis en souriant.  
  
« Pas autant qu'aller sur Internet regarder des photos de ton collègue nu. » Harry n'était pas sûr d'où ça venait ; cette voix profonde ne sonnait pas comme la sienne. Mais Louis pâlit pendant une seconde, ses lèvres s'ouvrant légèrement sous la surprise. « C'est assez pervers, en fait, Tomlinson, » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.  
  
Cette fois, ce fut Louis qui rougit.  
  
« Levez votre baguette, » ordonna la photographe. « Comme vous l'avez fait tout à l'heure, quand vous vous amusez avec le joli cœur et ses maillets. »  
  
Harry suivit son instruction.  
  
« Et vous, levez votre archet. C'est un duel. »  
  
Harry et Louis se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, aucun d'eux ne cédant. Leurs doigts serraient autour de la baguette et de l'archet. Harry sentit son sang lui monter à la tête alors qu'ils se fixaient, pensant à comment, depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'OSL, Louis l'avait fait se sentir jeune, indésirable et dépassé par les événements. Il se demanda brièvement si Louis avait voulu faire tout ça, ou si c'était seulement une habitude malsaine.  
  
« Magnifique, » marmonna la photographe, bougeant autour d'eux alors qu'elle prenait des photos. « Tellement intime. »  
  
Le cœur de Harry martela sa poitrine. Il avait trop chaud, se sentait exposé, mais il ne brisa pas le contact visuel. Puis, rapidement et assez subtilement, Louis inclina son poignet et fit doucement glisser le bois dur de son archet le long de la baguette de Harry. Le bois trembla dans sa main alors que Louis le caressait, et Harry haleta presque. Le contact était tellement doux, envoyant un frisson d'excitation le long de son bras et dans tout son corps. Personne d'autre ne sembla le remarquer. Il mordit sa lèvre, son regard se baissant vers l'archet de Louis puis remonta vers ses yeux, où il pensa voir une lueur éphémère et espiègle de flirt.  
  
« C'est dans la boîte ! » cria la photographe, et des applaudissements éclatèrent de toutes parts. Les mains de Harry tombèrent le long de son corps, tremblant légèrement. _C'était du flirt. Etait-ce du flirt ?_  
  
Louis s'éloigna pour ranger son violon, agissant comme si rien d'extraordinaire s'était passé. Mais ce n'était pas un accident. Harry _savait_ à quel point Louis avait du contrôle sur son poignet ; il jouait aussi d'un instrument à cordes. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna pour s'adresser à Liam.  
  
« Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'utiliser celles-ci, » dit-il. « Elle a en pris avec la pose que Grimshaw voulait. »  
  
Liam fronça ses sourcils, réfléchissant. « Non, » dit-il. « J'veux dire, je vais devoir les montrer à Grimmy mais... elles sont assez bonnes. Il pourrait bien les aimer. »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête et s'éloigna ; confus et bizarrement sous tension. Il ne prit pas la peine de se rechanger, attrapant simplement son manteau et sa housse avant de monter dans l'ascenseur. _Je l'ai imaginé_ , pensa-t-il, testant une stratégie de déni alors qu'il descendait les étages tout seul. _J'ai dû l'imaginer. Sinon le reste du monde est insensé. Louis Tomlinson ne flirterait pas avec moi. Ha, ha, arrête d'être ridicule, s'il te plaît. Arrête d'être ridicule. Concentre-toi juste sur ton programme. Trois semaines. Encore trois semaines jusqu'à Don Juan_  
  
Harry grogna, se sentant toujours nerveux lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et traversa le couloir pour se retrouver au soleil. Il se demanda à quelle distance se trouvait la station de métro la plus proche. Il était sur le point de sortir son téléphone quand une vieille bagnole familière arriva et se gara.  
  
« Haz ! »  
  
« Nialler, » le visage de Harry s'étendit avec un énorme sourire. « T'es venu me chercher ? »  
  
Niall pouffa de rire, luttant pour baisser la vitre collante. « Genre. Gladys et moi sortons pour un dîner entre partenaire de pupitre. »  
  
« Où ? » Harry se pencha en avant pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la voiture de Niall. C'était une vieille Vauxhall Astra datant du début des années 2000, le pare-chocs arrière attaché avec de la corde et un des phares hors d'état. Des miettes, d'anciens programmes de l'OSL et des emballages de nourriture jonchaient l'intérieur, qui avait vaguement l'odeur de chips de maïs et d'huile de moteur.  
  
« Désolé, j'ai juré de garder ça confidentiel. Ne pense même pas à demander à te joindre à nous. »  
  
« Ce n'était pas le cas. » Harry haussa ses sourcils, remarquant que Niall portait un pull-over à la place de sa casquette. « T'es ravissant... »  
  
Niall hocha de la tête, souriant. « Pour regarder, c'est gratuit, Styles, mais si tu veux toucher, tu vas devoir payer. »  
  
Harry grogna alors que Niall commençait à caresser sa manche.  
  
« Je suis sérieux. C'est du cashmere. »  
  
« Niall, » Harry lécha ses lèvres et se pencha en peu plus en avant, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il voulait demander. « Est-ce que Louis a déjà – »  
  
Il fut coupé par le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant et des éclats de voix derrière lui. Il se redressa et se retourna pour voir Louis en tête d'un groupe de personnes qui sortait du bâtiment. Il souriait à quelque chose que Gladys venait de dire, ses yeux se plissant aux coins et sa tête rejetée en arrière dans un rire éclatant. Et c'était vraiment comme ça que Harry se souvenait le mieux de lui à Interlochen – au centre d'un groupe d'amis rigolant, tandis que Harry regardait de loin.  
  
Niall se pencha par la fenêtre et siffla d'un air approbateur. « Gladdo, t'as été chez le coiffeur ? »  
  
« Tu remarques toujours, » dit Gladys en souriant, glissant dans le siège passager et posant son cor d'harmonie à l'arrière. Les perles de sa robe tintèrent lors qu'elle se retourna et ferma la porte derrière elle.  
  
« Hé, Horan, j'utilise mes privilèges de premier violon pour réquisitionner ton véhicule ; tu peux me déposer chez moi avant d'aller faire vos activités bizarres de joueurs d'instruments à vent ? » Louis passa rapidement à côté de Harry et entra dans la voiture. « Je t'aime. » Il passa ses mains autour de l'appui-tête et pinça les deux joues de Niall.  
  
« Tu m'aimes seulement pour mes roues, Tommo, arrête de faire semblant. » Niall repoussa les mains avides de Louis et essaya d'avoir l'air sévère. « Bye, H. »  
  
« Au revoir... »  
  
Harry leva sa main pour faire un signe indifférent alors que Niall repartait, le laissant coincé au milieu d'une phrase. Tout le monde était parti – même Liam avait trouvé quelqu'un pour le ramener. Alors Harry sortit son iPhone et afficha une carte de Londres, trébuchant accidentellement sur ses propres pieds alors qu'il commençait à marcher vers le sud. Il y avait seulement quelques pâtés de maisons jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche. Le vent de février fouettait ses oreilles et Harry grelotta, entendant vaguement les rires d'un groupe d'adolescents vêtus de jeans et fumant au coin d'une rue alors qu'il passait. Il se rendit compte qu'il portait toujours son costume.  
  
Seul et pas à sa place, encore une fois. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé. Pas à Londres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste pour le fun, [voici](https://youtu.be/KcCj0xfO3H8) Torvill et Dean, des patineurs artistiques britanniques, qui ont gagné une médaille d'or aux Jeux Olympiques grâce à une interprétation parfaite sur le Boléro.  
>    
>  Vous pouvez écouter le solo pour cor d'harmonie de Tchaikovsky que Gladys joue pendant la séance photo : [ici](https://youtu.be/AUES5PA0ALg)  
>    
>  Et voici le Wanger : [là](https://youtu.be/DuGxh53KUac)


	4. Chapter 4

« _Baaa-ba-da-da-da-da-da-dut-da-da-dahhh_... »  
  
Harry se raidit dans la queue du déjeuner. C'était spaghetti aujourd'hui, des pâtes spectaculairement trop cuites et de la sauce tomate avec une salade flétrie et un seul morceau de pain à l'ail décent. Il hocha de la tête en un rapide remerciement pour la cantinière alors qu'elle remplissait son assiette, puis il tourna ses talons pour s'éloigner du son odieux du _Boléro_ chantonné par une voix forte et rauque.  
  
C'était comme ça depuis presque une semaine et Harry en avait marre. Louis Tomlinson avait réellement beaucoup d'amis ; il semblait que partout où Harry allait, il y avait quelqu'un pour fredonner le _Boléro_ et ricaner. Certains des musiciens plus âgés avaient même commencé à le jouer à l'une des répétitions réservées aux violoncellistes, éclatant de rire lorsque Harry avait senti des larmes surgirent dans ses yeux.  
  
_Au moins, Louis fait attention à moi_ , pensa-t-il, faiblement. Il détestait cette partie de lui, celle qui aimait le son de la voix de Louis, même quand elle se moquait de lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était horrible.  
  
Personne s'assit à côté de lui. D'habitude, Harry mangeait avec Marcus et les autres moniteurs, mais ils sautaient le déjeuner pour aller en ville pour des raisons d'adultes. Il sentit ses oreilles brûler, se demandant si toute la cantine le regardait et rigolait – ou pire, peut-être, qu'ils ne le remarquaient pas du tout – et il essaya simplement de manger rapidement pour pouvoir aller trouver un endroit où s'exercer. Son tête-à-tête avec le Docteur Anders était prévu pour cette après-midi. Elle était dure mais Harry l'aimait bien et avait toujours envie de bien faire. Ensuite, il jouerait peut-être au spiroballe avec les plus jeunes... Harry avait l'impression d'être un bébé en traînant avec eux, mais au moins, les enfants de neuf et dix ans n'étaient pas intimidants. Ils l'admiraient.  
  
Enfin, son assiette fut presque vide. Alors que Harry raclait les pâtes restantes et les feuilles de laitue molles pour les pousser dans la poubelle, il sentit une main chaude dans son cou. Il sursauta.  
  
« Hé, doucement, Styles. Ne t'excite pas trop. »  
  
Harry se figea, reconnaissant la voix. Il prit une profonde respiration, posa son assiette dans le bac en plastique et se retourna.  
  
Louis Tomlinson. Il était un peu plus petit que Harry, ses doux cheveux bruns tombant devant ses yeux. Il souriait radieusement et Harry sentit son cœur louper un battement dans sa poitrine.  
  
« T'as de la sauce sur le visage. »  
  
« Oh, » Harry rougit ( _il pensera peut-être que c'est un coup de soleil_ ), et il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, le passant plusieurs fois sur sa joue. « Euh, merci, Louis. »  
  
Louis balança un bras autour des épaules de Harry et l'entraîna vers la grande double-porte de la cantine puis le long d'un sentier en gravier qui menait vers le lac. « Viens avec moi, » dit-il, son souffle chaud dans l'oreille de Harry. « J'ai un secret à te dire. »  
  
Harry s'évanouit presque. Il était distrait par le poids du bras de Louis autour de son cou, une main serrant son épaule, son corps chaud, la façon dont leurs hanches se heurtaient à chaque pas. « Oh ? » couina-t-il. « Pourquoi moi ? »  
  
« Parce que t'es le seul qui peut m'aider. »  
  
Les pensées de Harry tournèrent à toute vitesse. Il savait où ils se rendaient, à présent. Tout le monde dans le camp connaissait le petit hangar à canoë abandonné au bord du lac. C'était là où les couples allaient pour s'embrasser. Affolé, il essaya de se souvenir de tout ce que Gemma lui avait dit au sujet de son premier baiser. Avoir les lèvres douces était important. Tout comme une haleine fraîche.  
  
_Merde, le pain à l'ail_. Harry commença à transpirer alors que le hangar entrait dans leur champ de vision. Mais peut-être que Louis en avait également mangé. _Alors ça l'annulerait, hein ?_  
  
Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il était gay. Il avait seulement commencé à penser timidement à lui-même de cette façon depuis environ un mois, de toute façon, et pour le moment c'était juste théorique. Pour le moment, c'était que des peut-être. Pour le moment, c'était _Louis, Louis, Louis_ passant en boucle dans sa tête à presque tous les instants de la journée, comme le foutu motif répétitif du _Boléro_. Pour le moment, Harry avait peur du simple fait d'essayer de se masturber en pensant à... des choses gays. Ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas officiel ; il n'était pas officiellement gay. Il ne voulait pas l'être. Pas encore.  
  
« Louis... » Sa voix était éraillée. Il déglutit, alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant la porte du hangar.  
  
(En fait, Harry pouvait l'avouer. Il était presque sûr que Louis était gay, dans la façon dont il marchait et se tenait, la façon dont son poignet avait l'air quand il recoiffait ses cheveux. Il était presque sûr qu'il pensait à des hommes, à des lèvres d'hommes sur son corps quand il était seul dans on lit la nuit ou dans la douche...)  
  
Puis Louis prit sa main et fit un signe de la tête vers la cabane. « Viens, chéri. On a besoin d'intimité pour ça. »  
  
Le cœur de Harry loupa un battement ; ses genoux devinrent mous alors que Louis soulevait le loquet et poussait la porte grinçante. Louis posa une main douce sur la taille de Harry, le guidant dans l'intérieur sombre et poussiéreux. « Alors, euh... » chuchota Harry, une fois que la porte fut fermée derrière eux. « Quel est le secret ? »  
  
Il pouvait juste voir Louis sourire dans la pénombre, avant de se rapprocher et mettre une main en coupe autour de l'oreille de Harry.  
  
« BAAA-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DUT-DA-DAH-DAHHH ! »  
  
Harry s'enfuit en courant. Il sortit du hangar, des larmes inondant son visage chaud et son cœur tapant fortement dans ses oreilles, alors qu'il essayait de bloquer le son du rire de Louis derrière lui. Il tomba sur le chemin de terre autour du lac, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds dans sa hâte pour s'éloigner. Le pire, le _pire_ était qu'il pouvait toujours sentir le contact de Louis contre sa peau. Et il savait qu'il le désirait.  
  
Quand il arriva à son rendez-vous avec le Docteur Anders, son visage rougi et les doigts tremblants, elle ne dit rien. Interlochen n'était pas vraiment un endroit où le personnel se souciait des sentiments. Ils étaient là pour enseigner la musique, le théâtre ou l'art... Pas que Harry aurait parlé de lui à quelqu'un, même s'ils avaient demandé. Il réussit d'une certaine façon à survivre à sa leçon, puis il déposa son violoncelle à Dogwood et disparut dans les bois. Les feuilles chuchotaient ; les pierres étaient belles et silencieuses. Il fit une longue marche, s'assit à côté du lac jusqu'à ce que les moustiques arrivent et le soleil se couche, il avait loupé le dîner.  
  
_Je me demande s'il a remarqué que je n'étais pas là. Je me demande si quelqu'un l'a remarqué._  
  
Marcus l'attendait sur le porche de la cabane, plongé dans le noir, quand il revint finalement en traînant des pieds, tapi dans l'ombre et seulement visible par le bout incandescent de sa cigarette.  
  
« Hé mec, » dit-il, avec désinvolture, alors que Harry montait les marches.  
  
« Hé, » répondit Harry.  
  
« T'avais pas faim ce soir ? » Marcus se pencha contre la rampe, soufflant de la fumée par ses narines comme un dragon.  
  
« Nope. J'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour... J'ai d-dû perdre la notion du temps. » La main de Harry agrippait la pognée de la porte, priant pour que Marcus ne l'interroge pas davantage. Il balança son poids d'un pied à l'autre avec inquiétude, utilisant le bout de sa chaussure gauche pour gratter une piqûre de moustique sur son mollet droit alors qu'il sentait l'animateur le jauger.  
  
« D'accord, » dit-il. « Je ne poserai pas de questions cette fois. Mais si tu reviens à nouveau après le couvre-feu... »  
  
« Je ne le ferai plus ! » couina Harry.  
  
« Bien. Et hé, mec, fais-moi une faveur ; ne parle à personne de – » Marcus fit un signe de la tête vers le mégot de cigarette alors qu'il s'en débarrassait avec une pichenette. « Ce n'est pas bon pour les joueurs d'instruments à vent. Je devrais vraiment arrêter. »  
  
« Pas de problème, » dit Harry. « Bonne nuit. » Il glissa à l'intérieur, retira son short kaki et son polo puis il grimpa dans son lit du haut avec seulement son boxer.  
  
La cabane était pleine de bruits de garçons dormant. Des respirations profondes, quelques ronflements ici et là. Harry se coucha sur le dos et inspira l'air doux de la nuit qui pénétrait par la moustiquaire en métal de la fenêtre, amenant le chant des criquets gazouillant en même temps. Il essaya de ne penser à rien. Juste à son torse montant et descendant, à la brise légère sur sa peau chaude...  
  
Un peu plus tard, il était de retour dans le hangar. Louis le touchait à nouveau, ses mains étaient sur ses épaules, et il fredonnait. « _Baaa-ba-da-da-da-da-da-dut-da-da-dahhh_... » Ils se balançaient.  
  
« Arrête ça... » geignit Harry, haussant ses épaules et essayant de retirer les mains de Louis. Mais ce dernier l'agrippa plus fermement, fit un pas en avant et chanta doucement dans son oreille.  
  
« Je pensais que t'aimais cette musique, Styles, » chuchota-t-il.  
  
Harry frissonna. « Plus maintenant. »  
  
« Je sais que t'as envie de moi, » dit Louis. Il sourit, illuminé par le clair de lune pénétrant par les lames de bois cassées dans le plafond. « T'es tellement transparent. Bon Dieu. » Il appuya son torse contre Harry, le faisant reculer vers le mur.  
  
Harry secoua sa tête. Non. Non, ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'était pas vraiment... il n'était pas _officiellement_...  
  
« Avoue que t'as envie de moi, et je t'embrasserai. » Louis lécha ses lèvres et tout ce que Harry put faire fut de le fixer, impuissant. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Louis contre le sien, ses hanches commençant à bouger en de petits cercles. C'était déjà douloureusement évident à quel point Harry en avait envie. Il savait que Louis le sentait aussi.  
  
« Dis-le, » ordonna Louis. Ses mains commençaient à devenir douloureuses. Il les glissa le long du torse de Harry pour agripper sa taille.  
  
« Je – Je te veux... »  
  
Puis leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, la langue de Louis chaude, insistante et allant beaucoup trop rapidement pour Harry. Sa tête était brouillée, son cœur battant à la chamade alors qu'il essayait de rester sur ses pieds. Louis l'aida à rester debout, ses bras forts l'encerclant alors qu'ils s'embrassaient fiévreusement, mais c'était humide et déroutant et il ne savait pas quoi faire.  
  
Il était déjà tellement dur. Juste avec un baiser de quelques minutes, juste en touchant Louis, juste en étant _près_ de lui. Harry l'aida à retirer son haut, cassant leur baiser pendant un moment, ses mains voulant à tout prix toucher ce ventre à la couleur dorée et ce beau torse qu'il observait du coin de l'œil chaque matin lorsqu'ils allaient à la douche. Les biceps de Louis se contractèrent quand il leva les bras pour passer ses doigts dans les boucles de Harry, tirant légèrement dessus. Leurs érections déformaient leurs shorts, se frottant l'une contre l'autre et les faisant tous les deux haleter. _Tellement_ dur...  
  
Puis tout fut humide. Sombre et humide.  
  
Harry se réveilla. Il était couché sur son sac de couchage, son sexe tressautant toujours dans son boxer, du sperme répandu jusqu'à son cou. Il faisait légèrement jour. Il restait probablement que quelques minutes avant le réveil.  
  
_Oh putain, oh non_...  
  
Il prit en coupe son sexe palpitant et prit plusieurs respirations tremblantes, essayant de ne faire aucun bruit. Un rapide coup d'œil à la cabane ; personne ne s'agitait, _Dieu merci_. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Louis, de l'autre côté de la pièce, sur l'une des autres couchettes supérieures étouffantes, sa bouche se contractant dans son sommeil. Le simple fait de le regarder envoya une autre vague d'excitation à travers le corps de Harry. Une vague de honte la suivit.  
  
Rapidement, il se retourna et s'essuya avec une chaussette égarée qu'il trouva coincé entre la couchette et le mur. Puis il se mit dans son sac de couchage et fit semblant de se réveiller en même temps que tout le monde.  
  
Plus tard dans la journée, il sécha l'un de ses cours pour appeler sa mère en pleure.  
  
Il fallut neuf mois de plus avant qu'il lui dise qu'il était officiellement gay.

Louis arriva à St Luke's de bonne heure, le matin après la séance photo. Il souffla de la chaleur dans ses mains avant de faire entrer sa clé dans la serrure et de la tourner. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui – clignant des yeux à la lumière matinale, il vit Harry Styles remonter l'allée.  
  
Louis attendit et lui tint la porte.  
  
« Hé, » dit-il.  
  
« Bonjour, » répondit Harry avec un signe de tête ferme.  
  
Donc, il devra attendre pour récupérer ses compositions dans le bureau de Harry. Encore. Louis essaya de réprimer une vague de déception quand Harry ne le regarda pas, ou ne fit aucune tentative pour engager la conversation alors qu'il parcourait le couloir avec ses longues jambes. Non pas que c'était inattendu. Après tout, Louis avait été froid en premier. Il mordit sa lèvre, ayant soudainement assez honte de la façon dont il avait agi. Se soucier de ce que les autres pensaient de lui n'avait pas été en haut de la liste des priorités de Louis depuis un long moment, pas depuis qu'il avait dû commencer à se battre contre ses pairs à des auditions et pour saisir des opportunités. Une attitude ne-me-fais-pas-chier et le dévouement à son travail l'avaient aidé à avoir des places qui auraient sinon été données à d'autre violonistes ( _de meilleurs violonistes_...). Cela faisait partie de ce pour quoi il avait du ressentiment envers Harry, se rendit-il compte avec un sursaut – sa montée avait semblé lui demander si peu d'efforts, caractérisé par son charme agréable et le respect universel de la communauté internationale. Ça mit toutes les luttes et les attaques de Louis dans une lumière défavorable.  
  
Donc tout revenait à la vanité et à une habitude défensive, à la fin. Et peut-être un peu de peur. Les épaules de Louis s'affaissèrent.  
  
« Styles, » appela-t-il, juste au moment où Harry était sur le point de tourner à l'angle de son bureau. « Attends. »  
  
Il avait dit à Grimshaw qu'une amitié n'avait pas d'importance entre un premier violon et un chef d'orchestre, mais que la confiance l'était. Louis n'avait pas eu confiance en Harry pour conduire l'orchestre, mais il n'avait également donné aucune raison à Harry de lui faire confiance. _C'est fini maintenant_ , se dit-il, fermement, alors que Harry clignait des yeux vers lui depuis la porte. _Pour le bien de l'OSL_.  
  
« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »  
  
Il avait mijoté toute la semaine, et bien sûr ça ne lui avait pas venu à l'esprit de simplement en parler avec Harry. Mais, confiance. Ça allait être un exercice pour construire une confiance entre eux.  
  
« Bien sûr, » Harry haussa ses épaules et son visage était, de façon troublante, neutre. « Viens. »  
  
Louis entra, serrant Thunder contre son torse et s'asseyant lourdement sur la chaise rouillée dont le siège était déchiré. Harry resta debout, les mains dernière son dos et les pieds pointés vers l'intérieur.  
  
« C'est au sujet de _Don Juan_ , » clarifia Louis. Il s'en fichait de tenir son violon comme si c'était un animal en peluche ; ça le rassurait. S'il devait être celui qui ferait ce premier pas (et oui, il devait l'être ; il le savait), alors il le ferait à sa façon.  
  
« Bien, » dit Harry. « Quelle est ta question ? »  
  
« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu vas toujours aussi lentement pendant les répétitions. Si tu penses que c'est parce que mon pupitre n'est pas prêt, je peux t'assurer qu'ils le sont. Ils se sont beaucoup améliorer pendant les deux dernières semaines. On est prêt pour le tempo de la représentation. »  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je vais au tempo de la représentation. »  
  
Louis ouvrit sa bouche puis la referma. Il plissa ses yeux vers Harry. « Quoi ? »  
  
« La vitesse à laquelle on va pendant les répétitions ? C'est celle à laquelle on ira quand on l'interprétera pour de vrai. » Harry parla à un rythme encore plus lent que sa cadence sans hâte habituelle, avec juste un soupçon de sarcasme qui ne lui allait pas vraiment. « Je veux que les gens comprennent la réflexion et l'introspection que Don Juan expérimente. C'est une toute nouvelle interprétation. »  
  
« Mais... je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte... je les faisais aller beaucoup plus vite pendant les répétitions partielles. »  
  
Harry grogna, soupirant alors qu'il s'affalait dans sa chaise de bureau et croisait bien sagement ses jambes. « Tu sais, Louis, ce genre de chose n'arriverait pas si t'étais simplement venu à nos réunions hebdomadaires. »  
  
_Merde_. Louis posa son violon. Il se pencha en avant, grattant timidement sa nuque alors qu'il fixait le sol. « Ouais, je sais. » Il ne voulait pas relever le regard et croiser les yeux de Harry. « Je suis désolé. J'avais peu – j'ai été un connard, et j'aurais dû faire certaines choses différemment. »  
  
Certaines choses... » Harry avait saisi le caractère vague de l'excuse de Louis. La façon dont il répéta bêtement les mots, c'était comme s'il enfonçait le visage de Louis dans sa propre lâcheté. Pendant un moment, c'était comme si Louis pouvait sentir l'odeur des poutres en pin de la cabane Dogwood.  
  
« Oui. Certaines choses. »  
  
Il eut un long silence, comme si Harry attendait quelque chose d'autre. Mais Louis éclaircit sa gorge, se penchant en arrière, puis il dit, « C'est la deuxième excuse que je te fais en quoi, deux jours ? »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête, esquissant un petit sourire.  
  
« Eh bien, ne t'y habitue pas, Styles. Et je n'ai pas fini de parler du tempo. »  
  
« Oh ? » Harry haussa ses sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Euh, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Grimmy dans quelques minutes, ça peut attendre ? »  
  
« Je suis là, maintenant, » déclara Louis, roulant les manches de sa chemise et sortant Thunder. « A prendre ou à laisser. »  
  
Harry prit.  
  
Louis prépara son archet et fit un rapide réglage de ses cordes. « Maintenant, je veux que tu écoutes à quel point ça fonctionne bien quand c'est joué rapidement – comme ça a été _écrit_. » Louis nicha l'instrument sous son menton et leva un regard plein d'attente vers Harry. Ce dernier hocha de la tête et Louis se lança. Il joua de mémoire, ses doigts bougeant de façon fluide alors que ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux. _Il faut que j'aille bientôt me faire couper les cheveux_ , pensa-t-il, alors qu'il faisait résonner l'œuvre.  
  
Il maintint le contact visuel avec Harry, ses yeux plongés dans les siens comme il l'avait fait la veille quand la photographe leur avait demandé de le faire. Ses grands et magnifiques yeux verts.  
  
Louis laissa le son se taire son sang pulsant rapidement, respirant fortement lorsqu'il baissa son violon. « Tu ne le ressens pas ? Il est dans tous ses états à cause de sa culpabilité. »  
  
Harry hocha pensivement de la tête, faisant rouler sa lèvre inférieure entre son pouce et son index. « Mais je préfère que son agonie se ressente de façon parfaitement interminable et douloureuse, » dit-il. « Quand tu pensais que je gardais le tempo lent parce que je ne croyais pas en tes compétences, je pouvais entendre la frustration dans ta façon de jouer. C'était exactement ce que je voulais. »  
  
Louis grimaça. _Bien évidemment que ça l'était_.  
  
« Maintenant, » Harry lui donna une tape dans le dos et regarda à nouveau sa montre avant de remettre son manteau. « Je peux rattraper Grimshaw au Barbican, je pense. Merci pour le concert privé, mais on va le faire à ma façon. »  
  
Il attendit pour ouvrir la voie à Louis pour sortir du bureau avant de verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Juste au moment où Louis se retourna pour partir, Harry le poussa du coude. « Tu devrais remonter tes manches comme ça plus souvent. Ça met tes bras en valeur. »  
  
Louis resta bouché bée. « Je n'essaie pas de... te _séduire_ ou quelque chose comme ça, tu sais. »  
  
Harry fit claquer ses doigts, faisant semblant d'avoir l'air contrit. « Ordure, et on ferait un couple tellement sexy. »  
  
« Rêve toujours, Styles. »  
  
« A plus, Tommo. »

*

Le reste de la semaine, toutes les personnes qui étaient venues voir Harry dans son petit bureau à St. Luke's y trouvaient généralement Louis avec lui, s'opposant fortement à la forme que le programme prenait.  
  
« Je ne sais pas si j'aime bien le fait que le _Divertimento_ vienne juste avant _Pini di Roma_. C'est trop mou.  
  
« Mozart est mou ? »  
  
Peut-être que si tu les inversais. »  
  
Harry roula ses yeux. « _Louis_ , les programmes ont déjà été imprimés. Tu sais que tu protestes simplement pour protester. »  
  
Louis ouvrit et ferma sa bouche, à court de mots, une main sur son torse. Apparemment quelque chose dans son expression était amusant, parce que Harry commença à glousser. _Glousser_.  
  
« Non. Ce sont des préoccupations artistiques légitimes. »  
  
« T'as l'air offensé. »  
  
« Eh bien, je suis offensé. Principalement par ton jeans, cependant ; est-ce que t'en as un avec les genoux intacts ? Est-ce que c'est une sorte de tendance californienne ? »  
  
Le gloussement de Harry se transforma en un grand éclat de rire. « Peut-être bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? »  
  
« Oh, rien. Je devrais essayer de suivre un peu plus les tendances, peut-être faire des trous dans mes chemises. Autour de mes tétons. »  
  
« Héééé, je pensais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne devait y avoir aucune séduction. »  
  
C'était la même chose chaque jour. Louis débarquait toujours à n'importe quel moment, agitant une partition au visage de Harry, ou le suivant dans les couloirs comme un petit terrier aboyant derrière un berger calme. « La façon dont tu fais la transition entre la première Maîtresse, _mon_ solo de violon, et le retour au thème principal est de la folie, Styles ! De la folie ! » Et, « ça s'appelle un _Divertimento_ ; c'est genre, une petite pause de la partie intense ! Ce n'est pas supposé venir en premier dans un programme ! » Et, quand Harry refusait de changer d'avis, « L'intérieur de ta tête doit être tellement bizarre. »  
  
Mais tout le temps – pendant la pause déjeuner ou les pauses café – la discussion revenait au tempo de _Don Juan_.  
  
« C'est une collecte purulente de péchés qui se construit lentement, Louis. Pas une course folle à la cadence de la mort. »  
  
« Ecoute, Harry, tu peux apporter de l'émotion sans compromettre tout le concept et l' _intégrité_ de l'œuvre. Le Don est clairement fou. Hors de contrôle ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu voles mon curry ? »  
  
« Parce que tu le partages avec moi. »  
  
« Non, je ne – »  
  
« Le partage est bienveillant, Louis. »

*

« S'il te plaît, H, utilise au moins une fourchette. »  
  
Ils déjeunaient accidentellement à nouveau ensemble. Harry avait poliment écouté la plainte de Louis au sujet de sa façon de conduire le chant du rossignol dans la partie de la nuit sur le Janicule dans _Pini di Roma_ et, à présent, il fredonnait de façon absente en rythme avec Don Covay sortant des écouteurs de son ordinateur, tout en piquant la nourriture de Louis, au grand dam de ce dernier.  
  
« Have mercy, » chanta-t-il, alors qu'il utilisait ses longs doigts pour attraper les pâtes glissantes de la salade de Louis. C'était des rotini tricolores et, pour une raison inconnue, il était intéressé seulement par les vertes. _Harry Styles_ , grommela Louis intérieurement. _Il y avait littéralement que Harry Styles pour pouvoir être aussi ridicule. Et avoir aussi extrêmement tort au sujet d'un rossignol._  
  
« Have mercy, baby. » La voix de Harry était tellement profonde, c'était comme s'il venait juste de se réveiller ; le genre de voix que Louis pouvait imaginer entendre dans une cuisine les samedis matin, bidouillant la machine à café et faisant des œufs sur toasts. « Have mercy on me... »  
  
Louis roula ses yeux. « Valery n'a jamais été aussi exaspérant. »  
  
« Exaspérant ? » Harry cligna des yeux vers lui, une pâte en spiral pendant entre ses lèvres. Il l'aspira de façon obscène, déglutit puis se mit à lécher la vinaigrette italienne de chacun de ses doigts en les suçant. « Moi ? J'inspire la fureur ? »  
  
« Eh bien. T'es très frustrant, » amenda Louis, son ventre se tordant d'agacement. Pourquoi était-il là, de toute façon ? Ils n'étaient plus en train de parler de musique ; il aurait pu partir depuis quinze minutes et manger son déjeuner tout seul dans une salle de pratique, ou dehors avec Zayn dans le jardin dégelant.  
  
« Et t'es très autoritaire. Tu aimes bien me donner des ordres. »  
  
Louis haussa un sourcil. « Je trouve que beaucoup de personnes abusent de ce terme à mon sujet. Ils disent 'autoritaire,' mais ils _veulent dire_ 'a toujours raison.' » Il étendit d'un air guindé une serviette sur ses genoux et il donna une tape sur la grande main de Harry pour l'éloigner du reste de son déjeuner.  
  
Harry ricana, se penchant en arrière et tordant légèrement ses hanches dans sa chaise pivotante. « Alors, avais-tu, euhm, toujours aussi _raison_ avec Valery ? »  
  
« Nope. » Louis entoura ses lèvres autour d'une olive noire, qu'il avait mis dans sa bouche grâce à une fourchette en plastique, comme une personne civilisée. (L'effet de ces manières raffinées fut immédiatement ruiné quand il commença à parler en mâchant, pointant sa fourchette vide vers le visage de Harry parce qu'il ne pouvait évidemment pas se servir.) « J'appréciais Valery ; Valery écoutait mes opinions. »  
  
« J'écoute tes opinions. Tu m'apprécies. »  
  
« Non, et encore non, Styles. »  
  
La mâchoire de Harry se décrocha et il écarta ses bras en grand. « Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Pourquoi t'as pratiquement démonté ma porte pour pouvoir entrer dans mon bureau pendant ma pause consacrée aux classiques oubliés du R &B américains ? »  
  
« T'as pas mis en place une seule de mes suggestions depuis que j'ai arrêté d'être un connard. »  
  
« Ah, » Harry leva un doigt en l'air. « Mais je les ai toutes _écoutées_. »  
  
« C'est... techniquement correct. » Les yeux de Louis se plissèrent alors qu'il essuyait sa bouche avec une serviette.  
  
« Même complètement correct. » Le sourire de Harry en réponse fut éblouissant. Il pensait clairement qu'il venait de faire une sorte de commentaire plein d'esprit.  
  
Louis roula ses yeux pour la centième fois alors que Clarence Carter débutait sur la playlist R &B de Harry. _Can you silp away... Slip away... Oh, I need you..._ Où est-ce que Harry avait trouvé ces vieilles chansons à l'eau de rose, en fait ? Louis n'avait écouté de musique pop depuis que l'autotune était devenu une chose. Des opéras et des chants de choral seulement, s'il vous plaît. Pas que ce truc était horrible, à proprement parlé, mais Louis ne l'admettrait jamais. (Il n'avait pas remarqué que son pied droit tapotait en rythme avec la chanson.)  
  
« Regarde-toi, » dit-il, « toujours aussi impressionné par toi-même. »  
  
« Tu m'apprécies. »  
  
« J'essaie de _te sauver_ de tes impulsions bizarres. Et tu devrais vraiment me remercier d'interrompre ta perte de temps à écouter du R &B. »  
  
« Ma pause consacrée aux classiques oubliés du R&B américains. »  
  
« Peu importe. » Louis fit un signe de la main en l'air, imperturbable. « Tu devrais être foutrement fier de moi. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que ! » Louis laissa échapper un rire, comme si c'était évident. « La seule raison pour laquelle je passe tout mon temps libre ici _avec toi_ , à la place de quelque part d'autre où je passerais un bon moment, c'est parce que je suis si foutrement dévoué à mon travail ! Crois-moi, Styles, les autres chefs d'orchestre tueraient pour avoir un premier violon aussi dévoué que moi. »  
  
Harry gratta sa nuque et baissa ses yeux, frottant le bout de son pied sur le sol. « C'est la, euh... la seule raison ? »  
  
Louis ne capta pas l'hésitation, la légère question dans la voix de Harry. Il hocha résolument de la tête alors qu'il se réinstallait dans sa chaise, froissant sa serviette et la jetant par-dessus son épaule et directement dans la corbeille. « Sauver tes fesses. Sauver _Don Juan_. Je suis le héros de l'OSL. »  
  
« Maintenant, qui est impressionné par soi-même ? »  
  
« Ferme-la. » Louis ouvrit un paquet de chips, en mit une dans sa bouche puis il le tendit vers Harry. « Tient, » marmonna-t-il. « Dessert. »  
  
Harry fouilla dans le paquet, cherchant apparemment pour la chips la plus parfaitement intact. « Je pense que tu m'apprécies, » dit-il, en trouvant finalement une acceptable. _Bon Dieu_ , pensa Louis, _il va recommencer à se lécher_. « Je pense que le grand Valery Gergiev commençait à se devenir ennuyeux, complaisant et sentait de plus en plus le poisson au fur et à mesure des saisons, et je pense que t'aimes bien argumenter. Je parie que tu te serais déçu si je cédais, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que je me trompe. »  
  
Leurs genoux se cognèrent et, soudainement, Louis se rendit compte qu'il fixait l'entrejambe de Harry. Ce dernier portait encore un jeans moulant – il était à court de beaux pantalons ces dernières semaine, ou (plus probablement) il avait décidé qu'à présent tout le monde était assez à l'aise avec lui pour tolérer, sans se plaindre, ses goûts vestimentaires étranges lors des répétitions. Louis pouvait tout juste voir le contour du sexe de Harry à travers le tissu noir et usé. Il lécha ses lèvres sans réfléchir. Il était toujours _là_ , caché soigneusement sur la gauche. Quand Harry se tenait sur le podium pour conduire l'orchestre, il était directement dans son champ de vision et il pouvait faire semblant de lire la musique tout en jouant de mémoire et regarder droit vers lui. Il ne pouvait foutrement pas s'en empêcher, peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait essayé d'ignorer cette simple envie de _regarder fixement_ , où il avait essayé de détourner son regard et se concentrer sur son travail. D'une part, ça le mettait en colère parce que Harry Styles était absolument absurde. Et d'autre part, il se demandait quelle serait l'odeur s'il mettait sa tête juste à cet endroit et enfouissait son nez contre la bosse chaude...  
  
Louis grogna intérieurement. _Arrête ça. Putain, ce n'est pas censé être un truc_. Puis il toussa et releva ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Harry. Il avait clairement remarqué ce que Louis était en train de fixer ; ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Sa tête était inclinée et il regardait Louis de façon interrogative. Comme si... Merde, comme s'il savait ce sur quoi Louis était en train fantasmer et qu'il serait partant.  
  
_D'accord, c'est dangereux. Putain, t'as besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un. T'as simplement besoin de t'envoyer en l'air ; ça fait des mois, tu sais que tu le regretterais immédiatement si tu couchais avec lui, t'es juste si foutrement en manque... n'y pense même pas._  
  
« Désolé, » dit Louis en rigolant, secouant sa tête et repoussant quelques mèches de sur son front. « Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées pendant une seconde, je repensais juste au rossignol. Je te jure que je n'étais pas en train de... » Il était totalement en train de le faire. Mais il était un bon menteur.  
  
« Oh, » dit Harry, un peu rapidement. « Bien sûr, ouais, non. Ce n'est pas ce que je croyais. »  
  
« D'accord. Bien. »  
  
Louis se leva, essuyant furtivement ses paumes humides sur ses hanches avant d'attraper l'étui de son violon et d'avancer vers la porte. Il était presque hors de la pièce quand il entendit Harry dire, « Attends... »  
  
« Oui ? » Louis remit sa frange en place et se retourna, mordant sa lèvre. Il avait juste envie de partir. Partir, partir, partir, s'enfermer dans sa salle de répétition et oublier qu'il avait rencontré Harry Styles.  
  
« Tu voudrais peut-être... »  
  
« Tomlinson ! » Louis hurla quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le cognant à l'épaule alors que Grimshaw entrait précipitamment dans le petit bureau. « Et Styles ! Les deux stars de notre nouvelle campagne : regardez ces maquettes ! »  
  
Louis déglutit fortement, son sang pulsant dans ses veines alors qu'il observait Grimshaw sortir un tas de photos brillantes de sa sacoche et les poser sur le bureau de Harry. Il se rapprocha, se mettant sur la pointe de ses pieds pour jeter un coup d'œil aux photos par-dessus l'épaule de Grimmy.  
  
« Au début, je n'étais pas certain par rapport au cadrage des plans, mais en fait elles sont _super_. Il y a tellement de tension ! Regardez, voici la couverture des courriers et celle-ci ira sur les panneaux d'affichage... »  
  
Le cœur de Louis cessa de battre. Il y avait toutes les photos de lui et Harry, les dernières de la journée. Un seul coup d'œil à son visage et tout le monde pourrait voir à quel point Louis crevait d'envie. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, ses cils retombant sur ses joues dans une expression séductrice. Merde, merde, merde, il n'avait pas voulu avoir l'air de _ça_ , il ne s'était pas rendu compte... Louis pouvait se mentir autant qu'il le voulait, mais là, sur le bureau, se trouvait une preuve concrète, littéralement imprimée en noir et blanc, d'à quel point il crevait d'envie de coucher avec Harry. Et son patron était en train de les regarder. L'une d'elles allait être une _affiche_ de six mètres de haut, pour l'amour de Dieu, tout Londres allait le voir ! Mais, d'une certaine façon, le pire, la partie la plus embarrassante était le sourire en coin satisfait de Harry alors qu'il regardait les photos. Comme si, à présent, il savait tout le pouvoir qu'il pourrait avoir sur Louis. C'était foutrement terrifiant. Louis sentit son corps commencer à se renfermer sur lui-même.  
  
« Elles sont géniales, n'est-ce pas Lou ? » Harry se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire amical, exactement au mauvais moment.  
  
« Ouais. Excellente utilisation de la figure de proue célèbre, hein, Grimshaw ? » dit Louis, d'une voix acerbe. « Du côté créatif, cette saison pourrait être une perte sèche, mais on a payé un bon paquet d'argent pour avoir ce visage. »  
  
Il claqua les derniers mots dans un silence gênant, puis ce fut comme si Louis était en train de regarder tous les espoirs et les rêves de Harry s'effondrer en même temps. Il passa d'un air choqué à un air blessé en quelques secondes, tout son corps se décomposant – Louis vit des larmes commencer à se former dans les yeux de Harry et il ressentit une douleur familière et pesante en ayant une prise de conscience. _Putain. Encore, Louis ? Est-ce que t'étais obligé..._ Les regrets dénouèrent, presque immédiatement, le nœud de colère noire défensive dans le creux de son estomac. Des regrets horribles et à rendre malade.  
  
« Eh bien... » Grimshaw ricana nerveusement, les regardant à tour de rôle, comme s'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à comprendre s'il agissait d'une plaisanterie entre eux.  
  
Harry réussit à laisser échapper un petit rire. « Bien, » dit-il. « D'accord, Lou. »  
  
Louis avait finalement laissé un embarras stupide et insignifiant le transformer en la personne qu'il ne voulait plus jamais redevenir, celle à qui il s'autorisait à peine à penser en tant qu'adulte parce que c'était trop douloureux. Le Petit Napoléon des Violons. Tyran. Et Harry l'acceptait tout simplement venant de sa part.  
  
Il tourna ses talons et sortit précipitamment du bureau, puis il prit le métro pour rentrer chez lui et essaya de ne pas se regarder dans le miroir.

Harry pouvait voir sa sœur de l'autre côté de la galerie. L'éclairage utilisée pour mettre en valeur les œuvres d'art était d'un blanc clair, si lumineux qu'il pouvait voir la tension dans son front à trois mètres de distance. Elle se tenait toute seule à côté du bar avec une vodka tonic à la main, alternant entre regarder fixement ses pieds et regarder maladroitement autour d'elle, comme si elle était réellement intéressée par les images accrochées. Harry aurait pu rire d'une tendresse triste s'il ne s'était pas senti comme une telle merde.  
  
Rétrospectivement, ça n'avait probablement pas été la plus brillante des idées d'emmener Gemma, en tant que cavalière, au premier dîner de collecte de fond de la saison pour l'OSL. Une erreur de calcul volontairement ignorée de sa part, étant donné qu'il devait encore être présenté à la majeure partie des plus grands mécènes de l'orchestre. Presque à l'instant où ils avaient franchi la porte, Grimshaw s'était précipité vers eux et avait attrapé Harry par le coude, le guidant vers un groupe de femmes majestueuses portant des robes faites de différents types de tissus brocarts. Gemma avait été laissé au vestiaire en portant toujours leurs deux manteaux. Ou Harry l'y avait abandonné. Selon la façon dont vous vouliez voir la situation.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montrer et essaya de ne pas grimacer. Il restait encore trente minutes de cocktail avant qu'ils s'installent pour le dîner et il ne voyait pas d'opportunité, pour mettre un terme à la conversation qu'il avait avec Amelia et Charles Frasier-Lind, se présenter de sitôt. Pas qu'ils n'étaient pas des personnes parfaitement intéressantes. (Des personnes qui se trouvaient faire d'énormes dons annuels pour l'orchestre, si Harry avait correctement entendu Grimmy quand il avait soufflé à son oreille avant de les présenter) C'était juste qu'il pouvait voir Gemma du coin de l'œil, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine et soupira doucement, regardant sa propre montre. _Netflix, elle avait mentionné vouloir regarder quelque chose sur Netflix. Elle pourrait être en train de le regarder à cet instant._  
  
« Nous avons passé l'été dans le New Hampshire, l'année dernière, » était en train de dire Amelia. Ils avaient parlé de la récente période de Harry aux Etats-Unis, faisant tous poliment semblant que le pays n'était absolument pas énorme. « Les Montagnes Blanches. C'était magnifique. »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête en souriant. « C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. » _Où est Niall foutu Horan quand t'as besoin de lui ?_ Harry pourrait tuer Niall pour sa capacité habituellement impressionnante pour réussir à éviter ce genre d'événement. Si Niall était arrivé à l'heure, il aurait probablement emmené Gemma à l'arrière de la salle. Ils auraient pu plaisanter avec les employés du traiteur, voler des bouteilles de vin et manger des plateaux entiers de mini spanakopita. Elle aurait adoré ça.  
  
« Je dois vraiment venir à ce truc, H ? » lui avait demandé Gemma lors du trajet en taxi, défroissant sa jupe sous son manteau et tirant sur ses boucles d'oreille pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient toujours là. « Je vais juste finir par me tenir dans un coin, en ayant mangé trop de petits fours et bu trop de vodka. »  
  
Harry avait secoué sa tête. Elle était venue pour lui rendre visite pendant la semaine et Harry avait envie de la voir autant que possible ; il trouvait sa présence tellement réconfortante. « Ne t'en fais pas, » dit-il, « ils ont ces châtaignes d'eau enveloppées dans du bacon, à la place. Tu ne peux pas trop en manger... »  
  
Elle avait roulé ses yeux.  
  
Egoïste. Harry avait été égoïste.  
  
« Oh, M. Styles ! Avez-vous déjà rencontré Agatha Diversey ? » demanda Amelia, alors qu'une très belle femme avec des cheveux blancs et coupés courts se joignait à eux. « Agatha fait partie du comité à St. Luke's. »  
  
« Appelez-moi Harry, s'il vous plaît, » dit-il en souriant alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant et tendit une main pour serrer la sienne.  
  
« Appelez-moi Taggie, alors, Harry, » répondit Agatha, ses yeux chaleureux. Elle fit un geste vers la femme qui apparut à ses côtés, glissant un bras autour de sa taille. « Voici ma compagne, Louise. »  
  
Louise fit un claquement de protestation dans un souffle. Elle haussa un sourcil vers Agatha, semblant attendre quelque chose.  
  
Taggie roula ses yeux et soupira, « Tout le monde l'appelle Petey. »  
  
« Petey ? » demanda Harry, alors qu'il se tournait vers Louise, lui serrant également la main.  
  
« Louise Petersheim, » dit-elle à titre d'explication. Sa poignée de main fut agréablement ferme sous la peau douce et fine. Elle secoua sa tête et fit un roulement d'yeux, se penchant en avant comme pour conspirer. « Elle agit comme si elle est obligée de se prêter à mon jeu... Je suis Petey depuis que j'ai huit ans. »  
  
« Plutôt dix-huit ans, » dit Taggie avec un grognement plein d'affection. « Elle a décidé de se réinventer à l'université. 'Tout le monde m'appelle Petey.' Mais _bien sûr_ ! »  
  
Petey rigolait ouvertement à présent, secouant quand même sa tête alors qu'elle donnait un coup de coude à Taggie. « Ravie d'enfin vous rencontrer, M. Harry Styles. »  
  
Taggie sourit. « Nous vous avons vu jouer à Chicago il y a des années, chéri. Vous ne deviez pas avoir plus de vingt ans. »  
  
« Même pas ! Est-ce que vous vous en souvenez ? » demanda Petey. « Le concerto de Saint-Saëns... Nous n'oublierons certainement jamais. »  
  
Harry sourit, complètement charmé et plus qu'un peu flatté. « O-oui, » dit-il, frottant son pouce contre son front, essayant de ne pas sourire largement. « Je m'en souviens. »  
  
Petey leva une main, celle qui ne tenait pas son verre de vin blanc. « Pas que nous n'apprécions pas lors que vous conduisez – »  
  
« C'est très certainement le cas, » coupa Taggie, regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, son expression sévère.  
  
« Vous étiez merveilleux au violoncelle, cependant, » continua Petey, tendant une main et frappant l'avant-bras de Harry. « Si merveilleux. C'était – »  
  
« Sensuel, » finit Taggie pour elle, hocha gravement de la tête. Elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et éclatèrent de joie quand Harry devint rouge, mordant sa lèvre et baissa légèrement sa tête.  
  
« Nous sommes très enthousiastes pour cette saison, Harry. »  
  
« J'en suis content, » dit-il, laissant un vrai sourire se répandre sur son visage. Les deux femmes se lancèrent dans une discussion animée sur les problèmes gastro-intestinaux de leur ancien lurcher, Kiddo, après ça. C'était beaucoup plus amusant que ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu, surtout compte tenu du dégoût évident des Frasier-Lind, au point qu'il lui fallut dix minutes de plus pour se souvenir de Gemma. Consterné par le temps qu'il avait réussi à l'oublier, Harry tourna rapidement sa tête pour regarder vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait tout à l'heure, seulement pour découvrir qu'elle avait disparu.  
  
« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser... » dit-il en s'excusant, les mots traînant alors qu'il s'éloignaient pour la chercher. Il fut pris d'une légère panique. Et si elle s'ennuyait tellement, s'était sentie mal à l'aise et en avait eu marre de lui qu'elle avait pris un taxi pour rentrer sans le lui dire ? Il prépara mentalement ses excuses, planifiant comment se faire pardonner. Il pouvait la voir dans sa tête, une couverture enroulée autour d'elle sur le canapé de son loft, le fixant d'un regard noir quand il finirait par rentrer. Ou encore pire, faisant semblant de ne pas du tout être en colère.  
  
« Je lui promettrai de faire des gâteaux... » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, distrait. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds au bord de la pièce, arpentant la foule des yeux pour voir s'il arrivait à repérer le sommet de sa tête. « Avec elle. Ensemble. On les fera ensemble... comme des frères et sœurs. Des frères et sœurs pâtissiers. »  
  
Harry ne vit aucun signe d'elle dans la partie de la galerie où avait été installé le cocktail. Si elle avait été aux toilettes, elle en serait déjà revenue maintenant. Il contourna l'un des faux murs sur lequel étaient accrochés des œuvres d'art, s'aventurant dans l'espace dédié au reste de l'événement, complètement de l'autre côté, où les tables avaient été dressées pour le dîner.  
  
Ce fut à cet endroit qu'il la trouva finalement, flânant au milieu des tables, souriant radieusement avec la tête jetée en arrière dans un rire silencieux mais sincère. Harry s'arrêta net à l'entrée de la salle. Il cligna des yeux et sentit les poils de ses avant-bras se dresser.  
  
Louis Tomlinson se trouvait aux côtés de Gemma.  
  
Il avait une main légère sur son épaule, juste le bout de ses doigts, sa tête penchée avec douceur vers la sienne. Harry pouvait seulement voir son profil, mais il y avait un petit sourire, presque secret, sur son visage et des petites rides au coin de son œil comme s'il se retenait de sourire plus largement. Louis désigna les petites pancartes sur les tables avec la bouteille de Heineken qu'il tenait puis il se pencha un peu plus vers Gemma pour chuchoter dans son oreille. Ils se séparèrent en rigolant à ce que Louis venait de dire. Gemma le poussa de façon taquine et secoua sa tête comme s'il était trop. Louis haussa simplement des épaules en réponse, ses yeux se plissant encore plus. Il était beau.  
  
Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais il ne le fit pas. Il resta immobile, bouche bée, à la place, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire, ou s'il devait même dire quelque chose. Il était soulagé que Gemma soit à l'aise, occupée et passe clairement un bon moment. Il l'était vraiment. Mais il aurait dû s'en réjouir, être ravi par ce retournement de situation, et il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Harry sentit une vague d'embarras le traverser en se rendant compte que son cœur s'était, en fait, serré lorsqu'il les avait vus ensemble. Que sa première réaction en voyant que le bonheur de sa sœur avait été une combinaison de déception et ( _bon Dieu_ ) de jalousie.  
  
Pathétique, pensa Harry, alors que Louis et Gemma continuaient à rire. C'était pénible et fâcheusement familier, le mélange confus d'émotions que Louis semblait toujours lui faire ressentir.  
  
_Il apprécie ta sœur. Il apprécie tout le monde. Cependant, il ne semble juste pas vouloir t'apprécier, hein ?_  
  
Il ferma ses yeux au souvenir du ton cassant que Louis avait utilisé dans son bureau l'autre jour, quand Grimmy leur avait montrer ces maquettes, la froideur dédaigneuse dedans. Les interactions de Louis avec Harry avaient été beaucoup moins conflictuelles depuis lors, en quelque sorte sobres et un peu contenues, et Harry avait eu des pensées furtives que ça pourrait être la façon dont Louis montrait ses remords. Des espoirs furtifs, peut-être. Il semblait ne jamais réussir à comprendre. Il n'arrivait pas à cesser de ressentir la mauvaise crainte de rejet imminent qu'il avait toujours avec Louis.  
  
_Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu t'admettes à quel point t'as envie de lui._  
  
Harry fut sorti de sa rêverie à cet instant, revenant à la réalité à cause de l'éclair de peur qui le traversa à cette pensée. Il ressentit un besoin absolument impératif d'avancer en faisant des pas délibérés, comme si en bougeant son corps, il pourrait également mettre de la distance entre lui et cette pensée.  
  
« J'ai eu peur que tu sois rentrée, » dit-il, éclaircissant sa gorge alors qu'il entrait dans le labyrinthe de tables et espérant que sa voix sonne beaucoup plus calme qu'il ne se sentait.  
  
Gemma sourit quand elle le vit, mais haussa un sourcil. « Oh ? » dit-elle, froidement, « Et tu m'aurais vraiment blâmé de l'avoir fait ? »  
  
Harry secoua sa tête, rigolant de façon contrite. « Non, » dit-il. « Désolé. »  
  
« C'est pas grave, je comprends. » Elle fit un geste de la tête vers Louis, qui les regardait tous les deux avec intérêt. « Tu devrais vraiment remercier M. Tomlinson de m'avoir sauvé. Il était justement en train de me dire comment réarranger quelques-unes de ces cartes pour le placement pourrait réellement animer les choses. »  
  
Louis sourit à Harry, une lueur malicieuse dans son œil. « C'est vraiment simple, il suffit de mettre les Cartwrights à côté des Frasier-Linds, » dit-il, faisant un geste vers leurs deux tables séparées. « Un cocktail explosif immédiat. »  
  
Harry rigola. De ce qu'il avait entendu, Miriam Cartwright exigeait des quantités copieuses de champagne à chaque collecte de fonds, que ce soit un cocktail, un déjeuner, un petit-déjeuner ou un concert d'enfants, au point où la plupart des musiciens la surnommer affectueusement Bubulles. (Niall avait, apparemment, le droit de le faire devant elle, à sa grande joie et la sienne.) Il pouvait imaginer que Amelia Frasier-Lind trouvait, peut-être, ça très peu raffiné.  
  
« C'est ta sœur, alors ? » demanda Louis, son sourire facile serrant légèrement la poitrine de Harry.  
  
Harry hocha de la tête, mordant sa lèvre. Gemma soupira théâtralement, comme si c'était un fardeau.  
  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais, avant même qu'elle ne se présente, » dit Louis, un soupçon de fierté dans sa voix alors que son regard parcourait le visage de Harry. « Les mêmes yeux. »  
  
La tête de Harry se retourna brusquement vers Louis et il rougit immédiatement, un picotement d'adrénaline dû à la surprise se fit ressentir dans ses bras et ses mains. Il détourna son regard aussi rapidement qu'il put, baissant sa tête pour masquer l'intensité de sa réponse.  
  
Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'embêter à le faire. Louis regardait déjà derrière lui, par-dessus l'épaule de Harry, là où Gerald Courtenay s'affairait avec son alto sur la scène de fortune à l'entrée de la salle.  
  
« Merde, » jura Louis, regardant son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. « Je dois aller me préparer pour jouer. » Il se tourna vers Gemma, touchant son bras. « J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer. » Il fit un signe de la tête vers Harry, « Styles... »  
  
Harry fit un léger soupir d'acquiescement, fixant toujours un point sur le sol. Louis faisait son chemin à travers les tables jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait posé son violon ; Harry pouvait le dire par le mouvement de sa voix. « Calme-toi, Gerry ! J'arrive dans une seconde... Non, je n'ai pas vu Eleanor. Je suis son partenaire de pupitre, pas sa nourrice. »  
  
Gemma éclaircit sa gorge.  
  
Harry releva sa tête et rencontra son regard, rougissant à nouveau à ce qu'il y vit et laissant échapper un faible grognement d'embarras. « S'il te plaît, ne commence pas. »  
  
« Je n'ai rien dit ! » protesta-t-elle, ses yeux s'écarquillant avec un faux air innocent. Cependant, il put voir qu'elle retint juste à peine un sourire entendu.  
  
Il baissa à nouveau son regard vers le sol, son sang battant toujours dans ses joues. Le frisson d'embarras qu'il avait ressenti en entendant les mots de Louis était devenu un peu aigre en lui, se transformant en inquiétude. Il s'était, si souvent, senti complètement dépassé ces derniers temps. _Louis_. Bon Dieu. Louis le poussait toujours à bout.  
  
Gemma fit un bruit sourd de sympathie après l'avoir observé pendant un moment. Elle rigola, doucement et gentiment. « Oh, allez, » dit-elle, posant une main réconfortant dans sa nuque. « Allons trouver nos places. »

*

Pour la réussite de l'événement du soir, L'OSL avait promis un avant-goût bref et intime de ce qui pouvait être attendu pour la saison à venir. Après que les invités se soient installés à table, mais avant que le dîner leur soit servi, huit des meilleurs musiciens de l'orchestre interprétèrent le _Divertimento No. 15 en Si Bémol Majeur_ de Mozart. (Niall arriva tout juste, se montrant dix minutes avant le début de la performance et sauvant de peu Grimshaw d'avoir un infarctus.) Nick présenta Harry avant le concert, le laissant faire un petit discours. Juste quelques mots sur son enthousiasme face à l'opportunité qui lui avait été donnée et le programme qu'il avait été capable de mettre en place, un verre levé et un sourire montrant ses fossettes puis Harry avait rendu la parole à Grimmy pour présenter les musiciens. Pour une fois, il avait été pressé de retourner dans le public, puisque Louis Tomlinson serait celui menant le concert en tant que premier violon. Dès la toute première note de l'Allegro, Harry ne fut pas déçu. Le petit ensemble était techniquement parfait, évidemment, mais il y avait également une joie merveilleusement palpable dans la façon dont ils jouaient l'œuvre ensemble, une quantité énorme d'énergie qui laissait la foule silencieuse entre les mouvements.

Harry ferma ses yeux après un moment, voulant écouter sans regarder, et tout ce qu'il vit fut quand même Louis. Eclairé par des projeteurs dans l'imagination de Harry, Louis rayonnait encore plus que quiconque avec cette merveilleuse énergie. Elle semblait briller autour de lui, renforcé par la façon dont il la maîtrisait si bien, par son contrôle parfait de son instrument et de la performance en elle-même. Harry pouvait parfaitement imaginer Louis. Le mouvement bien huilé de sa main délicate tenant son archet, le doux balayage de ses cheveux sur son front, la posture déterminée de ses épaules dans son costume. Harry ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, seulement pour être encore plus subjugué.

Les capacités de Louis Tomlinson avait été un grand facteur dans la décision de Harry de venir à l'OSL, peut-être même _le_ facteur décisif, pour être honnête. Et pourtant, même après l'avoir observé jouer pendant des semaines lors des répétitions, Harry n'avait pas tout à fait saisi la portée du talent de Louis. Ça fit remuer Harry dans sa chaise, le souffle coupé, se rendant compte qu'en dépit de la grandeur dont il avait estimé le talent du violoniste, il avait quand même réussi à le sous-estimer. C'était à la fois embêtant et un peu déconcertant, la façon dont ça s'ajoutait au sentiment insidieux qu'il ne serait jamais capable de comprendre Louis. Qu'il avait à peine commencé à le percer à jour.

« C'était incroyable, » murmura Gemma, se penchant vers Harry pendant la standing ovation suivant la performance. « Louis est incroyable. »

Harry déglutit et hocha de la tête, applaudissant en étant dans une sorte d'état second. Il réussit à en sortir pendant la majeure partie du dîner, à participer à la conversation et à rigoler en étant, comme d'habitude, relativement charmeur. Il laissa ses yeux errer vers la table de Louis seulement une fois, l'observant ajouter de la crème dans le café qui fut servi après le dessert, se retrouvant accidentellement à fixer les os fins de ses poignets. Peu importe s'il s'était seulement autorisé ce coup d'œil ; il avait été hyper-conscient de la présence de Louis tout le temps, de toute façon. Cet événement en entier commençait à ressembler à un exercice humiliant, dans lequel l'ampleur horrifiante de l'obsession de Harry pour Louis lui avait été révélé à plusieurs reprises.

« Oui, merci, » dit-il distraitement, posant sa tasse pour qu'un serveur puisse lui servir son propre café.

Gemma rigola, lui donnant un coup de taille. « Il prendra un normal, » dit-elle, roulant ses yeux.

« Quoi ? » Harry cligna des yeux, revenant brusquement à la réalité. « Oh, oui... Désolé... Un normal, merci. »

_Nous y voilà à nouveau_ , pensa Harry, ruminant dans son café une fois qu'il fut versé. Il fut grandement soulagé quand Niall s'approcha, n'ayant pas envie de faire face à d'autres regards entendus de la part de Gemma.

« Gemma Styles, nom d'une pipe. » Il posa sa pinte à moitié pleine sur leur table et ouvrit ses bras en grand pour l'étreindre, rayonnant complètement.

« C'est gentil de ta part de faire une apparition, » grommela Gemma, mais ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'elle se leva et se pelotonna dans ses bras.

« Ecoute, mademoiselle, » dit Niall, poussant la chaise de Harry avec son genou, « J'aurais été là dix minutes avant tout le monde, attendant patiemment ton arrivée à côté du bar, si ton merdeux de frère s'était donné la peine de me dire que tu venais. »

Harry laissa échapper un grognement de protestation indigné, ce qui les poussa seulement à rire encore plus. Il roula ses yeux.

« Vous venez à la soirée après, hein ? » demanda Niall, joyeusement. Il avait desserré sa cravate et avait abandonné sa veste, ses manches remontées jusqu'à ses coudes. Il semblait détendu et heureux, et Harry était jaloux.

« Oh, j'sais pas, Nialler, » soupira Harry, s'étirant dans sa chaise. Il était fatigué, par ses propres pensées et par la surexposition aux êtres humains.

« Oh, allez ! » dit Niall, ses sourcils froncés en signe de désapprobation. Il dirigea son appel vers Gemma. « Il y a un pub dans le coin avec le meilleur putain de jukebox. On mettra Night Moves ! » Il haussa ses sourcils en deux successions rapides puis il commença à chanter, tortillant son corps dans l'approximation grossière d'une danse. « Workin' on our night moves... tryna lose those awkward teenage blues! Workin' on our night moves... »

Harry fit une grimace, plissant son nez.

Niall arrêta de bouger. « D'accord, bien, loser, » dit-il en secouant sa tête. « Si Seger ne t'influence pas, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire d'autre. » Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Gemma. « Allez, Gems, permet-moi à t'escorter loin de ce rabat-joie. Je vais te présenter ma partenaire de pupitre ; c'est l'amour de ma vie, elle deviendra aussi le tien ! »

Ils laissèrent Harry tout seul à table, fixant d'un air absent le centre de table ostentatoire et jouant avec la serviette en tissu qui se trouvait toujours sur ses cuisses, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sursauta presque, quelques minutes plus tard, quand il sentit une main toucher doucement son épaule. Harry prit une profonde respiration et se reprit avant de se retourner, s'attendant à voir Grimshaw avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, pressé de le présenter à un autre donateur très important pour l'orchestre.

C'était Louis Tomlinson. Evidemment.

Louis se trouvait à côté d'une femme bien coiffée et d'âge moyen qui avait été assise à côté de lui pendant le dîner. Harry cligna stupidement des yeux vers eux, se sentant un peu comme si Louis était directement sorti de son esprit torturé.

« Styles, » dit Louis, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Il balança son poids d'un pied à l'autre et tira sur l'une de ses oreilles. « Euh, » il éclaircit sa gorge. « Styles, voici – voici ma mère, Jay Tomlinson, » il fit un geste vers elle. « Elle voulait te rencontrer. »

Ça prit une seconde à Harry pour se mettre en mouvement, surpris par cette nouvelle information. « Oh ! » dit-il finalement, se mettant debout et tendant une main. « Oh. Euh, Harry Styles. Ravi de vous rencontrer, Mme Tomlinson. »

Il les regarda à tour de rôle, essayant subtilement de lister toutes les similarités dans sa tête. _Les mêmes cheveux miel foncé. La même posture pleine de confiance en soi. Les mêmes yeux bleus, si bleus_.

« Appelez-moi Jay, mon cher, » dit-elle en souriant et en le regardant d'haut en bas, le jugeant. « Enchantée de vous rencontrer, également. J'étais absolument ravie quand j'ai entendu que vous serez chef d'orchestre ici, à l'OSL. »

« Oh... Merci, » dit doucement Harry, jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à Louis qui, il savait à présent, avait dû avoir la réaction à l'exact opposé en entendant parler de sa nomination. Louis resta impassible, mordant l'intérieur de sa lèvre.

« Je suis manager artistique au Hallé, » dit Jay. « On _mourait_ d'avoir quelqu'un de votre calibre en tant qu'invité... Je suis votre carrière depuis des années ! » Elle fit un geste de la tête vers Louis. « Depuis que vous et Louis étiez à ce camp ensemble. Vous devez avoir quoi ? Quinze ans ? »

Harry hocha de la tête, rougissant à la référence, ses yeux se tournant à nouveau vers Louis, se demandant immédiatement si le rose qu'il voyait sur les joues de Louis venait de son imagination.

« Vous étiez tellement impressionnant pendant ce concert au milieu de l'été, » continua Jay. « Bien meilleur que Louis pour l'interprétation et à un si jeune âge. »

« Oh, » dit Harry, se tortillant, un peu gêné. « Je... Je ne sais pas trop. » Il n'osa pas risquer un regard vers Louis, cependant il en avait désespérément envie.

« Ce n'est pas grave, chéri. C'est la vérité, » dit-elle avec un léger rire. « Il a toujours un peu de difficulté avec les émotions. »

Louis laissa échapper un seul rire noir à ça, se balançant à côté d'elle, mal à l'aise et ses yeux rivés vers le sol.

Harry éclaircit maladroitement sa gorge, totalement gêné à présent. « Eh bien, ça a certainement été une super performance ce soir, » fit-il remarquer, prudemment.

Jay laissa échapper un rire étouffé et haussa ses sourcils. « Oui, eh bien... Eleanor aime clairement se donner en spectacle. »

« Maman, » souffla Louis, grimaçant.

« Très bien, mon chéri, je vais arrêter de t'embarrasser. On devrait y aller, de toute façon. » Elle se pencha en avant pour tapoter le bras de Harry. « Je suis très, très enthousiaste pour la saison à venir, M. Styles. Je suis impatiente de voir ce que vous allez faire ressortir d'eux. »

« Merci, » murmura à nouveau Harry, relevant son regard pour croiser le sien. Peut-être que ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi bleus que ceux de Louis, après tout. « J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, » ajouta-t-il, faiblement, alors qu'ils se tournaient pour partir.

« Bonne nuit, Styles, » dit Louis, le regardant avec un sourire en demi-teinte sur ses lèvres. Il semblait presque maussade, en réalité, et le cœur de Harry se serra dans sa poitrine à la tristesse qu'il pensa voir traverser le visage de Louis, avant qu'une sorte de résignation détachée s'y installe.

« Bonne nuit... » chuchota-t-il, la voix serrée avec une émotion inattendue. Sa main se tordit avec une envie réprimée de rattraper Louis alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Harry pensa à la chaleur de sa propre mère, en comparaison, et il s'en sentit coupable, ne voulant pas juger. Soudainement, prendre sa mère dans ses bras lui manqua, ça lui manquait la façon dont ses épaules semblaient toujours si faussement fragiles sous ses mains. Elle était loin, cependant, à Holmes Chapel, alors Niall et Gemma devraient faire l'affaire pour le moment. Harry erra pour les retrouver, les yeux tristes de Louis Tomlinson le hantant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #LIARBTrad
> 
> Voici une partie de la playlist des classiques oubliés du R&B américains de Harry faite par les auteurs: [ici](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--wgHJfGCns&list=PLTxxBGawMErZltiz0UfxHoEDW-FIBj_lT) (oui, il y a aussi beaucoup de soul).  
>  Le Divertimento No. 15 en Si Bémol Majeur de Mozart est par [ici](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ue9I3eEySho)  
>  [Le Hallé Orchestra](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hall%C3%A9_Orchestra), où Jay travaille, est un orchestre symphonique important à Manchester.  
>  Et pour finir : [Night Moves](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mRFWQoXq4c) !


	5. Chapitre 5

Ça ne semblait pas tout à fait réel pour Harry, cette situation dans laquelle il s'était soudainement retrouvé, attendant dans une des ailes des coulisses du Barbican Hall, prêt pour le premier concert de la saison de l'OSL. Ou presque prêt, en fait, s'il pouvait juste réussir à faire en sorte que ses foutus boutons de manchette coopèrent.  
  
« Merde, » jura-t-il doucement alors que le fermoir d'un des boutons glissa entre ses doigts. Il tomba par terre dans un petit bruit sourd et rebondit sous un chariot branlant avec des chaises pliantes dessus qui se trouvait à sa gauche.  
  
La semaine suivant le dîner de collecte de fonds à la galerie était passée en un clin d'œil, un brouillard insensé de répétitions et d'angoisse croissante chez Harry. Il avait fait des exercices de respiration et de visualisation tous les jours pour se calmer, mais ça n'avait pas aidé ; ses mains tremblaient toujours alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour chercher le petit bout en métal. Il chancela dans une sorte de position accroupie précaire, faisant attention à ne pas s'agenouiller complètement pour que son pantalon de costume ne soit pas sali par la poussière.  
  
« Styles ? » dit Louis Tomlinson, derrière lui. Sa voix était basse, mais Harry entendit le rire dedans, la confusion amusée. « Est-ce que c'est l'un de tes rituels de relaxation bizarres d'avant concert ? Prier devant des chaises ou quoi, hein ? »  
  
Le reste de l'orchestre était déjà sur la scène, mais c'était une tradition pour le premier violon d'entrer après eux comme une forme de respect envers la position. Louis ferait une révérence puis s'assurerait que l'orchestre s'accorde correctement, avant que Harry fasse son entrée et commence le concert. Harry s'était un peu inquiété de l'endroit où Louis se trouvait, en fait, alors il fut soulagé d'entendre sa voix.  
  
Bien qu'il ne le montrât pas. Il grogna seulement en réponse, choisissant de concentrer toute son énergie à récupérer son objet perdu, s'étirant, à peine capable de le frôler avec le bout de ses doigts...  
  
« Eh bien, fais comme tu veux, » dit aimablement Louis. « J'ai plutôt l'habitude d'aller faire un bon nettoyage d'estomac dans les toilettes, pour être honnête. Mais, chacun fait ce qu'il veut. »  
  
« Je – » Harry expira profondément alors qu'il se relevait, ayant finalement accompli sa tâche. Il était rouge de s'être penché en avant et il sentit une boule de nerf serrer son ventre sous le regard de Louis, se tortillant alors qu'il défroissait la veste de son costume. « J'avais fait tomber mon bouton de manchette... »  
  
Louis avait disparu après leur dernière répétition dans l'après-midi. C'était la première fois que Harry le revoyait depuis, et sa voix se bloqua lorsqu'il put mieux voir le violoniste. Il était dans son costume à queue de pie, évidemment, et Harry en fut terrassé, juste comme il l'avait été lors de la séance photo des semaines auparavant. _Bon Dieu_ , pensa-t-il, dévorant Louis des yeux. Il était impeccable et absolument magnifique dans ce costume. Sa coupe près du corps semblait souligner la puissance de sa petite silhouette, le moulant partout et tombant juste de la bonne façon, un corps parfait. Ses épaules droites ne faisaient qu'améliorer les beaux angles de son visage. _Le visage de Louis_...  
  
Louis haussa un sourcil et Harry rougit. Il avait été momentanément paralysé ; ce n'était même pas qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il le fixait, c'était qu'il ne s'était pas souvenu qu'il devait essayer de le cacher. _Un bel homme en costume et tu deviens si stupide que t'oublies complètement les normes sociales ?_ Harry baissa son menton et recommença à se battre avec son bouton de manchette. _Comment exactement t'attends-tu à diriger un orchestre pendant trois œuvres musicales compliquées ?_ Le cœur de Harry remonta dans sa gorge à cette pensée. Il se sentit mal. _Merveilleux, voilà les sueurs nerveuses_. Il fit presque à nouveau tomber le fermoir, grimaçant. _Louis est Louis, cependant_ , murmura son subconscient, essayant de le consoler. _Il avait l'air délicieusement impérieux parfois... Magnifiquement même. Personne ne peut te blâmer de l'avoir remarqué. Tu vas très bien t'en sortir ! Secoue-toi !_ Harry était en train de partir dans l'autre direction, désespéré d'être un tel empoté qui n'arrivait même pas à mettre ses boutons de manchette, il sursauta quand on toucha son poignet.  
  
« T'arrives même à mettre le plus facile, hein ? » le taquina Louis, voyant que Harry n'avait même pas été capable d'accrocher le bouton de manchette de sa main non-dominante. Il sourit à Harry avec ses yeux bleus. « Laisse-moi faire. »  
  
Harry donna les boutons à Louis avec un soupir tremblant, expirant fortement par le nez et tendant son avant-bras gauche dans une demande légèrement gênante.  
  
« Ça semble un peu imprudent de le faire à la dernière minute alors que t'es aussi nul pour ça, Harry. » dit Louis, gloussant alors qu'il commençait sa tâche.  
  
Le cœur de Harry se serra dans sa poitrine, à l'affection qu'il pensa entendre dans la voix de Louis, à la façon inhabituellement douce dont Louis avait dit son prénom.  
  
« Ce n'est pas – » Harry frissonna légèrement quand le bout calleux des doigts de Louis frôla sa peau en accrochant le premier fermoir, s'assurant que le bouton soit correctement mis sous la manche de sa veste. « Ce n'est normalement pas un tel – un tel problème. »  
  
Louis sourit alors qu'il lâchait le poignet gauche de Harry et passait à celui de droite. Il hocha plusieurs fois de la tête dans un acquiescement moqueur. Harry déglutit fortement, réprimant un soupir alors qu'il baissait son regard vers les cils battants de Louis sous ses lunettes. _Reprends-toi, Styles_.  
  
« T'as ta baguette ? » demanda Louis.  
  
Un petit éclair de terreur désorientant traversa Harry à la question. Il se tendit, tapotant sa poche intérieure par réflexe. « Oui, » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, exagérant volontairement son air désinvolte, faisant semble qu'il n'avait pas été brièvement inquiet malgré le fait qu'ils le savaient très bien tous les deux.  
  
Louis rigola silencieusement, ses épaules tressautant. Harry essaya alors de faire réellement semblant, juste pour lui-même. Faire semble qu'il n'y avait pas de douce chaleur qui coulait dans ses veines à cause de la réaction de Louis. Il savait que ses propres joues devaient être teintes en rose.  
  
« Où est ton violon ? » demanda-t-il, se souvenant soudainement que Louis l'avait dans les mains quelques instants auparavant, quand il avait surpris Harry en train de le fixer.  
  
Louis fit un signe de la tête vers la table qui se trouvait à côté du chariot avec les chaises. « Là-bas. » Il rigola à nouveau, doucement. « Je l'ai posé quand j'ai vu que t'étais un tel cas désespéré, Styles. J'pouvais pas te laisser aller sur scène avec des manchettes pas accrochées ! Pas quand tu représentes _mon_ orchestre. »  
  
Une énergie nerveuse inonda à nouveau le corps de Harry et il fit un hochement saccadé de la tête, se souvenant ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il devait avoir les yeux un peu écarquillés parce que Louis ricana encore, secouant sa tête.  
  
« Hé, » dit Louis. Il avait fini avec le deuxième bouton de manchette et il tira sur la veste de Harry pour s'assurer qu'elle tombait correctement sur ses épaules. « T'es plus que présentable maintenant, d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer. »  
  
Harry hocha à nouveau de la tête, respirant profondément. Bon Dieu, il avait besoin que ça se passe bien, tout : le _Divertimento_ , _Pini di Roma_ , mais surtout _Don Juan_. Il avait essayé de ne pas avoir des attentes trop élevées, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait désespérément envie que cette performance de Strauss soit quelque chose dont les gens se souviendraient, que son interprétation soit quelque chose dont ils parleraient.  
  
Louis rigola. « Reprends-toi, Styles, » dit-il, la désinvolture dans son ton peut-être un peu trop enjouée, donnant la légère impression à Harry que Louis pourrait bien également calmer sa propre nervosité. « Je suis aussi nerveux, tu sais. On l'est tous. Certains sont juste meilleurs pour le cacher. »  
  
Harry acquiesça avec un petit rire et mordit sa lèvre. Il ne savait si l'intimité fragile de cette interaction avec Louis le mettait plus ou moins à l'aise. Ça ne calmait certainement pas son rythme cardiaque. La vérité était qu'il se sentait un peu secoué par le fait que Louis soit si... si sympathique, en fait. D'autant plus que la réaction de Louis au stress, à l'approche de leur première, avait été de faire des commentaires de plus en plus cinglants lors des répétitions. Harry n'avait pas envie de trop réfléchir au fait qu'il aimait beaucoup ça, Louis étant sympathique.  
  
Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire, de toute façon, parce que quelques secondes après, Louis avait repris son violon et son archet et il faisait rouler ses épaules une dernière fois.  
  
« On se retrouve là-bas, Don Juan, » chuchota Louis. Un petit éclair d'électricité parcourut Harry alors qu'il observait Louis s'éloigner sur la scène, regardant chaque centimètre carré du premier violon, totalement dans son élément et ayant la situation bien en main.  
  
Contrôle, pensa Harry, alors que les instruments à vent s'accordaient au La du hautbois de Janet Ingersoll. _Tu peux le faire. T'as le contrôle. T'es prêt. Tu sais ce que tu fais. T'es prêt. Ils sont prêts pour toi._  
  
Il repoussa les pensées sournoises au sujet des choses sur lesquelles il n'avait de contrôle du tout, les zones où il pataugeait. _Tu vas tout surmonter_ , pensa-t-il alors que l'image des yeux de Louis passa dans sa tête, clignant vers lui, leur bleu très vif contre la cravate blanc de son costume. _C'est juste une stupide distraction, c'est tout. Rien que tu ne peux pas gérer._  
  
Harry attendit que l'orchestre soit accordé, il tapota une fois de plus sa poche pour vérifier que sa baguette s'y trouvait, puis il prit une profonde respiration et entra sur scène pour faire son travail.  
  
*  
  
Environ une heure plus tard, Harry revenait vers son orchestre, ayant passé sa courte pause dans les ailes à essayer de se reprendre. Le concert se passait bien jusqu'à présent. Très bien, en fait. Quand il avait quitté la scène après _Pini di Roma_ , quelques minutes auparavant, il avait été amené à faire une révérence en plus par les applaudissements continus du public. Et le _Divertimento_ avait été une joie absolue à conduire en ouverture, son intensité vive apaisant en quelque sorte Harry, lui permettant presque immédiatement de se sentir comme chez lui au cours de la performance.  
  
Mais maintenant, c'était le moment du Strauss. De Don Juan, enfin, et la nervosité de Harry se réveilla à nouveau. Il y avait un courant d'anxiété parcourant son corps alors qu'il traversait de façon déterminée la scène pour rejoindre le podium. C'était de la bonne anxiété, cependant. Le genre d'énergie nerveuse positive qui n'accablait pas, mais qui élevait votre performance à la place.  
  
Harry fit un signe de la tête au public en signe de reconnaissance puis il se retourna et prit place devant l'orchestre, leur souriant radieusement. Il s'arrêta, attendant patiemment avec ses bras derrière son dos alors qu'ils s'installaient, les bruits réconfortants de leurs bruissements se taisant. Le coup d'un archet contre le bois d'un violoncelle, le décollement des touches d'une flûte traversière, un livret déplacé parce qu'elle était mal positionnée, puis ils furent silencieux. Harry savait que leur dur labeur au cours du mois et demi précédent les avait menés à ce moment, et il laissa cette conscience de leur préparation collective l'apaiser alors qu'il prenait une dernière profonde respiration et levait ses bras.  
  
Son cœur se remplit d'une douleur d'anticipation plaisante alors qu'il établissait un contact visuel avec les chefs de section appropriés. Puis il baissa sa baguette avec un panache ferme, et ils étaient partis.  
  
Dès le début, Louis Tomlinson poussa le tempo que Harry avait instauré. Ce dernier le sentit lorsque les violons poussèrent leurs seize notes d'ouverture, une phrase rapide que Strauss avait écrit pour établir la masculinité enjouée du Don.  
  
_Putain, t'aurais dû le savoir_ , pensa Harry, sentant son sang commencer à bouillir. Il sera sa mâchoire et se prépara à ce qu'il sentait venir.  
  
Il eut raison. Louis continua à résister à son tempo, dirigeant sa section juste un peu plus rapidement que le reste de l'orchestre. Harry lança un regard noir à Louis pour communiquer son mécontentement, mais le premier violon garda obstinément sa tête enfouie dans sa musique. Ce fut à prendre ou à laisser entre eux pendant toute l'introduction. Harry réussit à peine à maintenir sa dominance alors qu'ils entraient dans le passage sensuel qui indiquait l'arrivée de la première partenaire romantique de Don Juan. Le solo de Louis pendant cette partie de l'œuvre exigeait un toucher beaucoup plus doux et ça offrit à Harry un répit dans la pression continuelle que le violoniste avait exercé. Ce soulagement rendit la façon de conduire de Harry beaucoup plus laborieuse, et il tira la musique de l'orchestre, fragile et douce, l'écho des bois évoquant parfaitement le désir du Don pour cette nouvelle amante.  
  
Le morceau accéléra à partir de là, le tempo et le ressenti du passage suivant beaucoup plus audacieux alors que le chef d'orchestre et le premier violon se disputaient pour avoir le contrôle de la musique. A chaque fois que Harry pensait qu'il arrivait finalement à maîtriser Louis, le violoniste poussait à nouveau, incitant l'orchestre à en faire de même, les entraînant dans son vortex fou furieux alors qu'il luttait pour laisser Harry dans son sillage.  
  
Le cœur de Harry était un vrai marteau piqueur dans sa poitrine, ses cheveux en sueur collant à son front. Il y avait plus de colère et d'adrénaline que de sang dans ses veines alors qu'ils arrivaient au point culminant, les derniers instants de folie de Don Juan. Sa baguette fit un mouvement féroce dans l'air, tenant à peine Louis en échec, guidant habilement l'orchestre à travers le passage grondant avant la coda finale qui concluait l'œuvre.  
  
Alors que Harry faisait un mouvement violent pour faire taire l'orchestre, mettant une halte à la course folle pour la seule mesure vide avant cette coda, son regard se baissa vers la gauche. Il sentit un frisson irrépressible le parcourir lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Louis et qu'ils se fixèrent. Le silence emplissant soudainement le Barbican Hall sembla s'étirer entre eux, éternellement. Le rythme cardiaque de Harry accéléra à l'air de défi qu'il vit dans le regard bleu de Louis, ça le mit en colère et l'excita tout à la fois. _Inacceptable. Complètement inacceptable_. Il déglutit fortement et détourna ses yeux, avant de relever ses bras et inviter l'orchestre, _son_ orchestre, à jouer le dernier passage de _Don Juan_.  
  
La coda était un dénouement magnifique et étrange qui représentait la mort de Don Juan, la pause avant était un symbole de la perte de son envie de vivre. Les séries de notes chatoyantes et descendantes qui résonnaient dans la salle dansèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry, faisant renaître le frisson qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants auparavant. Il avait presque l'impression d'être hors du temps, imbibé d'émotions contradictoires, connecté à la musique et loin d'elle en même temps. Louis le déboussolait. Harry retint sa respiration alors qu'il conduisait ses musiciens à travers les dernières notes pizzicato, laissant le son hantant de la dernière corde pincée résonner dans le calme avant de se détendre et expirer fortement, laissant tomber ses bras le long de ses flancs pour indiquer que la performance était terminée, enfin.  
  
Tout fut silencieux par la suite. Tout ce que Harry pouvait entendre était le bruit irrégulier de sa propre respiration et le battement de son sang dans ses oreilles. Une peur paralysante le saisit alors, la honte enveloppant son cœur alors qu'il se rendait compte que la représentation avait dû être un échec total. Les changements dans le tempo avaient été trop imprécis pour ne pas être remarqués ; l'orchestre avait échappé à tout contrôle. Harry n'avait pas fait son boulot, et il avait laissé tout le monde tomber. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.  
  
Jusqu'à ce que le public laisse éclater des applaudissements puissants et francs, le son s'éleva dans l'air alors qu'ils se levaient pour lui donner une standing ovation.  
  
Les mains de Harry tremblaient légèrement, son cœur dans un étau. Il ouvrit ses bras vers l'orchestre, leur faisant signe de se lever et d'accepter la reconnaissance de leur réussite. Puis il se tourna vers le public et fit une révérence brève.  
  
Il était d'usage que le premier violon et le chef d'orchestre se serrent la main à la fin d'une représentation, et la pluie d'applaudissement s'intensifia alors que Harry descendait de son podium et se dirigeait vers Louis, tendant sa main. Quand il vit le regard à moitié amusé et triomphant sur le visage de Louis alors qu'il s'approchait, Harry savait que quelque chose devait changer.  
  
_Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça_ , pensa-t-il avec une détermination d'acier, une colère justifiée s'infiltrant en lui alors que leurs paumes entraient en contact. Harry ignora l'étincelle frustrante et familière de désir, faisant comme si elle n'existait pas, et il glissa sa main gauche jusqu'au coude de Louis pour le tirer vers lui. S'il n'avait pas été aussi énervé, aussi distrait par ses propres émotions accrues, Harry aurait pu ressentir une plus grande satisfaction à la façon dont Louis se tendit de surprise et trembla légèrement à son contact. Il se pencha en avant avec un sourire tendu et positionna sa bouche contre l'oreille de Louis.  
  
« Rejoins-moi dans mon bureau à la seconde où t'arrives à St Luke's, » grogna-t-il dans un murmure. L'afterparty pour fêter la représentation de ce soir et le lancement de la nouvelle saison se passait dans le Jerwood Hall de la vieille église. « A la _seconde_ où t'y arrives. »  
  
Louis se raidit légèrement, rougissant. Il sembla confus pendant un moment, puis irrité, mais il façonna rapidement son visage dans un sourire vide pour le public, clignant des yeux alors qu'il penchait un peu sa tête sur le gauche, l'éloignant de la bouche de Harry. Cependant, il serra quand même rapidement la main de Harry.  
  
« Je veux dire _immédiatement_ , Louis. Pas d'arrêt pour boire un verre de champagne ou plaisanter avec Niall ou parler avec Richard Cartwright ou peu importe ce que tu pensais que tu allais faire. On doit parler. » Louis fit un seul bruit de protestation, un petit soupir hautain. Harry resserra simplement sa prise sur le coude de Louis, se penchant encore plus vers lui pour que ses lèvres effleurent presque son oreille.  
  
« C'est un ordre, » dit-il. Il répéta les mots d'une voix basse, profonde et ferme, alors que le reste du monde applaudissait au loin. « C'est un _ordre_. »

Louis marcha seul jusqu'à St. Luke's, aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Il évita toutes les camaraderies de félicitations habituelles, esquivant les groupes de musiciens et les membres du public qui fourmillaient dans le Barbican Hall, prenant le temps de soigner leur relationnel avant d'aller à l'afterparty. Louis avait immédiatement rangé Thunder dans la pièce sécurisée réservée aux instruments en coulisses, puis il avait attrapé son manteau, sortant par une des portes de service moins fréquentées avant que quelqu'un puisse le retarder.  
  
Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Harry Styles, la façon dont elle avait été puissante quand il avait chuchoté à l'oreille de Louis, qui l'avait mis en ébullition et l'avait troublé. Plus que d'habitude, pour des sensations post-concert, et il avait eu besoin de sortir du bâtiment et de s'éloigner des gens. Il avait eu besoin de l'air frais de la nuit et d'être seul avec ses pensées.  
  
_Il va seulement râler à cause du tempo_ , s'assura Louis, ses mains profondément enfouies dans les poches de son manteau, son écharpe marron enroulée fermement autour de son cou alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'église. _« C'est mon orchestre. »_ Il imita Harry dans sa tête, ignorant le brin de culpabilité désagréable qui avait élu résidence dans son ventre. _Ouais, eh bien, j'ai fait une faveur à « ton » orchestre, alors calme-toi._  
  
Louis savait déjà que les gens parleraient de Don Juan pendant le reste de la saison. Harry avait eu raison au sujet de son âme ; Louis pouvait l'admettre, mais c'était lui qui avait eu raison au sujet du tempo. _Majoritairement raison, en tout cas._  
  
« Il va probablement dire que c'est par principe, » prévit Louis, irrité alors qu'il tournait à l'angle de Whitecross et Old, passant le portail en fer forgé grinçant qui menait au jardin de St. Luke's.  
  
Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant, de toute façon ? Il voulait juste en avoir fini avec ça, réellement, ainsi il pourrait se détendre. Parce que Louis n'arrivait pas à se détendre à cet instant. Pas quand il continuait de voir l'air sombre sur le visage de Harry alors qu'il avait serré sa main. Il continuait de sentir les boutons de la veste de costume de Harry contre son avant-bras lorsqu'il s'était penché en avant pour murmurer, le fantôme de ses lèvres contre son oreille. Harry avait l'odeur de sueur luxueuse, et Louis n'avait certainement pas, non plus, envie de s'attarder sur ça ; il ne savait pas pourquoi ses pensées refusées d'arrêter de tourner en rond autour de ça alors qu'il entrait dans l'église.  
  
_Tu sais pourquoi._  
  
Louis se sentit soudainement stupide lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se retrouvait tout seul à St. Luke's. Exposé et un peu gêné. Il avait dû marcher plus rapidement qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte, pour être la toute première personne arrivée. Même l'entrée était pratiquement déserte ; la fille s'occupant du vestiaire était seulement en train de s'installer à son poste.  
  
_Super._ Louis se retourna vers elle, soupirant et pensant au fait que Harry serait probablement retenu par un tas de personnes voulant le féliciter pour cet excellent concert. Il restait peut-être encore une demi-heure avant que le chef d'orchestre arrive. _Merveilleux. Maintenant, tu vas attendre devant son bureau comme un bon petit garçon. Un bon petit garçon qui fait exactement ce qu'on lui a dit._  
  
Il tendit son manteau et sa veste de costume à la fille, ne voulant pas se sentir trop à l'étroit. Il avait l'air pimpant dans son gilet ; Niall le lui disait toujours. (Et il le savait également. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas le voir dans le miroir.)  
  
_Mais t'es plutôt un mauvais petit garçon, non ?_ siffla une voix maléfique dans sa tête alors qu'il prenait le ticket que la fille lui tendit. Il rougit fortement de surprise, juste en ayant cette pensée, et il ne fut pas capable de s'empêcher d'aller jusqu'à la conclusion logique. _Un mauvais petit garçon qui attend d'être puni._  
  
Louis tira sur le col de sa chemise qui serrait son cou ; il avait toujours l'impression d'être trop confiné. _Putain_. D'où est-ce que ça venait ? Comment sa vie en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment Harry foutu Styles arrivait-il à entrer sous sa peau comme ça ; Harry _Styles_ , de toutes les personnes au monde ? Louis avait juste besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un. _C'est tout_ , se rappela-t-il. Il avait besoin de s'envoyer en l'air et il avait besoin d'un verre.  
  
L'alcool était probablement le plus facilement disponible des deux à cet instant.  
  
Il savait que Harry lui avait dit d'aller directement dans son bureau, mais ça ne semblait pas nécessaire pour le moment. Louis n'avait pas vraiment envie de suivre les instructions de Styles à la lettre, de toute façon, alors il se dirigea vers Jerwood Hall et le bar. Il y avait deux gamins dans la petite vingtaine derrière celui-ci, rigolant ensemble et finissant de préparer leur plateau de fruits alors qu'ils attendaient les premiers clients de la soirée.  
  
« Un Macallan 12, s'il vous plaît, » dit Louis, tapotant ses doigts contre sa jambe. « Pur. »  
  
Il levait doucement le verre à ses lèvres, se préparant au goût agréablement amer et boisé de l'alcool, lorsqu'il sursauta à la prise ferme d'une main sur sa hanche.  
  
« Je pensais avoir été assez clair tout à l'heure, mais je suppose que non. » Le ton de Harry était sérieux et sec, sa voix aussi profonde que d'habitude. Il avait l'air aussi tempétueux qu'à la fin du concert, un grand fouet noir, toujours dans son costume en entier.  
  
Avant que Louis comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Harry avait arraché le whisky de sa main et l'avait reposé sur le bar. Il ne retira pas sa main de la hanche de Louis alors qu'il le conduisait vers la porte arrière de la salle, celle qui menait au petit hall à l'extérieur du bureau de Harry.  
  
« Hé ! » dit Louis, sa voix aigüe. Il se sentit irrité d'être malmené de façon aussi abrupte, d'être si facilement traîné. « J'allais boire ce verre ! »  
  
« Oh arrête, Louis, il va y avoir de l'alcool toute la soirée, » claqua Harry alors qu'il guidait Louis à travers la porte, sa grande main chaude bougeant vers le bas de son dos. « On doit parler. »  
  
C'était un open bar et Louis savait qu'il aurait beaucoup d'autre occasion de boire plus tard s'il le voulait, mais il avait envie de faire son difficile à ce sujet. Cette version étrangement autoritaire de Harry rendait Louis complètement dépassé et incertain, le remplissant d'un besoin irrésistible de repousser le moment. Il savait qu'il commençait à ressembler un peu à un enfant grognon, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y empêcher.  
  
« Je suis parfaitement capable de parler avec toi dans ton bureau avec un verre à la main, Styles, » fit-il remarquer, se tenant au milieu du hall et croisant ses bras contre son torse.  
  
Harry tourna son regard vers lui, trois pas devant lui. Il n'était absolument pas impressionné et il s'en fichait totalement, roulant ses yeux. « Allons-y, Tomlinson. »  
  
Louis souffla mais obéit.  
  
« Tu sais, je ne vois pas quel est ton problème, exactement, » dit Louis alors qu'il se précipitait pour rattraper son retard. Il resta derrière Harry alors qu'il entrait la clé dans la serrure. Louis avait eu l'intention de maintenir un air d'amusement froid et sec au ridicule clair de Harry quand il avait imaginé cette conversation dans sa tête, mais il pouvait dire qu'il commençait déjà à virer vers l'hystérie. « T'as entendu leur réaction ! » continua-t-il alors que la porte se déverrouillait. « Ils ont adoré ! Ils ont semblé boire du petit lait... tu... tu me dois pratiquement des remerciements ! »  
  
Harry se tenait dans la porte à moitié ouverte, fixant simplement Louis pendant un moment, expirant fortement par le nez et mordant l'intérieur de sa lèvre. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Louis était impatient et irritable et il haussa ses sourcils pour le communiquer, espérant que ça pousserait Harry à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.  
  
La réaction qu'il eut ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'était attendu.  
  
Parce que Harry fit qu'un seul mouvement frustré de la tête puis il tira Louis par le poignet pour le faire entrer dans son bureau. Le faisant rapidement tourner sur lui-même, il se colla contre le dos de Louis, utilisant son corps pour le maintenant fermement contre la porte.  
  
Louis s'étrangla presque avec sa propre respiration, s'étouffant de surprise alors qu'elle restait coincée en haut de sa gorge. Son choc total au comportement de Harry fut immédiatement éclipsé par la vague d'excitation vive et électrique qui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Louis se raidit totalement pendant un moment, son dos se cambrant légèrement alors qu'un soupir sortait finalement de ses poumons dans le plus petit et atroce des gémissements.  
  
Harry était partout, tout autour de lui, si soudainement. Ses grandes mains fortes vinrent recouvrir celles de Louis là où ses paumes étaient posées sur la porte au-dessus de sa tête. Louis pouvait sentir la puissance du torse solide de Harry là où il couvrait ses omoplates, et la chaleur du ventre de Harry contre son dos. Il laissa échapper un autre petit bruit affligé quand il se rendit compte que Harry était à moitié dur contre lui, son entrejambe collé à ses fesses.  
  
« _Louis_ , » souffla Harry dans son oreille. Il semblait désespéré, un soupçon d'enrouement se faisant entendre dans sa voix et Louis frissonna totalement à cause de ça. Les frissons parcoururent la longueur de son dos ; ses muscles frémirent. Il fut incapable de retenir le gémissement brisé qui sortit de sa bouche.  
  
« Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu croyais jouer ce soir, » continua Harry dans un grognement bas. Il appuya son nez contre la nuque de Louis alors qu'il parlait, et ce dernier ferma fermement ses yeux à ce contact, les petites vagues tortueuses de sensation qui déferlèrent à travers son système nerveux. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir s'il avait déjà été excité aussi rapidement ; c'était presque insupportable. Il était à bout de souffle, grisé, son cœur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine. « Mais ça ne peut pas se reproduire, tu comprends ? »  
  
Louis ne pouvait même pas tenter de répondre. Il était étourdi et totalement submergé. Il essayait juste de se concentrer pour réguler sa respiration. Harry continua. « Ça ne me dérange pas de faire des compromis, » dit-il, sa respiration chaude bougeant sur la peau de Louis. « Ça ne me dérange pas qu'on travaille ensemble. » Il souligna ce point en retirant sa main droite de sur celle de Louis et la baissant jusqu'à son ventre, tirant son corps encore plus étroitement contre le sien. « Mais tu _dois_ te souvenir que c'est moi qui dirige. »  
  
Louis déglutit difficilement et réussit tout de même à faire un hochement de tête pour acquiescer, gémissant doucement quand Harry soupira en réponse, son menton venant se poser sur son épaule. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant une minute, collé l'un à l'autre, respirant à l'unisson. Inspirer et expirer, inspirer et expirer. Lente, tremblante, profonde.  
  
Juste au moment où Louis pensa qu'il pourrait être capable de profiter de cet instant pour reprendre un peu de son emprise sur la réalité, il sentit le doux glissement des lèvres pulpeuses de Harry dans son cou, juste au-dessus de son col, et tout fut à nouveau perdu. La mâchoire de Louis s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper une série de gémissements à peine audibles alors que Harry embrassait la peau délicate, se déplaçant jusqu'à arriver à un endroit très sensible juste derrière l'oreille de Louis et celui-ci se recula contre lui en semi-extase.  
  
« Louis. Bon Dieu, » grogna Harry. Sa voix était aussi cassée et rauque que les nerfs de Louis et il pouvait sentir le cœur de Harry battre fortement contre son dos, en contrepoint du sien. Il en fut que plus excité, tremblant sous Harry, le désirant.  
  
« Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, » dit Harry, frappé, comme s'il cherchait une solution et ne savait pas quoi faire. « J-je veux – je ne peux plus faire ça. » Il s'arrêta, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de Louis et inspirant profondément avant de mordre une fois l'épaule de Louis à travers son gilet, une pression délicate de ses dents. « Bon Dieu, » chuchota misérablement Harry quand il releva sa tête. « Je ne peux plus. »  
  
Louis eut étrangement l'impression qu'il pourrait commencer à rire et sangloter en même temps à l'intensité de son désir. Son corps était dans le tourment, la combinaison entre ses hormones et ses émotions lui donna presque mal au ventre de désir. Il sut immédiatement qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un, jamais de toute sa vie. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi, il se serait étendu sur le bureau de Harry et l'aurait supplié.  
  
Mais ensuite, Harry s'éloigna de lui, se laissant à contrecœur retomber sur ses talons. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des bras de Louis et il murmura à nouveau dans son oreille. « On doit retourner là-haut et parler à ces personnes, Louis ; on doit aller à la fête... Ils nous attendent. C'est... Ce n'est pas terminé, cependant. Ça ne l'est pas. Ça ne peut pas l'être... Attends-moi, après. _Attends-moi_. »  
  
Louis fit un autre signe de la tête, court et saccadé, puis Harry disparut, se glissant à nouveau dans le couloir et laissant Louis derrière lui, les genoux mous et haletant.  
  
Louis fixa d'un air absent la porte pendant plusieurs secondes puis il leva ses mains tremblantes pour couvrir son visage, grognant dedans. Il se dirigea de l'autre côté du bureau et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de Harry, attendant que son érection se calme un peu avant de retourner à la fête.  
  
« Dans quoi tu t'es embarqué ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute, misérable et excité, son rythme cardiaque toujours erratique.  
  
C'était indéniable à quel point il avait envie de Harry Styles ; il ne pouvait pas se mentir plus longtemps, pas après ça. C'était indéniable et peut-être incontrôlable également. C'était ce qui faisait le plus peur à Louis.  
  
Il lui fallut sept minutes de plus avant d'avoir l'impression d'avoir assez récupérer pour être entouré de personnes. Louis était tellement abasourdi par ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se sentait nerveux, mais lessivé en même temps. Diminué, en quelque sorte. C'était curieusement similaire au brouillard anxieux de l'épuisement complet qui venait après une longue crise de larmes. Louis était rouge, sa peau chaude et moite sous ses vêtements, sa tête douloureuse. C'était comme si Harry Styles le touchant puis cessant de le faire avait donné à Louis une sorte de gueule de bois bizarre après avoir été enivré de désir. Il eut besoin de chacune de ces sept minutes pour se reprendre.  
  
_Vont-ils le voir ? Vont-ils le lire sur mon visage ?_  
  
Une nouvelle vague d'embarras déferla en lui alors qu'il passait à nouveau la porte du Jerwood Hall. Il eut un bref moment de terreur, se tenant à la périphérie de la fête et observant les groupes de personnes s'amuser, en pendant qu'il n'allait pas du tout être capable de le faire. Que c'était simplement une tâche trop ardue pour l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais la seconde d'après, Taggie Diversey agrippa son bras, radotant sur le fait qu'on l'avait cherché partout et sur quel merveilleux concert il avait donné et quel merveilleux concert tout le monde avait donné et où est ton verre, Louis ? Et il fut emporté dans la foule, la panique éphémère oubliée et remplacée par une flûte de champagne.  
  
Harry n'était pas oublié, cependant. Harry, Louis ne pouvait s'échapper. Ça aurait été difficile de ne pas penser à lui, de toute façon ; Louis pouvait l'admettre, mais tout était rendu encore plus difficile par le fait que leur performance de _Don Juan_ était la star de la soirée. Tout le monde en parlait, juste comme Louis l'avait prédit. Partout où il se trouvait, il y avait une discussion animée, des personnes chuchotant des louanges révérencieuses, des envolées lyriques d'avoir assisté à quelque chose d'anthologie. A chaque fois que Louis réussissait, en quelque sorte, à perdre la trace de Harry dans la foule, à chaque fois qu'il réussissait finalement à repousser au fond de son esprit les pensées le concernant et s'engager réellement dans une conversation, quelqu'un évoquait inévitablement _Don Juan_. Puis tout ce que Louis pouvait voir était, une fois de plus, Harry ; tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était la chaleur du corps merveilleux de Harry contre son dos, sa bouche parfaite dans son cou, sa main sur sa hanche. Les souvenirs étaient vifs et brûlants. Ils lui en coupaient le souffle.  
  
_Attends-moi._  
  
Il dut interagir directement avec Harry qu'une seule fois, Dieu merci. Ce fut suffisant.  
  
Grimshaw vint en courant vers lui environ une heure avant que les choses commencent à se tasser, ressemblant à un grand pingouin maladroit comme d'habitude, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois qu'il était légèrement en colère.  
  
« Tomlinson, pour l'amour de Dieu, où tu étais ? » demanda-t-il, serrant l'avant-bras de Louis avec la main qui ne tenait pas son verre. « J'ai besoin de ton aide, viens vite. »  
  
Il entraîna Louis vers le groupe de personnes qu'il avait été en train de divertir, Harry Styles en faisant partie.  
  
« J'essaie de convaincre le petit Harold, ici même, que c'était mieux que Mengelberg, Louis. Il ne me croit pas. » Nick fit un geste vers Harry, qui se tenait de l'autre côté du cercle, élégant et calme. « Dis-lui que c'était mieux, s'il te plaît. »  
  
Louis cligna des yeux vers Nick, incapable de regarder complètement Harry. Il avait inexplicablement peur de voir de l'indifférence dans ses yeux, d'avoir la confirmation qu'il avait changé d'avis.  
  
_Attends-moi._  
  
« Mengelberg ? »  
  
« Oui ! Mengelberg ! Avec le Concertgebouw, en 1938 ? _Don Juan_. Ça te dit quelque chose ? » demanda Nick, semblant indigné par l'apparente ignorance de Louis. « C'était mieux ! Mengelberg était un tel maître du phrasé, mais la façon dont Styles a choisi de manipuler le tempo... C'était _encore_ mieux. Il ne me croit pas. Dis-lui. »  
  
Louis fixa le sol à la place, rougissant furieusement. Grimshaw continuait de parler, dirigeant son discours vers Harry à présent, puisque Louis s'était révélé être d'aucune aide.  
  
« Tout le concert était fantastique. Mais les changements dans le tempo ! C'était du génie. Du génie ! Tout simplement. Ça te laissait ressentir – _réellement_ ressentir – le tourment de Don Juan, sa lutte intérieure. Le tiraillement ! » déballa Grimmy, faisant de grands gestes plein excitation avec ses mains, mais Louis pouvait voir les autres personnes présentes hocher de la tête avec enthousiasme. « L'Homme contre lui-même, l'orchestre contre le chef d'orchestre. Les conflits classiques, » finit Grimmy, plaisantant à moitié et clairement fier de lui-même.  
  
« Oui, eh bien, » répondit finalement Harry d'une voix sourde sortant de sa poitrine. « Louis mérite tout autant de crédit que moi pour ça... Si ce n'est plus. »  
  
La tête de Louis se releva brusquement pour le regarder, son cœur battant à la chamade, sa mâchoire se bloquant dans l'indignation. Harry le fixait, ses yeux laissant apercevoir un amusement sombre.  
  
Bon Dieu, Louis avait tellement envie de lui.  
  
« Vous avez raison, Harry, » dit Amelia Fraiser-Lind avec un léger sourire, se tournant vers Louis. « Merveilleuse performance ce soir. Bien joué, Premier Violon. »  
  
Au moment où Louis réussit à se débarrasser d'elle, Harry avait disparu. Louis fut soulagé, heureux d'avoir la chance de respirer à nouveau un peu plus facilement sans sa présence.  
  
Mais alors que la soirée approchait de sa fin, il commença à se sentir de plus en plus nerveux, se demandant où Harry était parti. Il n'avait pas seulement quitté leur cercle de conversation ; il semblait avoir totalement quitté Jerwood Hall, peut-être même St. Luke's.  
  
Louis ne voulut pas reconnaître à quel point ça lui fit mal, cette dernière possibilité, alors il s'amadoua doucement pour l'accepter comme un fait. De cette façon, il pouvait commencer le travail afin de faciliter la déception écrasante et infernale qu'il ressentirait quand ce serait inévitablement confirmé, en se convainquant qu'il n'avait pas voulu que Harry l'attende en premier lieu.  
  
_Tu ne veux pas réellement rentrer avec lui_ , se dit-il en s'attardant au bar, un scotch à la main, regardant le nombre en baisse de personnes dans la salle. _Ça n'aurait rien pu donner de bon. Tu le sais. Seules des choses terribles auraient eu lieu. Il y a des adages spécifiques à propos de ce genre de chose pour une raison, d'accord ? On ne mélange pas travail et plaisir..._  
  
Il se dirigea vers le vestiaire quand il ne resta que cinq personnes dans le Jerwood Hall, deux d'entre eux étant les barmans.  
  
_Qu'il aille se faire foutre d'avoir changé d'avis_ , pensa Louis, gardant sa tête baissée alors qu'il remettait doucement la veste de son costume puis son manteau. Une vague chaude d'embarras traversa son corps quand il se rendit compte qu'il prenait exprès son temps avec ces dernières petites choses. Il arrangea même soigneusement son écharpe autour de son cou d'une façon qu'il ne ferait normalement jamais, dans l'espoir désespéré que les quelques minutes en plus donneraient assez temps à Harry Styles pour réapparaître miraculeusement.  
  
_Attends-moi_. Cette fois, ce fut bien sarcastique dans la tête de Louis, alors qu'il essaya et échoua d'ignorer le nœud amer de rejet dans son estomac. Ça faisait mal. La déception enfonçait profondément des poignards dans sa poitrine. _T'es un idiot, Tomlinson. Faible, insensé et hors de contrôle._  
  
Se résolvant finalement à partir, que Harry Styles aille au diable, Louis releva son regard vers les portes. Et il était là. Il y avait Harry Styles, injustement beau dans son long manteau noir, se tenant sous les beaux arcs de l'entrée de St Luke's.  
  
En train d'attendre Louis.  
  
Il le regarda s'approcher, détournant seulement ses yeux une fois pour faire signe à un taxi passant. Il resta silencieux quand Louis s'arrêta devant lui.  
  
« Alors, Styles ? »  
  
Harry lui lança un dernier regard indéchiffrable avant de se retourner pour ouvrir la portière. Louis grimpa dans le taxi après lui, s'asseyant bien sagement du côté passager et évitant tout contact visuel. Ça servait à rien d'essayer d'avoir l'air cool, vraiment. Pas alors que son cœur battait plus vite que le tempo qu'il avait instauré pendant _Don Juan_ et que ses paumes étaient moites. Il essaya de respirer tandis que Harry se penchait en avant pour murmurer quelque chose au chauffeur – une adresse que Louis ne saisit pas vraiment. Il n'allait pas le regarder, il n'allait pas... Il l'observa du coin de l'œil alors que Harry se réinstallait au fond de son siège, et sa respiration se coupa quand la grande main de Harry glissa de façon possessive sur le haut de sa cuisse.  
  
Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant la première moitié du trajet. Les bâtiments londoniens se dressaient puis disparaissaient, tels de grands géants sombres de briques et de vitres, et Louis regarda chacun d'entre eux comme un signe d'avertissement. Plus ils s'éloignaient du Barbican, plus ils le faisaient de son propre appartement, plus il était effrayé et excité. La main de Harry était chaude sur sa jambe, ses doigts glissant entre ses cuisses pour caresser son entrejambe. Louis jeta sa tête en arrière et étouffa un gémissement, laissant ses paupières se fermer pendant un instant.  
  
Il les ouvrit pour lancer un coup d'œil à Harry. Il semblait être en train de regarder fixement par la fenêtre du côté conducteur, son profil dépeint par la lumière orange venant de la rue. Ses boucles en désordre ressemblant à une auréole.  
  
« Il commence à pleuvoir, » dit Harry d'un air songeur. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait semblé s'ennuyer, mais Louis pouvait entendre la tension dans sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir sa main trembler, son pouce faisant de petits cercles sur sa hanche. De grosses gouttes de pluie avaient commencé à tomber, les premières du printemps, striant le verre avec des perles brillantes.  
  
Louis ouvrit sa bouche, sur le point de dire quelque chose de sarcastique à propos du besoin constant de Harry de souligner l'évident, mais ses mots se transformèrent en un sifflement aigu quand Harry bougea sa main de quelques centimètres pour appuyer sa paume contre son entrejambe, exerçant une pression presque inconfortable sur ses testicules. Le petit garçon attendant d'être puni. N'est-ce-pas.  
  
_J'aurais dû partir_ , pensa Louis, ayant du mal à respirer alors que Harry continuait de le caresser brutalement à travers son pantalon de costume. _Je n'aurais pas dû attendre. Pourquoi ai-je attendu ?_  
  
La réponse était évidente. Harry était en train de la toucher, de la caresser alors qu'ils roulaient sur Rosslyn Hill et arrivait à Hampstead. Des maisons en briques avec des clôtures en fer forgé bordaient la route ; il y avait moins de lampadaire mais toujours suffisamment de lumière pour voir. Louis mordit sa lèvre, priant pour que le chauffeur ne regarde pas dans son rétroviseur. Il ne pensait même pas que Harry était dur, bon Dieu. _C'est si foutrement humiliant. Il pourrait avoir n'importe qui ; il m'a probablement juste choisi pour coucher avec lui parce qu'il s'avérait que je suis gay et à portée de main. Et me voilà, partant pour ça de façon totalement embarrassante. Tandis qu'il est complètement détendu._ Louis se tortilla, agité, les joues rouges alors que Harry continuait de le toucher calmement et avec désinvolture à travers son pantalon. Il se demanda si Harry se moquait silencieusement de lui.  
  
Ils tournèrent dans une ruelle étroite, des immeubles plus chics en face d'un jardin clos. Le lierre sur les murs en brique était toujours brun et nu. Harry retira sa main alors que le taxi s'arrêtait, Louis retint à peine un gémissement à la perte du contact. Il attendit sur la banquette arrière alors que Harry payait, se priant de ne pas jouir dans son pantalon. Pensant à tout ce qu'il pouvait pour inverser le flux sanguin et calmer son érection, parce que Harry n'allait pas l'avoir aussi facilement. Louis n'allait pas laisser son corps admettre à quel point il en avait envie, à quel point il en avait désespérément besoin. Il sortit finalement du taxi, se retrouvant dans le vent froid du mois de mars et des gouttes de pluie se déposèrent sur ses lunettes.  
  
Ses genoux tremblaient, mais au moins le froid aida.  
  
La porte de Harry claqua et le taxi s'éloigna, les laissant se faire face de chaque côté de la ruelle déserte. Louis prit une dernière respiration pour se calmer avant de parler.  
  
« C'est ton immeuble, hein ? Assez chic – »  
  
Il ne put pas dire un mot de plus, les doigts de Harry se renfermèrent autour de sa ceinture et il fut brusquement tiré en avant sous la pluie. Leurs corps entrèrent en collision, la respiration de Harry chaude dans son oreille. Louis sentit ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, inclinant sa tête en arrière, puis les lèvres de Harry furent sur les siennes.  
  
Elles étaient pulpeuses, chaudes et humides, et quand Louis ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser pénétrer la langue de Harry, un petit gémissement de soulagement lui échappa. Sa tête tournait, ses pieds flottant au-dessus du sol alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Quelque part dans la brume de lèvres s'écrasant les unes contre les autres et la langue dominante de Harry, Louis enregistra le fait qu'ils étaient en train de bouger vers la porte. La pluie les fouettait à présent ; ils se sentaient tous les deux aussi bien qu'ils étaient trempés. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Harry glissa sa main à travers les cheveux mouillés à l'arrière de la tête de Louis pour tirer brusquement son visage sur le côté, exposant la peau dorée de sa gorge. Il lécha les gouttes d'eau sous sa mâchoire et Louis frissonna.  
  
« Putain, fais-nous entrer à l'intérieur, Styles, » réussit-il à dire dans un murmure.  
  
Harry fit un petit bruit dans le fond de sa gorge et il se détacha de lui, cherchant ses clés à tâtons et leur permettant rapidement d'entrer dans le couloir lumineux et en carrelage noir et blanc. Il y avait trois appartements dans l'immeuble, un à chaque étage. Harry prit la main de Louis et commença à le tirer dans les escaliers étroits, ne prenant pas la peine d'essuyer ses pieds boueux sur le paillasson.  
  
« Merde, » jura Louis dans un souffle, sentant la douleur dans ses jambes alors qu'il essayait de tenir la cadence. Ce ne fut pas facile avec son cœur battant tellement fort qu'il sortait presque de sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre d'assez grande bouffée d'oxygène. Louis se demanda si c'était ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on avait une crise de panique.  
  
_Une crise de sexe_ , pensa-t-il frénétiquement alors que Harry tirait sur son bras. _Une crise de sexe._  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent au deuxième étage. Harry accula Louis contre la petite barrière, le penchant en arrière pour faire un suçon à la base de son cou. Louis était si proche de chuter, tomber... Mais Harry l'en empêcha. Harry avait le contrôle.  
  
« Tu... tu ne sais pas depuis combien foutu de temps j'attends de faire ça, » grogna-t-il, ses yeux verts s'assombrissant avec un émerveillement sans faille alors qu'il s'arrêtait pour admirer son travail.  
  
« On va réveiller tes voisins, » siffla Louis, ses yeux se tournant vers la porte à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle était décorée avec un panier de fleurs fraîches et un panneau en bois qui proclamait que la propriétaire de l'appartement était une 'Mme M. Fielding.'  
  
« Bien, » chuchota Harry. « Je veux qu'ils sachent tous que je suis en train de te baiser. Je veux qu'ils t'entendent jouir. »  
  
« Seigneur _Dieu_. » Louis repoussa Harry, se laissant une seconde pour respirer avant qu'ils se dépêchent à nouveau, courant le long du le couloir et montant encore un étage pour arriver au troisième. Cette fois, Harry avait déjà sorti la clé, utilisant sa main gauche pour secouer les gouttes de pluie dans ses boucles alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.  
  
Il ne perdit pas de temps à allumer la lumière. Louis se tint, incertain, sur le seuil de la porte pendant un moment avant d'être tiré à l'intérieur par Harry, ses mains partout, sous sa veste, remontant sa chemise pour toucher la peau nue du bas de son dos. Louis plissa ses yeux derrière les gouttes sur ses lunettes – l'appartement de Harry était un grand studio, avec des murs en briques apparentes et un escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la chambre en mezzanine. La lumière venant des lampadaires en bas de l'immeuble inondait tout dans une faible lueur ; les grandes vitres donnaient sur Hampstead Heath.  
  
« Enlève ma chemise, » demanda Harry. Il retira prudemment les lunettes de Louis de sur son nez, les plia et les posa sur une pile de courriers près de la porte. « Je veux voir tes mains. »  
  
Louis déglutit. Il mordit sa lèvre, regardant le visage de Harry à travers ses longs cils. Il y avait une expression orageuse dessus, comme lorsqu'il avait conduit l'orchestre ce soir. Cette même concentration que Louis avait vu quand il avait interrompu Harry des semaines auparavant au milieu de la lecture d'une de ses propres compositions sur le tableau noir de son nouveau bureau. _Harry foutu Styles_. Les photos du magazine Esquire clignotèrent dans l'esprit de Louis, ses mains commençant à trembler parce qu'il était sur le point de voir ça en vrai.  
  
Il commença par le bas, défaisant doucement les boutons de la chemise de Harry. Avec hésitation, il posa sa paume sur le ventre de Harry, sentant les poils épais en dessous de son nombril et les muscles durs alors que Harry se tendait à son contact. La chemise fut finalement retirée, tombant au sol, et Harry fixait les mains de Louis alors qu'elles s'activaient sur sa braguette. La respiration de ce dernier se coupa à la vue de la peau pâle et de l'encre noire. Il se demanda ce que représentait tous ses tatouages, il se demanda si Harry le laisserait en retracer les contours, les embrasser paresseusement le matin. Mais il bannit cette pensée de sa tête dès qu'elle lui vint ; c'était juste une aventure d'une nuit, évidemment. Quelque chose que Harry s'était mis en tête, l'effet de l'adrénaline due au concert et des sentiments de son adolescence restés en suspens qui l'avaient fait monter en pression et à présent, ils étaient en train de faire ça. Ils le feraient qu'une seule fois, puis il serait finalement tous les deux capables de passer à autre chose. _Juste une fois ; c'est tout. Juste du sexe._  
  
Harry retira ses chaussures quand Louis baissa son pantalon jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Il accrocha ses doigts à l'élastique du boxer de Harry et leva son regard vers lui, interrogateur, ses genoux à moitié au sol.  
  
« Fais-le, » dit Harry. « Je veux que tu me voies, Louis. »  
  
Louis sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il tirait sur la matière noire élastique et haleta à ce qu'il découvrit. Le sexe de Harry était _grand_. Tellement grand et tellement beau. Il était à moitié en érection, légèrement rouge et à quelques centimètres du visage de Louis. Il sentit une main sur son menton ; Harry inclina sa tête vers le haut. « Tu penses que tu peux le prendre ? » demanda-t-il, souriant en coin et le défiant avec confiance. « Premier violon ? »  
  
Louis déglutit fortement. Il aida Harry à enlever entièrement son pantalon et il se releva, ses yeux fixaient désespérément l'énorme... l' _énorme_ sexe de Harry. Il se sentit intimidé. « Je, euh... » balbutia-t-il, sa voix rauque. « Tu dois savoir que je suis plus un grower qu'un shower... » (ndlt : je ne sais pas trop comment traduire ça, j'ai vu 'sanguin' pour 'grower' et 'de chair' pour 'shower'... pour essayer d'expliquer, un 'shower' est un homme ayant un pénis de grande taille au repos mais qui ne gonfle pas trop en érection et un 'grower' est un homme dont le pénis va gonfler et s'allonger lorsqu'il est en érection)  
  
Harry grogna, sa voix déjà brisée. « Mmm, ouais, je parie que tu l'es. » Une explosion de quelque chose de chaud se passa dans la poitrine de Louis, puis Harry fut à nouveau contre lui, le tira vers l'escalier en colimaçon et le malmenant jusqu'au lit.  
  
Ils furent à peine arrivés sur la mezzanine que Harry retirer ses vêtements, embrassant avidement ses clavicules alors qu'il se débarrassait rapidement de son pantalon et son boxer. Louis gémit, sentant ses dernières défenses le quitter. Harry l'embrassa à nouveau, violemment, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et lapant la blessure avec sa langue avant de le retourner brutalement. Il attrapa les deux poignets délicats de Louis dans une de ses grandes mains ; juste l'idée de ces mains chaudes sur son sexe fut suffisante pour rendre Louis complètement dur. Ce dernier fléchit, tordant ses poignets, mais Harry l'agrippa seulement plus fermement.  
  
« On le fait à _ma_ façon, Tomlinson, » murmura-t-il. « A ma façon, cette fois. » Puis il força Louis à se coucher sur le lit, où il inspira l'odeur des draps blancs propres juste avant qu'une claque cinglante atterrisse sur sa fesse gauche. Louis haleta – la fessée fit _mal_ , mais elle envoya un frisson chaud le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
  
« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » ajouta Harry, son ton légèrement plus doux. « Dis-moi, si c'est le cas. »  
  
Louis essaya de réguler sa respiration. « C'est, _oh_... » haleta-t-il. « C'est bon, putain. C'est bon. »  
  
« Bien. » Louis sentit le poids de Harry alors qu'il montait sur le lit, ses genoux de chaque côté des cuisses de Louis alors que sa main libre massait l'endroit douloureux sur sa fesse. Il se pencha en avant et Louis sentit son souffle chaud, de légers baisers déposés sur la partie extérieure de son biceps. Puis Harry chuchota dans son oreille. « Je rêvais de ça, parfois. »  
  
Louis gémit, son rythme cardiaque devenant fou alors qu'il sentait les doigts de Harry glisser entre ses fesses pour caresser doucement son entrée. « Tu rêvais de... _mmph_... me baiser ? » Il tendit son cou, essayant de voir par-dessus son épaule dans la pénombre. Il vit deux des doigts de Harry disparaître dans sa bouche, et sa caresse suivante fut humide.  
  
« Eh bien, à l'époque, c'était généralement dans l'autre sens, » dit Harry. « Mais en vieillissant je suis devenu un peu plus versatile. »  
  
Le son de la voix de Harry envoya des frissons dans tout le corps de Louis. Il se tortilla, impuissant, sur les draps tandis que Harry fit pénétrer un doigt plein de salive en lui, juste la première phalange. C'était plus qu'il n'avait eu depuis une éternité, et la sensation fut tellement écrasante que Louis sentit une chaleur incandescente derrière ses yeux. Sa tête devint légère de désir ; il mordit sa lèvre et laissa échapper un gémissement plein d'envie, s'empêchant de peu de supplier pour plus.  
  
« Je savais que tu serais étroit, » chuchota Harry. Il les déplaça sur le lit, bougeant facilement Louis pour qu'il se couche sur ses genoux, ses fesses en l'air et son sexe rouge laissant échapper du liquide pré-séminal sur sa cuisse. Harry avait toujours un doigt en lui, et Louis ne sut pas s'il devait plutôt bouger ses hanches vers l'arrière ou vers l'avant, chercher plus de friction. « Je le savais parce que t'aimes avoir le contrôle. De ton instrument, de l'orchestre... »  
  
Harry lui donna une autre claque sur l'autre fesse. Louis siffla et se contracta autour du doigt de Harry, levant le regard juste à temps pour voir ses yeux s'assombrir, ses lèvres rouges d'avoir été mordue encore plus gonflées que d'habitude. « Mais tu dois comprendre que _je suis ton patron_. »  
  
Le cerveau de Louis eut presque un court-circuit. Il était déjà au bord et cette situation, être allongé sur les genoux de Harry, totalement à sa merci, était de toute évidement excitante. « Allez, fais-le, » murmura-t-il.  
  
Il sentit Harry frissonner, commençant à le doigter. Une autre fessée, puis une autre. La grande main de Harry faisait un travail parfait, laissait des marques rouges parfaites sur les jolies fesses de Louis et _putain_ , ce dernier ne voulait pas déjà jouir. _Merde_. Il sentit son orgasme s'approcher, une chaleur remontant dans ses cuisses pour s'installer dans ses testicules et il ne voulait pas jouir, non, _mon Dieu, que c'est embarrassant, pas aussi tôt..._ Mais maintenant que Harry massait à nouveau les endroits douloureux, se penchant en avant pour déposer de doux baisers dans les fossettes à la base de sa colonne vertébrale et, en quelque sorte, c'était comme si toute la douleur, la colère et la souffrance dont ils n'avaient pas encore parlé entre eux commençaient à remonter à la surface. Louis se sentait léger. Il ne put pas lutter plus longtemps et jouit avec un gémissement, se déversant de façon désordonnée sur son ventre, les cuisses de Harry et les draps propres. Il sentit les répliques à travers son corps, les caresses aussi légères qu'une plume et presque révérencieuses de Harry sur ses fesses.  
  
« Bon Dieu, Louis, » dit Harry au bout d'un moment, un soupçon de rire dans sa voix rauque. « T'es encore plus merveilleux que j'avais pensé que tu le serais. »  
  
La tête de Louis commença à s'éclaircir un peu alors que Harry retirait son doigt et les faisait rouler sur le lit pour qu'ils soient couchés l'un à côté de l'autre. Il passa son pouce sur la joue de Louis alors qu'ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, essayant tous les deux de comprendre quelque chose et se perdant dans le sexe. « Je vais être complètement honnête, » murmura Harry, baissant une main pour plonger ses doigts dans le sperme se trouvant sur le ventre de Louis, dessinant nonchalamment un cœur. « Je pense que j'en avais besoin. »  
  
Louis acquiesça avec un hochement hésitant de la tête, sa poitrine se serrant. « Je sais. » Il ne voulait pas leur laisser plus de temps pour réfléchir, il ne voulait pas penser, il ne voulait pas parler. Alors il glissa en bas du lit et appuya sur les cuisses de Harry pour les ouvrir, ne cessant pas de le taquiner avant de passer sa langue le long de son sexe et le prenant dans sa bouche.  
  
« Merde, Lou, » haleta Harry. Louis gémit autour de son sexe, laissant de la bave couler sur son menton alors qu'il enroulait ses lèvres autour du gland sensible et passait sa langue dessus, se délectant du goût et de la sensation. « Bon Di... » Il ne réussit plus à parler après ça, et Louis sourit pour lui-même alors qu'il déposait des baisers le long de la hampe de Harry et le prit profondément une fois, puis une seconde. Son propre sexe durcissait à nouveau rapidement alors qu'il se trouvait entre les cuisses de Harry – pas vraiment surprenant, pas après tout le temps qu'il avait passé sans coucher avec quelqu'un et _Harry_ , c'était... Louis sentit un frisson illicite dans son cœur.  
  
Il se retira une dernière fois, laissant Harry essoufflé et tremblant sur le lit. Il remonta pour chevaucher son long torse, taquinant les tétons de Harry avec ses doigts et se penchant en avant pour les lécher, les sucer. Il sentit les mains chaudes de Harry parcourir minutieusement son dos pour venir agripper ses cheveux, son corps se cambrant sous Louis.  
  
« Je vais te baiser tellement fort, » dit Harry, sa voix basse et brisée. Louis était sûr que Harry put le sentir quand sa respiration se coupa, ses orteils se pliant d'anticipation. Il leva sa tête, et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant un long moment.  
  
Ensuite, Harry le tira vers le bas, l'embrassant avec une intensité presque effrayante alors qu'il les faisait rouler. Ses mains passèrent sur les bras de Louis, puis son torse ; il semblait excité au point de devenir fou, comme s'il ne savait quelle partie de Louis il voulait toucher en premier. Il se décida finalement pour sa taille, le chevauchant et le piégeant contre les draps alors qu'il tendait un bras vers sa table de nuit et cherchait à tâtons le lubrifiant. Louis jeta sa tête en arrière, fermant ses yeux et prenant une profonde respiration – la vision de Harry sur lui, nu, avec ses fesses se frottant contre la peau juste au-dessus de son sexe, le ramena à cet instant où il avait été incapable de se contrôler, de contrôler son propre orgasme.  
  
Personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer quand Harry serait en lui.  
  
Quand il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, il rigola presque. Harry avait fait l'erreur de lubrifier ses doigts avant d'ouvrir l'emballage du préservatif ; il glissait à travers ses doigts à présent alors que Harry mordait sa lèvre dans une concentration énervée.  
  
« Est-ce que t'es clean ? » demanda Louis. « Je le suis. Clean. »  
  
Les mains de Harry eurent un soubresaut, le préservatif toujours fermé tombant à côté du lit. Harry prit une inspiration. « Ouais ? »  
  
« Ouais. »  
  
« D'accord, » dit-il, glissant un doigt pressé vers le bas pour encercler l'entrée de Louis. « Putain, d'accord. Moi aussi. Je te fais confiance. »  
  
Peut-être que c'était un peu imprudent, et peut-être qu'ils ne réfléchissaient vraiment, vraiment pas à toutes les conséquences potentielles, mais Louis ouvrit juste subtilement ses jambes, faisant un petit bruit dans le fond de sa gorge alors qu'il sentait le doigt de Harry le pénétrer. Bon Dieu, ils étaient réellement en train de le faire. L'étirement fut _si_ bon lorsque Harry ajouta rapidement un autre doigt, faisant un mouvement de ciseaux ; ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps depuis la dernière fois que Louis s'était fait jouir comme ça. Il avait presque oublié à quel point c'était foutrement bon. Et si Harry était maladroit avec des fléchettes, des fourchettes à salade et des stylos, rien ne le laisserait deviner avec la douceur et la précision dont il doigtait Louis. Ça faisait ressortir ses autres talents... comme les doigtés complexes d'un violoncelliste ou les mouvements soignés de sa baguette – Louis dut mordre sa lèvre, _fortement_ , quand une image de Harry se tenant sur son podium, dans son costume, apparut derrière ses yeux.  
  
« Plus, » haleta-t-il, bougeant sous Harry alors qu'il ajoutait un troisième doigt, cherchant sa prostate. Il sentit le doux frôlement de cheveux contre sa joue. Harry déposa des baisers le long de son torse, le doigtant à un rythme tortueusement lent qui était apparemment conçu pour rendre Louis fou. « S'il te plaît, » laissa-t-il échapper, aussitôt embarrassé par tout le désir qui se fit entendre dans sa voix. « Harry, s'il te plaît... »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Louis jeta sa tête en arrière, exaspéré. « Putain, tu sais ce que je veux, Styles. »  
  
« J'veux t'entendre le dire, cependant. » Louis crut voir la main gauche de Harry se baisser pour encercler la base de son sexe, l'agrippant pour s'empêcher de jouir. Mais ça aurait pu être son imagination. Il grogna, se relevant sur ses coudes pour regarder Harry directement dans ses yeux dilatés par l'excitation.  
  
« Harry Edward Styles, je veux que tu mettes ta queue à l'intérieur de moi et que tu me baises vraiment très fort. »  
  
« Très bien, Louis William Tomlinson. » Ses mots étaient teints de plaisanterie, mais sa voix dérailla. Louis se recoucha, enroulant ses jambes autour du dos de Harry et les serrant, frottant ses fesses contre la longueur dure de Harry. Ce dernier s'assura que son sexe était suffisamment lubrifié, puis il recula contre les cuisses musclées de Louis pour pouvoir s'aligner avec son entrée.  
  
Louis cria quand Harry pénétra doucement en lui. Il était si _gros_ , putain. L'étirement était douloureux, mais Louis avait seulement envie de plus. Il sentit Harry s'arrêter, incertain. « Tu peux... s'il te plaît, » murmura-t-il. Puis Harry entra entièrement en lui, le remplissant, et Louis n'arriva plus à respirer.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, » gémit Harry alors qu'il arrivait à la garde. « J'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de faire ça avec toi. » Il grimaça de concentration, fermant ses yeux, ses lèvres pulpeuses s'élargissant puis s'ouvrant alors qu'il haletait légèrement à cause de ce qu'il ressentit.  
  
Louis bougea sous lui. « C'était vraiment un de tes fantasmes d'ado, hein ? »  
  
Harry gloussa et bougea doucement à l'intérieur de Louis. « Oui. Tais-toi. »  
  
« Fais-moi taire. »  
  
Ça fit bouger Harry et Louis tourna son visage pour cacher un sourire dans l'oreiller. Il s'effaça un instant plus tard quand Harry ajusta son angle et heurta sa prostate. Louis resserra ses cuisses, rencontrant les va-et-vient de Harry alors qu'il accélérait.  
  
« Putain, _putain_ , » souffla Louis.  
  
« Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas rester silencieux, » dit Harry, mais sa voix était pleine de tendresse. Il commença à bouger ses hanches, chassant la chaleur et la friction, ses mouvements plus assurés à présent. La tête de Louis était de retour dans les nuages ; il avait la drôle de sensation qu'il s'envolait, s'envolait, s'envolait... même si Harry le maintenait contre les draps avec ses coups de reins. Ils étaient tellement compatibles, putain ; ce fut une surprise. Louis se rendit compte juste avant de jouir pour la deuxième fois qu'il était en train d'avoir la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de sa vie. Son sexe tressauta contre son ventre et il se contracta autour de Harry, son sperme jaillissant tout le long de son torse et jusqu'à son menton, gémissant fort lors de sa délivrance.  
  
« Est-ce que tu veux que je... ? »  
  
« Si t'arrêtes, je vais foutrement te tuer, » marmonna-t-il quand Harry hésita. Louis saisit l'opportunité pour se redresser et attraper la nuque de Harry, s'appuyant pour se mettre dans une position assise. Il se balança sur le sexe de Harry, prenant le contrôle du rythme.  
  
Les paupières de Harry papillonnèrent avant de se fermer, ses mains planant au-dessus de la taille de Louis alors que ce dernier bougeait d'haut en bas, faisant des petits cercles obscènes avec ses hanches, se tortillant sur les genoux de Harry comme un strip-teaseur. Il se pencha en avant pour mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Harry, l'inspirant dans sa bouche et la taquinant avec des petits mouvements de sa langue. « Allez, bébé. Déverse-toi en moi. »  
  
Harry répondit à la demande comme s'il avait été frappé par un éclair. Son corps se tendit. Il grogna et donna un dernier coup de rein, frissonnant alors qu'il se répandait dans Louis. Il haleta, se balançant avec de petites secousses, ses paumes serrant les hanches de Louis et ses longs doigts s'enfonçant dans ses fesses lancinantes. Il gémit, se penchant en avant pour mordre désespérément l'épaule de Louis.  
  
Finalement, il s'immobilisa. Louis attendit quelques secondes pour se retirer, laissant le sexe se dégonflant de Harry glisser hors de lui avec un petit sifflement de la part de Harry au changement de sensation. « Bon Dieu, » dit-il. Ses fesses étaient un peu douloureuses, le faisant légèrement grimacer alors qu'il se mettait sur son flanc, ses pieds s'enroulant dans les draps en désordre. « T'as joui pendant longtemps. »  
  
Harry cligna des yeux comme s'il venait juste de se réveiller et qu'il découvrait où il était. « Ça a du sens, » marmonna-t-il, sa voix rauque. « J'ai attendu pendant longtemps. »  
  
Louis tira le drap sur lui, trouvant un endroit sec à enrouler autour de sa taille alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'oreiller. Le matelas de Harry était plus confortable que le sien, c'était comme être couché sur un nuage. « Mmm... » Louis se sentit redescendre, l'adrénaline quittant son corps et une fatigue endolorie prit place. « Est-ce que ça te dérange si je reste jusqu'à demain ? » demanda-t-il, son état comateux le faisant un peu manger ses mots. « Je peux partir si tu veux... »  
  
« Non, » dit rapidement Harry. « Bien sûr que tu peux... S'il te plaît, reste. »  
  
Louis soupira de contentement et se blottit dans le confort moelleux du lit. « Bonne nuit, alors, Styles, » marmonna-t-il. Il ferma ses yeux et sentit le poids du corps chaud de Harry s'étirer derrière lui, ne le touchant pas tout à fait. _D'accord_ , pensa Louis. _On ne va pas s'étreindre ou quoi. Ça me va._ Ça confirmait juste son sentiment que ça allait être une aventure d'un soir.  
  
D'habitude, il se repassait des doigtées dans sa tête, visualisant ce sur quoi il avait travaillé pendant la journée jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte. Ce soir, cependant, ce fut comme si Harry avait fait disparaître toutes les notes en le baisant. Louis put seulement se focaliser sur la brûlure dans ses fesses, laissant le doux fantôme du sexe de Harry l'emmener vers l'inconscience.  
  
*  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut au son d'une musique. Le lit était vide et froid, et les accords doux d'un violoncelle flottaient dans l'air depuis le rez-de-chaussée du loft. Il faisait toujours nuit, mais la pluie avait cessé et la lune était sortie de derrière les nuages pour briller à travers les grandes fenêtres de Harry. Un rayon de lumineux baignait le visage de Louis, le faisant cligner des yeux alors qu'il se réveillait doucement.  
  
Il reconnut immédiatement les notes. _Le Cygne_ , du _Carnaval des Animaux_ de Camille Saint-Saëns. Ce n'était pas un morceau difficile techniquement, et Harry le jouait très doucement – probablement pour ne pas le réveiller. Mais la respiration de Louis se coupa alors qu'il écoutait, le clair de lune scintillant dans les gouttelettes d'eau qui restaient collées à la vitre, un flot de draps blancs enchevêtrés et la paix de la nuit après la tempête. Une humeur parfaite.  
  
Louis quitta silencieusement le lit et descendit pieds nus l'escalier en colimaçon. Il se figea quand il arriva en bas, sa main agrippant fermement la rampe en fer froid. Harry lui faisait face, assis nu derrière son violoncelle avec ses yeux fermés. Il était d'une beauté saisissante. Les muscles de son bras courbé dansaient, le haut de son corps pâle se balançant légèrement avec les mouvements de la musique. Louis n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il avait l'impression de s'immiscer dans un moment intime, quelque chose de privé, mais il n'arrivait également pas à partir, il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Harry jouer depuis leur adolescence.  
  
C'était exquis. Tout au sujet de Harry semblait percer le cœur de Louis ; l'expression sur son visage, le mouvement fluide de son corps et surtout les sons, l'émotion qu'il était capable de faire si facilement passer dans sa façon de jouer. Au fond de lui, Louis était conscient que Harry avait toujours été principalement connu pour son émotivité. Il avait été remarquable lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Un prodige, célèbre avant de pouvoir conduire ou acheter une bière. Mais l'homme qui était assis en face de Louis, à cet instant, brisant nonchalamment son âme en deux en jouant un morceau élémentaire écrit pour l'apprentissage, était... un _génie_ , admit Louis avec un sentiment étrange de désir creux et solitaire. _C'est un génie_. La réalisation résonnait doucement dans sa tête alors que Harry fronçait légèrement ses sourcils, se penchant dans un mouvement ascendant alors qu'il s'approchait du point culminant du morceau.  
  
Des larmes naquirent dans les yeux de Louis et il se retourna. Il ne voulait pas que Harry se rende compte qu'il était observé, il ne voulait pas s'attarder jusqu'à la fin. Il remonta doucement les escaliers, ressentant une douleur aigüe et suffocante dans sa poitrine parce que Harry avait ce qu'il lui avait toujours manqué. Louis pouvait jouer n'importe quoi avec une précision technique. Il pouvait rester parfaitement en harmonie, frotter le bon son à chaque fois (même en treizième position) ; il pouvait sautiller partout sur le manche ; il pouvait produire des doubles harmoniques parfaits dans son sommeil et jouer des pizzicatos sans aucune fausse note. Il pouvait même mener une sections d'autres violonistes et faire sortir d'eux des performances professionnelles et impeccables. Il savait faire tout ça. Mais la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais réellement atteint le niveau de célébrité de Harry, n'était jamais devenu un violoniste renommé, était parce qu'il manquait d'émotivité. Il arrivait à exprimer de l'émotion dans son jeu – du moins, il essayait. Mais ce n'était jamais aussi naturel que ce qu'il venait d'entendre venant de Harry. Ça ne le serait jamais. Louis ne l'avait simplement pas. Il y avait une partie de lui chétive qui n'arrivait pas à se développer, et donc le contrat pour un album n'était pas venu, et la carrière en tant qu'artiste solo non plus. Rien n'était venu.  
  
Louis prit une inspiration tremblante, s'asseyant au bord du lit pendant que Harry faisait résonner la dernière et douce note. _Ça ne sera jamais moi qui ferai ça_. Il cligna des yeux, et essuya les larmes sur ses joues dès qu'il entendit Harry ranger soigneusement son instrument. Louis se coucha, remontant fermement le drap autour de lui.  
  
La partie jalouse de lui n'avait presque plus envier de partager le lit avec Harry lorsqu'il revint. Mais l'idée de ne pas le partager était en quelque sorte pire, alors il resta et fit semblant d'être endormi. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Harry ronfler doucement. Puis il prit une profonde respiration et força sa tête à se taire, des notes basses résonnant dans ses oreilles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici [Don Juan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcBGsjPky0c). Les frissons de la mort à la fin sont les meilleurs.
> 
> Et voici [Le Cygne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b44-5M4e9nI); qui a rendu les deux auteurs très émotives.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Louis essayait de se concentrer. Il jouait avec l'ajusteur fin de sa corde E, bougeant dans sa chaise alors qu'il attendait que Harry sorte de l'endroit où il se cachait et dirige la répétition. C'en était une courte aujourd'hui, juste une heure environ en fin de matinée, pour passer en revue les notes de leur concert d'ouverture et préparer celui de ce soir. Ils referaient le même programme dimanche après-midi, et encore une fois mardi pour BBC Radio. Puis tout le monde aurait une semaine entière de vacances avant que les répétitions pour le deuxième cycle de Harry débutent.  
  
« Je peux déjà sentir le soleil de Madère, » dit Eleanor, fermant ses yeux et se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise.  
  
« On n'est pas encore en congé, » grommela Louis, se tortillant encore, essayant de se mettre à l'aise. Tout son corps était douloureux. Des suçons jonchaient le haut de son torse et son cou – il ne pouvait pas cesser de s'assurer que celui se trouvant le plus haut ne dépasse pas trop de son col – et il pouvait toujours sentir le sexe de Harry en lui. C'était très distrayant.  
  
« Tais-toi pendant que je bronze, » murmura Eleanor. Elle lui lança un regard froid depuis sa position détendue, captant ses mouvements erratiques et frustrés, fronçant ses sourcils. « T'es bizarre ce matin. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »  
  
« Rien, » claqua Louis. « J'ai pas bien dormi. »  
  
« Et tu t'es pris une porte, hein ? »  
  
Louis plaque une main sur son cou et lui lança un regard noir. Elle lui sourit en coin. Ils se redressèrent tous les deux lorsque Harry émergea finalement du couloir à l'arrière de la salle et se dirigeait vers le podium. Louis garda sa tête enfouie dans sa musique avec détermination, refusant de croiser le regard de Harry. Il avait quitté le loft tôt ce matin, vers sept heures, ayant l'intention de partir comme un voleur. A la place, il avait descendu les escaliers en colimaçon pour découvrir Harry en train de cuisiner des pommes de terre et des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner, portant qu'un petit boxer noir.  
  
« Bonjour, Lou, » avait dit Harry en lui souriant. « Ton assiette était déjà sur la table. »  
  
Mais Louis avait balbutié une excuse du bout des lèvres (ignorant l'air légèrement déçu de Harry et l'odeur délicieuse de la nourriture chaude), il avait attrapé son manteau et était parti pour héler un taxi. Harry, la nuit, dans le noir, des morceaux de peau et de tatouages, son sexe dur pendant qu'ils couchaient ensemble, c'était une chose. Harry, le matin, grand, élancé, presque nu, doux, les boucles en désordre et les yeux pleins de sommeil, c'était un trop dur à gérer pour lui.  
  
Ce n'était pas grave, raisonna Louis. C'était terminé. Le petit-déjeuner était juste un geste de politesse. Le charme légendaire de Styles, et tout ça. _Il a probablement résolu la petite fixette qu'il avait... Je suis toujours – Je suis toujours un peu décevant de toute façon. Ouais, je lui plaisais probablement quand il était un adolescent frustré. Je peux le comprendre. Maintenant, cependant..._ Louis soupira, remettant en place sa frange et se risquant à lancer un regard vers Harry alors qu'il étalait d'autres notes sur son pupitre. Il était tellement magnifique. Et beaucoup trop bien pour Louis, de plein de façons différentes.  
  
Harry éclaircit sa gorge, tapant sa cuisse avec deux de ses longs doigts pâles. (Les mêmes qui avaient à l'intérieur de Louis la nuit précédente. _Bon Dieu_.) « Hé, » commença-t-il. « Bonjour tout le monde. »  
  
Louis marmonna un « bonjour » sans enthousiasme avec le reste de l'orchestre, souhaitant être invisible. Heureusement, Harry ne le regarda pas. Il semblait éviter toute la section des violons, se concentrant plutôt sur les cuivres se trouvant à l'arrière.  
  
« Alors, ce fut certainement une performance bien accueillie par le public, » dit Harry. L'orchestre se mit à rire – ils avaient tous entendu Grimshaw se vanter de façon extatique de leur succès et lire les critiques élogieuses qui fleurissaient déjà en ligne. « J'ai pu parler à certains d'entre vous à la réception, mais au cas où je ne l'ai pas encore fait en personne, je veux remercier chacun d'entre vous pour vos efforts et votre dévouement. Et la confiance qui vous avez eu en moi. Surtout ça. »  
  
Louis baissa sa tête, refusant d'être l'un des visages plein d'espoir qui était sans aucun doute en train de sourire à Harry. Il agita son genou droit avec impatience, essayant d'ignorer la légère douleur dans ses fesses.  
  
« Je suis sûr que tout le monde est conscient des problèmes de tempo que nous avons eu avec _Don Juan_ hier soir. Ils sont apparus de façon organique dans – » Harry toussa, « la chaleur du moment, mais ils se sont trouvés être absolument géniaux. J'aimerais essayer de les reproduire pour le reste de nos concerts. Alors, reprenons depuis le début, s'il vous plaît. Tomlinson va pousser. Mais faites attention à mes gestes. »  
  
Louis sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale lorsque Harry dit son nom. Il était sorti de ses lèvres avec désinvolture, comme s'il était juste n'importe qui. N'importe quel chef de section dans n'importe quel orchestre que Harry avait conduit. Louis dut secouer ses bras avant de lever Thunder à son menton, posant finalement ses yeux sur la baguette de Harry alors que les violons attendaient leur signal.  
  
Ils parcoururent toute la première moitié de l'œuvre en saccade, s'ajustant rapidement au nouveau tempo. La tête de Louis s'éclaircit dès qu'il commença à jouer, se focalisant sur la musique et la musique seulement. Il put sentir de plus en plus le regard de Harry sur lui au cours de la répétition, mais son cerveau le remarqua seulement comme un fait neutre, comme la température de l'air ou l'horrible mèche rabattue de Gerald Courtenay. L'orchestre sonnait _bien_. Mieux que hier soir, maintenant qu'ils jouaient avec le tempo d'une façon plus organisée et intentionnelle.  
  
Juste au moment où les violons étaient au milieu d'une partie vraiment difficile au cœur de l'œuvre, Harry les coupa. L'archet de Louis rebondit sur ses cordes avec un soubresaut râpeux. Il plia ses doigts et lécha ses lèvres, irrité. Il n'avait entendu aucune erreur ; les choses avaient été sur le point de s'intensifier...  
  
« Excellent travail, tout le monde, » dit Harry, brusquement. « Je vais mettre fin à la répétition un peu plus tôt. Ça va être génial ce soir, il n'y a absolument aucune inquiétude à avoir. Tomlinson, dans son bureau, s'il te plaît. Tout de suite. »  
  
Louis roula ses yeux alors qu'il reprenait sa partition, ignorant les regards curieux d'Eleanor.  
  
« Pour quoi il veut _te_ voir ? »  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules. « Rien de bon, crois-moi. » L'air véritablement peiné sur son visage avait dû être assez convainquant pour elle, parce qu'elle gloussa simplement et se leva, repoussant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule.  
  
« Amuse-toi bien, » dit-elle avant de partir ranger son instrument.  
  
Louis essuya doucement la colophane des cordes de Thunder, remettant inutilement en ordre ses partitions, avant de les remettre soigneusement en place et les ranger dans son dossier en cuir noir. Il avait espéré s'en sortir sans avoir à en parler. Il avait en quelque sorte naïvement espéré que Harry ne reviendrait jamais là-dessus, tairait son rejet. _C'est logique, cependant_ , pensa-t-il alors qu'il était à court de chose à faire. Il ferma la fermeture, attrapa son étui à violon et commença à avancer vers le fond de Jerwood Hall, tous les autres l'entourant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée principale. _C'est mon patron ; c'est lui qui a tout initié. Alors techniquement, c'est lui qui a dépassé les limites professionnelles. Il ressent probablement le besoin de me laisser tomber en douceur comme ça je ne... je ne sais pas. Ne le poursuivrai pas pour harcèlement sexuel._  
  
Louis grogna. Comme s'il avait envie de dire à quelqu'un d'autre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était assez embarrassé que Harry ait été là pour le voir jouir en quelques minutes au simple fait d'être fessé. Le sentiment d'échec et d'humiliation que Louis avait gardé à l'écart pendant des années avec ses horaires d'entraînement stricts et ses piques amers, semblait l'écraser plus que jamais ces derniers jours.  
  
« Ugh. » Louis se tenait, à présent, devant la porte close du bureau de Harry. Il se dégoûtait. Et il avait peur de toquer.  
  
Juste au moment où il leva son poing fermé pour frapper à la porte, la poignée tourna et elle s'ouvrit.  
  
« Enfin, putain, » marmonna Harry, attrapant Louis par un passant de ceinture et le tirant à l'intérieur. Louis entendit la serrure être verrouillé derrière eux alors que Harry l'entraînait vers le bureau, sa respiration chaude dans son cou. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? »  
  
« Euh... »  
  
Harry se recula, regardant avidement Louis. « Je peux te sucer ? » Ses yeux étaient grands et expressifs, et il y avait quelque chose dedans que Louis n'arrivait pas vraiment à saisir. Une sorte de témérité calme. Ou de l'espoir – un regard plein d'espoir, peut-être.  
  
« _S'il te plaît_ , Lou... »  
  
Le souffle de Louis se coupa, ne sachant pas si c'était réellement en train de se passer ou s'il était soudainement en train d'halluciner que le plus beau mec avec qui il avait eu une partie de jambe embarrassante voulait, pour une quelconque raison, coucher à nouveau avec lui. Il hocha juste stupidement de la tête.  
  
Harry fit un bruit désespéré et fou dans le fond de sa gorge. Puis il se laissa tomber à genoux et releva le pull de Louis, défaisant les trois derniers boutons de la chemise qu'il portait en dessous. Louis mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir quand Harry frotta son nez le long de la ceinture de son pantalon, sa langue lécha la peau douce de ses hanches en de petits cercles et y laissa des suçons. En ajoutant à la collection, en réalité. Louis n'avait jamais été avec quelqu'un qui était aussi obsédé par le fait de le marquer et il se demanda ce que ça signifiait.  
  
A présent, la paume de Harry survolait la bosse grossissante dans le pantalon de Louis, et ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir frustré. « Tu vas continuer à me taquiner, Styles, ou je vais être obligé de la sortir moi-même et te frapper le visage avec ? »  
  
Harry se mit à faire des sons étouffés et obscènes – comme s'il essayait de se retenir, échouant à rester silencieux – et Louis sentit un peu de sa confiance en lui revenir. Il n'allait pas nier la réalité ; Harry avait de toute évidement envie de lui. Peut-être que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un, ou peut-être... Mais ensuite Harry utilisa ses dents pour baisser sa braguette et son cerveau cessa de fonctionner.  
  
Il était déjà dur – lourd et douloureux – lorsque Harry sortit son sexe de son sous-vêtement, léchant le bout avant de déposer des baisers le long de la hampe. Louis prit une profonde respiration, se préparant à lutter pour faire durer le moment alors qu'il se penchait contre le bureau. Mais ensuite, les lèvres de Harry étaient autour de lui, chaudes et humides, le prenant en bouche sans avertissement. Les genoux de Louis plièrent sous lui ; il laissa échapper un petit soupir. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend, en fait ? »  
  
« Est-ce que tu... _sais_... de quoi t'as l'air quand tu joues ? » Harry inspirait à chaque fois avant de reprendre Louis en bouche. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, ses joues teintées de rose alors qu'il léchait le sexe de Louis, enroulant sa langue autour et instaurant un rythme. Louis n'arrivait presque pas à comprendre comment la bouche de Harry était aussi pleine. Bon Dieu, rien que de le voir fut suffisant... Il retira brusquement sa main gauche d'où elle s'accrochait fortement au bord du bureau et il la glissa dans les boucles de Harry, passant calmement son pouce le long de son cuir chevelu avant de tirer ses cheveux. Juste légèrement, mais ça fit haleter Harry.  
  
Il leva son regard vers Louis, ses yeux vitreux, sa bouche rouge et ses lèvres gonflées et humides.  
  
« Tu ressembles à un fantasme sexuel, » souffla Louis.  
  
Harry sourit tendrement en réponse et poussa sa joue contre la main de Louis. Ce dernier gratta son cuir chevelu et sentit Harry fondre sous lui. « T'aimes ça, chéri ? » demanda-t-il, tirant à nouveau ses cheveux.  
  
Harry mit simplement ses lèvres sur son sexe et gémit. Ce fut obscène. Il fallut un petit moment à Louis pour se reprendre avant d'exercer une prise plus ferme sur les boucles de Harry. Il tira fermement et poussa ses hanches vers l'avant, guidant doucement son sexe dans la bouche de Harry. Les mains de ce dernier se détachèrent de l'endroit où elles étaient pressées contre le jeans recouvrant ses cuisses pour venir agripper celles de Louis. Il prit une profonde inspiration par le nez alors que le sexe de Louis frappait le fond de sa gorge. Mais il ne se débattit pas.  
  
« C'est... » marmonna Louis. « _Merde_ , Styles. » Il inspira profondément et pénétra à nouveau dans la bouche de Harry, le long de sa gorge. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Harry fussent humides, son nez effleurant les poils en dessous du nombril de Louis et ses testicules heurtant son menton à chaque va-et-vient. Mais Harry ne se défila pas. Il glissa ses mains pour s'accrocher à l'arrière de ses cuisses, le tirant vers lui, l' _aidant_. Louis grogna alors qu'il claquait ses hanches vers l'avant, essayant de ne pas regarder Harry parce que la vue de ses lèvres pulpeuses et rouges enroulées autour de son érection, la teinte rose se répandant sur sa peau, ses boucles en désordre et ses joues tâchées de larmes... c'était beaucoup trop. C'était même trop d'y penser, putain.  
  
Tout le corps de Louis était incroyablement chaud. Il y avait de la sueur sur son front ; il se sentait surchauffer dans son pull, sa respiration irrégulière et saccadées, et il était proche à présent. Si foutrement proche. Il tira brusquement sur les cheveux de Harry pour l'avertir, le laissant se reculer et ouvrir sa _foutue bouche_ pour pouvoir se voir se déverser sur ses lèvres et son menton, coulant jusqu'à dans son cou. Quand la langue rose de Harry sortit pour venir lécher un peu de sperme, Louis s'évanouit presque.  
  
« Putain, Styles. Viens là. » Harry sourit d'un air idiot alors que Louis le tirait par les coudes et collait leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Il baissa une main pour toucher l'entrejambe de Harry. Juste au moment où ses doigts se refermèrent autour de son sexe dur, toujours étroitement enfermé dans le jeans, Harry se figea.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda doucement Louis, frottant le bout de son pouce sur la braguette déformée.  
  
« Je vais jouir dans environ une seconde et demi, » haleta Harry, son visage tordu de concentration.  
  
Louis défit rapidement son pantalon et le baissa pour libérer son sexe. Harry laissa échapper un profond gémissement lorsqu'il le toucha, se déversant instantanément dans la main de Louis et partout sur des papiers se trouvant sur son bureau.  
  
« Oups, » rigola Louis.  
  
« Merde, » chuchota Harry, après avoir simplement respirer pendant quelques secondes. « Ce sont mes notes. Je vais devoir les réécrire. »  
  
Louis rigola, attrapant un mouchoir pour le nettoyant avant rattacher son pantalon. « Où est passer toute ton endurance, hein ? » le taquina-t-il. « Ce n'est pas le Harry Styles qui m'a baisé pendant une éternité hier soir. »  
  
Harry roula ses yeux, déchirant doucement la première page de son bloc-notes tâché de sperme. « Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? J'étais en retard pour te retrouver parce que j'ai dû aller aux toilettes pour me branler rapidement et avoir une chance de durer. T'es tellement... » Il s'arrêta et mordit sa lèvre d'un air piteux, acceptant un autre mouchoir de la part de Louis pour essuyer le reste de son visage.  
  
« Nul pour viser ? » demanda Louis, et Harry éclata de rire puis claqua une main sur sa bouche alors que ses épaules tressautaient.  
  
« Sexy. »  
  
Louis renifla en se regardant. Un pull à motif que sa mère lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, un pantalon chino froissé baissé à mi-cuisse, son sexe mou toujours dehors. « Bien sûr, Harry. » Il se redressa et essaya de se rendre à nouveau présentable. Comme s'il ne venait pas de coucher accidentellement avec son patron pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures.  
  
« Donc. Si c'est tout ce que tu, euh, voulais... » Louis éclaircit sa gorge et attrapa son étui à violon, qui avait été posé sans cérémonie entre la poubelle et la chaise.  
  
« Attends, » dit Harry. Il tendit une main et attrapa le coude de Louis, le tirant dans un baiser. Ses lèvres étaient douces, avides et il avait le goût de sperme et de citron. Louis sentit son cœur battre de façon irrégulière lorsque Harry leva sa main pour caresser sa joue. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry soupira et sourit timidement. « Ça ne te dérange pas ? J'ai l'impression que je... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'embrasser. »  
  
Louis répondit en déposant ses lèvres contre la fossette gauche de Harry. Il ne se fit pas suffisamment confiance pour parler. A la place, il fit un simple clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la porte avec un petit sourire suffisant sur son visage.  
  
Ça va à nouveau arriver, pensa-t-il quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le métro. Un petit frisson d'excitation remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale à cette prise de conscience. _Ça va arriver beaucoup d'autres fois. Oh mon Dieu, je couche avec Harry Styles_. La tête de Louis tourna. Il le reverrait ce soir puis le lendemain pour concert de dimanche après-midi. _Est-ce trop tôt ? Pour... pour faire quelque chose ?_ Louis frissonna. Lorsqu'il pensait à réellement le faire, marcher jusqu'à Harry Styles et poser ses mains sur lui, il sentait son ventre se nouer. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le faire. Il n'était pas certain de quelles étaient les règles, de ce qui était autorisé. _Bon Dieu, son corps. Je vais mourir si je ne le touche pas à nouveau._ Harry Styles, le campeur trop sérieux et énervant parce qu'il était trop talentueux. Harry Styles, la célébrité, avec les abdominaux et les tatouages. Harry Styles, l'empoté. Harry Styles, le violoncelliste de classe mondiale. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de version différent d'une personne dans sa tête en même temps.  
  
Harry Styles, l'incroyable dieu du sexe...  
  
Louis se demanda s'il avait encore des lentilles jetables chez lui – il avait beaucoup porté ses lunettes par flemme ces derniers temps. Et de la laque. Peut-être qu'il essayerait de coiffer ses cheveux en arrière pour le concert de ce soir, dégager son front pour une fois. Peut-être alors, il n'aurait pas besoin de trouver quels étaient les règles ; peut-être que Harry murmurerait à nouveau quelque chose dans son oreille et ils finiraient quelque part dans les coulisses, ou dans son bureau... Louis baissa son regard vers son ventre, sa nuque chauffant honteusement, puis il appuya un doigt dedans. Est-ce que son adhésion à la salle de sport avait expiré ?  
  
« Ne t'emballe pas trop, » marmonna-t-il à voix haute. « C'est juste du sexe... »  
  
L'accélération monotone du métro noya toute autre mélodie, effaçant les petits fils de composition de Louis comme un rouleau compresseur alors qu'il agitait son genou en rythme.  
  
_Juste du sexe._  
  
Juste du sexe.

 

_ _

Don Juan se tut pour la dernière fois. Il frissonna et s'immobilisa.

Le producteur de la BBC hocha de la tête, coupa l'enregistrement, et Harry ramena ses bras contre ses flancs. La maigre équipe applaudit et Harry fit signe à son orchestre de se lever et saluer. « Bravo, » dit-il. Il regarda Louis et lui fit un sourire spécial et timide, sentant son cœur se réchauffer alors qu'il rencontrait les yeux bleus dansant de son premier violon.

« Ce sera tout, » déclara-t-il en souriant. « Passez une bonne semaine ; à mercredi prochain. »

L'aura persistante de la musique classique fut balayée par d'horribles sons de chaises raclant sur le sol et d'équipement s'entrechoquant, l'équipe de la radio remballant et les membres de l'orchestre discutant alors qu'ils exécutaient leurs rituels post-performance personnels. Harry se tint avec les mains derrière son dos, une hanche légèrement sur le côté alors qu'il les observait. Enfin, il faisait semblant de ne pas regarder Louis.

Ils n'avaient pas été seuls depuis samedi après-midi. Pas que Harry n'avait eu désespérément _envie_ d'être à nouveau seul avec Louis, mais il avait pris l'initiative les deux fois précédentes – plutôt avec force – et il ne croyait plus en ses chances s'il forçait trop. Il continuait d'attendre que Louis vienne vers lui, invente une excuse pour qu'ils s'éclipsent ensemble. Mais rien de non-professionnel ne s'était passé entre eux, ou avait été laissé entrevu, pendant ces trois derniers jours.

Et, maintenant, ils n'allaient pas se voir pendant toute une semaine.

_Cesse d'être ridicule_ , se dit Harry. Vous ne sortez pas ensemble. _Vous êtes des collègues qui ont couché ensemble quelques fois ; ce n'est pas exactement une grande romance. Louis est de toute évidence un adulte normal avec une maîtrise de soi d'adulte normal. Alors que toi, Harry Styles, t'es le même embarras que t'as toujours été... t'es immédiatement tombé pour lui malgré les nombreuses indications qu'il ne partageait pas tes sentiments, et t'es excité tout le foutu temps._

_Il t'a embrassé_ , chuchota une autre partie de son cerveau.

_Sur la joue_ , contredit la première partie.

_Comme s'il avait de l'affection pour toi..._

_Ou comme s'il me voyait toujours comme un enfant._

Harry secoua sa tête. Il était si embrouillé ; il n'y avait rien à faire, et il devrait juste faire avec l'étrange oppression dans sa poitrine pendant les sept prochains jours.

Un bruit venant du fond de la salle le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Des bruits de personnes se chamaillant et chuchotant qui furent transportés par l'acoustique de la salle.

« Ça s'appelle une contrebasse. »

« Non, c'est un violon de taureau ! C'est comme ça que mon papa l'appelle... »

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il croit que les gens font, qu'ils l'amènent en Amérique et le chevauchent dans un rodéo de cowboy ? Le _bon terme_ , Oliver, est contrebasse. » (ndlt : je ne crois pas que le terme « violon de taureau » soit employé en français, mais j'ai gardé une traduction littérale pour coller avec cette phrase)

Harry tourna lentement sa tête, juste assez pour apercevoir une fille et un garçon du coin de l'œil. Ils tenaient tous les deux des violons de taille 1/4, des éponges lâchement attachées à leurs mentonnières avec des bandes de scotch, cependant la fille était de toute évidence un peu plus âgée que le garçon. Sa main était posée sur son épaule de façon protectrice alors qu'ils se blottissaient dans l'encadrement d'une porte, jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'il se passait dans la salle.

« J'pense qu'on peut dire les deux, » murmura le garçon. Ses yeux étaient ronds alors qu'il fixait les gros microphones de la BBC et les musiciens rangeant leur partition et parlant en petit groupe.

« Pas si tu veux avoir _juste_. »

« Tais-toi ! » Le garçon fit la moue, agitant tout son corps et secouant son épaule pour faire tomber sa main. « Eloigne ton visage de moi. »

« Ta tête est la plus stupide, » murmura la fille.

Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de se retourner et rire, ses orteils pointant vers l'intérieur et ses mains toujours jointes dans son dos alors qu'il leur fit face.

« Oh, merde, » grinça le petit garçon. « Le professeur nous regarde. »

« Ne dis pas merde. Et ça s'appelle un chef d'orchestre, pas un professeur. Ce n'est pas un _cours_ , Oliver. C'est un vrai orchestre ! » Elle dit le dernier bout de la phrase avec tellement d'enthousiasme que d'autres têtes se tournèrent. Les yeux de la fille s'écarquillèrent autant que ceux du garçon, et elle claqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? » marmonna Gerald Courtenay, se dirigeant vers Harry.

« Des souris d'église, » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. « Une jolie petite paire. » Il leva sa main vers Gerald, lui indiquant qu'il allait s'occuper de la situation, et il descendit de son podium. Les enfants se retirèrent dans le renfoncement de la porte. Harry sourit d'une façon qu'il espérait être amicale et non-menaçante alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux.

« Bonjour, » dit-il. « Comment vous vous appelez ? »

« Harry Styles, oh mon Dieu ! » hurla la fille. Elle se cacha derrière le garçon, la main à nouveau sur son épaule et son violon niché sous son bras de façon protectrice.

« Eh bien, je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Harry Styles. Quelle coïncidence fascinante ; c'est aussi mon nom. » Harry leur sourit, tendant sa main pour serrer la sienne. La fille roula ses yeux, apparemment aussi peu impression par son sens de l'humeur que d'autres violonistes qu'il pouvait mentionner.

« Je m'appelle Oliver Abbey, » déclara le garçon d'un ton neutre, prenant la main de Harry et la secoua plusieurs fois. « C'est Sophie. Elle est juste dans la même classe que moi en bas. Je ne connais pas son nom de famille. »

« Becker, » siffla Sophie avec ses sourcils froncés, s'adressant plus à Oliver qu'à Harry.

« Vous êtes tous les deux dans l'atelier pour débutant de cette semaine, alors ? »

Ils hochèrent de la tête.

« Et vous vous êtes enfuis du cours pour venir nous écouter jouer ? »

Le garçon se mit à nouveau à hocher de la tête, mais Sophie attrapa sa tête de chaque côté et couvrit sa bouche avec une main. « On s'est perdu, » dit-elle. Elle fit une moue théâtrale et soupira profondément. « On est juste des enfants, et on ne sait pas où aller... »

« Mhmm, » dit Harry. « Je vois. »

Une idée commença à prendre forme dans sa tête. Quelque chose pour l'occuper pendant la semaine de pause, une sorte de projet sur la base du bénévolat et pour les enfants, s'il arrivait à faire participer d'autres membres de l'orchestre, ce serait quelque chose d'amusant à faire pour l'OSL. Ça encouragerait de nouveaux talents, inspirerait les jeunes esprits. Ça servirait d'excuse à Harry pour voir Louis tous les jours. Génial. _Et ça serait à soixante-dix pourcents non-intéressé_ , pensa Harry, acquiesçant pour lui-même. _Au moins à soixante-quinze pourcents. Mince, peut-être même quatre-vingt-cinq. Je suis une personne merveilleuse._

« Comment s'appelle votre professeur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mlle Julia, » répondit Sophie.

« D'accord, » Harry sourit, rangeant sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jeans – celui sans le grand trou dedans, dont des épingles à nourrice tenaient n'importe comment le morceau de jeans en place – et il tendit une main à chaque enfant. « Allons trouver Mlle Julia, d'accord ? »

Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il les conduisait dans le couloir, mais il ne vit Louis nulle part. Il a certainement fini de ranger ses affaires et est parti... Harry sentit un sentiment bizarre s'installer dans sa poitrine, mais il afficha un sourire et demanda à Oliver et Sophie ce qu'ils étaient en train d'apprendre à jouer.

« Va Le Dire à Tante Rhody, » répondit Oliver, prononçant toutes les syllabes en faisant très attention.

« _J_ 'en suis au Menuet Trois. »

« On dirait que vous travaillez dur tous les deux, » dit Harry. Ils tournèrent au bout d'un couloir et furent accueillis par le son plat et bourdonnant d'une trentaine de violonistes amateurs jouant tous _Mouvement Perpétuel_ en même temps. Quand ils commencèrent la partie en canon, ça sonna comme une ruche d'abeilles en colère. Harry sourit et mordit sa lèvre de joie.

« Nous y voilà, » dit-il. La musique s'arrêta lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la petite salle de cours, et Harry sentit un pique dans son dos d'avoir été courbé pendant trop longtemps. « Euh, bonjour. » Il parcourut des yeux l'étendue de petits visages avant de rencontrer le regard du professeur, une femme d'âge moyen avec une peau rougie par le soleil et des cheveux blonds qui tombaient en deux tresses épaisses jusqu'à sa taille. « Je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui vous appartient. »

« Oliver ! » dit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils. « Sophie ! Où est-ce que... »

« Ils se sont un peu perdus en cherchant les toilettes, je crois, » mentit Harry. Il sentit Sophie serrer sa main. Il les libéra et ils se précipitèrent à leur place dans le fond de la classe, où ils commencèrent immédiatement à se donner des coups de coude et à chuchoter. « Harry, » dit-il avec un sourire et un petit signe de la main. « Et vous êtes Julia ? Un des professeurs de l'atelier pour enfants ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle, ayant l'air un peu impressionné. « Je sais qui vous êtes, évidemment. »

« Est-ce que je peux vous parler rapidement ? J'ai une idée que je veux vous soumettre... »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Julia essayait de rassembler trente enfants hyperactifs et Harry s'éloigna de la salle pratiquement en sautant, ravi de son plan. Il traversa Jerwood Hall, la trouvant déserte à l'exception de quelques concierges, et il vérifia si quelqu'un l'attendait dans son bureau.

_Personne. Evidemment. Je faisais que vérifier, juste vérifier..._

Les salles de répétition étaient également toutes vides. Les vacances avaient officiellement commencé.

Harry enfila son trench noir, ne prenant pas la peine de le boutonner malgré le léger vent printanier, et il sortit son téléphone de sa poche alors qu'il quittait l'église et commençait à se diriger vers le métro. Il leva la fine coque rose à son oreille, écoutant les parasites à travers la sonnerie.

« Heeeyyy Hazza ! » Harry pouvait à peine entendre Niall par-dessus le brouhaha général du pub dans le fond. « Mon ami, mon ami. Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour toi, mon ami ? » Il était définitivement déjà ivre.

« Nialler, combien de membres de l'orchestre tu penses qu'on peut rassembler d'ici vendredi ? »

« Eh bien, on a déjà moi. Et Zayn. Et Tommo. Viens boire un verre avec nous, H ! On est au Red Cow. »

C'était juste à quelques rues, le même pub où Niall l'avait emmené pour son anniversaire début février, sa première soirée à Londres. Le cœur de Harry se gonfla lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Louis en arrière-plan, haute et joyeuse, criant quelque chose par-dessus l'agitation et le jukebox.

« Non, » dit-il avant de pouvoir réfléchir. « Non, je ne peux pas. Mais l'orchestre... tu penses qu'on pourrait faire venir, disons, environ la moitié pendant deux ou trois jours cette semaine ? Est-ce que Gladys le ferait ? »

« Bien sûr. Et tu peux compter sur moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Du Niall classique, ne pas réfléchir à deux fois avant de sacrifier son temps au pub pour faire une faveur à un ami.

« Un concert impromptu, » dit Harry. « Quelque chose d'amusant pour les enfants de l'atelier pour débutants. »

« Génial. Ça semble génial ; je vais le dire aux gars. T'es sûr que tu ne peux pas venir boire un verre ? »

« Non, non... » Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter d'être près de Louis à cet instant, pas dans un cadre décontracté où ils devraient agir de façon détachée l'un avec l'autre. « Amusez-vous bien. On en reparle demain. »

« Liam vient juste d'arriver ! » déclara Niall. « Hé Payno ! Il pourrait jouer du triangle ou quelque chose comme ça, à la rigueur. »

Harry rigola. « J'en suis sûr. »

Avant qu'ils puissent se dire au revoir, il entendit une échauffourée à l'autre bout de la ligne, et une voix familière dire, « A qui tu parles, en fait ? Tu racontes de la merde, Horan. »

Harry ne raccrocha pas, retenant un sourire alors qu'il écoutait la voix étouffée de Niall, augmentant en volume en protestant.

« Eh bien, c'est juste de la merde, hein ? ... Non, je ne pense pas que je vais te le rendre. Pas avant que tu l'aies mérité... Trente pompes ; j'aime bien voir de jolis garçons transpirer. »

Harry appuya sur le téléphone rouge après ça, ses joues rougies. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration alors qu'il marchait dans la rue, esquivant des coureurs et un groupe de touristes. Il tourna dans une petite allée, prenant un chemin plus long pour rejoindre l'Underground et ainsi éviter de passer à côté du Old Red Cow. _Reprends-toi. Fais demi-tour. Vas boire un verre avec tes amis ; ce n'est pas grand-chose._

Il se mit à rire tristement de lui-même, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il marchait, parce qu'évidemment que ça l'était. Evidemment que ça l'était. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse faire semblant que Louis Tomlinson était autre chose qu'important, mais évidemment, Louis ne ressentait pas la même chose. Il tolérait à peine Harry, il s'en voulait probablement d'avoir couché avec lui. _Pourquoi il ne m'apprécie pas ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas..._ « Putain, » cracha-t-il amèrement. Harry n'avait jamais pu imaginer que la voix de Louis puisse sonner aussi détendue et douce avec lui qu'elle ne l'avait été au téléphone. Avec ses amis. Même lorsqu'ils avaient plaisanté dans son bureau, en prenant leurs déjeuners ensemble et se disputant au sujet de _Don Juan_ , Louis avait toujours semblé être au milieu d'une vraie dispute. Ce n'était jamais réellement sur le ton du flirt, pas avec lui.

« J'suis juste un idiot. »

« Monsieur ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il était arrivé jusqu'au quai du métro et il se tenait à côté d'un homme charmant et plus âgé avec des cheveux blancs. « Je suis juste un idiot, » dit-il à nouveau, articulant les mots plus clairement.

L'homme sembla confus. Harry haussa ses épaules, sourit puis entra dans son métro sans un autre regard.

 

 

*

 

 

Deux jours plus tard, la partition de _Pierre et le Loup_ était éparpillée partout dans le bureau de Harry se trouvant à St. Luke's. Elle recouvrait tout son bureau, une partie de la bibliothèque et une large surface du sol. Harry râla pour lui-même alors qu'il la triait, déplorant le fait que la dernière personne qui avait classé cette partition l'avait fait avec un mépris total pour l'organisation. Normalement Albie Jenkins, la personne chargée des partitions, se serait occupé de ce genre de chose. Cependant, il avait pris une semaine de congé, comme beaucoup des musiciens, et Harry n'avait pas été au courant avant que lui et Liam se réunissent la veille pour rassembler des volontaires et régler d'autres problèmes logistiques. Liam l'avait conduit jusqu'à la bibliothèque d'Albie lorsqu'ils avaient eu fini, un air de sympathie sur son visage. Il avait laissé Harry se débrouiller tout seul.

Une feuille pour clarinette venait de tomber de la prise de Harry et commença à flotter vers le sol, virevoltant à gauche puis à droite alors qu'elle faisait son chemin dans le vide, quand il y eut un coup à la porte.

« Entrez, » grommela Harry, distrait, alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour ramasser la partition. Il grimaça d'irritation lorsqu'il vit la tâche sombre qui était apparue à l'arrière de la feuille à cause du sol sale. Il devrait définitivement remercier Albie pour son dévouement et son attention des détails lorsqu'il reviendrait, le remercier en le regardant droit dans les yeux et avec de la sincérité. De cette façon, il serait à quel point ses services étaient appréciés au sein de l'orchestre. _Ça pourrait paraître un peu louche_ , pensa Harry, alors qu'il retournait la feuille pour examiner l'avant et voir s'il y avait d'autres salissures, _je ferais peut-être mieux de simplement lui acheter un thé..._

« C'est verrouillé de l'intérieur. » Le son de la voix de Louis était étouffée à travers le bois épais de la porte, mais son agacement le traversa clairement.

« Quoi ? » dit Harry, sursautant un peu, son cœur remontant dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était Louis qui avait toqué. « Oh ! Oh, désolé. Désolé ! » Il finit par tomber légèrement contre la porte, ses jambes s'emmêlant alors qu'il se précipitait.

« Désolé, » dit à nouveau Harry une fois que la porte fut ouverte. Il fut incapable d'empêcher un petit sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres en voyant Louis, petit et les yeux brillants devant lui, ses cheveux balayant son front. Un petit choc d'adrénaline alla directement dans le cœur de Harry au souvenir de leurs deux précédentes rencontres dans ce bureau, sa main se resserrant autour de la partition pour clarinette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Louis, passant à côté de lui pour entrer dans le bureau et posant son étui à violon sur une chaise. Son sourcil se froncèrent de confusion alors qu'il regardait toutes les piles de papier.

Harry dut se donner un ordre ferme de ne pas sauter immédiatement sur Louis, pas encore. _Calme-toi, espèce d'obsédé sexuel._ Pour l'amour de Dieu. « Albie est à Majorque, » dit-il en soupirant, détournant ses yeux alors qu'il retournait au tas de partition sur son bureau.

« Ah, » dit Louis. Il avança vers le bureau et attrapa une feuille au hasard. Harry gloussa presque, malgré lui, heureux lorsqu'il vit Louis froncer ses sourcils à la clef d'alto. Ils avaient tous les deux un dégoût irrationnel et injuste envers les altos.

_Putain_. C'était quoi le souci avec Louis Tomlinson ? Harry avait pensé que coucher _enfin, finalement_ , avec Louis lui aurait peut-être permis de reprendre un peu de contrôle. En fait, ça semblait avoir eu l'effet exactement opposé. Malgré tous les discours encourageant qu'il s'était donné les jours précédents, se répétant que Louis n'était apparemment pas intéressé et qu'il avait besoin de laisser tomber, la vérité était que Harry n'arrivait même plus à regarder Louis sans ressentir une vague puissante de désir dans le bas de son ventre, une vague de chaleur déferlant en lui. Louis se tenait juste là, à quelques centimètres, regardant Harry s'occuper avec ses papiers, et chaque pensée que Harry avait consistait à se demander s'il serait capable de poser à nouveau ses mains sur lui, les passer doucement le long de son dos et sur la courbe de ses fesses, les toucher une fois de plus. _Putain_.

« Alors, » dit Harry d'une voix rauque, essayant de faire comme si le tremblement dans ses doigts n'était pas perceptible. Il posa la partition pour les cors d'harmonie dans un petit coin rangé de son bureau. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Il rougit aussitôt, son esprit remontant quatre jours auparavant, lorsqu'il avait fait _quelque chose_ pour Louis. Se mettre à genoux et laisser Louis baiser sa bouche, presque précisément là où se tenait Louis à cet instant. Le rythme cardiaque de Harry battit dans ses joues, son sexe se réveillant dans son pantalon, alors qu'il se souvenait du sexe parfait de Louis glissant telle du doux velours entre ses lèvres, de plus en plus brutalement, de plus en plus rapidement, la chaleur des cuisses de Louis l'encerclant alors qu'il faisait tout le travail. _Putain_.

Cependant, Louis n'avait pas remarqué l'agitation de Harry, il ne semblait pas du tout conscient de la présence de Harry pour le moment. Il avait l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées, distrait par les tiroirs de Harry pour une raison quelconque, fixant celui du haut à moitié ouvert et mordillant sa lèvre.

Ça devenait mortifiant, vraiment ce manque total de contrôle de Harry. A quel point il était consumé par le fait que le corps de Louis était juste là, sous ses vêtements. Il avait tellement envie de toucher Louis. Il mourait d'envie de le tirer dans un baiser, mais il avait été si éhonté, il lui avait fait un peu trop de rentre-dedans. Il était de plus en plus sûr qu'il avait déjà accablé Louis, et l'avait effrayé avec l'intensité tordue et lancinante de son désir.

_Il t'a embrassé sur la joue, cependant_. C'est venu de lui, se rappela Harry, levant une main pour toucher sa fossette, son cœur battant à la chamade jusqu'à ce que les papillons dans son ventre meurent, un mort toxique, empoisonnés par son insécurité. Il grinça des dents. _Génial, Styles. Encore avec ce baiser sur la joue. Continue de t'accrocher à ça. Ce n'est pas pathétique du tout._

« Hm ? » dit oisivement Louis, regardant toujours les tiroirs. Il se retourna vers Harry. « Oh, oui ! »

Il fouilla dans sa sacoche et en sortit ce qui semblait être une petite pile de serviettes en papier vertes.

Louis éclaircit sa gorge. « Alors, » dit-il, posant son sac sur le sol et posant prudemment les serviettes sur les partitions principales de Harry, au milieu de son bureau. « J'ai été boire un coup avec Malik hier soir et on en est venu à parler de _Pierre et le Loup_ et du fait qu'on l'avait écouté quand on était petit et tout. On se souvenait tous les deux de cette belle version que nos mères avaient, avec une cassette et un livre plein d'illustrations. »

Il leva son regard vers Harry et s'arrêta pour éclaircir sa gorge. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point ses yeux étaient bleus, même dans la faible lumière venant de la fenêtre sale derrière lui. Il hocha de la tête en signe d'encouragement, espérant que Louis ne suive pas son regard lorsqu'il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses lèvres roses, incapable de résister.

« Bref, Zayn a juste commencé quelques griffonnages, pendant qu'on était là-bas, genre du loup et du canard et j'ai trouvé qu'ils avaient une vraie personnalité. » Il commença à étaler les serviettes sur le bureau de Harry, une par une. « Alors je, euh, » il rigola, « je l'ai encouragé à dessiner aussi le reste des personnages. »

Harry rit doucement au choix prudent de mots de Louis, se demandant avec quelle force il avait réellement encouragé Zayn. Il passa un doigt pensif sur l'esquisse animée et simple de Peter devant lui.

« J'ai pensé que, » déclara Louis, haussant ses épaules, « j'sais pas, ça pourrait être sympa de donner à chaque enfant un petit programme avec les dessins qu'ils pourraient garder. J'veux dire, Zayn pourrait, tu vois, les affiner ou quoi. »

« C'est une idée formidable, Louis, » murmura Harry, souriant alors qu'il attrapait le loup pour le regarder de plus près. « On peut lui en parler cette après-midi. Puis je m'en occuperai avec Liam. » Il gloussa, après une petite pause. « T'espères que les gamins viendrons te demander ton autographe, hein ? 'Oh M. Tomlinson, signez mon beau programme, s'il vous plaît ! »

Louis grogna et roula ses yeux. « Ils voudront plus le tien que le mien, de toute façon. » Il tourna sa tête, fronçant à nouveau ses sourcils en direction des tiroirs. « Une raison pour laquelle ça a besoin d'être ouvert ? Je n'arrête pas de croire que je vais me cogner le coude dedans. »

« Oh, » dit Harry, faisant le tour de son bureau. « Non. Désolé. Je viens seulement de trouver un trousseau de clés pour ce truc, » expliqua-t-il. « Je jouais un peu avec parce que je n'arrive toujours pas à ouvrir le dernier tiroir. C'est bizarre. Enfin, normalement tu déverrouilles toute la colonne en même temps, tu vois ? Il est bloqué, je suppose. »

Harry poussa doucement le tiroir du haut, le fermant entièrement. Quand il se pencha en avant pour tirer sur la poignée de celui du bas, essayant une fois de plus, il sentit la main de Louis venir se poser sur son épaule.

« Je-je ne tirerais pas trop fort, » déclara Louis, sa voix un peu fluette. « Tu vas probablement empirer la chose. »

« Ouais, » répondit Harry à contrecœur. Son cœur sembla un peu se gonfler dans sa poitrine à cause de la proximité de Louis, et la présence continue de sa main sur son épaule. « Je suppose, » dit-il en haussant ses épaules, tournant sa tête pour regarder courageusement le visage de Louis, luttant pour avoir l'air aussi zélé qu'il en avait l'impression. « Il n'y avait rien dans les deux tiroirs du haut à part la version piano pour débutant de 'Ce Rêve Bleu.' » Il rigola, commençant à radoter de nervosité. « Tu sais, genre d' Aladdin. Bizarre... Bref, j'sais pas, l'avoir trouvé m'a juste donné encore plus envie de découvrir ce qu'il y a dans le tiroir du bas. J'veux dire, j'arrive à entendre quelque chose bouger dedans quand j'essaie de l'ouvrir... » Il tira encore quelques fois sur la poignée pour démontrer ses propos, écoutant le contenu mystérieux se déplacer.

Les yeux de Louis s'écarquillèrent momentanément, une étrange appréhension les voilant avant qu'ils se plissent en regardant Harry, pleins de passion et déterminés. Sa prise sur l'épaule de Harry se resserra et il le poussa à se relever, l'éloignant des tiroirs en le tirant contre la bibliothèque à sa droite. Les doigts de Louis était comme des petits marqueurs là où ils s'enfonçaient dans le muscle de Harry.

« T'as probablement – t'as probablement raison, » balbutia Harry, prenant une inspiration, son rythme cardiaque montant en flèche alors que Louis se rapprochait de lui. « J'devrais simplement... Je vais en parler à la maintenance. »

Louis sembla revenir à lui-même alors, soudainement conscient de la réaction physique manifeste de Harry à son contact. Une sorte de satanée hésitation apparut sur son visage alors qu'il regardait Harry par-dessous ses cils, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait poursuivre. _S'il en avait même envie_ , pensa Harry, découragé. C'était embrassant à quel point il était transparent, à quel point il en avait clairement et désespérément envie, étant donné la réticence évidente de Louis.

« Lou... » dit-il doucement, suppliant et résigné à la fois.

Louis prit une profonde respiration et mordit sa lèvre, bougeant sa main tremblant subtilement de l'épaule de Harry et la glissant jusqu'à venir agripper la nuque de ce dernier. Harry fondit à ce contact, un petit son s'échappant de ses lèvres. Ça sembla en quelque sorte ancrer Louis, le rassurer, peut-être. Un éclat chaud et entendu commença à se former dans son œil.

« J'ai presque toujours raison, » chuchota-t-il, des doigts timides s'enfouissant dans les boucles se trouvant dans la nuque de Harry, tirant légèrement dessus. « Je pensais que tu le savais à présent, Styles... »

Les genoux de Harry cédèrent presque quand la main de Louis remonta dans ses cheveux, son pouce fort caressant la base de son crâne en faisant des cercles.

« _Louis_. » Harry gémit son prénom cette fois-ci, frissonnant. Il avait été tellement préoccupé par son idée de toucher Louis qu'il n'avait pas pensé à la façon dont il pourrait réagir si Louis était celui-ci qui initiait le contact physique. Il s'avéra qu'il était presque entièrement ruiné par ça, complètement docile sous les mains de Louis et plein de désir pour lui.

« C'est toi le patron, cependant, » le taquina Louis d'une voix traînante, apparemment encouragé par la réponse de Harry. Il glissa sa main libre sous la chemise de Harry et ses doigts effleurant son abdomen, en enfonçant deux dans la peau juste au-dessus de sa hanche. Il sourit lorsque Harry se tendit au contact, sa respiration se saccadant légèrement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, » promit Louis, se moquant gentiment. « Je ne l'oublierai pas. »

Harry prit une autre inspiration rapide et irrégulière alors que Louis bougeait pour venir prendre en coupe sa mâchoire, se collant tout contre lui. « Ton corps, Harry, » murmura-t-il avec une incrédulité émerveillée. Les joues de Harry rougirent et Louis sourit, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et déposant ses lèvres sur celles de Harry, comme il le fallait.

Le monde tourna à l'envers, la réalité échappa à Harry alors que le baiser s'approfondissait de plus en plus. Tout semblait au ralentit, son sang puissant et épais dans ses veines, ses membres lourds. Louis vint doucement ouvrir sa bouche, faisant finalement glisser leurs langues l'une contre l'autre, et Harry laissa échapper un bruit sans défense et étouffé, submergé par l'intensité de la sensation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Styles ? » demanda Louis dans un murmure à bout de souffle après plusieurs minutes. Il enfonça ses dents dans le cou de Harry, frottant leurs hanches ensemble, les petits cercles réguliers de son bassin étaient si terriblement parfaits. « C'est _toi_ qui commandes, après tout. »

Louis se mit doucement à rire quand Harry ne parvint pas à répondre autrement qu'avec un gémissement haut et aigu. Il posa son front contre la clavicule de Harry alors qu'ils reprenaient rapidement leur respiration, passant ses mains d'haut en bas sur ses bras nus. De la chair de poule apparut sur la peau de Harry presque en avance sur le bout des doigts de Louis, ses poils se dressant comme des limailles de métal vers un aimant, comme si son corps anticipait le contact avec Louis et cherchait à l'initier.

« Veux-tu ma bouche, Maestro ? » chuchota Louis dans son oreille, collant délibérément leurs sexes ensemble à travers les couches de vêtement, passant ses doigts le long de la ceinture du pantalon de Harry. « C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Tout ce que Harry réussit à sortir, cette fois, fut un grognement frustré. Il y pensait depuis des jours, obsédé par ça, en mourant d'envie. Maintenant que ça se passait réellement, c'était un peu comme s'il avait perdu la tête, comme si son cerveau était complètement à l'envers sous le poids de son désir. Louis le maintenait contre la bibliothèque, totalement stupéfait, son sexe pressé contre la braguette de son jeans, si gros, chaud et dur, douloureux. Harry avait envie de tout en même temps, et surtout de Louis, mais l'habilité à exprimer tout ceci l'avait abandonné. Il tremblait physiquement sous l'attention de Louis. L'énergie magnifique et rayonnante qui émanait de Louis à chaque fois qu'il se concentrait sur quelque chose était entièrement dirigée vers Harry, et c'était aussi enivrant qu'énervant.

Il haleta quand Louis le toucha à travers son pantalon, puis marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos de taille déraisonnable avant de commencer à ouvrir sa braguette.

« Putain, Harry, » siffla Louis, alors qu'il libérait le sexe rose de Harry des confins de son boxer. Il secoua sa tête, soupirant avec une sorte de mélancolie. « Une _si_ jolie queue. » Il prit légèrement Harry en main, s'en faisant une idée, puis il se pencha en avant, embrassant une fois le gland, léchant le liquide pré-séminal se trouvant au bout.

Harry se tendit à la sensation, se redressant totalement et penchant sa tête en arrière, la cognant fortement contre les livres derrière lui. Il cria par réflexe au pic de douleur.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire quelques secondes plus tard, tremblant silencieusement au ridicule général de Harry et la façon dramatique dont Louis s'était relevé comme un chien de prairie alarmé pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, tenant immédiatement et tendrement l'arrière de la tête de Harry, d'un air désolé, comme s'il était entièrement responsable.

Harry ressentit quand même un peu de gêne sous-jacente face à la mésaventure sexuelle fâcheusement typique, l'arrière de sa tête légèrement douloureuse. _Le petit empoté grassouillet de la cabine Dogwood, trop ridicule pour se faire sucer._

Cependant, ça disparut lorsqu'il vit que Louis le regardait avec ses yeux bleus dansant, son visage tordu avec un amusement facile. « Désolé. Désolé, » dit Louis, l'arrière de sa main se levant jusqu'à sa bouche pour couvrir un gloussement.

Harry crut qu'il pourrait voler en éclats à cause de la beauté saisissante de Louis à cet instant, sa garde baissée et étant presque ouvertement affectueux. Un pincement vif et doux de vulnérabilité serra sa poitrine et il dut ignorer le sentiment grimpant qui était le point de franchir sa tête. A la place, il décida de se concentrer sur à quel point il avait à nouveau envie d'embrasser Louis, envie de le toucher, envie de lui, à cet instant.

« Lou, » marmonna-t-il, se penchant en avant et tirant Louis dans une étreinte féroce, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre s'appuyant entre ses deux omoplates. Louis fit un petit bruit de surprise et leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent, les faisant tomber au sol devant le bureau de Harry. Louis vint se coucher au-dessus de lui et Harry gémit dans leur baiser qui ne s'était pas interrompu, ravi, son sang pulsant dans ses oreilles.

Louis se redressa sur ses mains après une minute, ses bras de chaque côté de la tête de Harry. Il baissa son regard vers le corps de Harry, là où son sexe était toujours à l'extérieur de son pantalon, rouge et à nouveau totalement dur. Louis sourit en coin, ses lèvres tressautant.

« Tu ne vas te taper la tête contre le sol si je mets ma bouche dessus, hein ? » demanda-t-il, rigolant et ses yeux brillants.

« _Louis_ , » grogna Harry, couvrant son visage avec ses mains. Il était mortifié, étrangement exalté, et tellement excité en même temps.

Louis haussa ses épaules alors qu'il descendait le long du corps de Harry, s'installant entre ses jambes et souriant malicieusement quand Harry le regarda entre ses doigts. « J'veux juste être prudent, Harry ; on a un concert à donner pour des enfants. J'peux pas me permettre que tu te fasses une commotion. Pas de cette façon... »

Harry secoua sa tête, miaulant légèrement et se tortillant lorsque Louis commença à le caresser, utilisant une prise plus ferme cette fois-ci. La pression était juste parfaite, et il servit du liquide pré-séminal pour faciliter le mouvement.

« Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, » chuchota Louis d'une voix rauque, ne détournant pas son regard de sa main en mouvement. Il mordit sa lèvre quand Harry releva légèrement ses hanches dans le cercle formé par ses doigts. « Une si jolie, jolie queue. Magnifique. »

Harry dut fermer fortement ses yeux, gémissant, et il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'empêcher de supplier pour plus. Quelque chose dans la façon révérencieuse dont Louis regardait son pénis, combiné au mouvement familier et bien huilé du poignet délicat du violoniste, donna l'impression à Harry que c'était trop, comme s'il allait jouir d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Tellement magnifique, » murmura à nouveau Louis.

Une chaleur remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry, bloquant les muscles de son dos dans un petit arc alors que Louis maintenait ses hanches contre le sol et le prit doucement en bouche. Il suça son gland, enroulant sa langue autour avant de descendre plus bas, prenant Harry de plus en plus profondément.

« _Putain_. » La respiration de Harry était erratique, son rythme cardiaque frénétique, de la sueur perlant le long de son cuir chevelu. Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux épais et soyeux de Louis. « Putain, Louis. _Bon Dieu_. S'il te plaît... »

Louis le regarda par-dessous ses cils foncés et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut. Harry jouit puissamment avec un cri étranglé, se déversant chaudement dans la gorge de Louis sans avertissement, le plaisir déferlant dans son corps par vagues.

« Lou, » gémit-il, balbutiant de façon à moitié cohérente, nageant dans le bonheur post-coïtal et oubliant tout scrupule qu'il aurait pu avoir au sujet de trop forcer, de trop se révéler. « J'veux – _Louis_. Putain. J'veux que tu me baises. Tellement. J'veux que tu me prennes. »

Penser à la puissance latente du corps mince de Louis, imaginer la façon dont ses hanches claqueraient contre lui alors qu'il le pénétrait, les muscles de ses magnifiques fesses se contractant, fit chauffer encore plus le visage de Harry. Ça lui donna envie de jouir à nouveau, tout de suite.

« Putain, Styles, » dit Louis d'une voix étouffée. Il était à genoux entre les cuisses de Harry avec une main sur son propre sexe, le branlant furieusement alors qu'il regardait Harry, ses yeux lourds et pleins de désir. « C'est probablement, » sa respiration se coupa. « Ce n'est probablement pas pratique à c-cet instant. Je, ah. Je vais – » puis il se déversa dans sa main, se laissant tomber sur le torse de Harry avant de rouler sur le sol à côté de lui.

Harry se redressa, attrapant rapidement quelques mouchoirs sur son bureau et les donnant à Louis pour qu'il puisse se nettoyer.

Son cœur se serra quand Louis s'allongea contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse se levant doucement. Harry soupira profondément, et il dut ravaler une boule d'émotion inexplicable lorsqu'il inspira l'odeur des cheveux de Louis. Elle était forte et riche, mais sentait quand même le propre, même si le corps de Louis était très chaud à côté du sien. Il y avait de la sueur sur son front, un rougissement foncé sur le haut de ses pommettes. Harry eut envie d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux puis de le graver en lui, d'en faire un souvenir – mais le simple fait d'avoir envie de faire ça semblait un peu dangereux. Comme s'il cherchait déjà une genre d'intimité qui n'était peut-être même pas encore sur la table. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que Louis voulait, ce qu'il ressentait réellement par rapport à ce qu'il se passait. Harry ferma ses yeux et se décida plutôt à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Louis, espérant qu'il s'en sortirait avec ça, que le léger tremblement serait attribué à un état post-coïtal normal.

Louis fut silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il relève sa tête d'où elle était posée contre le muscle pectoral de Harry, y mettant son menton à la place, et levant son regard vers Harry.

« Est-ce que, » commença à la hâte Louis, s'arrêtant pour éclaircir sa gorge. « Est-ce que, euh, tu pensais vraiment le truc de tout à l'heure ? » Il cligna rapidement des yeux, presque nerveusement.

« Penser quoi ? » demanda Harry. Il avait contorsionné son cou pour pouvoir mieux voir Louis, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra de nervosité quand il vit la tension dans les traits de Louis. Il n'était pas certain de ce à quoi Louis faisait référence.

Louis devint un peu rouge et il roula ses yeux. « Juste. Tout à l'heure, quand t'as dit... » Il déglutit fortement puis continua doucement, ne regardant pas Harry directement dans les yeux. « Avant. Quand t'as dit – t'as dit que tu voulais que je te prenne... »

Harry éclata de rire, laissant tomber sa tête contre le sol de soulagement. Son amusement disparut immédiatement, cependant, son cœur remontant dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit Louis se figer au-dessus de lui et commencer à rouler pour s'éloigner.

« Quoi ? » Harry se redressa sur ses coudes et attrapa Louis par l'avant-bras, l'immobilisant. « Non ! » dit-il. Il grimaça quand il vit la bouche de Louis former une moue triste, ses yeux devenant durs. « Hé. Non, j'voulais dire – j'veux dire oui. Oui, j'en ai totalement envie. Merde, désolé. » Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, soudainement gêné, son rougissement remontant dans son cou. « Simplement, je – je pensais que c'était genre, évident à présent... Genre, euh, peut-être _horriblement_ évident, même. Désolé. »

Le visage de Louis se détendit peu à peu et il se recoucha, se blottissant contre Harry.

« Oh. D'accord, » marmonna Louis contre le tee-shirt de Harry. « J'pensais juste que. Tu vois, on pourrait le refaire dans un lit, alors. A un moment donné. Peut-être. Si c'est ce que tu voulais... »

Harry hocha vigoureusement de la tête, rigolant légèrement. Quelque chose d'agréable et chaleureux bouillonna dans sa poitrine, le bonheur s'étendant partout sur sa peau. Il balança Louis complètement sur lui, ce dernier à cheval sur ses hanches et ses mains sur ses épaules.

« T'es tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé pendant des jours, Louis, » expliqua timidement Harry. Son cœur battait lentement, trop gros dans sa poitrine. Il leva une main et repoussa la frange de Louis de sur son front, avant que ses mains viennent se poser sur ses hanches. « Je pensais que... » Il haussa ses épaules. « J'y avais été un peu trop fort. J'avais peur de t'avoir effrayé. »

Louis grogna, roulant des yeux. « Euh. Non. » Il rit sombrement. « Non, tu ne m'as pas effrayé. Désolé, ça a été – je n'étais pas sûr de si je devais... Parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de... pas avec... » Sa voix se fit traînante comme s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il disait. Il s'arrête et secoua sa tête, regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, puis il continua avec plus de confiance. « Désolé, non. Tu ne m'as pas effrayé. »

« Est-ce que je peux – » Harry fit une pause, luttant pour s'empêcher de sourire trop comme un loup. « Je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone, alors, Tomlinson ? »

Harry sourit radieusement lorsque Louis jeta sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un éclat de rire en réponse. « Ouais, très bien, Styles, je suppose que ça peut s'arranger. »

« Bien, » dit simplement Harry, souriant à Louis et se sentant étourdi. Il déplaça une main jusqu'au milieu du dos de Louis puis le guida vers le bas pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il leur restait encore une demi-heure avant la répétition ; ça serait dommage de ne pas en profiter...

*

L'atelier pour enfants était encore en train de répéter dans le Jerwood Hall lorsque Harry et Louis y pénétrèrent vingt minutes plus tard, en avance pour leur propre répétition. Ils se tinrent à l'abri des regards, à droite de l'endroit où les enfants étaient en train de jouer et ils observèrent silencieusement, leurs épaules s'effleurant presque.

En regardant tous ces petits doigts boudinés bouger sur des manches marqués avec du scotch, ces mignons petits visages grimacer de concentration, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer un petit Louis, travaillant dur et jouant de son propre adorable petit violon. Il sourit, se demandant quel âge avait Louis lorsqu'il avait commencé. Il semblait être le genre à avoir débuté à peine sorti des couches.

Quand il tourna sa tête pour chuchoter sa question dans l'oreille de Louis, il vit que celui-ci ne regardait plus les petits musiciens. Enfin, pas exclusivement. Il fixait un homme dans la quarantaine qui était assis sur une chaise très loin de là où les enfants étaient en train de jouer, près de l'entrée principale de la salle. L'homme était apparemment grandement intéressé par le cours. Gardant le rythme de la musique, il grimaçait et hochait de la tête à divers intervalles, comme s'il jugeait la performance. Le regard de Louis continuait de passer de l'homme aux enfants sur la petite scène, comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Il souffla de façon moqueuse après environ une minute, roulant ses yeux et serrant sa mâchoire de mécontentement. « Comme si ça faisait une différence, » marmonna-t-il froidement, changeant son étui de main.

« Hmm ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda distraitement Louis, ne détournant plus ses yeux des enfants.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne fait pas une différence ? » demanda Harry, de façon appuyée, dans un murmure.

Louis regarda vers lui à ce moment-là, ses sourcils s'haussant comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir parlé à voix haute. Il haussa ses épaules et soupira, grattant un de ses sourcils. Il se retourna vers l'homme au milieu de Jerwood, faisant un signe de la tête vers lui. « Juste, ce gars s'est installé là-bas, comme s'il pensait être assez loin pour que son enfant ne sache pas qu'il est là. » Louis rigola jaune. « Comme si elle n'était pas là-haut, cataloguant chacune des grimaces qu'il fait. » Il secoua sinistrement sa tête et soupira à nouveau. « Crois-moi, peu importe où il s'assoit, elle saurait qu'il est là. » Il balança son poids d'un pied à l'autre d'agacement. « Foutrement ridicule, » murmura-t-il, avant de s'excuser d'avoir juré même si, évidemment, il avait parlé assez fort pour que seul Harry l'entende.

Les yeux de Harry passèrent de l'unique homme présent dans le public aux enfants, avant de les poser sur Louis et les y laisser. Il joua avec sa lèvre inférieure, des images de la mère de Louis lors de la collecte de fonds tournant dans sa tête. Il observa l'air tendu sur le visage de Louis, et l'image qu'il s'était fait d'un Louis, à peine sortie de la petite enfance, en train de jouer assidûment de son petit violon avec un petit poing potelé autour de son archet évolua, de la tension y apparaissant. Ça lui rappela soudainement à quel point il en savait peu sur Louis Tomlinson, à quel point il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Harry avait tellement de questions à moitié-formées qu'il voulait poser à Louis, des questions sur sa vie qu'il savait qu'il marmonnerait ou balbutierait s'il était un jour en mesure de les poser.

Louis regardait à nouveau les enfants de l'atelier, ignorant presque ostensiblement l'homme dans les sièges, et Harry suivit son regard vers une violoniste au premier rang. C'était Sophie Becker, la petite fille que Harry avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant. Il ne fallut que quelques mesures pour se rendre compte qu'elle était très talentueuse, peut-être la plus talentueuse du groupe. C'était subtile, mais Harry pouvait également voir que Sophie n'était pas entièrement détendue, pas du tout. Il y avait une raideur dans sa posture qui ne lui semblait pas naturelle, une nuance trop rigide pour la qualité de sa technique. Même s'il ne regardait plus dans cette direction, Harry put alors le sentir. Il put sentir la présence du seul membre du public qui, il venait à supposer, était le père de Sophie, comme une pression étrange et fourmillante au milieu de sa colonne vertébrale. Comme s'il était lui-même en train d'être évalué.

Il eut envie de poser à Louis une de ses questions à moitié-formées à cet instant. Une question sur comment il avait réussi à identifier précisément Sophie aussi rapidement, comment il avait tout compris aussi vite, espérant que des informations sur sa propre enfance seraient révélées dans sa réponse. Mais juste au moment où il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, Mlle Julia coupa les jeunes musiciens et leur demanda de ranger leurs affaires aussi rapidement que possible, pour qu'ils ne retardent pas la répétition du vrai orchestre. Puis Niall et Gladys entrèrent dans la salle avec Zayn les suivant, se chamaillant sur qui avait la meilleure partie dans _Pierre et le Loup_ , et le moment fut passé.

« Malik, pourquoi tu t'embêtes même à discuter ? » demanda Louis avec un reniflement, se dirigeant vers les trois nouveaux arrivants, Sophie Becker apparemment oubliée. « Enfin, Pierre est le meilleur, c'est indéniable, mais le loup est le seul qui s'en rapproche. »

Harry resta à l'endroit où il était, sa pile de partitions lourde sous son bras. Il observa les enfants sortir de la salle par une des portes latérales, puis il regarda à nouveau vers Niall, Gladys, Zayn et Louis, se disputant toujours avec animation au milieu de la pièce.

_Le narrateur est le meilleur_ , pensa-t-il. _Mais aucun d'eux ne l'admettrait_.

*

Leur performance de _Pierre et le Loup_ , le lendemain, se passa merveilleusement bien. Dès le début, les enfants furent complètement absorbés, les yeux grands ouverts, alors que Harry présentait les personnages.

« Chaque personnage de l'histoire est représenté par un instrument différent, » expliqua Harry, leur souriant radieusement. « L'oiseau par la flûte... »

Il ressentit une bouffée de bonheur en voyant le sommet de leurs têtes alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans leurs programmes, le bruit des pages, les 'ooh' et les 'ahh' alors qu'ils cherchaient le dessin que Zayn avait fait de l'oiseau. Leurs têtes se relevèrent brusquement lorsque Pearl Katz joua l'exemple d'un trille à la flûte. Au moment où il présenta le loup comme étant représenté par « trois cors d'harmonie puants... très puants... _à s'en pincer le nez_ , » les enfants se tortillèrent et rigolèrent, et Niall avait un sourire tellement grand, riant silencieusement, qu'il semblait presque ne pas être capable de se reprendre pour poser ses lèvres sur son instrument et jouer.

Harry continua à être un bon orateur tout au long, en faisant des tonnes autant que possible en tant que narrateur pour le bien du petit public. Il se sentit particulièrement fier de sa performance, vers la moitié de l'histoire, quand il réussit à susciter des halètements de la part de plusieurs enfants avec le ton sinistre qu'il utilisa pour la partie où le loup parvint à avaler le canard. Harry rougit ensuite, rencontrant le regard de Louis, agréablement embarrassé d'avoir été surpris en train d'être, de façon très évidente, content de lui-même. Les yeux de Louis scintillèrent et Harry essaya de ne pas s'y attarder.

Les musiciens circulèrent ensuite dans le Jerwood Hall, signant les programmes des enfants, leur montrant leurs instruments et répondant à des questions. Harry observa Louis conduire trois ou quatre enfants à travers la salle pour rejoindre l'endroit où il avait rangé son étui à violon, comme des petits canetons suivant leur mère, et il dut mordre l'intérieur de sa joue quand ça lui vint à l'esprit qu'il avait pensé à Louis en tant que Pierre pendant tout ce temps. La façon dont il se tenait, son attitude générale, même sa coupe de cheveux – tout correspondait dans la tête de Harry. C'était tellement approprié, Louis menant les cordes en représentant Pierre pendant la performance, et cette réalisation serra la poitrine de Harry.

Elle se serra encore plus quand Harry se souvint que Louis avait soumis une idée similaire plus tôt dans la journée, avant le concert. Une partie de l'orchestre s'était tenu debout en formant un cercle, examinant les programmes finaux de Zayn et discutant de la maîtrise naturelle des dessins.

« T'as déjà fait ça ? » avait demandé Louis, donnant un coup de coude à Niall et rigolant. « Genre, donner un rôle à des personnes faisant partie de ta vie dans quelque chose dans ta tête ? J'veux dire, comme ces dessins que Zayn a faits ; j'peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer Gerry Courtenay comme le grand-père maintenant ! » Il regarda autour de lui, s'assurant apparemment que Gerald n'était pas capable de les entendre. « Même si je n'avais jamais pensé que le grand-père de Pierre soit un vieux schnock comme Gerry, maintenant je commence à croire que si ! Ça a biaisé tout ma perception ! »

Même s'il savait que le titillement de Louis était principalement bon enfant, Harry avait eu l'impression qu'il avait besoin d'intervenir et de défendre, pour une quelconque raison, l'honneur de Gerald Courtenay. Gerald ressemblait peut-être à une version du grand-père dans une publicité de Werther qui n'était pas particulièrement enclin à partager ses caramels avec quiconque, mais Harry l'appréciait quand même – peut-être à cause de ça, en fait. Il avait eu une vie assez remarquable. Né dans une famille noble britannique, Gerald avait grandi aux Etats-Unis avec sa mère américaine, et il avait joué du clairon dans la fanfare de l'U.S Army pendant la Guerre du Vietnam. Il avait survécu avec un sens de l'humour mordant et tous ses doigts intacts, déménageant en Angleterre par la suite et revenant à sa vraie passion, l'alto. Pierre serait chanceux d'avoir un tel grand-père ! Et Harry l'avait exprimé à haute voix, de la satisfaction naissant dans sa poitrine à la façon plutôt affectueuse dont Louis avait reniflé et roulé ses yeux. « D'accord, l'avocat commis d'office, » avait-il dit, comme s'il s'agissait d'une position étrange qu'il avait assigné à Harry. Harry Styles, chef d'orchestre, violoncelliste, avocat commis d'office. Harry avait maladroitement râclé sa gorge puis avait rapidement fait remarqué à quel point les griffes du loup étaient très belles sur les touches du cor d'harmonie que Zayn avait dessiné, s'ordonnant de ne pas penser dans quel genre d'autres situations de vie il pourrait espérer que Louis le mette à terme.

Il repoussa cette pensée pour le moment, errant à travers la foule de personnes, s'arrêtant pour signer des programmes et laisser certains des enfants tester sa baguette. La plupart était déjà parti moment où Harry se dirigea vers l'extrême gauche de la grande salle. Il cherchait à voir quels musiciens étaient toujours là, quand il entendit Louis parler derrière lui. La voix normalement éraillée et enjouée de Louis s'était légèrement adoucie, comme s'il essayait inconsciemment de garder sa conversation privée. Harry eut un peu l'impression de s'immiscer dedans (et il savait que c'était probablement le cas), mais il ne put pas s'empêcher d'écouter, il ne put pas s'empêcher de se retourner pour l'observer.

« D'accord, montre-moi comme tu tiens ton archet, » dit Louis, souriant à Sophie Becker. Elle regardait Louis avec admiration, son archet de secours dans sa main, clairement incapable de pleinement croire que non seulement elle parlait à Louis Tomlinson, premier violon de l'Orchestre Symphonique de Londres, mais qu'il la laissait également s'approcher de son magnifique et inestimable violon. « Juste ce que je suspectais, » dit Louis, ajustant très légèrement la position de ses doigts sur le grain de nacre de la hausse se trouvant à la base de l'archet. « Tu as le poignet d'une violoniste innée. »

Sophie gloussa et rougit, mordant sa lèvre par-dessus son sourire. Harry fit la même chose, baisant son regard vers ses pieds, attendri par les deux.

« Est-ce que tu aimes jouer ? » demanda Louis, lui reprenant l'archet.

Sophie hocha de la tête, souriant radieusement à Louis.

« Bien, » déclara Louis. « C'est très important. » Il se pencha en avant, remettant l'archet à sa place dans son étui à violon et sortant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un mouchoir de poche bleu. « C'est ma colophane préférée, » chuchota-t-il, retirant le tissu et la montrant à Sophie. « Je l'ai depuis une éternité ; elle est certainement plus vieille que toi. »

« Elle a neuf ans ? » demanda-t-elle, sceptique et un peu impertinente, comme si elle pensait qu'il pouvait être en train de la tester.

« Beaucoup plus, même ! » dit Louis. « Elle arrive en fin de vie, tu vois. » Harry pouvait voir de là où il se tenait, à environ trois mètres, que la colophane était incroyablement usée en son centre à cause des années et années à avoir été frottée sur la mèche d'archets, sur le point de se casser en deux. « Quelqu'un qui croyait en moi me l'a donnée quand j'étais plus jeune, donc je l'ai gardée pendant très longtemps, » se confia Louis. Il éclaircit sa gorge et continua. « Je t'ai vu joué pendant le cours hier, et j'ai pu remarquer que tu deviens déjà une excellente musicienne, Sophie. Je pense que t'as un potentiel remarquable en tant que violoniste. »

Sophie devint rouge écarlate, se tortillant devant Louis avec ses bras derrière son dos alors qu'il laissait ses paroles être bien comprises. « Merci, » cria-t-elle joyeusement.

Harry dut déglutir la boule d'émotion qui se formait dans sa gorge, fixant toujours ses propres pieds tournés en dedans.

« Je veux que tu la prennes, » lui dit-il. Il tendit son bras, lui tendant la colophane enveloppée dans le mouchoir.

Sophie en resta bouche bée, n'y croyant pas. Elle l'attrapa timidement, avec de grands yeux et des doigts tremblants, la prenant très prudemment et la manipulant comme si c'était un artéfact précieux.

« De cette façon, » dit doucement Louis, « dans le futur, quand tu seras peut-être découragé pendant les cours ou si l'œuvre sur laquelle tu travailles te semble trop difficile, tu l'auras comme ça a été le cas pour moi, et tu peux l'utiliser comme un moyen de te souvenir que quelqu'un d'autre croit en toi, d'accord ? Parce que je pense absolument que tu devrais jouer du violon. »

« Oh, » murmura Sophie avec un émerveillement étouffé, fixant toujours la colophane dans sa main comme si ça pouvait être le fruit de son imagination. « D'accord. Mer-merci. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, » dit Louis.

« Sophie ! » Un petit garçon de l'atelier se tenait à l'entrée principale de Jerwood Hall. « Soph ! Dépêche-toi ! Mlle Julia attend ! »

« D'ac, j'arrive, » cria Sophie dans un marmonnement, mordant sa lèvre. Elle leva son regard vers Louis. « Merci, M. Tomlinson, » dit-elle à nouveau avant de se retourner et partir, le cadeau de Louis serré dans son petit poing. Elle se précipita à l'autre bout de la salle, courant de temps en temps.

« Hé, Sophie ! » l'interpella Louis lorsqu'elle fut presque à la porte. Elle s'arrêta, se tournant pour le regarder. « Le ciel est la limite, » déclara-il.

Sophie laissa apparaître un sourire éclatant sur son visage, hochant de la tête, avant de tourner ses talons et de parcourir rapidement le reste de la salle.

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait sa respiration jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme dans un claquement derrière elle et que tout fut silencieux. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il se demanda si Louis savait qu'il était là.

« Je peux sentir ta présence, » claqua Louis, un soupçon d'accusation teinté d'amusement dans sa voix. Il ne se retourna pas pour regarder complètement Harry, se penchant avant pour fermer prudemment son étui.

Harry soupira. « Désolé. C'est juste que je – » La voix de Harry était pleine de sentiment, ses nerfs à bout. Il eut envie de tendre sa main vers Louis, le tirer dans ses bras et l'étreindre, le serrer fermement parce qu'il était merveilleux. « Louis. C'était... »

Louis se tourna vers lui à présent, le coupant. Il secoua sa tête, ses joues roses. « C'était rien, Styles. »

La douleur dans la poitrine de Harry fut presque brutale. « Ce n'était pas rien, » chuchota-t-il. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de poser doucement une main sur l'avant-bras de Louis en le disant.

« D'accord, » dit Louis. Il retint un rire gêné et roula ses yeux, retirant d'un geste brusque la main de Harry et se tortillant, mal à l'aise, devant lui. « Ça suffit. »

Ils restèrent maladroitement immobiles pendant un moment avant que Niall hurle à travers la salle pour les interpeller. « Hé ! Les traînards ! Vous êtes prêts ? On va au Red Cow ! Gladdo, Zayn et Gerry y sont probablement déjà. »

« D'accord ! » répondit Louis en criant. Il regarda Harry, qui n'avait pas son manteau et avait toujours une partition en dessous de son bras. « Tu nous rejoins là-bas ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête, observant Louis se précipiter pour rattraper Niall. « Ce n'était pas rien, » chuchota-t-il à nouveau.

 

 

 

 

Rentrer à l'appartement de Harry, cette nuit-là, fut un peu différent de la fois précédente. Ils ne se sautèrent pas dessus à la seconde où la porte fut fermée derrière eux, pour commencer. Ils avaient à nouveau partagé un taxi, cette fois à partir du Red Cow, mais il n'y avait pas eu de course folle et frénétique dans les escaliers avec des arrêts fréquents pour s'embrasser contre la rambarde. A la place, ils entrèrent silencieusement à l'intérieur, Harry alluma la lumière et posa ses clés dans un pot près de la porte alors qu'ils retiraient leurs chaussures. Il prit sans un mot le manteau de Louis et l'accrocha à côté du sien sur un des crochets du mur.

Cette fois, tout fut lent et calme, mais le cœur de Louis battait tout autant à la chamade.

Harry continua son chemin dans le loft, glissant doucement sur le plancher en bois avec ses chaussettes, ressemblant à un adolescent dégingandé, et Louis traîna derrière lui. Il passa une main critique le long du dossier du canapé de Harry, observant une partie des tableaux accrochés aux murs, les livres sur la table basse et les bibelots.

« Est-ce que tu, » Harry toussa dans son poing, à présent dans la cuisine. « Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

Louis se détourna de la petite impression encadrée qu'il était en train d'observer sur le mur opposé et il rencontra le regard de Harry. Il cligna des yeux, puis secoua sa tête sans un mot. Il se fixèrent pendant un long moment et Louis mordit sa lèvre quand il vit le mouvement du torse de Harry devenir de plus en plus prononcé, au rythme de ses respirations, visible même à l'autre bout de la pièce. Louis était grisé et à bout de souffle alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui.

Il attrapa le poignet de Harry une fois qu'il se tint devant lui, l'encerclant avec ses doigts juste en dessous de sa manche et caressant doucement la peau douce. Harry frissonna au contact, retenant sa respiration en même temps que Louis. Parce que c'était ce qu'il attendait, ce qui mettait le feu dans sa tête ces derniers jours. La façon dont Harry répondait. _Bon Dieu_. La façon dont Harry avait réagi dans son bureau, tremblant sous ses mains et le laissant prendre le contrôle. Ça donna envie de tellement plus à Louis, de ressentir _plus_ , comme s'il était sur le point de se noyer dans une sorte de force irrésistible et primitive.

« On monte ? » demanda doucement Louis. A cet instant, tout était électrique pour lui, la surface de sa peau, le battement de son cœur dans sa poitrine et l'air les entourant.

« Ouais, » souffla Harry. « Oui. » Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors qu'il se saisissait de la main de Louis, entrelaçant leurs doigts dans un désespoir subtil.

Le sexe fut également différent de la dernière fois. Harry laissa Louis le guider en haut des escaliers en colimaçon et jusqu'au lit. Il laissa Louis retirer ses vêtements, un à un, puis il le laissa parcourir son corps avec ses mains, il le laissa embrasser sa peau douce. Il laissa Louis le préparer doucement et le baiser pendant si longtemps et profondément qu'ils gémirent tous les deux silencieusement, sanglotant presque dans la bouche de l'autre lorsqu'ils jouirent finalement. Et cette fois, après s'être nettoyé un peu, Harry descendit leur chercher un verre d'eau à chacun puis il revint dans le lit et tira Louis contre lui dans le noir, le tenant contre lui et soupirant contre son épaule avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond.

Ça serra la poitrine de Louis, tout ça. Il se coucha dans les bras de Harry, mal à l'aise, ses pensées allant à mille à l'heure.

_C'est juste du sexe_ , se dit-il. _C'est juste du sexe_.

Mais ensuite, l'esprit de Louis revint à plus tôt dans la journée, à Harry pendant le concert avec les enfants, et son cœur s'arrêta brusquement.

Juste après la fin de la performance, Louis avait regardé Harry déposer un adorable petit garçon sur le podium du chef d'orchestre avec sa baguette en main puis il s'était installé dans la section des violoncelles, jouant un instrument imaginaire alors que le garçon le conduisait. Il avait ignoré de temps en temps le tempo imposé par le garçon pour faire des gestes exagérés, allant beaucoup trop vite ou beaucoup trop lentement, faisant taper du pied l'enfant qui rigola follement dans une frustration joyeuse.

Louis avait été sur le point de s'éloigner, sachant qu'il fixait d'une façon louche Harry alors qu'il aurait dû être en train de se balader dans le public et interagir avec les enfants. Mais ensuite, Niall était arrivé à ses côté, riant aux éclats.

« Harry est si foutrement bon avec les gosses, » avait-il dit, souriant radieusement et secouant sa tête. Il avait donné un coup de coude à Louis, reniflant et se penchant en avant comme s'il allait lui dire un secret. « Tu devrais le voir. Il se transforme presque en Madame Doubtfire parfois. » Puis Niall avait baissé sa voix d'une octave, visant juste avec l'imitation. « ' _Booonjour_ les enfants !' » Il l'avait complétée avec un mouvement agité de la main qui ressemblait tellement à Harry que la main de Niall avait paru plus grande alors qu'elle bougeait dans les airs.

Un rire clair et attendri était sorti de la bouche de Louis à l'exactitude de l'imitation de Niall.

« Tu vois, » avait dit Niall d'un air suffisant, donnant un nouveau coup de coude à Louis. « Je t'avais dit qu'il n'avait pas si mauvais. »

Louis lui avait lancé un regard noir (ce qui avait seulement exacerbé la grande joie de Niall) et il s'était immédiatement éloigné, cherchant des enfants à divertir et éduquer.

Ses lèvres se tordirent dans un sourire à contrecœur en y repensant, observant les phares d'une voiture qui passait à travers les fenêtres de l'appartement de Harry, illuminant tout brièvement. _Dors_ , se dit-il. _Putain, dors_. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de commencer à s'attarder sur le regard doux qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Harry après que Sophie Becker avait quitté Jerwood Hall. Il ne voulait pas y penser du tout. Il ne pouvait pas y penser.

_Juste du sexe. Encore. Probablement_ , s'assura-t-il à nouveau, sans conviction, tirant la couette de Harry jusqu'à son cou. _Tu as la situation sous contrôle. Ça ne dégénérera pas._

Il se força à ravaler le sentiment de peur et houleux qui lui disait que c'était déjà hors de contrôle. Le fait même de savoir que ça l'était. Maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé ça, Louis n'était pas sûr de vouloir un jour arrêter. Même si ça signifiait se mentir à lui-même dans le noir à ce sujet.

_Juste du sexe_ , pensa-t-il. Il soupira et emmêla ses jambes à celles de Harry, tellement fatigué qu'il parvint finalement à s'endormir malgré lui.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « Va le dire à Tante Rhody » (Go Tell Aunt Rhody en anglais) est une chanson folk américaine dont l'air provient d'un opéra français Le Devin du village de Jean-Jacques Rousseau.
> 
> [Voici](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfM7Y9Pcdzw#=_=) une performance très mignonne de Pierre et le Loup l'Orchestre Symphonique de Vancouver.


	7. Chapter 7

Avril. Une semaine après le concert pour les enfants, Louis arriva au Barbican et découvrit une nouvelle partition dans sa boîte aux lettres – une à ajouter à la  _Symphonie Héroïque_  de Beethoven et l' _Ouverture de Tannhäuser_ , qui étaient déjà au programme de leur prochain cycle de concert. Il sortit le paquet de feuilles et regarda le titre.  _Concerto pour violon en La mineur, Op. 53_  de Antonín Dvořák. Pour violon et orchestre symphonique. Une note tomba au sol et Louis se pencha pour la ramasser.  
  
 _Cette œuvre m'a tout simplement fait penser à toi – H_.  
  
Louis fronça ses sourcils. Il n'était que vaguement familier avec ce concerto, il ne l'avait jamais joué. Il pensait se souvenir que Dvořák l'avait écrit pour Joseph Joachim, un violoniste incroyablement connu et très respecté du 19ème siècle, que Dvořák avait apparemment grandement admiré. Mais Joachim l'avait rejeté, et Dvořák n'en avait jamais composé d'autre.  
  
 _Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne s'appelait pas « Concerto pour violon n°1 en La mineur_ , pensa Louis.  _Il n'y avait pas de numéro deux._  
  
Il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur, en pensant que Harry pouvait associer cette histoire avec lui. Puis il mit la partition sous son bras et commença à chercher un bureau vide dans lequel il pourrait s'exercer pendant une heure ou deux avant la répétition avec sa section. Il n'y avait rien de disponible, tout était occupé par des membres du conseil semblant grincheux avec leurs têtes baissées ou alors fermé à clé. Louis était sur le point de se diriger vers la salle de concert pour s'installer sur la scène principale (légèrement ridicule) lorsque Liam Payne passa sa tête par une des portes et l'appela.  
  
« Tu cherches un endroit où jouer ? »  
  
Louis hocha de la tête. Liam sourit et lui fit un signe de la tête, invitant Louis dans son bureau. « Viens, alors, divertis-moi pendant que je fais semblant de trier ces réservations pour le dîner de Grimshaw avec la BBC. »  
  
« Ooh, on va à nouveau passer à la télé ? » demanda Louis, réellement excité. L'OSL y était passé une fois auparavant pendant la titularisation de Louis en tant que premier violon, un dimanche après-midi pour le public de retraités aux cheveux gris. Ça avait fait une audience décente. Louis avait apprécié imaginer une version miniature de lui-même passant dans la télévision à moitié cassée d'une vieille dame, la divertissant pendant qu'elle faisait sa vaisselle.  
  
« Ce n'est pas encore sûr, » répondit Liam, semblant un peu honteux d'avoir vendu la mèche. « Je n'étais pas supposé en parler. Mais entre nous, ils semblent très enthousiastes pour faire quelque chose pour le dernier cycle de concert de Harry. Ils pensent qu'il peut amener une audience plus jeune. »  
  
Louis hocha pensivement de la tête alors qu'il mettait en ordre ses partitions sur l'un des pupitres bancals qui semblait toujours apparaître dans des coins étranges et s'accumuler en haut des escaliers. « C'est logique. Et merci, Payne, de me laisser m'entraîner ici. »  
  
Les oreilles de Liam rougirent. Louis crut l'entendre marmonner quelque chose ressemblant à « il ne s'est pas trompé de nom cette fois, au moins... »  
  
Louis sourit et roula ses yeux alors qu'il attrapait son archet et commençait à accorder son violon.  _Regardez-moi. En train de devenir un grand sentimental, je suis_. Il essaya de se focaliser sur le premier mouvement du Dvořák, passant doucement ses doigts sur les notes de la phrase d'ouverture avant d'amener son archet jusqu'aux cordes.  _Peut-être parce que j'ai passé tout le weekend dans le grand lit doux de Harry Styles. Pas à m'exercer comme j'aurais dû le faire_. Louis grinça coupablement des dents. Il laissa son esprit divaguer à nouveau vers le torse nu de Harry, à moitié couvert par un drap blanc immaculé, sa propre main caressant la peau rougie. Des croissants au beurre le lendemain matin, seulement légèrement brûlés parce que Louis avait distrait Harry avec une fellation contre le comptoir de la cuisine, des miettes et des rires. S'amuser à se battre sur le lit pour quelque chose de stupide, que Louis n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler... S'embrasser. Tellement de baisers.  
  
Louis secoua sa tête, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées. S'exercer. Beaucoup de pratique ; c'était ce dont il avait besoin.  
  
Il laissa finalement ses doigts virevolter, faisant résonner la mélodie traditionnelle tchèque que Dvořák avait tissé dans le concerto. Il y avait une sorte de désir dans le premier mouvement, pensa Louis. Une attente amère, remplie de désir. Il découvrait la musique en la jouant, et il la trouvait bizarrement familière pour une œuvre à laquelle il n'avait jamais réellement porté d'importance dans le passé. Presque comme un écho musical à des sentiments qu'il avait eus auparavant.  
  
« Où te cachais-tu,  _Concerto pour violon en La mineur_  ? » murmura-t-il alors qu'il laissait son archet sculpter une série de transitions et des doubles cordes de virtuose en continuant vers le deuxième mouvement.  _Une chose au sujet de Harry Styles_ , pensa-t-il en clignant des yeux de surprise aux phrases magnifiques qui se formaient sous ses doigts,  _une des nombreuses choses... Il sait clairement comment composer le programme d'un concert._  
  
Harry Styles. Dès qu'il eut dit silencieusement le nom, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
  
« Je pense que j'ai entendu le son distinctif d'un Tommo par ici, » dit Harry, passant sa tête plein de boucles dans le bureau. « Hé, Liam. »  
  
« Le Barbican a eu un vrai problème cette saison avec cette infestation de Tommo, » déclara Liam.  
  
Louis souffla et tourna sa page, ayant l'intention de les ignorer et de commencer à travailler sur le deuxième mouvement. Il s'entraînait seulement depuis quinze minutes ; il n'appréciait pas cette interruption. Mais il sentait les yeux de Harry brûler dans son dos, juste entre ses omoplates, et il ne put pas s'empêcher de se retourner pour lui faire face.  
  
« Bon, les plaisantins, si vous en avez fini avec votre spectacle humoristique, » dit-il malicieusement, « j'aimerais revenir à la musique. » Il repoussa sa mèche et lança un regard plein de défi à Harry.  
  
Celui-ci répondit avec une moue qui n'aurait vraiment pas dû être mignonne, mais qui fit quand même louper un battement au cœur de Louis. « J'pensais que tu voudrais peut-être venir prendre un café avec moi. »  
  
« J'ai déjà bu mon café du matin, » dit Louis en fronçant ses sourcils, résistant à la tentative déraisonnablement adorable de Harry à faire un air triste, « et maintenant, je m'entraîne. Ce qui est ce que je devrais être ne train de faire, puisque  _quelqu'un_  vient de me filer un concerto solo. »  
  
Harry fit un grand sourire. « Tu l'aimes bien ? »  
  
« Il est... »  _Parfait. Merveilleux. Comme s'il avait été écrit pour moi, et que tu le savais et je..._  Louis soupira. « Allons prendre ce café, Styles. »  
  
Il rangea son violon et rassembla ses partitions en une pile indisciplinée, faisant un clin d'œil à Liam en sortant. Et si Harry remarqua que Louis attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'extérieur du Barbican et dans la prochaine rue pour glisser sa main autour de sa taille, sous le tissu gris rugueux d'une de ses flanelles d'hipster, il ne dit rien.

_T'es tellement sexy, putain_  
  
 **Où /es/-tu ?**  
  
 _Haha caché  
  
...  
  
Tu crois que quelqu'un remarquerait si on s'envoyait en l'air contre ces grandes fenêtres_  
  
 **Je pense que Paul le gardien pourrait le remarquer, oui**  
  
 _Oh. Alors t'es partant ?_  
  
 **Arrête de m'espionner comme un pervers et viens ici**  
  
Harry verrouilla son téléphone, mais il ne put pas se résoudre à le poser sur son bureau. A la place, il fixa simplement l'écran noir pendant une minute, ses pensées flottant agréablement vers Louis, la forme de son visage, la sensation de sa barbe quand ils s'étaient embrassés plus tôt dans la matinée, dans le taxi les amenant au travail. Quand ils s'étaient embrassés comme des adolescents éperdus, en réalité, jusqu'à ce que Harry sorte du taxi en trébuchant et se dirige vers le Barbican Centre, les vêtements froissés et avec des traces rouges de brûlure causées par la barbe de Louis tout autour de sa bouche pour son rendez-vous avec Grimshaw. Il se souvint des yeux rieurs de Louis alors qu'il avait refermé la portière derrière lui pour son court trajet jusqu'à St. Luke's.  _Bon Dieu_ , pensa Harry, _il n'y a rien de mieux dans le monde entier qu'un Louis Tomlinson heureux_. Il sourit doucement alors qu'il en rêvait éveillé, ayant oublié ce qu'il était en train de faire avec la partition qui était actuellement étalée sous ses coudes.  
  
 _Je peux toujours te voir_  
  
Harry sentit ses joues rougir, ses épaules essayant automatiquement de se replier et se cacher alors qu'il regardait à travers la vitre de son bureau au Barbican qui se trouvait en mezzanine au second étage. Louis était là quelque part. Harry fronça ses sourcils et tira sa langue, surprenant accidentellement Janet Ingersoll, qui fit un petit soubresaut confus alors qu'elle traversait le lobby en direction de l'entrée de la partie administrative.  
  
« Oh, non ! Je ne – » Harry lui fit un signe de la main, mais elle s'était déjà glissée à travers la porte. « Merde. »  
  
 _HAHAHAHA_  
  
Harry se coinça presque un doigt en tapant sa réponse, le visage chaud et l'excitation tordant son estomac.  
  
 **T'es le pire ; t'es où ? tu peux venir m'embrasser s'il te plaît ?**  
  
Deux minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Harry se leva rapidement pour l'ouvrir, tellement pressé que sa chaise roula et heurta son bureau dans un grand fracas. Il découvrit Louis de l'autre côté, rigolant toujours silencieusement. Le bord de ses yeux bleus étaient ridés de joie, son visage vif et lumineux et Harry avait juste envie de le toucher, de passer son pouce sur la joue de Louis, de tracer ses os.  
  
« Embrasse-moi, » dit-il.  
  
Louis posa ses mains sur le torse de Harry, le poussant dans le bureau alors qu'il refermait la porte avec son talon. Harry ne loupa pas son regard hésitant vers les fenêtres, ou la façon dont il les poussa derrière le porte-manteau avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour sceller leurs lèvres. Louis venait juste d'arriver de St. Luke's, Harry pouvait le dire ; il avait le goût d'un mélange de colophane, d'huile pour pistons et de craie, l'odeur commune et légèrement comme à la maison de toutes les salles de répétition. Harry l'adorait. Il aimait les bruits étouffés qu'ils faisaient ensemble, il aimait la langue de Louis explorant sa bouche, il aimait passer ses mains à travers ses doux cheveux. Bon Dieu, il pourrait faire ça _toute la journée_. Ce qui lui fit penser...  
  
« Attends, t'as pas dit que t'étais occupé jusqu'à dix-sept heures aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry, mettant fin à leur baiser pour venir jouer avec le col de Louis, savourant la sensation du violoniste plus petit se blottissant dans ses bras.  
  
Louis hocha de la tête, lui souriant doucement. « Mais c'est beaucoup trop drôle de te taquiner. »  
  
Harry se raidit involontairement à sa phrase. Il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude se réveiller dans son ventre, mélangée au même pic d'excitation automatique qui semblait toujours se manifestait à chaque fois que Louis lui rappelait, bien que par inadvertance, leur adolescence. Harry ne pensait plus l'apprécier. Au début, ça avait été excitant,  _bon Dieu_ , tellement excitant. Le sang de Harry battait à travers son corps rien qu'en  _pensant_  à la voix moqueuse de Louis, en pensant à comment il pouvait la faire taire à présent, parce qu'il l'avait. Il l'avait à présent ; il pouvait poser ses mains sur lui, les glisser sous sa chemise et... C'étaient le genre de pensée qui ferait durcir si rapidement le sexe de Harry qu'il aurait presque été pris de vertige. Mais dernièrement, tout ceci commençait à être un peu nauséeux, en quelque sorte – malsain, comme une impasse. Et réellement, un peu injuste envers Louis.  
  
Harry était toujours blessé, c'était le problème. Il y avait toujours une petite partie de lui tenace qui avait peur de ne pas pouvoir être aimé, d'être harcelé et complètement détesté ; c'était un réflexe qui revenait faiblement à chaque fois qu'il était avec Louis. Son esprit voulait se nourrir de cette insécurité, il voulait faire revenir tous ces horribles sentiments jusqu'à ce que Harry les combatte à nouveau. La panique serra sa gorge. Harry lécha ses lèvres, laissant tomber ses mains des épaules de Louis pour gentiment le repousser. Louis fronça ses sourcils, abandonnant.  
  
« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Ouais, c'est juste... » Harry mordit sa lèvre. Il savait que ses joues étaient rouges ; il pouvait sentir tout son corps réagir, la nouvelle étroitesse dans son jeans. A travers le brouillard formé par le mélange de ses émotions compliquées et volatiles, il mourait d'envie de Louis. Il le voulait tellement, toujours. Et maintenant qu'il put voir une lueur de blessure passer dans les yeux de Louis, une pointe de honte et de doute.  
  
« Je suis désolé, » dit soudainement Louis. Son visage était pensif. Silencieux. « On ne devrait pas... on devrait, probablement, arrêter de se galocher dans ton bureau. »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête, se priant de se calmer. « Ce n'est pas professionnel, » chuchota-t-il.  
  
« Ouais. »  
  
Harry regardait le sol, pinçant sa lèvre inférieure légèrement gonflée entre son pouce et son index, poussant le tapis du bout du pied. Il pouvait sentir Louis en train de le fixer, ce qui lui donna l'impression que sa nuque irradiait de chaleur et ça ne fit rien pour aider le problème dans son pantalon.  
  
« Je – » commença-t-il à dire, juste au moment où Louis laissa échapper quelque chose dans une précipitation bruyante et gênée. Harry rigola, relevant sa lèvre pour regarder à nouveau Louis dans les yeux. « Désolé, quoi ? »  
  
« Non, » dit timidement Louis. « Toi d'abord. »  
  
« Hein-hein, » Harry secoua sa tête, son sourire s'élargissant sur son visage alors qu'il observait Louis se tortiller. « Je suis très intéressé d'entendre ce que t'as à dire. »  
  
Louis roula des yeux, une teinte rose apparaissant sur ses pommettes. « Je demandais si tu voulais m'emmener dîner quelque part puis me ramener chez toi pour que tu puisses, tu sais, me ravager. »  
  
Harry ne put contenir les nouveaux gloussements qui bouillonnaient dans sa poitrine. « Mais il est seulement seize heures. J'ai encore du boulot à faire. »  
  
« Eh bien ! » Louis écarta ses bras en grand. « Un déjeuner d'affaire tardif, alors. On peut parler de mon concerto. »  
  
« Ça sonne, techniquement, comme du boulot. »  
  
« Parce qu'on est professionnel ! » déclara joyeusement Louis.  
  
« Exactement. » Harry se retourna pour rassemblait la partition de la  _Symphonie Héroïque_ , la rangeant dans son sac à bandoulière pour pouvoir travailler dessus plus tard chez lui. (Après avoir préparé Louis, doucement et délibérément avec sa langue et ses doigts doux et crochus.) Il y avait quelque chose d'autre bougeant à travers son corps, soudainement, un autre sentiment. Chaleureux et libre, et... joyeux.  
  
Harry déposa un baiser dans le cou de Louis avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Bon Dieu, le Dvořák se goupillait bien. Louis souriait alors qu'il commençait le troisième mouvement, conscient que Harry le regardait depuis le lit. Ses yeux sombres parcourraient le torse de Louis, les muscles contractés de ses bras, se délectant de son corps. Fixant sans vergogne son sexe légèrement en érection. Louis n'avait jamais fait de répétitions tout nu auparavant, mais Harry avait demandé à l'entendre jouer entièrement le concerto, maintenant qu'il l'avait mémorisé. Un concert privé.  
  
« Et pas d'habits. »  
  
Le sourire de Louis devint encore plus large. Le thème d'ouverture du troisième mouvement était juste tellement  _joyeux_ , absolument merveilleux. Ça lui était venu si facilement, l'interprétation. Maintenant qu'il le jouait pour Harry – le jouait réellement  _pour_  lui, observant les expressions changeantes sur son visage et mettant en forme les phrases en réponse, sentant sa peau rougir sous l'attention alors que Harry le fixait du regard, fasciné – ça sonnait encore mieux. Comme si son cœur chantait.  
  
Alors que Louis se lançait dans le  _furiant_  pour la dernière fois à environ la moitié du mouvement, descendant d'une octave, il sentit ses membres se détendre. Il se laissa simplement aller, laissa sa tête partir ailleurs. Il laissa les sensations dans son corps porter la musique plutôt que la partie analytique de son cerveau qui avait habituellement le contrôle. Il ferma ses yeux, respirant profondément, pas certain de comment il était arrivé à ce nouvel état mais voulant le retenir. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il sentit les lèvres de Harry autour du bout de son sexe.  
  
Louis haleta, ses doigts se tendant sur son archet et faisant grincer ses cordes d'une façon qui ne sonna réellement pas terrible, considérant les origines folks de la mélodie. Il frissonna, perdant le tempo pendant une seconde.  
  
« Continue de jouer, » murmura Harry. Puis il lécha le bout du sexe de Louis, enroulant sa langue autour de son gland sensible alors qu'il utilisait une main pour retirait doucement le prépuce.  
  
Louis fit ce qu'il lui a dit. Ses cuisses tremblèrent, le souffle chaud de Harry faisant naître de la chair de poule dessus alors qu'il expirait. Il joua la section suivante du mouvement, des humeurs contrastées, le soupçon d'une valse lyrique avant un certain nombre de transitions complexes qui menait au final triomphant de l'œuvre. Harry le prit en bouche ; Louis pouvait presque sentir la vibration des cordes dans son sexe alors qu'il continuait ses doigtés, à peine sous contrôle. Il gémit lorsque Harry passa légèrement ses dents le long de sa hampe. Il venait  _juste_  de jouir ; ils venaient de finir une partie de jambe en l'air paresseuse quelques minutes avant que Harry ne le pousse à jouer, et maintenant son sexe était un peu sensible. Ça le mettait à rude épreuve, tellement que c'en était presque douloureux et Louis avait juste besoin de plus de friction, plus, il avait  _besoin_  de...  
  
« Putain, H, » murmura-t-il, ses poumons brûlant parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à respirer suffisamment. Son torse était gonflé comme un ballon, et il risqua un regard vers Harry.  _Bon Dieu_. Il était obscène, ses lèvres pulpeuses avaient une teinte rouge plus foncée que d'habitude là où elles étaient enroulées autour de Louis, ses sourcils froncés de concentration alors qu'il ouvrait sa gorge. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, ses parfaites petites boucles humides de sueur dans son cou rose. C'était comme si Louis regardait le meilleur porno au monde, c'était comme... Eh bien, ce n'était pas seulement du porno, cependant. C'était ça le truc. C'était Harry, faisant ça pour lui. Harry avec les yeux brillants et un rire doux. Harry dont la voix était si basse et monotone lorsqu'il parlait, qui racontait tellement d'histoires nulles avec un tel charme. Harry qui avait une fossette, qui s'habillait bizarrement et qui était devenu ami avec Gerald Courtenay sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Harry le génie.  
  
Louis sentit de la panique amère le traverser, même si une chaleur commençait à se répandre dans ses testicules, le bout de son sexe fourmillant alors que Harry commençait à le branler brusquement, l'emmenant au bord de l'orgasme.  _Pourquoi m'appréce-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour lui à part... il mérite mieux... oh..._  
  
« Haz, je – »  
  
Louis jouit dans un halètement alors qu'il jouait la dernière phrase de l'œuvre, une danse Tchèque joviale qui résonna dans le loft de Harry. Tout était chaud, une libération humide pour les trois dernières notes. Il laissa tomber son archet sur le lit moelleux et enfouit sa main droite dans les cheveux de Harry, tremblant toujours du contre-coup de son orgasme. Il caressa les boucles angéliques alors qu'il redescendait, les remettant en ordre sur le front de Harry avec un petit sourire alors que leurs yeux se rencontraient. Lorsqu'il fut presque mou, Harry se retira avec un dernier coup de langue enthousiaste.  
  
« T'es tellement incroyable, » chuchota-t-il, fixant Louis.  
  
Le cœur de Louis se serra dans sa poitrine, frémissant et balbutiant à deux fois sa vitesse normale.  _Je ne le suis pas ; je ne... suis pas comme toi._  
  
« Tu crois qu'on devrait le faire de cette façon vendredi ? » demanda-t-il, prenant volontairement une voix légère. Il prit en coupe le visage de Harry alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour laisser échapper un de ces adorables rires étonnées, puis il essuya avec son pouce une goutte de sperme se trouvant sur son menton. Il appuya son doigt entre les lèvres humides de Harry jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le suce.  
  
« J'suis pas sûr que ce serait pratique, » marmonna Harry, retirant le doigt de sa bouche avec un bruit de succion.  
  
« Mais Eleanor aurait une vue vraiment sympa sur mon cul et mes couilles, » dit Louis, « Donc. »  
  
Harry rigola et laissa Louis remettre son violon en toute sécurité dans son étui avant de l'attraper et le plaquer sur le lit. Il commença à embrasser son torse, Louis se tortillant sous lui avec impatience. « Sérieusement, cependant, » soupira Louis, tirant pour libérer un de ses poignet et venir recouvrir avec gêne la base de son cou. Il se redressa à moitié, luttant sous le poids de Harry alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir qui était appuyé contre le mur en brique, « Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de couvrir toutes ces marques avant le concert. Es-tu un vampire en réalité, Styles ? Tu ne peux réellement pas te contrôler ? »  
  
« Un, » dit Harry, le repoussant en arrière et embrassant une marque sur la hanche de Louis. « Deux. » Un suçon sur son ventre. « Trois, quatre, cinq... Mmm, j'adore te marquer. J'veux que tout le monde les voie. » Louis sentit un courant d'électricité sur sa peau à ces mots, à l'idée que Harry voulait le clamer. « Six...  _A moi_... Sept... »  
  
« En fait, celui-ci est de Thunder. »  
  
Harry fronça ses sourcils, relevant sa tête du cou de Louis où il était en train de déposer un doux baiser. Il essaya d'haleter théâtralement dans une fausse surprise ; ce fut drôle et lent, aussi profond que sa voix. « Tu t'envoies en l'air avec ton violon ? » Il réfléchit une seconde de plus avant que ses yeux s'écarquillent. « T'as appelé ton violon  _Thunder_  ? »  
  
Louis roula des yeux, se réprimant mentalement d'avoir laissé échapper ce détail. « Et alors ? C'est un bon violon ? »  
  
« Tu sais, » dit Harry, se déplaçant vers le haut pour retirer la frange de Louis de devant ses yeux, passant ses mains à travers ses cheveux, « la plupart des instruments sont des femmes. Comme les bateaux ou les villes. »  
  
Louis se tortilla, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer à quel point c'était bon, ces petits contacts supplémentaires. « La plupart des instruments peuvent aller se faire foutre. »  
  
Harry gloussa une fois puis mordit sa lèvre. « Mon violoncelle s'appelle Letitia. »  
  
« Oh, merde, éloigne-toi de moi, Styles. »  
  
« Non. » Harry captura les deux poignets de Louis dans une de ses grandes mains et commença à pousser son sexe complètement dur, toujours lubrifié, contre la cuisse de Louis. Il commença à se frotter contre lui avec de petits gémissements, balançant ses hanches d'avant en arrière. Louis sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps, jusqu'à la plante de ses pieds. Il n'était certain de pouvoir à nouveau jouir – trois fois en deux heures demandait beaucoup d'effort, même lorsque Harry était impliqué – mais son sexe fit quand même un faible tressautement d'intérêt.  
  
« Tu vas jouir sur moi, Styles ? » demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
Harry hocha de la tête, un air de détermination féroce sur le visage alors qu'il regardait Louis droit dans les yeux. La respiration de Louis se coupa. Il était tellement beau, Harry était... tellement...  
  
« D'accord, bébé, allez. Touche-toi pour moi. »  
  
Harry baissa une main et l'enroula autour de son sexe, immobilisant toujours les deux poignets de Louis contre son torse avec l'autre.  _Ce n'est pas seulement du sexe_ , pensa Louis, ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry, fixant les pupilles dilatées de ce dernier alors qu'il se rapprochait.  _Ça ne l'est pas. C'est..._  
  
« Chéri, » murmura-t-il d'un ton d'avertissement. « Tu vas tout me dégueulasser. »  
  
Ça fit gémir Harry. Louis sourit tendrement alors que Harry commençait à bouger ses hanches avec plus d'intention, frottant le bout humide de son pénis contre la peau douce juste en dessous de l'os pubien de Louis et se branlant furieusement. Louis se sentit bien, paisible et fiévreux et il eut l'impression que rien dans le monde n'était plus important que la lèvre inférieure tremblotante de Harry, ainsi que la façon dont il grogna, « Louis, plus –  _s'il te plaît_... Je... Bon Dieu, ta voix. »  
  
Louis soupira de contentement. « Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu dans mon – dans ce bureau à St. Luke's, j'ai eu envie de toi. Je te détestais aussi, un peu ; je- je pensais que t'étais surestimé, pour être honnête, mais j'avais quand même foutrement envie de toi. Et puis j'ai regardé ces photos dans le magazine Esquire, et elles m'ont tellement fait bander, Harry. Tu m'as rendu  _tellement dur_. Et je n'ai rien fait à ce sujet parce que ça semblait mal, et je me souvenais... je suis simplement resté couché dans mon lit, dur comme de la pierre. »  
  
Harry grogna, ses paupières papillonnant alors qu'il s'activait sur son sexe, ses caresses devenant plus erratiques.  
  
« Ça a été de la torture après ça. Je devais continuer à te voir. J'pouvais même pas me toucher à travers mes vêtements, et je devais regarder la forme de ta putain de grosse queue tous les jours en répétition. Au moment où tu m'as coincé contre cette porte après  _Don Juan_ , j'avais envie d'avoir ton sperme partout sur moi. Et en moi. » Louis était émerveillé, rien qu'en sentant Harry respirer, la peau de son torse chaude contre ses mains.  
  
« Maintenant ? » demanda Harry. « Je peux ? »  
  
« Oui, vas-y, chéri. »  
  
Harry haleta alors qu'il recouvrit le ventre et les cuisses de Louis avec son sperme, se balançant en avant rythmiquement même après avoir terminé, frémissant, son sexe continuant à tressauter. Il libéra les poignets de Louis et ce dernier le tira en avant, son corps tremblant, appuyant son nez dans ses boucles et inspirant son odeur. Lilas, agrumes...

*

Plus tard, entièrement habillé, Louis picorait dans les restes des fajitas que Harry leur avait fait pour le dîner. Le soleil de fin de journée était caché par d'épais nuages, dissimulant les couleurs du coucher de soleil à travers les grandes fenêtres de Harry. Des ombres ocres et prune foncées étaient projetées dans le loft ; c'était ce moment de la soirée où quelqu'un devait allumer la lumière, mais personne ne voulait bouger.  
  
« Est-ce que tu manges le fromage qui a solidifié sur l'assiette ? »  
  
« Tais-toi, » marmonna Louis, un doigt dans sa bouche alors qu'il donnait un coup d'épaule dans celle de Harry en se tenant au comptoir. « C'est délicieux. »  
  
Harry se pencha par-dessus lui, l'encerclant, et lécha son visage. « Eh bien, t'as un goût horrible. » Sa voix était profonde et tellement pleine de tendresse.  
  
Louis essaya de lui donner un coup de coude dans l'obscurité, rigolant lorsque Harry l'esquiva. « Ugh, » Harry sourit, se penchant pour lécher l'autre côté. « Horrible. »  
  
« On aurait dit que t'aimais bien mon goût, tout à l'heure... » répondit Louis avec un sourcil haussé.  
  
Harry secoua sa tête, repoussant la main de Louis alors qu'il se retournait, s'avançant d'un pas pour l'acculer contre le comptoir. « C'est trop tard maintenant, t'as tourné. »  
  
« Vraiment, Styles, ferme-la. » Louis le tira dans un baiser, sentant la peau de ses joues commencer à chatouiller là où Harry l'avait léché à cause de l'air frais. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes, appréciant le confort chaleureux de la bouche et des mains de l'autre alors que la soirée se refermait autour d'eux. Harry se baissa pour venir enfouir son nez dans le cou de Louis.  
  
« Je n'arrive même pas à décrire à quel point tu joues bien ce concerto, » marmonna Harry, sa voix aussi douce et lente que du sirop coulant alors que sa bouche remontait le long de la mâchoire piquante de Louis. « Ça me rend... Bon Dieu, t'es merveilleux ; t'as pas idée de ce que tu me fais. »  
  
« Oh, j'en ai  _une_ , » répondit Louis de façon taquine. Il passa un doigt sur la bande de peau exposée entre le tee-shirt de Harry et la ceinture de son jeans, et il le sentit frissonner. « Tu vois ? »  
  
Harry se recula, roulant ses yeux, une expression douce sur son visage alors qu'il fixait Louis du regard. « C'est un peu embarrassant, » dit-il. « Mais je suis en quelque sorte venu à Londres pour toi. Je ne veux pas dire que – » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Ton jeu ! Je suis venu ici pour ton jeu. J'veux dire, je suis vraiment content de ce qu'il se passe, » il tendit un bras pour venir peloter les fesses de Louis, soulignant ses paroles, « mais je pense que tu devrais savoir que j'ai suivi ta carrière et que j'ai toujours aimé la façon dont tu jouais, et j'ai choisi... je voulais te conduire. »  
  
Il y eut une pause tandis que Harry rougit, ouvrit sa bouche pour ajouter quelque chose d'autre, puis il la referma et haussa des épaules.  
  
« C'était magnifique, » dit Louis. Il tapota la joue de Harry avant de glisser hors de son étreinte, se retournant pour ramasser le reste des assiettes sales. « Quels autres orchestres tu considérais ? T'as dû avoir beaucoup de propositions. »  
  
« Quelques unes, » acquiesça Harry. Louis ne remarqua pas la légère déception sur le visage de Harry, ses traits se durcissant légèrement, comme s'il avait espéré que Louis réponde à sa confession d'une façon différente. « Le seul autre auquel j'ai sérieusement pensé était le Philarmonique de Berlin. Ils ont Florian Weil. »  
  
Louis étouffa un petit rire. « Florian Weil, hein ? » Il ne put pas empêcher sa poitrine de se serrer de jalousie en pensant à Harry s'intéressant à d'autres violonistes. Surtout les allemands charmants avec de longs cheveux foncés qui ressemblaient Daniel Day-Lewis dans Le Dernier des Mohicans. Il grinça des dents alors qu'il imaginait Harry regardant des vidéos de Weil, observant ses épaules larges et ses mains gracieuses alors qu'il jouait sa célèbre version de la  _Malédiction_  de  _Thaïs_.  _Pas que..._  Louis savait qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur des attentes de Harry, pas à la fin, pas après que Harry se fut habitué à coucher avec lui et commença à voir les défauts dans son jeu.  _Mais Florian Weil n'est pas si génial. Pourquoi Florian Weil ? Et puis,_  
  
« Qui appelle son enfant Florian, de toute façon ? » grogna Louis, mettant les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle, faisant semblant d'être nonchalant alors que des sentiments forts prenaient doucement place dans son corps. « Flo. Comment ça va,  _Flo_. Bon vieux _Flo_. » Il haussa ses épaules et fit une expression exagérée de dégoût.  
  
« C'est un prénom très commun en Allemagne, » dit Harry. « Et en fait, son surnom est Flo. On est de bons amis ; on a beaucoup traîné ensemble quand j'étais à Berlin pendant un moment. Il m'a appris un peu d'allemand. »  
  
Louis laissa tomber la poêle à fajitas dans l'évier plein de mousse avec un plop puis il grogna. « D'accord, Styles, je sais à quel point t'es expérimenté et cool comparé à moi, pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. »  
  
« Quoi ? » Harry releva son regard de là où il était en train d'essuyer le comptoir, ses sourcils froncés de confusion. « Je ne suis pas... »  
  
« Il est surmédiatisé de toute façon, » continua Louis, entendant sa voix un peu haute, un peu stridente, mais il était soudainement incapable de contrôler son ton amer. « Super surestimé. »  
  
« Bien, » acquiesça Harry, ses épaules tendues alors qu'il regardait fixement le marbre mouillé du plan de travail. « Tout le monde est surestimé à part toi, n'est-ce pas Louis ? »  
  
Il laissa tomber le chiffon et s'éloigna en secouant sa tête, Louis le fixant du regard. « Je ne... » essaya-t-il de dire, essuyant ses mains savonneuses sur son pantalon, tout son corps soudainement tendu de peur. « Tu sais que je ne pense pas que... » Harry lui fit signe de se taire, grimpant les escaliers en colimaçon menant à son lit. Louis l'entendit se coucher sur le matelas.  
  
 _Putain_. Louis mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre, regardant fixement le loft sombre. Souhaitant que Harry allume une lampe ou autre pour que Louis puisse au moins le voir là-haut. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas mis Harry en colère avant, pas pendant qu'ils faisaient ça, en étant dans l'espace l'un de l'autre tout le temps, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était supposé régler ça.  _Harry ne peut possiblement pas penser que c'est toujours ce que je ressens à son sujet... Qu'il est surmédiatisé. Ce n'est pas un idiot manquant de confiance en lui comme moi._  Louis se sentit brusquement et inexplicablement frustré à l'idée que Harry puisse ne pas être sûr de lui. Et il y avait une irritation perverse qui flottait dans sa poitrine, voulant savoir pourquoi Harry serait suffisamment stupide pour prendre en compte l'opinion de Louis à son sujet, alors qu'il ne valait de toute évidence rien. Il avait été nul pour lire Harry. Pendant tout ce temps, il s'était inquiété pour tout, et il ne pouvait toujours pas... Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Pas du tout. Alors il finit de nettoyer, prenant plus de temps qu'il n'en avait jamais passé dans sa propre cuisine à essayer de rendre tout impeccable. Il débattit avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait partir. Est-ce que Harry se demandait ce qu'il faisait toujours dans son appartement ? Peut-être qu'il devrait simplement... Ou devrait-il essayer de s'expliquer ?  
  
Louis baissa ses épaules, une main sur la poignée, la manche de sa veste à moitié relevée sur son bras gauche. Il ne voulait pas partir. Pas alors qu'il pouvait toujours sentir les mains de Harry sur lui, pas après la journée qu'ils avaient passé l'un contre l'autre, le sang chaud, se faisant rire. Se faisant jouir. Les nerfs de Louis s'embrasèrent ; il frissonna en se souvenant de la façon dont il avait joué, et de quoi Harry avait eu l'air, le joli arc de ses lèvres et la courbe de ses hanches, le regardant depuis le lit avec un regard intense. Le magnifique et merveilleux Harry. Il était comme une sorte de trésor sur lequel Louis avait réussi à tomber, un petit diamant brillant caché par l'univers, qui se trouvait avoir été assigné à la Cabane Dogwood même s'il était trop jeune...   
  
« Oh, puis merde. » Louis secoua la manche de sa veste et la lança sur le dossier du canapé. Il monta lentement l'escalier pour découvrir Harry endormi, couché en boule et serrant un oreiller contre son torse. Louis fut à moitié soulagé qu'il n'ait pas à s'expliquer, n'ait pas à expliquer quoi que ce soit. Pas tout de suite. Harry avait un froncement tempétueux sur le visage, mais ses joues étaient sèches. Pas de trace de larmes. Louis retira ses vêtements et se coucha à côté de lui. Il posa une main sur son dos pour sentir le rythme de ses profondes respirations, inspirer puis expirer. Inspirer, expirer.   
  
Louis espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas à en parler le lendemain matin.

« Quel est le nom de notre équipe, alors ? » demanda Harry, se poussant plus loin sur le banc pour que Louis puisse s'assoir à côté de lui dans le box. Niall les avait invités pour un quiz dans un pub à la dernière minute. Apparemment aucun des autres joueurs de cor d'harmonie n'avait pu se libérer, à part Gladys, et ça semblait être une bonne façon de se détendre avant un concert.  
  
« Les Biscuits, » dit Niall d'un air absent, regardant par-dessus son épaule vers Gladys, qui était en train d'inscrire leur équipe auprès du maître du quiz.  
  
Louis fit une grimace. « Les Biscuits ? » demanda-t-il, sceptiquement. « Euh. Est-ce que les noms d'équipe ne sont pas supposés être des jeux de mots ou quoi ? »  
  
Niall haussa des épaules, indifférent.  
  
« Vous êtes des joueurs de cor d'harmonie, bon Dieu ! » dit Louis. Il donna un coup de coude à Harry, souriant en coin, puis il fit un signe de la tête vers Niall. « Les Corps à Corps, voilà ! J'en ai trouvé un pour vous. Parfait. On est fin prêt ! Il. N'y. A. Pas. De. Quoi. »  
  
Harry rigola et roula tendrement des yeux. Il retint un sourire à la façon dont la cheville chaude de Louis bougea contre la sienne alors qu'il s'installait totalement sur le banc. Louis avait appuyé leurs jambes l'une contre l'autre sous la table dès qu'ils avaient été assis. Il avait été inhabituellement démonstratif pendant toute la journée, réellement, et Harry suspectait que ça pouvait être sa façon de s'excuser pour la petite dispute au sujet de Florian Weil qu'ils avaient eu la veille. Y penser fit des choses étranges au cœur de Harry, ça le rendit heureux et bizarrement inquiet tout à la fois.  
  
Niall se retourna vers eux, prenant une gorgée de sa bière. « Tu peux voir ça avec Gladys, Tommo. C'est elle le capitaine, pas moi. »  
  
Il était évidemment extrêmement impressionné par les capacités de Louis à faire des jeux de mots, ce qui fit encore plus rire Harry. Il se sentait particulièrement heureux parce qu'il pouvait sentir Louis s'agiter à côté de lui. C'était encore mieux quand Louis était remonté ; il était beaucoup plus susceptible d'attaquer Harry avec des baisers pour soulager la tension.  
  
« Eh bien, Mme Howard, » dit Louis lorsque Gladys revint à leur box et s'assit à côté de Niall.  
  
« Oui, M. Tomlinson ? » répondit-elle, ne levant pas son regard de là où elle organisait le matériel de leur équipe ; une feuille de score, un carnet à réponse, et trois mini-crayons tous alignés sur la table.  
  
« Les Biscuits, Gladys ? Réellement ? » continua Louis.  
  
Gladys leva son regard, lui souriant avec une sorte de tolérance bienveillante. « Louis, mon cher, cher, garçon, je fais ce genre de quiz avec le même nom d'équipe depuis avant même que tu sois né... Je ne vais pas en changer maintenant parce que, quoi ? Vous voulez faire une sorte de... » Elle fit un mouvement flottant dédaigneux avec une de ses élégantes mains manucurées, « d'insinuation sexuelle stupides à propos d'un cor d'harmonie ou quoi ? »  
  
« Dis-lui, Gladdo ! » s'exclama Niall avec un énorme grognement de plaisir, essuyant la bière de sa bouche avec le dos de sa main et gloussant. « Biscuits pour la vie ! »  
  
Louis s'affala de façon théâtrale contre le dossier du banc, correctement réprimandé.  
  
Les yeux de Gladys pétillèrent ; elle était clairement attendrie. « Désolé, Tommo. »  
  
Harry rigolait silencieusement à côté de Louis, mordant sa lèvre. Il dut s'assoir sur ses mains pour ne pas enrouler un bras autour de lui pour le réconforter, même s'il savait que Louis réagissait de façon aussi dramatique pour l'effet comique.  
  
« Pourquoi Les Biscuits ? » demanda Harry à Gladys, espérant se distraire. Il prit une petite gorgée de bière.  
  
Niall posa un coude sur la table, posant son menton dans sa main et regardant Gladys avec un air un peu rêveur. « J'adore cette histoire, » marmonna-t-il. « C'est romantique à mort. »  
  
« Oh vraiment ? » Louis se redressa, attrapant sa propre pinte, sa voix joyeuse et pleine d'intérêt. Le cœur de Harry loupa un battement à la façon dont il avait collé leurs chevilles plus fermement en entendant le commentaire de Niall, une sensation chaude de plaisir se répandant à travers son corps.  
  
Gladys tapota le bras de Niall. « T'es tellement mignon à toujours vouloir me faire plaisir. » Ils gloussèrent tous les deux, tous les deux rassurés en sachant que ce n'était absolument pas un fardeau pour lui.  
  
« Pour répondre à votre réponse, M. Styles, » dit-elle, se tournant vers Harry, « j'ai rencontré mon mari à l'université. Nous travaillons un cet horrible petit café ensemble, le Swinton. » Elle fit un petit mouvement de la tête et un léger rire à ce souvenir, et Harry sentit un sentiment amer dans son ventre. « Il s'appelait Alan Cooke, mon mari. » Gladys rigola à nouveau après l'avoir dit puis elle fit une pause pour regarder Harry droit dans les yeux. « Il est décédé il y a seize ans et j'ai toujours un frisson en disant son nom à voix haute... Alan Cooke. »  
  
 _Louis Tomlinson_ , pensa Harry, incapable de s'en empêcher.  _Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson_. Son cœur se serra à la stupide décharge électrique que ça envoya dans son corps, à chaque fois. Louis écarta encore plus ses jambes, poussant leurs genoux l'un contre l'autre et Harry déglutit fortement, hochant de la tête vers Gladys pour qu'elle continue.  
  
« Bref, c'était Cooke avec un e, » expliqua Gladys. « C-O-O-K-E. Et c'était très important pour lui, ce e à la fin. Il s'énervait toujours si quelqu'un l'écrivait sans le e sur le planning, il s'assurait toujours de le spécifier lorsqu'il disait son nom, ce genre de chose. Alors on le taquinait à ce sujet. 'Cookie', qu'on l'appelait tout le temps. » Elle secoua sa tête, roulant ses yeux pour elle-même. « Jusqu'à ce que finalement, étant une vraie maîtresse de l'humour, je me suis rendue compte qu'on devrait réellement l'appeler Alan Biscuit, à la place. »  
  
Harry luttait fortement pour ne pas sourire largement. C'était comme si son cœur prenait trop de place dans sa poitrine.  
  
Gladys éclaircit sa gorge. « Cependant, on ne sortait pas encore ensemble à l'époque. J'avais deux ans de plus que lui, et j'utilisais ça comme un moyen de me protéger de ce que je ressentais réellement pour lui. Je ne faisais que le taquinait ; je n'étais définitivement  _pas_  en train de filtrer. Alan Biscuit était peut-être grand, roux, intelligent, gentil et faisait de bons sandwichs au salami spécialement pour moi, mais c'était un bébé et ce n'était certainement pas un coup de cœur ! »  
  
Ils rigolèrent tous légèrement. Harry dut brièvement fermer ses yeux, serrant ses poings. Il avait tellement envie de serrer Louis contre son flanc, il mourrait d'envie de tendre une main et la poser sur sa cuisse.  
  
« Jusqu'à un dimanche soir, on avait tous prévu d'aller faire un quiz dans un pub, toutes les personnes travaillant chez Swinton. C'était plus moins un truc hebdomadaire. Le nouveau quiz du dimanche soir au White Swan était pour les gens du milieu. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'est avéré que Alan Biscuit et moi étions les deux seuls à y avoir été. » Harry se déplaça joyeusement à sa place ; les yeux de Gladys pétillaient si fort. « Et j'ai pensé que j'allais être très drôle, alors j'ai dit, « Je vais nous inscrire ! » et j'y suis allé et j'ai inscrit notre équipe sous le nom Les Biscuits. Et je suis retournée vers Alan en me sentant fière de moi-même, et quand il a vu ce que j'avais fait, il a dit, 'Oh Les Biscuits, hein ? Au pluriel ? Quoi, on est marié maintenant ?' » Gladys rigola doucement, un tremblement d'émotion dans son rire. « Et soudainement, j'ai simplement su. J'ai su que c'était Alan et ça allait continuer à être Alan pour moi pendant un long, long, moment. Et j'ai dit, 'Si je me marie à toi, Biscuit, je garde mon propre nom.' Puis il a ri, a pris ma main et voilà. »  
  
Harry laissa échapper un long soupir mélancolique à la fin de l'histoire. Il devait probablement avoir des étoiles dans les yeux, parce que tous les autres éclatèrent de rire. Harry rougit légèrement, mais se joignit à eux.  
  
«  _D'accoooord_ , très bien, » geignit doucement Louis, gloussant toujours. Il tendit une main par-dessus la table et serra celle de Gladys, lui souriant. « Je suppose que Les Biscuits est un nom d'équipe acceptable après tout. »  
  
« C'est très gentil de ta part, Louis, » répondit Gladys.  
  
« Ne vous en faites pas, » dit Louis, faisant un haussement joyeux d'épaule et un petit signe de la main. « Maintenant, est-ce que vous êtes bon ? Parce que, personnellement, je préfère gagner que perdre de façon générale. »  
  
Harry mordit l'ongle de son pouce, fixant de façon absente sa bière pendant un moment alors qu'ils parlaient de leur stratégie d'équipe, de leurs points forts et faiblesses. La jambe de Louis était toujours agréablement collée à la sienne sous la table et la charmante histoire de Gladys s'attardait dans sa tête, ça aurait dû être merveilleux, mais Harry ressentit une mélancolie sous-jacente à la place.  
  
Louis ricana à côté de lui, de cette façon parfaite dont lui seul le faisait, ses yeux se plissèrent joyeusement en réaction à quelque chose que Niall avait dit. Il secouait sa tête, comme s'il attendait simplement la fin des absurdités de Niall pour parler à son tour. Le cœur de Harry loupa un battement en le voyant puis se remit à battre douloureusement.  
  
 _Louis Tomlinson_ , pensa Harry, la même exaltation douce que tout à l'heure parcourut son corps quand il avait prudemment prononcé le prénom de Louis dans sa tête.  _Est-ce qu'il pense à toi de cette façon ? Est-ce qu'il le fera un jour ?_ se demanda-t-il, alors que Louis et Niall continuaient.  _Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais même pas, espèce d'imbécile désespéré._  L'émotion serra sa gorge et fit presque piquer ses yeux.  _Il est juste là à côté de toi. Il est là et il te manque quand même._  
  
« C'est quoi tes meilleures catégories, H ? » demanda Louis, inconscient, donnant un coup de coude à Harry juste au moment où il leva sa pinte pour boire une gorgée. Les yeux de Louis brillaient dans la lumière tamisée du pub. Il était terriblement beau.  
  
 _Tu vas devoir lui parler._  L'idée fit un énorme nœud dans son estomac.  _Tu_  sais  _que tu dois lui parler._ Harry le savait depuis un moment. Tout était toujours trop indéfini. Pour lui, enfin. Il l'avait obstinément ignoré ; il désirait toujours la présence de Louis.  
  
« Hmmm ? » dit Louis pour l'inviter à répondre lorsque Harry ne le fit pas. Sa bouche se courba en un petit sourire méchamment taquin. « Les pantalons moulants ? Soin pour boucles ? Le protocole pour une séance photo nu au bord d'une route ? »  
  
Harry réussit à éloigner toutes ses pensées émotionnelles gênantes, puisqu'il y avait des choses beaucoup plus urgentes.  
  
« Oh, et quel est ton domaine d'expertise, hein, Tommo ? » demanda-t-il, souriant en coin, faisant un signe de la tête vers Niall pour s'assurer qu'il écoutait. « Être un casse couille court sur pattes ? »  
  
Les yeux de Niall s'illuminèrent. Il éclata de rire, sa bière débordant de sa pinte. « Sous-catégorie : Que faire quand tu ne peux pas atteindre... »  
  
« Vous pouvez tous les deux aller vous faire foutre, » dit Louis, roulant ses yeux et croisant ses bras sur son torse alors qu'ils rigolaient tous les deux. Il réprima un sourire, cependant, Harry put le voir aux bords de ses yeux.  
  
« D'accord, messieurs, » déclara Gladys, levant un doigt et le pointant vers là où le maître du quiz s'était installé derrière eux, indiquant qu'il était temps d'écouter. « Ça suffit. Concentrons-nous, c'est sur le point de commencer. »  
  
Louis soupira de protestation, comme s'il n'était évidemment pas à blâmer.  
  
« Oh, tais-toi, Pointe des Pieds, » dit-elle, et il y eut tellement de rire et de douleur au ventre ensuite qu'ils entendirent la première question de la soirée seulement lors de la deuxième lecture.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, Les Biscuits était au coude à coude avec les J'viens de Quizzer mon pantalon au moment de la question finale. Louis était hors de lui et il exprimait sa culpabilité d'avoir donné la mauvaise réponse à la dernière question (« Qui John McEnroe a-t-il battu pour accéder à la finale de Wimbledon en 1980 ? ») en remettant toute la faute sur Harry, facétieusement. Ou à moitié facétieusement, en fait.  
  
« Tout est de ta faute, Styles, » dit-il, repoussant sa frange de devant ses yeux et lança un regard noir à ce qui semblait être le capitaine de l'autre équipe, comme s'il espérait l'apeurer pendant la petite pause avant la grande question finale.  
  
« Quoi ? D'où tu sors ça ? » dit Harry dans un grincement, ses sourcils s'haussant dans un outrage exagéré.  
  
« 'Peut-être que c'était Jimmy Connors,' » dit Louis, imitant la contribution de Harry à leur remue-ménage lors de la réponse précédente dans un murmure aigu.  
  
« Oh, d'accord. Alors suggérer la bonne réponse fait que c'est de ma faute ? D'accord, j'essayerai de m'en souvenir pour la prochaine fois, » se moqua Harry, enfonçant l'un de ses longs doigts dans le flanc de Louis.  
  
Louis courba son torse vers la droite, utilisant son coude pour bloquer l'attaque de Harry alors qu'il laissa échapper un petit gloussement. « Eh bien, si tu avais parlé avec un peu plus d'assurance... j'dis juste que... » il laissa traîner sa phrase.  
  
Harry grogna d'un air incrédule, ressentant une affection si frustrante envers Louis même s'il était insupportable. A cause de ça, en réalité. « Bien sûr, tu n'étais pas fermement résolu à dire que c'était Ivan Lendl depuis le début. Tu n'as pas écarté l'opinion de tous les autres, ou quoi. Nope !  _Tellement_ ouvert à la contribution des autres, comme d'habitude. »  
  
« Exactement, » dit Louis, souriant à Harry avec un air de satisfaction. « Mince, Hazza, t'es vraiment bon pour faire des résumés d'événements qui viennent juste de se produire. C'est un talent incroyable. »  
  
Harry éclata de rire, secouant sa tête avec une exaspération pleine de tendresse. « T'es foutrement ridicule. »  
  
Louis haussa à nouveau ses épaules, souriant, ses yeux pétillant de plaisir à la réaction de Harry.  
  
Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient observés jusqu'à ce que Niall fasse un bruit d'amusement de l'autre côté de la table.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Louis avec prudence, le rose sur ses joues identique à celui sur celles de Harry.  
  
« Je n'ai rien dit, » dit Niall, prenant une gorgée de bière avec un air plutôt fier de lui. Il rigola lorsqu'il vit les regards qu'ils lui lancèrent en réponse. « D'accord, très bien. C'est juste, vous voyez, je suis quand même très content d'avoir eu raison à votre sujet. » Il fit un signe entre eux avec son verre. « Sur le fait que vous allez bien vous entendre. »  
  
Harry sentit une piqûre d'embarras parcourir son dos, et il recommença à mordre l'ongle de son pouce.  
  
« J'veux dire, vous êtes tous les deux si sacrément bizarres, » dit Niall, secouant sa tête. Son visage s'illumina soudainement, comme s'il venait juste de se souvenir de quelque chose. « Vous avez plus de choses en commun que ce que vous croyez ! Genre, la dernière fois, j'étais à Tesco en train d'acheter du pain à l'ail parce que j'avais envie d'en manger, et le  _Boléro_  est passé dans le magasin. Une putain de version Muzak du  _Boléro_. Je me suis rendu compte que genre, bordel de merde ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré deux personnes qui détestent le  _Boléro_  autant que Harry et Louis. Jamais dans ma vie. »  
  
Harry se figea à sa place, les mots de Niall lui tombant dessus comme mille litres d'eau glacée. C'était comme si son cœur avait cessé de battre dans sa poitrine et son corps s'était vidé de tout son sang. Il ne clignait pas des yeux. Il ne respirait plus.  
  
« Tu sais, Haz, » continua Niall, complètement inconscient que le monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient était en train de disparaître. « J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était étrange que tu ne l'écoutes jamais. Puis j'ai été à un concert, il y a quelques années, avec ce loser, et il s'est levé dès qu'elle a commencé ! Putain, il m'a abandonné, Louis... »  
  
Harry était juste vaguement conscient du fait que Niall était en train de parler, à présent. Son choc initial était passé et il était plongé dans la chaleur maladive et oppressante d'une humiliation du passé et du présent.  _Baaa-ba-da-da-da-da-da-dut-da-da-dahhh..._  De la sueur perla sur sa peau glacée. Le mélange entre la honte et la douleur était si écrasant et tranchant, Harry pensait qu'il pourrait s'étouffer avec ; il pouvait presque sentir la bile à la base de son œsophage.  
  
Il fixa droit devant lui avec un air absent, priant pour que Niall ne remarque pas sa gêne et à quel point il était au bord des larmes. Louis l'avait probablement déjà lu sur son visage. Il se sentait totalement exposé, les profondeurs de ses insécurités d'enfants mises à nu.  _Louis Tomlinson_. Harry était tellement conscient de la présence de Louis à côté de lui sur le banc, c'était comme s'il était assis à côté d'un fil électrique chargé.  
  
Puis la main de Louis se posa sur celle de Harry sous la table. Ce dernier fit un doux son involontaire, son cœur remontant dans sa gorge et y restant. Il dut fermer ses yeux, sur le point de pleurer pour une raison totalement différente maintenant que les petits doigts chauds de Louis s'enroulaient autour des siens. La prise de Louis était ferme et rassurante, il serrait la main de Harry à des intervalles réguliers, passant occasionnellement son pouce en de petits cercles sur la peau délicate du dos.  
  
Harry put sentir le pouls de Louis accélérer lorsque son poignet se colla contre le sien. Ça lui fit désirer tellement de choses, il en mourrait absolument d'envie. Il se sentait plein à ras bord, plein d'émotions inexprimées et incroyablement fortes.  _Louis Tomlinson_ , pensa à nouveau Harry, juste au moment où celui-ci appuya le bout de ses doigts dans la paume de sa main. Il soupira, et serra la sienne en retour.  
  
« Je pense qu'on devrait miser les quinze points, quoi qu'il arrive. Le tout pour le tout ! » dit Gladys, sa voix sonnant toujours lointaine aux oreilles de Harry. Le maître du quiz avait dû annoncer que c'était la question finale.  
  
« Comme vous voulez, Howard, » entendit-il Louis croasser, sa voix craquant légèrement.  
  
« Vraiment ? » demanda Niall, comme si lui et Gladys s'étaient attendu à devoir lutter un peu plus. « Génial ! Allez les Biscuits ! En route pour gagner ! »  
  
Ils finirent par prendre la quatrième place, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Louis continua de tenir sa main jusqu'à ce qu'au moment où ils partirent.  
  
Dès qu'ils montèrent dans le taxi pour aller à Hampstead, Louis tira Harry vers lui, glissant rapidement un bras autour de ses épaules. Il arrangea avec soin la position de Harry contre lui, ainsi son corps était presque perpendiculaire au sien, ses longues jambes s'étendant dans toute la largeur du véhicule, l'arrière de la tête de Harry reposant contre la clavicule de Louis, juste en dessous de son menton. A part Louis murmurant l'adresse de Harry au chauffeur et leur installation, ils passèrent le trajet en silence. Louis garda son visage appuyé contre les cheveux de Harry, inspirant de temps en temps son odeur d'une façon qui fit gonfler le cœur de Harry. Il guida ce dernier dans son immeuble avec une main dans le bas de son dos.  
  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent en sécurité dans l'appartement de Harry et qu'ils eurent retiré leurs chaussures, se tenant presque timidement l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'entrée, que Harry releva la tête pour risquer de regarder Louis droit dans les yeux. Il laissa échapper un rire étranglé et nerveux à ce qu'il y vit, ébranlé et submergé par la douceur qui brillait dans les yeux de Louis alors qu'il le regardait, presque infiniment tendre. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais il finit par prendre une inspiration saccadée à la place, incapable de maîtriser toute l'émotion s'agitant en lui.  
  
« Oh, » dit Louis d'une voix étouffée, «  _Haz_. » C'était doucement pondéré, la façon dont Louis le prononça, sa voix dense et presque larmoyante, et ça remplit Harry d'une joie agréable et terrifiante.  
  
Louis fit un pas vers lui, levant doucement une main pour caresser sa joue. « Harry, » chuchota-t-il, à bout de souffle, alors qu'il appuyait son pouce contre les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de Harry. L'air hésitant et retroussé de Louis fut plein de respect lorsqu'il continua. Il balbutia calmement, ne brisant pas le contact visuel. « T'es tellement – t'es  _tellement_ beau. Tu dois – tu dois le savoir. T'es tellement beau à mes yeux, Harry. »  
  
Harry avait observé Louis avec des paupières lourdes, et elles se fermèrent aux paroles de Louis, une chaleur traversant son corps. Il était tellement excité qu'il se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, comme une sorte de métronome humain gardant un battement irrégulier.  
  
Louis bougea sa main jusqu'à la nuque de Harry, le stabilisant avec un contact familier.  
  
« Harry, je – » commença Louis, se coupa et déglutissant fortement. Il frottait son pouce sur la peau de la nuque de Harry, comme il le faisait souvent, mais il y avait un tressautement nerveux dans ses mouvements, une saccade qui n'était normalement pas là. Ça réconforta un peu plus Harry et il soupira, ses yeux s'ouvrant doucement pour pouvoir regarder Louis.  
  
Louis laissa échapper un petit rire plein d'angoisse, secouant sa tête. Il prit une profonde respiration et essaya à nouveau. « Je- Je voulais simplement que tu saches à quel point – à quel point je suis désolé. » ça sortit dans un murmure rauque, mais sa voix devint un peu plus confiante lorsqu'il continua, la prise de sa main se faisant plus ferme dans la nuque de Harry. « Je suis tellement désolé en ce qui concerne le  _Boléro_ , Harry. Je – Je suis désolé pour tout ça. La façon dont j'ai agi à l'époque. La façon dont je t'ai traité... C'était – Je... ça me tue, Harry. Je suis tellement désolé. Tellement désolé. »  
  
Harry fit un petit bruit peiné. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Louis qu'il s'agissait d'excuses sincères, et ça avait tellement de signification pour lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à correctement articuler une réponse ; il était trop bouleversé, c'était trop à la fois. Il ferma ses yeux et se pencha en avant pour appuyer son front contre celui de Louis, respirant profondément en même temps que lui pendant quelques instants. Le cœur de Harry battait si fort qu'il allait presque sortir de sa poitrine, son système nerveux dans un désordre total, et sentir leurs corps se toucher d'une manière aussi simple le maintenait en quelque sorte au sol.  
  
« Harry, » murmura Louis d'une voix rauque, son front toujours contre celui de Harry, ses doigts glissant à travers ses boucles. « Je suis juste réellement déso— »  
  
« C'est bon, Louis, » chuchota Harry. Il se recula, se tenant bien droit, mais restant suffisamment proche pour caresser d'une main rassurant le dos de Louis, la laissant s'installer de façon possessive au-dessus de ses fesses. « C'est bon. »  
  
Harry tira sur sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce et son index alors qu'il regardait Louis de haut, ses yeux parcourant le visage de Louis comme s'il essayait de le mémoriser. Il y avait tellement d'autres choses dont il devrait parler avec Louis à cet instant, tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui dire, et tellement de choses qu'il avait besoin de lui demander.  
  
Il prit une inspiration et ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortit. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Ou comment le faire.  
  
Louis avait le regard levé vers lui avec une telle transparence, mais voir Harry avoir du mal à parler avait ramener une méfiance dans les traits de son visage. Ses yeux étaient plein de prudence à présent, comme s'il avait peur de ce que Harry pourrait être sur le point de dire. L'esprit de Harry retourna en arrière, lorsqu'ils étaient au pub, à la façon parfaite dont Louis avait tenu sa main, sa chaleur, et il rendit compte qu'il avait également peur. Il craignait que s'il parlait tout de suite, il ruinerait ce beau moment fragile entre eux. Il ne voulait pas effrayer ce Louis ; il voulait le gardait.  
  
Alors il déglutit ses émotions conflictuelles et fit preuve de témérité à la place, tirant Louis dans ses bras, cherchant ses lèvres et l'embrassant avec ferveur. Louis laissa échapper un petit bruit de surprise mêlée à du plaisir puis il répondit à son baiser dans la même mesure, sa langue s'enfonçant immédiatement dans la bouche de Harry, habile, caressant la sienne et le faisant gémir.  
  
Ils se déplacèrent jusque dans le salon et Louis accula Harry contre un des murs. Harry ressentit une sorte de bonheur vertigineux et grisant à l'attention totale que lui portait Louis, frissonnant à la façon dont ses mains étaient avides de lui, parcourant tout son corps alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. C'était, toujours, quelque chose de si enivrant, la façon dont l'empressement désespéré de Louis correspondait au sien. A quel point ils fonctionnaient bien ensemble.  _Bon Dieu. Louis._  Harry avait envie de le dévorer.  
  
Il pelota le merveilleux cul de Louis et enfonça le bout de ses doigts dans la chair, comme il savait que Louis aimait, gagnant un grincement étouffé mais ravi pour ses efforts. Ça le fit glousser contre les lèvres de Louis dans une exaltation ridicule.  
  
« Tais-toi, » dit Louis, brisant le baiser et gloussant lui-même un peu. Il donna un petit coup de poing dans le ventre de Harry, le faisant s'écarter légèrement sur le côté. Cependant, Harry ne relâcha pas sa prise ferme sur les fesses de Louis.  
  
« Non, non. Je ne me tairai pas, » roucoula taquinement Harry dans l'oreille de Louis, sachant que ça l'agacerait. « Je sais ce que vous aimez, M. Tomlinson. »  
  
Harry prit une inspiration saccadée, faisant également un petit grincement lorsque Louis passa une main sous son pull, frôlant la peau de son torse et caressant avec son pouce son téton droit avant de le pincer.  
  
« Je sais ce que t'aimes aussi, » chuchota Louis, sournois et légèrement taquin. « Et autant t'aimes ça, » il passa à nouveau son pouce sur son téton, appliquant plus de pression, « je crois vraiment que t'aimes encore plus mon cul que moi. N'est-ce-pas, Styles ? »  
  
Encore plus de sang se précipita dans la région sud de Harry alors qu'il s'appuyait totalement contre le mur et écartait ses jambes, calant Louis entre ses cuisses. Il malaxa la chair de la fesse droite de Louis, appréciant la façon dont les paupières de ce dernier papillonnèrent.  
  
Il ne réussit qu'à laisser échapper un faible son en réponse.  
  
« Je parie que t'es pressé d'enfoncer tes dents dedans, » murmura Louis, embrassant le cou de Harry.  
  
Ce dernier rougit, grognant à cette idée. Un frisson d'envie parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.  
  
« Je pense que, » dit Harry, sa voix rauque, son pouls battant dans la chaleur de son visage. Il bougea sa main droite jusque dans le bas du dos de Louis puis il la glissa à l'intérieur de son pantalon, passant ses longs doigts sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et caressant légèrement sa raie. « Je pense que, » recommença-t-il, lorsque Louis haleta et se cambra contre lui au contact, se frottant subtilement contre la hanche de Harry puis poussant son bassin vers sa main. Il éclaircit sa gorge. « En fait, je pense que c'est un favori  _partagé_ , Louis. »  
  
« Mon Dieu,  _Hazza_ , » grogna Louis, enfouissant son visage chaud et rouge contre le pull de Harry quand le majeur de Harry glissa finalement entre ses fesses.  
  
Harry pouvait sentir le sexe chaud de Louis contre lui, durcissant déjà dans son pantalon, et il dut prendre une inspiration profonde et mesurée pour se calmer avant de continuer. « A quoi tu penses ? Hmm ? Parce que je parie que tu penses à mes mains sur tes fesses nues, tout comme moi, hein, Lou ? Les serrant et les écartant. Te léchant, doucement et lentement, juste comme tu aimes ça. »  
  
Louis frémit contre lui, tressautant rigidement et laissant échapper un petit gémissement. « Putain. Harry.  _S'il te plaît_ , » gémit-il. « S'il te plaît. »  
  
Il leva le regard vers Harry, une couleur intense se répandant sur ses pommettes, sa respiration saccadée, ses yeux infiniment bleus. Il semblait aussi follement excité que Harry, et juste tellement,  _tellement_  douloureusement ouvert à lui. De l'affection passionnée et vulnérable brillaient en face de Harry ainsi qu'un désir fou d'une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ça fit cesser de battre le cœur de Harry ; c'était la chose la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais vu... ça fit céder quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui.  
  
« Putain, Louis, » dit Harry, ruiné. Il leva la main qui n'était pas enfouie dans le pantalon de Louis pour couvrir ses propres yeux. Sa voix était teintée de désir. « Bien-bien sûr. Ouais. Evidemment. »  
  
Ils rigolèrent tous les deux alors qu'ils chancelaient en montant l'escalier en colimaçon, instables sur leurs jambes. Harry suivait Louis, le laissant le tirer par les doigts. Louis continua de lui sourire de cette petite façon qui donnait en quelque sorte l'impression à Harry qu'il pourrait s'évanouir.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers, ils enlevèrent doucement les vêtements l'un de l'autre. La respiration de Harry se fit de plus en plus profonde au fur et à mesure que la peau dorée de Louis était révélée. Ça le surprenait parfois à quel point c'était toujours aussi délicieux de regarder Louis, comment ça semblait devenir de plus en plus délicieux à chaque fois.  
  
« Comment tu me veux ? » demanda Louis.  
  
Harry dut détourner ses yeux du sexe luisant de Louis pour répondre. « Sur – sur le ventre, » finit-il par dire, toussant dans sa main.  
  
Il guida Louis sur le lit, empilant les oreillers sous ses hanches et s'installant derrière lui entre ses jambes. Il passa doucement ses mains le long des flancs de Louis, pour commencer, mordant sa lèvre de pur bonheur à la chair de poule qu'il y fit apparaître.  
  
Voir Louis comme ça, sa tête tournait sur le côté, contre le lit, ses cils charbonneux sur sa joue, la ligne gracieuse de sa colonne vertébrale se cambrant jusqu'à la généreuse courbe de ses fesses – ça coupait toujours le souffle de Harry.  _Particulièrement ce soir_ , pensa-t-il, un frisson de tendresse le traversant.  
  
« T'es tellement magnifique, Lou, » murmura-t-il, avant de déposer une ligne de baiser le long de son dos, mordillant doucement la peau douce. Louis se tortilla sous ses attentions, se cambrant à chaque baiser et laissant échapper les plus jolis petits gémissements, le genre qui rendait Harry absolument fou et qui allait directement à son sexe. « Tellement magnifique, toujours Louis, toujours, » dit Harry, alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres contre les fossettes à la base du dos de Louis.  
  
Il malaxa les fesses de Louis en faisant des petits cercles, les soulevant un petit peu, comme s'il testait le poids.   
  
« C'est le cul parfait, » croassa brusquement Harry, se penchant en avant pour enfoncer prudemment ses dents dans la fesse gauche, souriant quand Louis haleta. Il embrassa le fantôme de la morsure puis s'accroupit à nouveau. « Est-ce que tu peux réellement me blâmer ? Tellement parfait. J'y pense tout le temps, » dit-il, se permettant de le serrer à nouveau de façon satisfaisante et l'observant rebondir lorsqu'il y donna une petite tape.   
  
N'importe quel autre soir, Louis aurait répliqué avec une sorte d'objection subtile à l'éloge de Harry, il lui aurait fait savoir d'une quelconque manière qu'il trouvait que les compliments étaient exagérés et immérités. Il aurait grogné d'incrédulité ou roulé des yeux, ou fait une remarque sarcastique tout en se tortillant légèrement, mal à l'aise sous cette attention positive. Pas cette fois. Cette fois, quand Harry leva son regard vers Louis, il vit un rougissement de plaisir s'épanouir sur le profil du visage de Louis et se répandre le long de son cou. Louis semblait complètement détendu et heureux dans sa position vulnérable et pendant une stupéfiante seconde, Harry ressentit tellement de chose pour lui qu'il crut qu'il pourrait en pleurer.  
  
«  _Louis_ , » murmura Harry, bouleversé. Il baissa sa tête pour se mettre à la tâche l'attendant.  
  
Il écarta soigneusement les fesses de Louis et passa légèrement sa langue sur son entrée dans une série de petites léchouilles taquines, grognant quand Louis se cambra en réponse et un spasme visible parcourut les muscles de son dos. Tout l'air sortit des poumons de Louis alors que Harry continuait, et il fit un bruit étouffé, enfouissant totalement son visage dans les draps.  
  
Harry aimait toujours ça, il aimait la façon dont ça rendait doucement Louis fou. Mais c'était particulièrement intime et merveilleux ce soir, alors qu'il s'occupait de Louis, mordillant et suçant son entrée, le faisant trembler, avant de l'ouvrir encore plus et pousser sa langue à l'intérieur. Louis gémissait pleinement et se tortilla contre la pile d'oreiller lorsque Harry fit pénétrer un doigt humide à côté de sa langue.  
  
« Harold, » dit Louis d'une voix étouffée. « Bon Dieu. »  
  
Harry garda sa main gauche en mouvement sur la hanche de Louis, malaxant occasionnellement sa fesse alors qu'il continuait de préparer Louis, le pénétrant doucement, faisant aller et venir sa langue. Il sentit Louis devenir rigide sous lui, la cambrure de son dos encore plus prononcée qu'auparavant, et pendant une seconde il pensa que Louis avait joui.  
  
« Putain, » souffla Louis, haletant et repoussant la tête de Harry avec une main moite, tordant son cou pour le regarder. « Putain. Harry, c'est trop. Arrête. S'il te plaît. J'veux pas venir tout de suite. Je-j'veux te chevaucher. J'veux tellement te chevaucher. »   
  
Le cœur de Harry loupa un battement à l'expression désespérée et pleine d'espoir sur le visage de Louis. Son propre sexe, douloureusement dur, tressauta entre ses jambes.  
  
« Oh, » laissa-t-il échapper, prenant une inspiration irrégulière. « Ouais, d'accord. »  
  
Louis se retourna sur le dos et sourit à Harry, tellement nébuleux et beau que c'était douloureux pour Harry de le regarder.  
  
« C'est mon autre préféré, » dit Louis, presque timidement, comme s'il lui confiait un secret. Son torse continuait de se soulever rapidement alors qu'il tendait une main pour venir caresser la joue de Harry. « Te chevaucher. »   
  
Harry déposa un baiser sur la main de Louis, fermant ses yeux, son cœur battant rapidement puis loupant un battement lorsque Louis murmura doucement, « Joli, joli garçon. »  
  
« Est-ce que tu penses être prêt ? » réussit à demander Harry, alors que Louis recommençait à bouger, invitant Harry à se coucher sur le dos là où il le voulait et se penchant sur le côté pour attraper le lubrifiant sur la table de nuit à sa gauche.  
  
Louis hocha de la tête, soupirant son assentiment.  
  
Il rigola doucement au son que Harry fit quand il enroula finalement sa main autour de son sexe négligé, le lubrifiant. Louis travailla efficacement, chevauchant Harry et se positionnant sur lui, plaçant les mains de ce dernier sur ses hanches avant de s'aligner avec son sexe. Il le fit doucement pénétrer en lui, soupirant de plaisir avec sa tête penchée en arrière, exposant sa gorge. Il était une telle vision.  
  
Les doigts de Harry s'enfonçaient dans la peau de Louis une fois qu'il fut complètement en lui, sa respiration sortant en de rapides petits halètements, accablé par la chaleur étroite et parfaite de Louis autour de lui.   
  
« Harry, » gémit Louis alors qu'il commençait à bouger doucement, balançant ses hanches. Il baissa son regard vers Harry avec des yeux scintillants et tombants, appuyant ses paumes contre le torse de Harry alors qu'il se levait et se baissait en rythme sur son sexe. « J'ai tellement envie de toi, tout le temps. Tellement beau. »  
  
Harry ne put pas empêcher la façon dont il commença à donner des coups de reins vers le haut, se collant au rythme tortueusement lent et s'accroissant que Louis avait instauré, venant à sa rencontre.   
  
« C'est tellement bon. Tellement bon, » haleta Louis, totalement ruiné au-dessus de lui.  
  
Il avait commencé à se caresser, se balançant toujours sur Harry, de plus en plus rapidement à présent. La bouche de Louis était grande ouverte par l'assaut de sensation, et Harry pouvait voir qu'il était de plus en plus proche de l'orgasme par la façon dont il avait commencé à serrer la mâchoire. Il était en admiration devant Louis, une chaleur se propageant dans son propre ventre, en fusion et incandescente. Il devenait fou de plaisir, ses hanches s'enfonçant dans Louis, effréné pour qu'ils jouissent en même temps.  
  
« C'est toujours tellement bon avec toi, toujours, » sanglota presque Louis. « Le – » sa respiration se coupa. « Le meilleur. Toujours,  _toujours_. »  
  
« Louis, » gémit Harry, sentit une vague d'émotion électrique aux mots de Louis.  _Le meilleur. C'est vrai. Toujours. Toujours._  
  
Louis jouit soudainement, son sexe pulsant entre eux, lorsqu'il entendit Harry dire son prénom. Cette simple vision fut si puissante que Harry ferma involontairement ses yeux, sa respiration saccadée. Ses hanches donnèrent plusieurs à-coups secs dans la chaleur étroite du corps de Louis et il le suivit, le plaisir le traversant par grandes vagues.  
  
Louis se laissa tomber sur lui, tremblant légèrement.  
  
« Je ne bougerai plus jamais, » marmonna-t-il contre le torse de Harry, sonnant autant épuisé que lui.  
  
Harry rigola faiblement, passant une main réconfortante le long du dos de Louis avant de retirer son sexe mou du corps de Louis.  
  
« C'est tout dégueulasse, » soupira Louis. Il se pelotonna contre le flanc de Harry et passa un doigt dans du sperme qui avait atterri sur le ventre de Harry.   
  
Harry hocha simplement de la tête, pas prêt à parler. Il était si émotionnellement et physiquement épuisé, il savait qu'il allait s'endormir d'une seconde à l'autre.  
  
« Concert demain, » lui rappela Louis, vaseux et sans aucune raison, faisant échapper un gloussement à Harry et hocher à nouveau de la tête.  
  
« Je sais, » murmura-t-il, tirant Louis encore plus contre lui.  
  
 _Tu dois toujours lui parler_ , pensa Harry, un pincement d'inquiétude se déplaçant au bord de son esprit alors que ses yeux se fermaient.  _Après ce cycle. Après le Dvořák_. Il ne voulait pas compromettre la performance de Louis avec un bouleversement émotionnel.  
  
Harry soupira avec mélancolie, le même bonheur étrange plein d'inquiétude que plus tôt serrant son cœur. « Tu vas être tellement génial, Louis. » Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il dit avant de s'endormir.

Les derniers applaudissements pour l' _Ouverture de Tannhäuser_  se turent, et il y eut un silence total dans la salle. Juste quelques toux étouffées et le bruissement des programmes alors que Louis se levait de sa chaise, quittant Eleanor et sa partition pour allait se tenir devant l'orchestre, seul. Il cligna des yeux, une fois puis deux, à cause des lumières vives qui brillaient depuis la passerelle au-dessus de la scène. Elles rendaient presque impossible le fait de voir le public comme autre chose qu'une collection de formes floues et silhouettes sombres qui ne semblaient pas tout à fait réelles. Louis eut presque l'impression qu'il était sous l'eau.  
  
C'était bizarrement réconfortant.  
  
Les applaudissements reprirent quand Harry réapparut de l'aile, hochant aimablement de la tête vers le public alors qu'il traversait la scène. Ses mains étaient croisées modestement devant lui, sa baguette blanche serrée dans son poing droit et pointant vers le sol. Ses pieds étaient traînants, légèrement en dedans comme d'habitude. Louis leva Thunder à son menton presque avant que Harry soit sur le podium, les doigts se tordant légèrement alors qu'il visualisait les premières notes du concerto. Une énergie nerveuse descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, frappant l'arrière de ses jambes.  _Je peux le faire_. Louis prit une profonde respiration, essayant de se calmer, pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.  _Des mains fermes, tellement important_ , pensa-t-il, bêtement.  _Indispensable pour un violoniste professionnel. Maintenant arrête de penser à des trucs aussi merdiques. Concentre-toi. Concentre-toi._  
  
Louis jeta un regard vers Harry juste au moment où il leva ses bras pour préparer l'orchestre. Dans la fraction de seconde avant qu'il les baisse, il rencontra le regard de Louis, et l'adoration dans ses yeux stupéfia Louis. Féroce et passionnée, et sans aucune peur. Ça lui coupa le souffle, effaça toute pensée analytique de son esprit. L'orchestre était déjà à la moitié de leur phrase d'ouverture avant qu'il revienne à lui-même et il se rendit compte qu'il était supposé commencer à jouer dans une mesure.  
  
 _C'est parti._  
  
Son violon chanta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici les œuvres du deuxième cycle de concert de Harry, dans l'ordre de passage :  
>   
> 1\. [L'Ouverture de Tannhäuser](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRmCEGHt-Qk) de Wagner  
>   
> 2\. Concerto pour violon en La mineur, Op. 53 de Dvorak :  
> [Mouvement 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFSXOeuOvsw)  
> [Mouvement 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PpuboJ08wU)  
> [Mouvement 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=263ntR-eTIk)  
>   
> 3. [Symphonie Héroïque](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzTdZShI2Dk) de Beethoven


	8. Chapter 8

 « ... Mais le véritable temps fort de la soirée fut la prestation du  _Concerto pour Violon en La mineur_  de Dvořák par Louis Tomlinson. Il a tenu l'auditoire captif dès les premières notes, tissant ensemble les mélodies Tchèques de Dvořák avec une main experte. La qualité douce et lyrique du second mouvement transparut exceptionnellement bien dans les sonorités rondes et riches de son « Grand Amati » ca. 1935, et contrastèrent avec le  _furiant_  joyeusement vif et énergique du troisième mouvement. Dans l'ensemble, ce fut une performance puissante et pleine d'émotion, parfaitement complétée par Harry Styles et l'Orchestre Symphonique de Londres. Tomlinson, qui a peut-être été trop souvent oublié dans les débats autour de la jeune génération de violonistes... Bla, bla, bla, puis ils ont simplement mis un bout de mon CV. Finaliste au Concours international Tchaïkovski et tout ça. »  
  
Harry souriait tout en regardant Louis penché par-dessus l'îlot de sa cuisine, un bol de céréales dans une main et le journal ouvert sous lui. Il semblait tout doux et plein de sommeil dans son tee-shirt en coton froissé et son pantalon de pyjama, se yeux encore un peu endormis, mais pétillant de plaisir. Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler lorsque Louis mordit sa lèvre et frotta sa nuque avec l'une de ses mains, tournant la page avant d'avoir même fini la première critique, cherchant la suivante. Harry était sorti en vitesse et avait acheté tous les journaux ayant une partie Art qu'il avait pu trouver, puis il avait marqué chaque critique avec un Post-It jaune avant que Louis ne se soit même réveillé. Elles étaient toutes positives. Toutes  _brillantes_.  
  
Et Louis était rayonnant. Il arrêta de les lire à voix haute, mais Harry pouvait voir ses yeux effleurer les mots, ses joues se teintant de rose. Ça rendit Harry indescriptiblement heureux de voir Louis aussi fier de lui-même. Puis il sentit ce tiraillement omniprésent, cette douleur dans l'ensemble de son corps et il fut obligé de le toucher, d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui en se mettant derrière son tabouret, apaisant ses joues rouges avec de petits bisous et enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.  
  
« Est-ce que t'es en train de me renifler ? » se moqua Louis, se tortillant et renversant presque ses céréales alors qu'il faisait semblant de vouloir se détacher de son étreinte. « T'es en train de me renifler comme de la peinture en aérosol. Ne tombe pas dans la drogue, Harold. » Harry put le sentir frissonner, cependant. Il pouvait sentir le tremblement des muscles de Louis sous son contact et il sourit.  
  
« Je suis tellement fier de toi, bébé. » Il chuchota dans les poils duveteux de sa nuque, inspirant l'odeur de son garçon.  
  
« Merci. » La réponse de Louis fut également douce, sa voix chaude, tendre et ouvertement affectueuse. Une vague de bonheur déferla dans la poitrine de Harry, et il était sûr de n'avoir jamais été autant amoureux.  _Je t'aime_ , pensa-t-il, alors qu'il faisait tourner Louis sur le tabouret pour l'embrasser correctement, sentant le goût du lait et du sucre.  _Je t'aime, je t'aime... Louis, je t'aime. Louis Tomlinson_. Il était sûr que son cœur allait exploser et sortir de sa poitrine, ricocher partout dans la pièce avant de tomber dans la main tendue de Louis. (A ce moment-là, Louis s'enfuirait loin de lui, rigolant comme un fou et le tenant par-dessus sa tête alors qu'il conduirait Harry dans une course-poursuite autour de l'îlot central, du canapé... C'était presque comme si Harry ne s'était pas du tout réveillé, comme si toute cette matinée était un rêve.)  
  
Harry était sur le point de le dire, une soudaine nervosité et excitation faisant trembler ses doigts et sa vision se fit floue. Il rompit leur baiser, amenant ses mains jusqu'au visage de Louis alors qu'il le fixait, ses yeux bleus, les angles vifs de son visage et sa barbe matinale.  _Je t'aime vraiment. Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais..._  
  
Juste au moment où Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Fort. Avec les accents romantiques de la chanson 'Talk Dirty to Me' de Jason Derulo. Louis commença à rire de façon hystérique et repoussa Harry. « Sors cette chose de la poche ravagée par la guerre dans laquelle tu le gardes et réponds. »  
  
Harry roula ses yeux et attrapa le téléphone dans sa poche, appuyant sur accepter avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. « Allo ? »  
  
« C'est Grimmy, » chuchota-t-il à Louis quelques secondes plus tard, couvrant le micro avec sa main. « Il veut que je vienne pour une réunion. »  
  
Louis fit la moue. « Mais  _Haz_ , c'est notre seule journée de congé avant de reprendre les répétitions. J'avais prévu de... » Il fit un mouvement suggestif avec sa langue qui rendit les genoux de Harry mou et dirigea son sang vers le sud. Harry plaqua une main sur l'affreuse bouche cochonne de Louis, étouffant des gloussements alors que Louis lécha sa paume. Quand il commença à mordiller légèrement le petit doigt de Harry, ça devint presque impossible pour lui de contrôler sa voix et prévoir quelque chose avec Grimshaw comme une personne professionnelle.  
  
« Bien sûr, » dit-il, essayant de ne pas crier. « Je peux être là dans une demi-heure. Oui, je sais. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Louis. « C'était absolument magnifique, juste parfait. Je suis sûr qu'il les a lues. D'accord, à tout à l'heure ! »  
  
Il raccrocha avant que Grimshaw puisse continuer à lui parler du concert final de son second cycle, et il se pencha en avant pour remplacer sa main sur la bouche de Louis par ses lèvres. Un baiser se transforma en trois avant qu'il finisse par s'éloigner en marmonnant, « J'dois y aller. Les affaires ! Des affaires d'adultes ! »  
  
« Souviens-toi juste, Styles, que j'ai moi-même des affaires d'adultes auxquelles j'aimerais participer quand tu trouveras du temps dans ton emploi du temps chargé... »   
  
Harry tira sa langue à Louis en se dirigeant vers la porte, juste au moment où Louis fit une grimace et croisa ses yeux.

*

Harry prit le métro jusqu'à la station Barbican, se réjouissant de la courte marche à l'extérieur. On était déjà le 2 mai, c'était presque l'été, et le temps était exceptionnellement chaud et beau dans la City. Les femmes commençaient à porter des robes d'été, et les hommes portaient leurs vestes à l'épaule alors qu'ils parcourraient Aldersgate. Harry sourit à tout le monde en passant, tellement plein de bonne volonté et d'esprit humain qu'il pourrait se mettre à chanter. Il avait l'impression que le soleil brillait rien que pour lui, et il partageait sa luminosité et sa chaleur avec tout la Cité de Londres – le genre de matin où tout était une métaphore pour sa vie, à lui. Mais plus il s'éloignait de l'appartement, plus il se sentait un peu soulagé de ne pas avoir dit... eh bien. Une grande partie de lui était tellement heureuse, mais il y avait cette autre partie, cette partie résiduelle et ancienne de lui qui se méfiait toujours de Louis Tomlinson. Particulièrement de la façon dont il pourrait agir si Harry essayait d'évoquer des sentiments plus sérieux. La part du lion en lui faisait de son mieux pour faire disparaître ses doutes ; ils s'étaient affaiblis depuis la soirée du quizz au pub, mais ils étaient là. Toujours. _Il ne me le dirait probablement pas en retour_ , pensa Harry.  _Je ne peux pas lui dire... il pourrait prendre la fuite, ou... D'accord, ne pas y penser_. Harry laissa le soleil briller sur lui, refusant de prendre pleinement en considération les petits nœuds sombres dans sa poitrine.  
  
Le résultat final était qu'il avait assez d'amour désespéré pour remplir un corps en entier, et une partie avait commencé à déborder – ce qui signifiait qu'il était, en fait, en train de chanter au moment où il pénétra dans le Barbican relativement désert et il se dirigea vers les bureaux administratifs au deuxième étage. «  _Kiss me each morning for a million years... Hold me each evening by your side..._  » (ndlt : Embrasse-moi chaque matin pendant un million d'années... Tiens-moi chaque soir contre toi)  
  
Grimshaw leva son regard de son bureau quand Harry toqua, fredonnant toujours l'air mélancolique de sa faible voix de baryton. Il sourit largement et se leva à moitié, faisant signe à Harry d'entrer dans le bureau. « Salut, Harry, » dit-il chaleureusement. « Merci d'être venu aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Pas de problème, » répondit Harry en souriant. Il prit place sur la chaise en cuir en face du bureau, sa posture détendue. « Quoi de neuf ? »  
  
« Eh bien, » Grimshaw posa ses deux paumes sur le bureau, les tapant légèrement sur des papiers alors qu'il parlait. Il était de toute évidence très excité. « Je ne voulais pas vous en parler avant que tout soit absolument finalisé, mais un petit oiseau m'a dit que... » il se pencha en avant et baissa sa voix d'un air conspirateur, « vous pourriez avoir reçu une offre de Berlin. »  
  
« Ah, Grimmy, » sourit Harry, sa voix sortant dans un grognement. « Votre réseau d'espion est impressionnant. » En fait, la lettre n'était arrivée que la veille, une offre officielle pour un poste permanent de chef d'orchestre du Philharmonique de Berlin. C'était un job de rêve, et Harry adorait Berlin. Il adorait la ville. Mais il avait laissé la lettre pliée dans son enveloppe, enfouie entre les coussins de son canapé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait caché... peut-être qu'il voulait qu'elle soit juste à lui, pendant un moment. (Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas penser à la fin de certaines choses, et au début de d'autres.) Il n'avait encore rien dit à Louis. Le conseil d'administration de Berlin ne demandait pas une réponse immédiate – ils savaient qu'il lui restait encore un mois à Londres, et Harry pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas leur deuxième ou troisième choix comme candidat. Ils déplaceraient des montagnes pour le faire venir à Berlin, dès qu'il serait décidé à le faire.  _Si je décide d'y aller_. Pour le moment, rester à Londres semblait infiniment préférable.  
  
« Peu importe si c'est  _vrai_  ou non, » continua Nick, le visage finalement détendu et souriant, « je voulais juste que vous sachiez que malgré certaines... réserves artistiques que j'ai pu avoir, je pense que cette saison a été l'une des meilleurs récemment pour l'OSL. Les ventes de ticket et les donations sont en augmentation, les gens sont aux anges ; vous avez vu les critiques. Je suis pressé de voir ce que vous avez en réserve pour votre dernier cycle. »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête, laissant ses fossettes apparaître. « Je suis sûr que vos petits détectives privés connaissent déjà tout le programme. Mais merci, Nick, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. »  
  
Grimshaw éclaircit sa gorge, haussant des épaules. « Bref, M. Styles... » Harry aperçut sa jambe tressauter alors qu'il tapait nerveusement son pied sous son bureau. « Je voulais juste vous mettre au courant,  _en personne_ , que notre conseil d'administration considère très sérieusement de vous faire la même offre que Berlin. Alors, ce n'est pas gravé dans le marbre... » Il leva ses mains alors que Harry souriait largement, son visage presque fondu en deux d'enthousiasme. « Mais je pense que nous pouvons s'arranger avec les fonds pour que ça se fasse. Je fais moi-même l'argumentaire pour vous vendre, et le vote final se passera après qu'on ait vu votre troisième programme. »  
  
Harry se leva d'un bond de la chaise et serra chaleureusement la main de Grimshaw. C'était exactement le genre de nouvelles qu'il avait espéré. « C'est merveilleux, Nick. Formidable ! J'aimerais... J'aimerais beaucoup rester. J' _adorerais_. J'adore... vous voyez, Londres. » Il rigola niaisement et étouffa une toux maladroite alors que Grimmy gloussait.  
  
« C'est ce que je voulais entendre. » Il retira doucement sa main de l'emprise enthousiaste de Harry. « Vous comprenez que je ne peux pas vous donner de garanties, mais... » Il haussa ses sourcils de façon suggestive. « Peut-être que c'est suffisant pour que vous fassiez attendre Berlin ? Au moins pour le moment. »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête avec toute la force de son excitation. « Absolument. Merci, Nick. Merci ! »  
  
« D'accord, » Grimshaw regarda sa montre et s'étira, ébouriffant ses cheveux. « Eh bien, je suis sur le point de finir ma journée – ça vous dirait d'aller déjeuner ? » Il fit un clin d'œil coquin à Harry. « On pourrait parler de votre future carrière, le faire passer pour un repas d'affaire et commander des desserts super chers. »  
  
Harry vit un éclair d'espoir dans les yeux du plus vieux et il tempéra son grand sourire en un poli et platonique. « Désolé, Nick, je vais devoir remettre ça à une autre fois. Je... J'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend chez moi. »  
  
Nick hocha doucement de la tête, ne laissant pas son visage se décomposer. « Bien sûr, Harry. Ne me laissez pas vous retenir encore plus. » Il fixa Harry alors qu'il partait.  
  
Le ciel était nuageux au moment où il sortit du Barbican, mais Harry ne laissa pas ça affecter son humeur. Il ne voulait pas s'emballer, ne voulait pas trop penser au futur alors qu'il passait de tels bons moments dans le présent. Mais maintenant, avec une offre cachée dans son canapé et une autre traînant dans les airs devant lui – une qui lui permettrait de rester à Londres, de rester  _avec Louis_... Harry soupira de joie et décida de faire des folies en prenant un taxi, ne se concentrant sur rien d'autre que rentrer chez lui.  
  
 _Je lui dirai quand ce sera officiel, pensa-t-il. Je l'emmènerai dans un bel endroit, et il tiendra ma main, et on – on pourra faire des plans._  
  
Cette dernière pensée envoya un pique d'électricité dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait à peine rester immobile dans le taxi, bondissant sur son siège pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Rosslyn Hill. Quand Louis le rejoignit à la porte, nu et étincelant de la douche qu'il avait pris, Harry se demanda si sa vie pouvait devenir encore plus parfaite.

Louis croisa ses yeux et fit une grimace à Harry alors qu'il passait la porte. Il fronça ses sourcils pendant quelques secondes, se demandant ce que Grimshaw pourrait bien vouloir pendant qu'il écoutait les pas de Harry se faire de plus en plus lointain dans le couloir, puis il haussa ses épaules et se pencha sur son bol de céréales. Les flocons de maïs étaient détrempés mais Louis s'en fichait. Pas alors qu'il avait encore trois critiques à lire.  
  
 _Une performance brillante par le premier violon Louis Tomlinson... ...une vraie trouvaille... ...dire que son unique talent se trouvait juste sous notre nez depuis les trois dernières années, juste à l'avant de la première section de violon de l'Orchestre Symphonique de Londres..._  
  
Louis était légèrement bouffi d'orgueil alors qu'il grogna, « Il était temps, bande de branleurs. » Il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire pour lui-même alors qu'il amenait les journaux avec lui jusqu'au canapé, ainsi qu'un bol de ce qu'il avait décidé de justifier comme étant un « dessert de petit-déjeuner » : des Miel Pops Cracks mélangées à des Choco Snaps de chez Tesco mélangées avec des Frosties. Le lait avait déjà une couleur brune boueuse, et du sucre formait une croûte sur les bords du bol.  
  
« Parfait, » dit-il dans un soupir, s'enfonçant dans les coussins moelleux du canapé de Harry et allumant la télévision – et continuant d'étaler toutes ses critiques sur la table basse pour pouvoir les relire pendant les publicités.  
  
Louis mâcha dans un silence agréable pendant un moment, toujours dans une brume épaisse, causée par sa réussite personnelle, pour réussir à saisir réellement l'intrigue du dessin animé qu'il regardait. Tout son corps était détendu d'une façon dont il ne l'avait pas été récemment. Ce n'était pas seulement ses muscles qui étaient détendus, ou la vague d'endorphines post-orgasme, c'était une chose plus profonde, allant jusque dans ses os. Louis était totalement satisfait de lui, de sa performance. Le sentiment était tellement étranger, il put à peine l'identifier au début.  
  
 _Je suis vraiment bon_ , pensa-t-il, puis, il sourit tellement qu'il arrivait à peine à mâcher.  _Les gens m'apprécient réellement. Ils aiment ce que j'ai joué. C'était vraiment bon._  
  
Ces simples phrases le firent presque pleurer. Doucement, il inspira, essayant de calmer son cœur battant à la chamade et de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il s'étouffa presque avec une céréale. Il tapa sa poitrine à plusieurs reprises, sa bouche bavant et les yeux écarquillés par la panique, avant qu'il finisse par réussir à la déloger. Elle fut propulsée hors de sa bouche et tomba entre les coussins du canapé de Harry.  
  
« Bordel de merde, » haleta-t-il, sa respiration hachée alors qu'il posait son bol sur la table basse. « Alors ça, ça aurait été triste... » Il se mit presque à glousser à l'idée de la Mort se cachant dans des boîtes de céréales innocentes avant de plonger sa main entre les coussins pour chercher à tâtons la céréale pleine de sucre et à moitié mâchée.  
  
Ce qu'il trouva fut une enveloppe.  
  
« Euh. Système de classement bizarre, Hazza... » Louis fronça ses sourcils, plissant ses yeux à l'adresse de retour, qui était imprimée soigneusement dans une police distinguée en haut à gauche. (Une police plutôt  _complaisante_ , pensa Louis.) Elle avait été un peu déchirée lorsque Harry avait ouvert la lettre, mais Louis n'eut aucune difficulté à distinguer les mots. L'Orchestre philharmonique de Berlin.  
  
« Oh. »  
  
Louis remit l'enveloppe dans le canapé, au plus profond, jusqu'à en dessous du coussin, et il s'assit dessus. Il n'allait pas la lire, évidemment. Ça serait un abus de confiance. Et probablement illégal. Du vol de courrier, c'était comme un délit de fuite. Louis était sûr d'avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans le Sun. S'il fouinait dans le courrier de Harry maintenant, il ferait bientôt des carjackings et commettrait une fraude fiscale.   
  
Le dessin animé tournait toujours en arrière-plan, mais Louis ne l'entendait plus. Il y avait quelque chose qui rampait pour venir se loger dans le creux de son estomac – comme une petite limace, essayant de se frayer un chemin dans son cœur et lui faisait peur. Plus il passait de temps assis sur le coussin, plus elle s'en rapprochait.  
  
 _C'est probablement juste quelque chose en rapport avec une collecte de fonds_ , raisonna-t-il.  _Il est inscrit sur une liste de diffusion ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il est invité à devenir un parrain de Niveau Or pour seulement quatre mille pounds par an..._  
  
Oui, c'était tellement évident. Louis pouvait cesser d'y penser à présent. S'il te plaît.  
  
 _... Alors pourquoi la lettre est-elle cachée dans le canapé ?_  
  
Louis serra sa mâchoire, croissant fermement sa jambe par-dessus sa cuisse et fixant la télévision. Il s'était tellement habitué à ce que Harry lui dise tout. Chaque petite pensée insignifiante qui lui traversait la tête. Par exemple, il avait radoté encore et encore à propos de virevoltants au déjeuner l'autre jour, de façon totalement spontanée. « Le virevoltant, » avait-il dit, de cette façon lente et délibérée lui étant propre, « est tellement symbolique de quelque chose de négatif, une sorte de silence maladroit, tu vois... genre quand tu racontes une blague et tu veux que les gens rient mais ils ne le font pas... » Il y avait eu une longue attente avant la fin de la phrase.  _Comme s'il me faisait confiance pour ne pas me moquer de lui_ , pensa Louis. « ...c'est devenu plus un concept qu'une chose physique. Tu dis 'virevoltant', et les gens pensent automatiquement à 'ennuyeux.' 'Inutile.' » Harry s'était arrêté pour une autre pause dramatique, le visage complètement vide. « Et c'est ma théorie sur pourquoi ce n'est jamais devenu une tendance dans la décoration d'intérieur. »  
  
Louis avait alors éclaté de rire, incapable de se contrôler même s'ils étaient dans un restaurant modérément haut de gamme, et les clients aux autres tables s'étaient retournés pour les regarder avec désapprobation.  
  
« Alors toi, » avait-il dit, essayant de se concentrer sur un sentiment inattendu qui commençait à se répandre au centre de sa poitrine, « t'as les pires théories, Harold. » Mais de la façon dont il l'avait dit, il pouvait dire que Harry savait ce qu'il voulait dire, pouvait dire que Harry savait qu'il était charmé par lui. Constamment charmé.  
  
Il avait murmuré contre sa peau cette nuit-là, « Magnifique, magnifique... mon joli garçon, » encore et encore. Haletant contre lui, frissonnant avec la sensation omniprésente. Et Harry lui avait également dit des choses. Des choses que Louis savait qu'il n'avait dit à personne avant, des pensées qu'il avait gardées pour lui-même jusqu'à présent. Jusqu'au moment où il avait eu envie de voir à quel point elles raviraient Louis.  
  
 _« Est-ce que tu sais que les singes épluchent les bananes par le bas ? » « Il devrait y avoir une renaissance des boy bands. » « Les chauves-souris hommes ont le taux d'homosexualité le plus élevé chez les mammifères, Louis, est-ce que tu crois que c'est parce qu'ils dorment la tête à l'envers ? » « Je pense que les bûcherons sont le contraire des vampires. »_  
  
Tout ça. Toutes ces idioties qui n'étaient pas idiotes, pas réellement. Pas lorsqu'elles venaient de Harry. Une foutue inondation perpétuelle. Mais pas de,  _« J'ai reçu une lettre de l'Orchestre philharmonique de Berlin aujourd'hui. »_  Nope. Ce n'était pas notable ou suffisamment important, apparemment. Ou, Louis déglutit la boule dans sa gorge,  _peut-être qu'il ne considère tout simplement pas que c'est pertinent. Pour une raison ou une autre._  
  
Louis fit un bruit exaspéré et se jeta presque hors du canapé alors qu'il enfouissait tout son avant-bras sous le coussin, cherchant l'enveloppe. Il la sortit finalement, couverte de miettes et bouts de peluche. Entendant le froissement du papier et du plastique alors qu'il glissait la lettre hors de l'enveloppe, la culpabilité se déploya dans son estomac comme une grande bannière annonçant son insécurité.   
  
« Je suis une horrible personne, » chuchota-t-il. « Une personne complètement idiote et horrible. »  
  
Il la déplia avec des doigts tremblants.  
  
 _Cher M. Styles,  
  
J'ai le grand plaisir de vous proposer le poste de Chef d'Orchestre Principal au Philharmonique de Berlin, avec une autonomie créative totale et un salaire de..._  
  
Ce fut tout ce que Louis eut à lire. Il jura violemment et commença à replier la lettre, la culpabilité à présent mélangée à la colère que Harry ne lui ait rien dit, qu'il n'ait même jugé utile de le faire... Et puis son regard se posa sur une note écrite à la main en bas de la page.   
  
 _Harry,  
  
Je suis pressé de te revoir. J'espère que les choses se passent bien à Londres. (Mais tu manques à Berlin !)  
  
Alles Liebe,  
  
Florian_  
  
Louis laissa échapper une toux étranglée. Il ne voyait plus clair, des points rouges tourbillonnant brouillait sa vision alors qu'il remettait la lettre dans son enveloppe et au fond du canapé. Il sauta sur ses pieds et fit les cent pas dans tout l'appartement, pliant et détendant ses doigts, essayant de faire face à ce qu'il ressentait. Des vagues s'écrasaient contre lui. Des voitures lui roulaient dessus.  
  
 _Il te l'aurait dit s'il allait accepter le poste... n'est-ce pas ?_  
  
« N'est-ce pas ? » demanda Louis, comme si l'appartement vide de Harry avait toutes les réponses et pouvait le rassurer. Il repensa à leur conversation la semaine précédente, quand Harry avait parlé de l'Orchestre Philharmonique de Berlin, le sortant apparemment de nulle part. Quand il avait mentionné Florian Weil. « Il n'était pas en train de commencer à me laisser doucement tomber, » informa-t-il la cuisine vide. « Il ne ferait pas ça. Il n'est pas sournois. Il n'ouvrait pas... la putain de voie pour autre chose. »  
  
 _Bon Dieu_. Louis sentit des larmes jaillir dans ses yeux.  _Non_. Il secoua sa tête. « Il doit ne pas avoir encore décidé. »  
  
Ça semblait juste. Autant il y avait une partie de Louis qui lui conseillait d'abandonner et de sombrer dans une spiral d'apitoiement sur soi-même et de colère mal placée – une impulsion qui semblait si confortable et naturelle, ça serait comme se glisser dans un bain chaud après une dure journée de travail et une promenade dans le froid – il connaissait Harry. Il savait qu'il était plein de sentiments sincères et que, lorsque le moment viendrait et qu'il prendrait sa décision, il ne tournerait pas autour du pot. Il ne ferait pas marcher Louis au sujet du futur.  
  
Louis grogna, s'effondrant à nouveau sur le canapé et amenant une main à son visage avant de laisser échapper un rire morne. Harry avait probablement des ex-petit-amis d'ici à Los Angeles avec qui il s'était séparé en bons termes, qui parlerait toujours chaleureusement de lui à quiconque leur poserait des questions. Louis savait qu' _il_  le ferait. Bon Dieu. Il défendrait le talent et la beauté de Harry pour toujours.  
  
Il se demandait juste si ces autres ex-petit-amis auraient aussi mal que lui.  
  
Louis soupira et se releva, laissant tomber son pyjama sur le chemin de la douche. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, comme s'il venait juste d'être jeté par-dessus un bateau dans les eaux agitées de l'océan et qu'il serrait à présent entre ses doigts un gilet de sauvetage, essayant de se maintenir à la surface.  _Egoïste_ , se réprimanda-t-il.  _Toujours si égoïste_. Harry avait une grande décision à prendre, une qui aurait un impact sur sa carrière, sur toute sa vie. Et il était clairement en train d'y faire face tout seul.  
  
« Un bon ami l'aiderait, » dit Louis, alors qu'il mettait en route la douche et attendait que l'eau chauffe.  
  
Louis voulait aider.  
  
Le sexe. Il pourrait l'aider avec du sexe. T'as vraiment une vie sexuelle décente à Londres serait un bon message subliminal à faire passer à Harry, décida Louis.  _Plus que décente... Du sexe excellent et qui change la vie... bordel de merde, je crois que je viens de me perdre dans mes pensées, où sont ces foutues cigarettes._    
  
Lorsqu'il retrouva Harry à la porte, nu, toujours humide, tout chaud et prêt pour lui, il se demanda si ça fonctionnerait.

*

Le public se leva pour applaudir. Harry Styles salua pour la dernière fois le Barbican, ses orteils se touchant et le poignet de la main tenant sa baguette serrait dans par celle vide derrière lui, Louis le regardant comme il le faisait toujours. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et, à présent, il savait que c'était inutile de lutter contre lui-même. Il savait que ses yeux se poseraient toujours sur Harry, cherchant instinctivement des indices.  
  
Le troisième cycle de concert s'était bien passé. Harry avait choisi de clore avec la  _Symphonie Fantastique_  de Berlioz, mettant l'accent sur la légèreté et le sens du mystère de l'œuvre. Ça s'était avéré être absolument magnifique, évidemment – un petit peu amer, mais peut-être que ce n'était que la perception de Louis – et il pouvait dire que ça sonnerait particulièrement bien à la télévision lorsque la BBC diffuserait leur concert dans quelques mois. ( _Peu importe l'œuvre qu'on joue, en fait_ , pensa Louis avec une sensation bizarre dans sa poitrine – des cailloux dégringolant dans un abîme, comme s'il y avait un rocher au sommet d'une falaise quelque part à l'intérieur de lui, bougeant à peine mais sur le point de déclencher une avalanche.  _Harry pouvait rendre n'importe quoi spécia_ l.)  
  
Louis jeta un coup d'œil aux autres musiciens alors qu'il se faufilait à travers eux, se dirigeant vers les backstage et son étui à violon. Niall avait les maillets des timbales de Zayn, et il faisait semblant de frapper Gladys sur la tête avec alors que Zayn protégeait avec humeur sa coupe de cheveux. Ils rigolaient, les visages rougis par le succès et l'adrénaline post-concert. Eleanor discutait avec l'un des seconds violons, roulant des yeux et ayant tout l'air d'une adulte pleine de confiance.  
  
Louis la fixa avec envie. Il avait l'impression que sa propre vie était sur le point d'exploser. Le concert, Berlioz, tout cela était identique. Parce qu'un mois était passé et Harry ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de la lettre. Il n'avait également donné aucun indice sur ce qu'il prévoyait de faire après la fin de son contrat avec l'OSL, et Louis avait prudemment évité de poser la question. Il avait simplement observé Harry acheter de nouveaux tableaux pour son appartement (un bon signe) et parler de comment il aimerait vraiment diriger la Première Symphonie de Mahler quelque part plus tard dans l'année (mauvais signe) et il était en train de devenir fou à force de se demander où tout cela menait. Il se sentait idiot de ne pas poser la question. Louis soupira alors qu'il essuyait Thunder avec un tissu doux et le rangeait dans son étui.  _Il se demande probablement pourquoi je n'ai rien dit. A propos de nous, et de nous dans le futur. Mais il n'a rien dit non plus, alors..._  Louis haussa des épaules. Clairement, leur relation n'était pas suffisamment sérieuse pour que Harry l'inclut dans une décision aussi importante dans sa vie, du genre, s'il allait quitter le pays. Du moins, Harry ne semblait pas le penser.  _Et ce n'est pas grave. Je suppose que ce n'est pas grave_. La main de Louis commença à trembler, il était tellement frustré par lui-même.  
  
« Tommo, » Niall tapota son bras. Louis leva son regard, surpris, à l'air sérieux de Niall.  
  
« Horan ? » demanda-t-il, incertain. Il se redressa doucement, ajustant la veste de son costume et repoussant ses cheveux. Se préparant inconsciemment à quelque chose. « Un problème ou... ? »  
  
« Ouais, mec. Il y a un problème. Un gros. »  
  
Louis eut soudainement et inexplicablement l'impression d'être sur le point de pleurer. Il avait été au bord depuis si longtemps, et maintenant le rocher dans sa poitrine vacillait dangereusement alors qu'il fixait Niall.  
  
« Tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas bu un bon coup avec moi depuis, eh bien – une  _éternité_. »  
  
Louis fut tellement soulagé qu'il fut obligé de rire, ce qui contraria encore plus Niall et fit donc rire à nouveau Louis, cette fois à son hilarant air faussement blessé. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Niall alors qu'il les dirigeait tous les deux vers l'entrepôt sécurisé pour les instruments. « Voilà le plan, Nialler. On va à l'afterparty, on valse jusqu'au bar et on demande leurs cocktails les plus grands, compliqués et colorés, avec des petits parapluies... »  
  
Niall hocha de la tête. « Bien, bien. »  
  
« ... et des pailles en spiral. Et on agira comme si on avait nos habituels scotch on the rocks. Complètement impassibles. »  
  
« Je crois que je te suis jusqu'ici. » Niall était complètement sérieux au sujet de suivre, évidemment, toujours à cent pourcent dévoué et déterminé à s'amuser au maximum.  
  
Louis ne put pas s'en empêcher ; il serra fermement son épaule et le tira vers lui pour déposer un petit bisou sur sa tempe. « C'est mon gars. »  
  
« Je deviens jaloux par ici. »  
  
Louis les fit tourner, leurs étuis s'entrechoquant accidentellement. Harry les observait de l'autre côté du couloir, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur avec la veste de son costume drapée sur son bras. Il semblait sortir tout droit d'une publicité pour GQ, et il ne faisait absolument rien pour. Louis lui lança immédiatement son regard le plus sensuel et se pencha délibérément contre Niall, se rapprochant beaucoup de son oreille alors qu'il chuchotait, mais il ne détourna jamais ses yeux de Harry.  
  
« ... Et celui qui arrive à mettre le plus de petits parapluies dans les ridicules cheveux bouclés de Harold sans qu'il le remarque, gagne. »  
  
Niall éclata de rire et donna une tape sur les fesses de Louis, marmonnant quelque chose qui sonnait comme « putain de génie » alors qu'il s'éloignait.  
  
« Hé, chéri, » dit doucement Louis dès que Niall fut hors d'écoute.  
  
Un sourire doux s'étira sur le visage de Harry, ses deux fossettes apparaissant alors qu'il s'avançait vers Louis et déposa un baiser trainant sur sa joue. « T'as été merveilleux, comme toujours. »  
  
« Tais-toi, » dit Louis, soufflant et totalement fier de lui.  
  
« Est-ce que tu vas commencer à fréquenter Niall, alors ? Je ne veux pas te retenir, Louis ; je me soucie seulement de ton bonheur. »  
  
Louis grogna, s'éloignant légèrement de Harry alors que des joueurs de contrebasse tournaient au coin du couloir, traînant leurs énormes instruments vers l'entrepôt. Il savait que Harry faisait que plaisanter, mais il ne fallait pas grand-chose ces derniers temps pour ça pique. « J'y ai pensé, » acquiesça-t-il. « Je l'ai considéré. Blond et tout ça. Et en plus, tu vois, l'accent irlandais exotique. Tellement séduisant. »  
  
Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et rigola, ses joues rouges de plaisir alors que Louis se précipitait dans l'entrepôt pour s'assurer que Thunder avait correctement été rangé. Il gloussait toujours lorsque Louis réapparut, le visage rond et doux, ses yeux étincelants. Il semblait si jeune, parfois. Louis adorait quand c'était comme si le Harry Styles de quinze ans rigolait en face de lui... comme s'il avait finalement rendu heureux cette version de Harry.  
  
« Tu vas devoir te battre avec Gladys pour lui, cependant, » dit Harry, posant une main légère dans le dos de Louis alors qu'il le guidait vers le hall. « Et bien que tu sois totalement  _convenable_... »  
  
«  _'J'crois pas trop en tes chances, Tommo,'_ » dit Louis, imitant la voix lente et sèche de Harry. « Ouais, t'es pas obligé de le dire, Styles. »  
  
« Elle te dominerait. »  
  
« Va te faire foutre. »  
  
Ils marchèrent ensemble le long des quelques rues menant à St. Luke's, leurs épaules se cognant de temps en temps alors qu'ils appréciaient l'air chaud et clair de la nuit. Il y avait même quelques étoiles visibles à travers la légère pollution, et de douces nuances de tungstène mélangées à une fluorescence plus intense dans le reflet des vitres sur Whitecross Street. Des rires s'échappaient des petits magasins ouverts toute la nuit ; des commerçants fumaient dans un coin et parlaient doucement ensemble avec leurs voix graveleuses par-dessus le bout de leurs cigarettes rougeoyant. Des femmes étaient assises sur des balcons éclairés par des guirlandes électriques, partageant des bouteilles de vin.  _Comment quelqu'un pourrait penser à quitter Londres après y avoir vécu ?_  pensa Louis.  
  
« Eh bien, » dit Harry, posant une main sur son coude alors qu'ils traversaient la cour devant l'église. Louis se pencha vers lui, savourant le bref contact et, en même temps, il en voulait plus. Ça semblait important, à cet instant. Juste un petit peu plus, juste une seconde de plus de ce contact physique avant qu'ils doivent entrer à l'intérieur et rejoindre la fête.  _Reste avec moi_ , pensa Louis. Mais,  
  
« Va t'amuser avec Niall, » dit Harry, souriant. « J'ai promis à Grimshaw que j'irai faire le tour avec lui. » Il retira sa main. Louis le regarda alors qu'il se noyait dans la foule. Allant charmer tous ces charmants gens riches avec leurs bijoux et leur nœud papillon noir et leur enthousiasme à propos de la saison de musique qu'il avait mené.  
  
 _Je vais m'amuser avec Niall. Tu vas savourer ton succès._  
  
« Tu l'as bien mérité, joli garçon. »  
  
Louis secoua la sensation bizarre et amère qui persistait toujours dans ses bras depuis la  _Symphonie Fantastique_ , puis il se dirigea vers le bar. Il s'arrêta net avec un petit rire à la vue de Niall sirotant une margarita rouge et jaune avec une tranche de citron vert sur une petite épée rouge et deux parapluies à cocktail.  
  
« Je t'aime, » dit-il, ébouriffant les cheveux de Niall et appuyant son ventre contre le bord du bar. « Quelque chose qui a l'air absurde, » demanda-t-il, tapotant le barman sur l'épaule, « de préférence bleu électrique avec beaucoup de fruits et des parapluies, s'il vous plaît ! »  
  
Le barman lui fit un sourire crispé et se mit au travail.  
  
Quarante minutes plus tard, Louis traquait Harry avec les lèvres toutes bleues et l'alcool coulant dans ses veines, ses trois premiers petits parapluies en main. « Maintenant, je suis un loup, » gloussa-t-il pour lui-même, évitant les mécènes de l'orchestre ayant l'air confus alors qu'il cherchait sa proie dans la foule. « Et Harry est Pierre. » Il étouffa un autre gloussement diabolique avec le dos de sa main.  _Harry est Pierre..._  Il se mit à fredonner un air de cor menaçant. Il était éméché et un peu excité – il avait réussi à se rendre à moitié dur en fantasmant sur le fait de tirer Harry jusqu'aux toilettes cachées près de son bureau et de lui ordonner de lui montrer la façon dont il s'était branlé cette première nuit, juste avant de rejoindre Louis devant le bâtiment pour prendre le taxi.  _« Putain, Louis. »_  Il pouvait clairement entendre la voix de Harry, choqué et immédiatement excité. Il allait le faire, décida Louis. Putain qu'il allait le faire, dès qu'il...  
  
« Le Philharmonique de Berlin. »  
  
« Oh, vraiment ? »  
  
Louis se raidit. Il serra rapidement les parapluies se trouvant dans sa main et sortit son téléphone, faisant semblant qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Amelia Frasier-Lind et Taggie Diversey parlaient à voix basse à côté de lui, s'étant isolées derrière une fougère en pot.   
  
« Oui, il a passé environ un an à Berlin, apparemment, plus tôt dans sa carrière. Avant qu'il devienne chef d'orchestre. Sauf si je me trompe et que c'était... » Louis garda sa tête baissée, mais il put presque entendre Amelia pincer ses lèvres. « Eh bien, en tout cas, il connait la ville. »  
  
«  _Et_  les musiciens, » dit Taggie en gloussant. « Le Philharmonique de Berlin, bon Dieu. Ça ne me surprend pas, absolument pas.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda Amelia, clairement ennuyée qu'elle n'ait pas été au courant du potin que Taggie semblait avoir. A l'inverse, Taggie appréciait de toute évidence être celle qui savait.  
  
« Oh, j'en suis sûre que t'en as entendu parler. »  
  
Louis roula des yeux.  _Crache le morceau, Agatha, avant que nous ayons tous une crise cardiaque et mourrons._  
  
« Je ne pense pas savoir ce dont tu parles... » Maintenant, il y avait un ton à tendance vénéneuse dans la voix d'Amelia, un qui indiqué qu'elle observait l'expression sur le visage de Taggie et sentant le scandale sexuel.  
  
« Florian Weil, » dit Taggie, d'une voix un peu plus forte qu'un chuchotement. « Le violoniste. Apparemment, ils étaient très proches, et le sont toujours. Je parie que Florian suppliait leur conseil d'administration pour qu'ils proposent à Harry une poste permanent depuis un petit moment maintenant. »  
  
Tous les cheveux dans la nuque de Louis se dressèrent. Amelia gloussa un peu dans son verre, ce qui donna irrationnellement envie à Louis de la frapper. « Est-ce que tu laisses entendre que... »  
  
Taggie dut faire une sorte de geste, parce qu'elles éclatèrent toutes les deux dans un rire muet, comme lorsque vous rigolez à une blague et que vous ne voulez que d'autres personnes découvrent pourquoi vous rigolez. Louis ferma sa main gauche en un poing, contractant son biceps et mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Le fond était en train de tomber hors de son estomac. Tout s'effondrait. Le rocher avait dégringolé la falaise et il n'y avait rien à faire à part se laisser emporter par l'avalanche d'émotions.  
  
« Alors, c'est certain ? » demanda Amelia. « Styles va à Berlin ? »  
  
« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il vient d'accepter le poste. C'est une affaire conclue, c'est bien dommage. J'aurais aimé que nous le gardons. »  
  
La tête de Louis tournait.  _J'aurais aimé que nous le gardons_. Nous. Il planta prudemment ses trois parapluies dans la plante et tourna ses talons, sa vision floue alors qu'il avançait vers la sortie. Il se sentit soudainement mal, même s'il avait seulement bu deux verres, et il se pria de ne pas vomir sur-le-champ. De continuer simplement à marcher. Il y aurait de l'air frais dehors.  
  
 _Nous_. Comme si Taggie Diversey avait juste autant de droit sur Harry Styles que Louis. _Nous_. Comme si Louis n'avait pas plus d'influence que n'importe quelle autre personne à Londres, comme s'il était juste un collègue, ou un riche mécène. Son estomac se retourna et il sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge.  
  
« Louis ? »  
  
Il fit volte-face. Harry était là, à même pas un mètre de lui avec un verre à la main. « Est-ce que ça va ? »  
  
S'il était aussi inquiet, Louis devait vraiment avoir l'air mal. La bouche encerclée de bleu et les yeux rouges, et  _putain_. « Je dois rentrer chez moi, » dit-il d'une voix hachée. « Je ne me sens pas bien. »  
  
« Est-ce que t'es malade ? Est-ce que... » Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, faisant un pas en avant, mais Louis mit une main devant lui.  
  
« Désolé, j'ai juste besoin de rentrer tout de suite. »  
  
« Va chez moi, » insista Harry, cherchant ses clés dans sa poche. « Mets-toi à l'aise et couche-toi et je partirai dès que je peux... »  
  
« J'ai besoin de mon propre lit, » dit Louis d'une voix étouffée, à peine plus forte qu'un souffle. « Bonne nuit. »  
  
Il passa les portes et se retrouva dans l'air frais de Londres, ne regardant pas derrière lui pour voir si Harry le suivait. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de marcher jusqu'au métro, tout comme il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de prendre un taxi, pas après ce à quoi il venait juste de penser au sujet de... au sujet de... cette nuit-là. La main de Harry sur sa cuisse.  
  
Louis sentit des larmes couler de ses yeux alors qu'il tournait vers la station Barbican. Il serait une personne triste de plus sur le quai, alors. Parce que Harry le quittait.  _Et Amelia foutu Frasier-Lind l'avait su avant lui. Taggie foutu Diversey l'avait découvert en même temps que lui. Elles ne savent pas_ , pensa Louis. Elles ne savent absolument pas de quoi elles parlaient, de ce dont ça signifiait. Il marcha plus vite, sourd et aveugle à la belle soirée qu'il avait tellement apprécié une heure auparavant.  
  
Ça sembla être un très long trajet. Mais il sembla également à Louis n'avoir que cligner des yeux, et il s'était retrouvé chez lui.  
  
Il déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée et pénétra à l'intérieur. Sa maison sentait le renfermé. Louis se rendit compte avec une sensation de douleur déchirante qu'il n'avait passé qu'une ou deux nuits ici pendant le mois qui venait de s'écouler, passant principalement en coup de vent au milieu de la journée pour prendre des vêtements propres et des douches rapides. Il n'avait mangé aucun repas ici. (Comment s'était-il nourri avant Harry ?) Allumer les lumières et marcher à travers son salon fut une expérience surréaliste. Louis se sentit un peu comme Rip Van Winkle. Il y avait une chaussette sale qui devait dater de, au moins, six semaines, à moitié oublié dans l'ombre du canapé. Il y avait cette plante que sa mère lui avait achetée, asséchée et brune, des toiles d'araignée fragile sur son cadavre. Du lait coagulé au fond de verres sales. Des tasses tachées par du thé. Tout était vide, vieux et fini.  
  
 _Moi aussi_.  
  
C'était comme si les fantômes avaient emménagé.  
  
Louis se traîna à l'étage et se jeta sur son lit, se demandant quand était la dernière fois qu'il changeait les draps. Ils étaient froids, et la texture n'était pas familière contre sa peau. Alors qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil, Louis se demanda comment un lit, dans lequel il avait toujours dormi seul, pouvait soudainement semblait très, très vide.

Harry commença à nettoyer son bureau à St. Luke's en premier. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire, mais il avait rendez-vous avec les membres du conseil les deux jours suivants pour parler de sa titularisation, et son bureau au Barbican avait moins de ce que Niall appelé « un arôme. » De plus, les chaises là-haut étaient supposément plus confortables. Harry pensait que c'était à débattre, mais il savait qu'il était préférable de recevoir les gens là-haut, vraiment ; c'était plus digne.   
  
« J' _aime_  l'odeur ici, » grommela-t-il à lui-même alors qu'il nettoyait sans enthousiasme les tiroirs de son bureau. « Ce n'est plus  _si_  mal, en fait. »  
  
La pièce avait été légèrement moins étouffante depuis que lui et Louis avaient commencé à l'utiliser, de temps en temps, pour des rencontres coquines. Harry ouvrait toujours la stupide petite fenêtre après pour aérer. Curieusement, l'atmosphère autour du bureau semblait toujours être constituée de trente pourcent de poussière de craie.  
  
Harry rit, fermant son tiroir vide. A peu près deux semaines auparavant, Louis l'avait chassé autour du bureau tout en rigolant comme un fou et tapant les deux brosses à tableau ensemble. C'était probablement l'explication au pourquoi. Harry avait réussi à arrêter Louis en se laissant soudainement tomber sur la chaise lors d'un tour autour du bureau puis il l'avait tiré rapidement sur ses genoux. Ils avaient dû aérer le bureau environ quinze minutes plus tard, et le nuage de craie resta obstinément.  
  
Il bougea pour ranger les livres sur l'étagère ensuite, les jetant au hasard dans un grand carton qu'il avait réussi à récupérer. Harry fronça ses sourcils en le regardant, se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais le ramener chez lui en prenant le métro. L'idée de fourrer tout dans un taxi semblait être une telle épreuve ; peut-être qu'il pourrait faire en sorte que Niall le ramène avec l'Astra.  
  
Harry passa une main à travers ses cheveux, s'arrêtant pendant une minute pour regarder autour de lui et essayer de jauger quelle quantité de travail il lui restait encore à faire. La grande quantité le déprima. Suffisamment qu'il eut envie de tout arrêter à la place de prendre un réel départ. Ça le fascinait de voir la quantité de chose qu'il avait réussi à accumuler dans la pièce pendant les deux mois et demi précédents sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ramené un petit carton plein de livres, mais maintenant il y en avait partout, certains étaient même par terre, empilés à côté de sa pile des vieux cahiers à spirale. Il y avait quatre plantes sur le rebord de la fenêtre, toutes à des stades différents de décomposition, dont seulement trois il se rappelait avoir acheté. Louis le taquinait tous les jours à ce sujet, il lui disait toujours qu'il aurait dû prendre des cactus à la place.  
  
 _Louis_. Il manquait à Harry, ridiculement beaucoup pour avoir seulement passé une nuit séparée. Il soupira, soudainement sentimental.  _Espèce de nigaud misérable_ , pensa-t-il. Ce bureau était beaucoup plus douillet que celui au Barbican, cependant ; tellement plus de chose s'était produite ici. Harry ne voulait pas le quitter, pas encore, mais il devrait le débarrasser même si l'OSL venait à lui faire une offre. Les rénovations de St. Luke's étaient presque terminées et Liam avait un bureau beaucoup plus chic pour lui.  
  
« Il a des fenêtres, mec ! Des ! Au pluriel ! » avait dit Liam après leur dernière représentation, la veille. Il était clairement fier de lui. Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur de décliner son offre, d'autant plus que la confiance que Liam avait en le fait qu'il aurait éventuellement besoin de ce bureau avait remonté son moral.  
  
« Au moins, j'ai à peine besoin de te nettoyer, mon vieux, » dit-il à voix haute, tapotant le classeur rouillé à côté de lui avec un air de résignation. Harry posa un coude dessus et s'appuya contre, laissant échapper un autre soupir. Tout ce qu'il avait mis dedans était les partitions de Pierre et le Loup, qu'il avait été trop faignant pour rapporter à la bibliothèque après le concert organisé pour les enfants. Il n'avait jamais réussi à ouvrir le tiroir du bas.  
  
« J'me demande toujours ce qu'il y a dedans, » marmonna-t-il, fixant du regard la poignée obstinément coincée. Il décida d'essayer une dernière fois comme une excuse pour éviter de faire ce qu'il devait réellement faire, ses cartons, et il se pencha, tirant en vain plusieurs fois de façon brutale.  
  
« Clairement pas... Stupide tiroir, » dit-il, se redressant et tournant le dos au classeur. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et plissa ses yeux pour chercher du regard une sorte d'outil qu'il pourrait utiliser comme levier pour ouvrir ce foutu truc une fois pour toute. Evidemment, il n'y avait absolument rien de ce genre disponible. Sur son bureau, il y avait une agrafeuse, plusieurs centaines de trombones dans une tasse moche, six ou sept pinces à dessin de tailles différentes, et trois stylos à bille.  
  
« Parfait, » marmonna Harry, roulant ses yeux. Frustré, il claqua le talon de sa bottine contre la base de la colonne.  
  
Ce fut à cet instant que le tiroir s'ouvrit, évidemment. Il fit un petit bruit satisfaisant et glissa hors de ses rails, heurtant doucement Harry au mollet. Harry cligna des yeux vers le sol pendant plusieurs secondes, n'y croyant pas, avant de faire un geste honteusement impatient avec ses doigts et de s'accroupir pour voir ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur.  
  
«  _Enfin_  putain, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il sortait du tiroir une épaisse pile de ce qui semblait être les compositions de quelqu'un et il se laissa tomber sur le sol, s'asseyant avec les jambes croisées et jetant un coup d'œil.  
  
Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit principalement ennuyeux, peu importe ce que c'était. Il avait un peu l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quatorze ans, prenant simplement la peine de nettoyer sa chambre comme sa mère lui avait demandé de le faire, seulement pour se faire détourner de sa tâche par un cahier retrouvé sous son lit avec une tonne d'histoires embarrassantes et absurdes qu'il avait écrit une éternité auparavant (lorsqu'il avait dix ans), toutes ses bonnes intentions concernant le ménage depuis longtemps oubliées. Même s'il se sentait comme ça, il s'attendait toujours à ce que le trésor caché de ce stupide tiroir se révèle finalement être ennuyeux. C'était juste toujours le cas.  
  
Seulement, cela ne se produit pas. Pas du tout. Cette musique n'était pas du tout ennuyeuse. En fait, c'était le contraire.  
  
D'abord, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était en train de regarder, mais en feuilletant les papiers, il se rendit rapidement compte que c'était le début d'un quatuor à cordes. Le premier mouvement était, en fait, écrit sous la forme d'une sonate classique. Harry lut la musique avec un doigt parcourant les notes du premier violon, son doigt devant noir à cause du crayon alors qu'il suivait la mélodie, le faisant légèrement baver. Son cœur commença à accélérer alors qu'il se plongeait dans les pages de composition, brouillon après brouillon, complètement absorbé alors qu'il observait l'œuvre musicale se développer et devenir de plus en plus raffinée.  
  
Même dans ses premières interprétations, Harry pouvait voir l'énorme potentiel des thèmes initiaux et il avait déjà une compréhension solide du point de vue émotionnel vaguement plein d'espoir de la composition. Au moment où il atteignit la version finale, il eut un peu l'impression qu'un génie était en train d'être découvert juste devant ses yeux. Il était entouré par des partitions, du crayon à papier partout sur son front plein de sueur, la bouche ouverte dans une sorte d'émerveillement à couper le souffle.  
  
L'œuvre était toujours légèrement grossière sur les bords (le second thème avait besoin d'être renforcé, et la partie alto pourrait profiter de quelques ajustements), mais la structure générale, la texture et les sentiments ! Ça fascina Harry et lui rappela quelque chose qu'un de ses professeurs préférés lui avait dit une fois, des années auparavant, au sujet de comment les histoires géniales semblaient se dérouler d'une façon qui donnait l'impression que tout ce qui arrivait, était à la fois inévitable et comme de petites révélations. C'était ce que cette composition faisait ressentir à Harry. Comme une révélation mineure et inévitable, une histoire réellement géniale dans une forme musicale. Il souhaitait ne pas être qu'en train de construire les sons dans sa tête, mais qu'elle soit en train d'être jouée pour lui dans son bureau. Son cerveau en était avide.  
  
Il avait eu une suspicion croissante depuis qu'il avait vu un gribouillis illisible dans les marges d'un des derniers brouillons, le soupçon d'une idée qui avait fait battre son cœur rapidement et tordre ses doigts d'excitation. L'intuition avait été renforcée par la personnalité des thèmes initialement établies et par l'émotivité disciplinée et complexe de leur réintroduction dans le dernier tiers de l'œuvre.  
  
« Oh,  _Louis_ , » murmura-t-il dans un gémissement, rigolant et secouant sa tête, ses yeux fixés sur le bas de la dernière page. « Louis, Louis, Louis. »  
  
Là, au crayon de papier, se trouvait une note écrite à la hâte, cette fois c'était sans aucun doute l'écriture étriquée et inclinée de Louis.  _Tu peux faire mieux_  était tout ce qu'elle disait.  
  
« Mais c'est merveilleux, chéri, » murmura Harry, continuant de rire avec une affection triste. De grosses larmes pleines d'émotion floutèrent sa vision alors qu'il s'effondrait contre le bureau. « Pas besoin de t'inquiéter. »  
  
Il repensa à ce premier jour, le regard bleu et chaud de Louis après qu'il ait violemment effacé tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur le tableau. Et beaucoup plus tard, la façon dont il avait réussi à distraire Harry pour qu'il n'essaie pas d'ouvrir le tiroir. Il voulait trouver Louis, embrasser son visage, tenir sa main et, plus que tout, il voulait lui dire à quel point était incroyablement talentueux, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Louis comprenne qu'il le méritait.  
  
Harry soupira, lourdement convaincu que ce n'était probablement pas la façon dont la scène se déroulerait. Cependant, il avait tellement d'amour pour Louis en lui, au point où c'était comme si son cœur pourrait se briser dans sa poitrine s'il ne l'exprimait pas d'une façon ou d'une autre.   
  
Il tâtonna sur son bureau pour trouver un bloc de papier et un stylo, décidant d'écrire des notes à Louis sur son travail, absolument désespéré de l'encourager à continuer.  
  
« Louis Tomlinson, » dit Harry, secouant sa tête en signe d'incrédulité émerveillé alors qu'il commençait à écrire, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre que Louis était réel. « Oh, aide-moi, Louis. Je t'aime vraiment. »

Louis était toujours légèrement débraillé lorsqu'il arriva finalement au Barbican pour la répétition de sa section cette après-midi-là. Il avait l'impression de n'être pas tout à fait réveillé. Ça avait été une longue nuit et il avait eu un sommeil agité au mieux, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette sensation maladive et vaseuse qui venait avec la fatigue. Il continua de frotter ses yeux sous ses lunettes alors qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment. Le trouble ne disparaissait jamais.   
  
« M. Tomlinson ! M. Tomlinson. »  
  
Louis grimaça ; les sons forts lui faisaient mal à la tête, même s'il n'avait pas réellement la gueule de bois. Il était  _juste triste comme tout_. Il déglutit sa propre pitié et tourna sa tête, ses sourcils froncés, voyant exactement ce à quoi il s'était attendu lorsqu'il avait entendu cette voix – Margery du service courrier qui se dirigeait vers lui depuis l'autre côté du couloir, son chariot plein d'enveloppes inter-service poussé devant elle.  
  
« Mmm ? » dit Louis, transférant Thunder dans sa main gauche et passa son pouce sur son front alors qu'elle s'approchait.  
  
Ça ne serait jamais arrivé lors d'une journée normale. Louis traversait habituellement l'entrée si rapidement que Margery ne pouvait jamais le rattraper.  _C'est tout ce que tu mérites, espèce de loser qui traîne des pieds._  
  
« M. Tomlinson, votre boîte aux lettres déborde totalement, » dit-elle alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant lui, la réprobation claire dans sa voix. « C'est pire que celle de M. Horan. »  
  
Louis soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait en quelque sorte réussi à arriver quelques minutes en avance, malgré lui.  
  
« D'accord, » dit-il à contrecœur, pinçant l'arrête de son nez sous ses lunettes. « Je vais m'en occuper. »  
  
Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à accumuler autant de courrier en un weekend, mais Margery était la seule personne dans le bâtiment avec qui Niall avait une relation un peu glaciale et Louis ne voulait pas être ne mauvais termes avec elle. Alors il se dirigea vers le sous-sol pour vérifier son cassier.  
  
Même en traversant la salle du courrier, Louis pouvait voir que son petit cassier était rempli. Il le sut tout de suite. Il reconnut le bas abîmé et tâché de crayon des pages dépassant, l'épaisseur du tas de papier lui fut immédiatement familier. Il l'aurait reconnu partout. Pendant un moment, il eut l'impression que son corps marchait vers la boîte aux lettres sans qu'il soit à l'intérieur, ayant laissé son âme pathétique et brisée derrière pour qu'elle observe depuis le pas de la porte.  
  
Sa composition. Harry avait trouvé sa composition.  
  
Louis rigola sombrement. Bien sûr, après tout ce temps, Harry aurait trouvé sa composition. Harry, qui le quittait pour partir à putain de Berlin. N'était-ce pas ironique ? Il tira les partitions familières de la boîte avec des mains tremblantes, son cœur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il était à peine capable d'y jeter un coup d'œil.  
  
Il y avait une note au-dessus de la première page, écrite sur un petit morceau de papier rose pâle, caché sous l'énorme pince à dessin qui tenait le tas de partitions ensemble. Louis était prêt à tout pour ne pas la regarder mais, évidemment, il n'arriva pas réellement à résister physiquement.  
  
 _Louis – Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que c'était à toi avant le dernier brouillon. Très impressionné. J'ai inclus quelques notes. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Parlons-en ? Love, H. xx_  
  
Ce fut à cet instant que Louis sentit les notes que Harry avait attaché en bas du tas, plus petites de moitié que le reste des feuilles et probablement sur le même papier rose pâle. Il ferma ses yeux pour retenir le flot de larmes, passant ses doigts sur leurs bords abîmés.  
  
« En parler quand, H ? Avant ou après que t'as quitté le pays ? » marmonna Louis. Il avait eu l'intention que ça sorte avec un ton amer, mais ça avait juste fini par sonner pitoyable.  
  
C'était un cauchemar qui devenait de pire en pire. Louis se sentit complètement et douloureusement exposé. Comme s'il tenait à peine debout et que, d'une seconde à l'autre, il allait se mettre à sangloter jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse tomber son cœur sur le sol en lino dégueulasse.  
  
Le pire était que, pendant que Louis préférerait se noyer dans dix centimètres d'eau que lire les notes de Harry, il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir pourquoi. Son aversion à le faire provenait du fait qu'il estimait beaucoup l'opinion de Harry. Louis était désespérément et profondément inquiet par le fait de savoir ce que Harry passait de son travail, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait même pas à penser à se résoudre à le découvrir.  
  
Peu importe le résultat, si le retour de Harry était brillant ou s'il condamnait Louis à de vagues louanges, les lire le briserait. De toute façon, Louis se retrouverait seul, mis à nu et tout seul. Parce que Harry allait à Berlin. Harry partait et il ne lui avait pas dit.  
  
 _Pas encore_. Le cœur de Louis se serra douloureusement alors qu'il s'imaginait en train d'affronter la conversation à venir. Harry serait obligé de lui dire à un moment, hein ? Maintenant que la décision avait été prise.  
  
« Ouais, Harry, parlons-en, » marmonna-t-il avec un rire jaune, laissant l'amertume prendre place cette fois.  
  
Louis resta debout devant son cassier, les yeux fermés, caressant les bords des notes en dessous de la musique et essayant de ne pas pleurer.  _Je me suis rendu si vulnérable à ses yeux_ , pensa-t-il, ses mains se déplaçant et se refermant comme des pinces doubles sur le côté de la composition.  _Si foutrement vulnérable. J'ai laissé tout ça en arriver à ce point._  
  
Louis n'arrivait pas à voir une façon de l'éviter, en fait. Il n'arrivait pas à voir comment le résultat aurait pu être différent. Dès le début, même lorsqu'il se disait qu'il avait toujours le contrôle, c'était inévitable qu'il finirait à de cette façon, vulnérable aux yeux de Harry de la façon la plus grande possible. Misérablement et imbécilement amoureux de lui, s'il était honnête. A la seconde où Louis avait vu Harry dans ce stupide petit bureau exigu, en train de diriger sa musique écrite sur le tableau, à cette seconde-là, il avait commencé cette marche inexorable vers un cœur brisé.   
  
«  _Putain_ , » marmonna-t-il, regardant sa montre. Il était définitivement en retard pour la répétition maintenant.  
  
Il prit une profonde respiration et mit le tas de partition dans sa sacoche, se dépêchant à sortir de la salle du courrier et grimpant les escaliers menant à la salle de conférence du deuxième étage, là où la section du premier violon se réunissaient. Eleanor avait déjà commencé à prendre les choses en main au moment où il arriva. Elle haussa un sourcil vers lui alors qu'il prenait sa place à l'avant de la salle.  
  
« Bien. Bien, » dit-il, posant ses affaires sur la table et essayant de reprendre sa respiration. « Excusez-moi de mon retard. J'ai – j'ai été accaparé par quelque chose. »  
  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et les regarda, se tortillant légèrement sous les nombreux regards jugeurs. Il avait pris une douche avant de venir, mais il se sentait quand même ingrat et sale, comme si ses émotions avaient suinté par ses pores et s'étaient répandues sur sa peau en un rien de temps. Comme s'ils pouvaient tous le voir sur lui, une couche de tristesse et de honte.  _Reprends-toi_.  
  
« Alors, » dit Louis avec la voix rauque. Il secoua légèrement sa tête et éclaircit sa gorge, sortant ses notes concernant leur performance de son sac. Son cœur se serra à la vue de sa composition et du papier rose pâle de Harry.  _Reprends-toi, tout de suite_. « Super concert dans l'ensemble, pour tout le monde. Félicitations. Il y a juste quelques petites choses que je voulais revoir... »  
  
Il finit relativement tôt, environ quarante-cinq minutes plus tard. Il avait juste envie de foutre le camp d'ici même s'il n'y avait nulle part d'autre où il voulait aller.   
  
« Sympa de ta part d'être finalement venu, » dit Eleanor d'un ton mordant. Louis savait qu'elle avait pris son temps pour ranger ses affaires, et qu'elle avait attendu que tout le monde sorte de la salle pour pouvoir lui parler.  
  
Louis roula ses yeux. « Laisse tomber, d'accord ? C'était juste cinq minutes, bon sang. »  
  
Eleanor le regarda d'haut en bas d'un air calculateur, ses yeux plissés de dégoût. « En fait, c'était plutôt genre dix ou quinze minutes, Louis. Certains d'entre nous auraient pu passer ce temps à s'exercer, si on n'avait su. » Elle secoua sa tête et lâcha un rire jaune. « Pas que t'aies été très intéressé par ça ces derniers temps, hein ? »  
  
La mâchoire de Louis se décrocha légèrement sous le choc. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de cligner stupidement des yeux, bouche bée face à elle.  
  
« Est-ce que je me trompe ? » demanda-t-elle, pas une trace de honte ou de remords dans sa voix ou sur son visage, son sourcil à nouveau haussé.  
  
Louis croisa ses bras sur son torse, la colère et l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines. Il secoua sa tête d'une façon presque imperceptible. Ce fut tout ce qu'il donna comme réponse.  
  
Elle haussa ses épaules, tourna ses talons et sortit de la salle d'une façon très théâtrale, laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle.  
  
Louis se laissa tomber sur une chaise dès qu'elle fut partie, ayant l'impression que la pièce tournait autour de lui et se refermait sur lui en même temps. La colère coulant dans ses veines, faisant battre son cœur dans ses tempes, était entièrement dirigée vers lui-même.  
  
Eleanor avait raison. Elle avait absolument et totalement raison. Louis était sur une pente glissante. C'était la vérité. Ce n'était pas une exagération de dire que son temps d'entraînement habituel avait presque réduit de moitié ces derniers mois. Il jouait toujours tous les jours, mais pas autant d'heures et certainement pas avec la même concentration inébranlable. Comment le pourrait-il ? Comment pourrait-il se concentrer lorsque Harry Styles était toujours dans ses pensées ? Le visage et les yeux de Harry. Les mains de Harry. Les mains de Harry sur son corps. La voix de Harry. Toutes les façons différentes dont il rigolait. Ce qu'il faisait foutrement ressentir à Louis. Il était toujours là. Harry suivait Louis partout.  
  
Louis cligna des yeux vers ses mains, les reconnaissant à peine comme étant les siennes. Il avait l'impression de se dissocier à nouveau, cette même sensation que celle qu'il avait eu à la porte de la salle du courrier, une heure auparavant, mais cette fois, sa conscience flottait dans les airs pendant que son corps restait stoïque.  
  
Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses devenir aussi incontrôlable ? Comment avait-il pu laisser ça en arriver à ce point ? Il avait laissé Harry Styles éclipser toutes les autres choses de sa vie, et pour quoi ? Pour quoi ? Louis pourrait perdre sa place de premier violon de l'OSL et Harry foutu Styles serait à Berlin en train de diriger une tempête avec Florian Weil à ses côtés.  
  
Louis se perdait. Il perdait sa discipline, sa concentration et son dévouement. Il avait été emporté par Harry, par un espoir insouciant, et certaines parties fondamentales de qui il était avaient été arraché dans le processus.  
  
Il se redressa sur ses pieds, se sentant étourdi et désarmé, puis il tira sur le col de son pull. Un engourdissement s'installa en lui alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires et essayait de faire taire ses pensées, d'ordonner à son cœur d'arrêter de lui faire mal. L'idée de retourner dans son appartement sombre et vide était dévastatrice, mais il devait l'accepter. C'était comme ça que ça allait être à présent. Harry allait partir à Berlin et Louis allait devoir remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. La contrôler à nouveau. Louis devait juste s'y habituer.  
  
Il ne traîna pas des pieds cette fois-ci lorsqu'il traversa le hall du Barbican. Il avança avec un but efficace, la tête baissée, déterminé à sortir du bâtiment aussi rapidement que possible et sans interagir avec quiconque.  
  
Il avait presque une main sur la porte, à quelques centimètres de la libération, quand on l'interpella.  
  
« Tomlinson ! »  
  
Il pensa à l'ignorer pendant une petite seconde, pensa à faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et de courir comme un fou pour traverser la terrasse, ne s'arrêtant pour respirer qu'une fois arriver à la bouche de métro. Mais il hésita pendant un peu trop longtemps et la voix l'interpella à nouveau, cette fois beaucoup plus proche.  
  
Au mois, ce n'était pas Harry.  
  
« Tomlinson ? »  
  
Louis se tourna doucement, soupira de résignation. C'était Dennis Turner, le président du conseil d'administration de l'OSL, avec un groupe d'autres vieillards aux cheveux blancs qui siégeait à ses côtés. Nick Grimshaw et Liam Payne les suivaient.  
  
« Oui ? » dit-il, ajustant la bandoulière de l'étui de Thunder, repoussant le violon et sa sacoche derrière son dos avant de bien remettre ses lunettes sur son visage.   
  
« Pouvons-nous parler, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Turner, attrapant le coude de Louis et l'éloignant des portes, l'amenant à nouveau dans le hall.  
  
« A quel sujet ? »  
  
Louis était normalement assez bon avec les gros bonnets de l'orchestre, les brouillant et les charmant, les mettant à l'aise avec la maîtrise discrète de son jeu. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait mettre qui que ce soit à l'aise à cet instant, pas alors qu'il semblait être entièrement fait de sueur nerveuse et de difficultés émotionnelles. Les hommes se tenaient à présent en un demi-cercle autour de Louis, le regardant de près. Ils ne semblaient pas le remarquer.  
  
« Eh bien, tout d'abord, félicitations pour cette nouvelle excellente série de concerts, M. Tomlinson. Vous rendez l'OSL fier, comme toujours, » psalmodia Turner.  
  
« Merci, » dit Louis, balançant son poids d'un pied à l'autre.  
  
« Cependant, nous aimerons avoir votre avis sur quelque chose, un sujet délicat. »  
  
« Oh ? »  
  
Turner se pencha en avant. « En rapport avec quelques soucis budgétaires... »  
  
Louis hocha de la tête, ne sachant pas trop où tout cela menait et à moitié distrait par la façon dont Grimshaw gigotait au bout du cercle, essayant clairement d'attirer son attention.  
  
« Nous avons une grande décision à prendre au sujet de comment allouer certains fonds importants, » dit Dennis, sa main charnue tenant toujours le coude de Louis. « Et, en tant que premier violon, nous nous demandons ce que vous pensez d'Harry Styles en termes d'engagement à long terme avec l'orchestre. »  
  
 _Engagement à long terme_. Louis ne put pas empêcher le rire sans joie qui sortit de sa bouche. Il vit les mains de Grimshaw se refermer en poings à la périphérie de sa vie.  
  
Turner haussa un sourcil gris touffu à la réponse de Louis. « Je suis sûr que vous êtes conscient, Louis, que nous n'avons pas encore nommé de nouveau chef d'orchestre permanent depuis le départ de Valery. »  
  
Louis hocha de la tête, ajustant à nouveau ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez et se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise et scruté.  
  
« Puis-je considérer votre réaction comme une indication de ce que vous pensez de votre relation professionnelle avec M. Styles ? Pensez-vous qu'il ne convient pas à l'OSL ? »  
  
Louis cligna des yeux de surprise, prenant un moment pour observer le visage des hommes devant lui. Ils s'étaient tous penchés vers lui, un air déterminé dans leurs yeux, comme s'ils étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Louis.  
  
 _Pourquoi ce que je pense a de l'importance ?_  se demanda Louis, ses pensées tournant misérablement vite. Une poussée de colère frustrée s'enflamma en lui.  _Pourquoi ça a de l'importance alors que Harry part à Berlin, de toute façon ? Même s'il restait... Il n'est qu'une terrible distraction. Hors de contrôle. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça._  
  
Juste avant de répondre, Louis croisa le regard suppliant de Nick Grimshaw. Il détourna rapidement les yeux.  
  
« Non, » dit Louis, se retournant vers Dennis Turner. Son ton était aussi ferme et froid que possible. « Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il convienne à l'orchestre. »  
  
Il vit la posture de Grimshaw s'effondrer de déception dès qu'il eut fini de parler. Les hommes du conseil d'administration commencèrent à parler tous en même temps, le bourdonnement de multiple débat faisant écho dans le hall.  
  
« Merci pour votre franchise, M. Tomlinson, » dit Turner, regardant Louis droit dans les yeux. « Nous l'apprécions plus que je ne puisse l'exprimer. »  
  
Louis ressentit une sensation étrange de chagrin l'envahir alors que Turner serrait sa main, un nœud de culpabilité se formant dans ses entrailles.  
  
« Avons-nous fini ? » demanda-t-il faiblement. Il était au bord des larmes depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être le début de la journée, et la situation devenait juste de plus en plus précaire. Le hall semblait soudainement caverneux, Louis incroyablement petit à l'intérieur et devenant plus petit à chaque seconde. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de faire.  
  
Dennis hocha de la tête, le tapotant dans le dos avec un sourire. « Désolé de vous avoir retenu ; nous savons que vous, les musiciens, vous menez une vie bien remplie. J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas empêché de vous entraîner. »   
  
Louis secoua la tête.  
  
« Bonne soirée, Louis. »  
  
Louis hocha de la tête, les observant tous déambuler dans le hall, en pleine conversation. Grimshaw lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il secoua sa tête, les yeux aussi froids que la glace.  
  
 _Qu'ai-je fait ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La chanson que Harry chantonne en marchant vers le Barbican est [Then You Can Tell Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tdf094DTdaQ&list=PLTxxBGawMErZltiz0UfxHoEDW-FIBj_lT). La reprise de The Bettye Swann est sur sa playlist des Classiques Oubliés du R&B Américain, sur laquelle vous tombez en appuyant sur le lien.
> 
> Et voici la [Symphonie Fantastique](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DWjI1uLSzw).

**Author's Note:**

> #LIARBTrad


End file.
